Face Down
by Greekchic
Summary: Modern P&P. Will Darcy's dare was clear. Within 6 months, he needed to charm, date, and break up with Lizzy Bennet. What wasn't part of the dare, however, was falling in love with her. COMPLETE.
1. The Alpha Male

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter One—****The**** Alpha ****Male**

_Seventeen is just a tes__t  
__Yeah and I would recommend  
__That__ you live with no regrets__  
__Seventeen Ain't So Sweet__—Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Everyone has their obsession.

To some, it may be a sports team, a movie, a TV show, or maybe even an article of clothing. Maybe it's a book series that someone can't live without. To some, it could be Jensen Ackles of _Supernatural _or Daniel Radcliffe from _Harry Potter_. But that's just a little wrong, now isn't it? To the demented, their obsession could be a pre-pubescent girl whom they fantasize about daily. Maybe the obsession doesn't have to deal with a person—maybe someone could be obsessed with getting all A's on their report card.

But to the inhabitants of Longbourne High School, their obsession wasn't someone famous. It wasn't a sports team. It wasn't a movie, or a TV show, and it certainly wasn't about getting perfect grades.

Longbourne's obsession was snagging the irresistible William Darcy.

Will Darcy was everything a seventeen year old boy should be. He was tall, the star midfielder for LHS's soccer team, had perfect grades (four point two, thank you), a loving family, had the best friends a person could ever have, and was funny. He was also devilishly handsome and the head of the popularity scene at Longbourne High. To some people, he was too handsome—it was a "sin" to be as gorgeous as he was. Will always found that amusing when he heard that. If they wanted to use Bible terms, then Will Darcy was the forbidden fruit and the girls that flocked to him were Eve.

There was one more thing about Will: he was a player. Hell, he made Colin Farrell look decent! But, unlike Colin, he didn't date Britney Spears and impregnate a model…

Will liked the ladies. All guys his age did. However, not all guys could snag the women like Will could. He had the girls of Longbourne High School falling at his feet.

It was a general fact that Will Darcy had dated all the worthwhile girls (and this did not include freshmen and ugly sophomores) at Longbourne High School. When Homecoming 2006 had come, Will had been attacked by girls all over, begging him to be their date to the dance. Will had to enlist the help of his best friend just to manage to avoid the girls, who would be waiting outside of class and at his lunch table. They would have done _anything_ to get Will Darcy as their date.

A normal boy would have been freaked out by the attention, but like Zac Efron at the Teen Choice Awards, Will basked in it. He loved the attention—he loved how everyone wanted to be his friend and that everyone wanted to date him. Will knew he was the fantasy of many girls' dreams. He liked knowing he was. It gave him a sense of power in a way, to know that he had this hold over the females.

However, there was one female that was more obsessed with Will than most girls were.

Caroline Bingley.

Even the name instilled fear in Will, because even though he loved the attention he got from the girls, he was slightly terrified of Charlie Bingley's junior sister. She had the strange (and disturbing) notion that Will loved only her and was trying to get her jealous by dating all the other girls at school. She was so sure of herself, she made it a point to scare off prospective girls that Will wanted to date. It was annoying because one, she was scaring off girls he wanted to date, and two, she didn't seem to get it through her thick head that Will dumped her when she was a freshman. Two years later and she _still_ thought he belonged to her.

Yeah, right. The day Will Darcy dated Caroline Bingley willingly was the day that Cho Chang would marry Harry Potter.

It could happen—in an alternate universe, that is.

* * *

The lunch bell rang.

Señora Ramirez looked up from the board where she was busy writing down the rules for conjugating past tense AR-verbs and then looked at her students, who were busy packing up their things, anxious to get out of the dreaded Spanish 3 class.

But Señora Ramirez wasn't going to let her students get away _that_ easily…

"_Siéntese_."She said primly, watching with slight satisfaction as her students groaned and unwillingly sat back down in their seats, some looking longingly at the door.

"_Tarea_." Was her only her word as the groans intensified and there was some chatter mixed in.

"Señora Ramirez! That's not fair!"

"We've had homework the past week!"

"_Yo n__o hablo inglés._" Was her calm reply, as she went over to her desk and picked up a stack of worksheets and walked to the door. _Tome una hoja de trabajo._"

The groans intensified as the teacher smiled and pointed at one of her pupils. "_Teresa_, _r__epitalo__ en __inglés__por__ favor_"

The girl, Teresa, looked frightened for a moment as she looked at her classmates, knowing she was their ticket to freedom. Swallowing nervously she said in a tiny voice, "I do not speak English," she said, repeating her teacher's earlier phrase. "Grab a worksheet."

Señora Ramirez looked satisfied as she finally decided to speak in English, "You are dismissed." She said. "As Teresa said, grab a worksheet on your way out."

Will Darcy grabbed his binder and book and joined his classmates as they frantically tried to leave the classroom, clutching a worksheet that everyone wouldn't do until the next morning.

Sticking the worksheet on top of his binder, he studied it as he walked to his locker. It looked fairly simple—just change the present verb to past tense and then make the sentence match it. Definitely not hard at all. With that, he took the worksheet and shoved it into his binder.

"Hey Wills."

Looking up, Will saw his best friend Charlie Bingley walking next to him, the Spanish worksheet clutched in his hands.

"Hey."

"Do you have _any_ idea how to do this? I wasn't paying attention in class."

"Fantasizing about Janie again?" Will shook his head, exasperated.

Charlie flashed a sheepish grin. "Can I deny it and say I was watching a bug circle Marianne King's head?"

"But then you'd be lying." Will pointed out as they reached his locker. "And you're the worst liar I've ever seen." Spinning the lock with expertise, he opened his locker and shoved his binder into his backpack and put his book on the top shelf. Slamming his locker shut, he and Charlie walked to the cafeteria, watching as his friend folded the worksheet into a tiny square and put it in his jeans pocket.

"I'm calling you tonight." Charlie promised, "For help on this damn worksheet. And if you don't answer, I'll break into your locker and steal your finished one."

"Try it." Will said dryly as they rounded the corner, pushing through the tiny freshmen and sophomores as they walked to the front of the line. As they walked, all the girls instantly started calling out to Will.

"Hi Will!"

"Will! Come sit at our table today!"

Charlie watched the girls yell at Will with disbelief on his face. "Really man, how do you manage to not freak out by this attention?"

"Because I actually like it." Will pointed out as they entered the inner cafeteria where they bought their food (pizza and Mountain Dew for Will and curly fries and Coca-Cola for Charlie).

"Doesn't it get annoying sometimes?" Charlie asked as they waited in line to pay. "I am getting quite sick of girls hitting on me and offering to do my homework so that I'll put in a good word for them."

"You're lucky that Janie thinks it's funny," Will contradicted as he paid the fat and bored lunch lady. "Because not all girls are as nice and patient as she is."

"And I'll always be thankful for that." Charlie grinned as he and Will walked towards their table near the windows, where Janie Bennet was sitting along with George Wickham. It was quite odd that someone as popular as Will didn't sit with the other star football and soccer players where the cheerleaders and other popular girls sat, choosing to sit with a misfit and his best friend's girlfriend.

"Hi," Janie said happily to Will and Charlie as they neared the table. As they neared, Will had the faintest feeling that people were turning in their seats to watch the great Will Darcy sit down. Sprawling into his seat, Charlie kissed the blonde-haired-girl on her forehead and watched as she broke apart her turkey sandwich and ate it, piece by piece. Sitting carefully down, Will looked at the other boy sitting at their table and saw that George was slumped over, seeming to be asleep.

Will nudged George and saw that he really was asleep. Amused, he turned to Janie, who was digging through her brown paper sack, "What's with George?"

"Late night." Janie replied, finding the Oreos that she wanted and bringing them out. "He didn't get home until one thirty."

Will chuckled and prodded George on the shoulder. He gave a loud snort and turned his head the other way, still asleep.

"Oh, leave him alone." Janie scolded, looking at George sympathetically as she passed Charlie an Oreo. "He's tired."

"How he managed to even walk to the cafeteria is a mystery to me." Charlie chuckled, munching on the chocolate cookie.

Will prodded George again, but it was like poking a rock. "Is there any way to get him up?" He wondered aloud.

Janie nodded. Fishing out a grape, she said loudly, "Hey George? Want a grape?"

A large hand extended from the arm near his head, palm out, open to the blonde girl. Placing the green grape in George's palm, Will watched with amusement as the hand closed over the grape and it shot back towards the head of mousy brown hair. It disappeared for a moment before it returned to its proper place of supporting George's head.

Charlie snorted as he popped another curly fry into his mouth. "You call that awake?"

Janie shrugged. "He did answer my question; he was coherent."'

Will snorted as he peeled off the pepperoni from his pizza and stuck it at the edge of his paper plate.

Charlie looked about the table, as if sensing someone wasn't here that should be. "Where's Lizzy?"

"Lunch detention." Janie said with a dejected sigh as she tore off another bit of her sandwich and stuck it in her mouth.

Will snorted again as Charlie looked shocked. "Now what did she do?" Will asked.

"Lizzy went a bit too far in Debate." Janie replied, sighing in exasperation, as she slapped Charlie's hands away from the rest of her Oreos.

"How far is too far?" Charlie asked, scowling slightly after being thwarted by Janie. To show his displeasure, he threw a curly fry at her, which hit her between the eyes and fell onto her lap. The blonde sighed again and picked up her napkin, wiping her face. Brushing the greasy fry off her dark denim blue jeans she answered her boyfriend's question. "She started to get vulgar with Mrs. Simmons and ended up insulting her intelligence."

"Typical Lizzy." Charlie muttered, chewing on another curly fry before his face turned to one of disgust and she spat it on the floor. "These fries are disgusting…"

"Want my pizza?" Will asked, taking a bite of the pizza and spitting it into his napkin. He disliked cafeteria food, but he continued to buy it everyday.

"Is it better than these cold curly fries?" Charlie asked looking at the pizza suspiciously, watching with distaste as some grease dripped off the pizza and onto the plate.

"Well, if clogged arteries are your walk in the park, then sure." Will said dryly, shoving the pizza away from him and wiping his greasy fingers with his napkin (and then using George's shirt. He would never know—he was deep asleep).

Janie sighed and rummaged through her brown paper sack again. Only this time, she didn't pull out Oreos. In her right hand was a Rice Krispie and in her left hand there lay a package of Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies. She pushed them towards the boys. "Help yourself."

Will snatched the cookies before Charlie could and tore the wrapping quickly, looking at the delicious cookies that lay inside. "Janie, I swear to God, you are a saint."

Charlie wrapped his arm around Janie's thin shoulders and pulled her to him. "The absolute best."

Janie pinched Charlie's bare arm and he released her quickly as she straightened up and smoothed her white three-quarter sleeve shirt. Fiddling with her yellow beaded necklace, she looked at the boys who were devouring the packaged goods. "Really, if you don't like school cafeteria food, then why do you buy it every day?"

"Too busy." Will said, as he stood up to get rid of the crumbs that adorned his slightly ripped blue jeans and red T-shirt. "And Charlie here is just absent-minded."

"Shut it." The blonde-boy said good naturedly as he crumpled the Rice Krispie wrapper and shoved it into Janie's bag. "You try remembering to bag a lunch when you got your younger sister yelling at the top of her lungs because she can't find what to wear, while trying to remember if you did your homework last night."

"You're just disorganized." Janie blew a piece of her curled blonde hair out of her face, and re-adjusted the hair band that wasn't doing its proper job of holding her sleek golden-blonde hair back. Suddenly, her neck snapped up and she looked about curiously. Will watched Janie with evident confusion, Charlie's face matching his. Janie soon sighed and pushed away from the table, the chair skidding a few meters away before getting up and leaving the table.

"What the hell was that about?" Will asked, craning his upper torso around so he could watch Janie walk away towards another table where a group of giggly junior girls sat, all wearing various shades of Hollister's blue polo shirt with the collar popped and a short, ripped denim mini skirt and different flip-flops or ballet flats. The only thing that was different was their hair styles, which varied from obvious crimped hair to long straight hair.

Charlie shrugged, watching Janie converse with a brown-haired girl with a crimped side-ponytail that spilled down her shoulder, an aqua blue polo shirt with the collar popped, light denim ripped mini skirt, and black flats. The girl said something to Janie, who raised one blonde eyebrow and said something quickly back. The junior girl frowned and looked at her friends before nodding her head. Janie mimicked the head nod and the junior girl smiled widely, showing off rows of straight teeth. Touching Janie's arm quickly, the girl seemed to be thanking Janie and handed her a slip of folded paper. Janie smiled once and walked back to the table, the paper still clutched in her hand.

Charlie snickered, which wasn't lost on Will, who turned his blue eyes to him. "What?"

"You'll see."

Janie sat back down and pulled herself back to the table edge. Once situated, she reached across the table and handed Will the folded piece of paper, which had his name scrawled upon it in pink ink.

Will laughed as he looked at the little note. "Don't tell me this is what I think it is."

"Her name is Marissa." Janie said, "She's sixteen, a junior, and was voted Junior Princess for Homecoming."

Will smirked as he leaned back in his seat and started to open the note. Just for good measure, he turned in his seat slightly to see Marissa grinning up a storm and shushing her friends, who were giggling and watching Will. Laughing, Will turned back and opened the rest of the note to read:

_Will,_

_Want to go to Sno-Ball with me?_

_--Marissa_

His smirk becoming more pronounced Will looked up to see Janie and Charlie looking at him expectantly. "Any of you have a pen?" He asked, digging through his pockets and finding he left his in his locker.

Janie opened her purse and pulled out a fountain pen. Handing it to Will, she asked, "Well, are you going with her?"

"Watch her reaction." Will promised, scribbling a reply on the note (shoving Charlie out of the way as he attempted to read what his friend had put) and folding it back up again into the difficult looking square. Scratching off his name, he wrote Marissa's name on it instead.

"Want me to give it to her?" Janie inquired.

"Nope." Will said, looking quite smug as he stood up from the table and walked towards Marissa's table. As he neared, he heard shushing coming from it and he composed his face into a look of indifference.

Marissa's friends were silent as they all gazed at him. A normal boy should have cringed at seeing all those mascara and eyeliner clumped eyes staring at him, but Will loved attention, so he basked in it. Running one hand through his messy hair, he turned his gaze to Marissa, who was gazing at him expectantly. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hi." Will repeated, handing her the note, and turning away to go back to his table.

In his peripheral vision, he saw her eagerly tear open the note, her friends pushing back their chairs to look over Marissa's shoulder, trying to read the contents. Not even a second later, there were excited squeals and "Oh, my GODs!" coming from the table. Smiling with satisfaction, Will smoothly sat back down at his table and leaned back so that the front tips of his chair was not resting on the ground.

Charlie had a knowing look on his face. "You said yes?"

"I said yes." Will confirmed, nodding his head in Marissa's direction who was smiling hugely as her friends offered their congratulations.

"Have you dated her before?" Janie asked, crumpling up her lunch bag and tossing it into the large yellow trash can that a lunch lady was bringing around.

"Nope." Will said, popping the 'p'. "And frankly, I'm surprised I didn't. She's hot."

"Just don't break her heart." Janie said, "She seems like a very nice girl."

Charlie laughed, bringing his girlfriend closer to him. "You see too much good in people Jane. That's Marissa Duncan—she's quite stuck-up."

"Good then," Janie said, gazing at Will with aqua-blue eyes, "You two will make a perfect match."

"Touché." Will smirked.

Charlie soon let go of Janie and clasped his hands under the table. About three minutes later, Will's cell phone started to vibrate. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Will drew out his cell phone like a sword and quickly put it under the table, slouching so that he could read it better.

It was from Charlie.

_How long will M last?_

Snorting, Will returned the reply with a few words:

_Give or take 1 week._

Snapping his phone shut, Will put it away, just as Charlie's phone went off. Quickly reading it, Charlie shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Figures." He muttered.

Will knew that Charlie shouldn't act so surprised.

Because after all, what did you expect from the biggest player of Longbourne High School?

* * *

_Yes, you may all be wondering, 'What the hell? Why is she starting another story? Well, to tell you the truth—this story is replacing Gone and Back Again, which has been deleted. Because frankly, the story was stupid—I was following the same format as Lies, Love, and Deceit, except I added a stupid yearbook in it. Yeah, it was gay. However, I like this story better, I actually have a damn plot—what do you think?_

_And oh yeah, George Wickham. Shockingly enough—he won't be portrayed as Will's nemesis in this story. He's just going to be a misfit in a band. I know, I'm so creative. But c'mon! How many stories actually have George as a regular person? Oh, and Sno-Ball, to the people who don't know what that is: it's a dance at my school that's equivalent to Winter Formal, or whatever that is. _

_Well, that's it for now. I got an AP Test I should be studying for. Yeesh_

_Reviews are loved and extremely encouraged!_

_--GC _


	2. Not So Nice Girl

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Two****—Not So Nice Girl**

_Well when you go  
__Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
__And maybe when you get back  
__I'll be off, to find another way  
__--I Don't Love You. My Chemical Romance_

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lizzy Bennet rolled her eyes as she blew a strand of light brown hair out of her face. She groaned softly and buried her head in her arms, under the careful scrutiny of Ms. Jones, the detention monitor. Sighing loudly, she blew a raspberry and leaned back in the seat so that the front tips of it were in the air. Adjusting her chair, she leaned back all the way and laid her head against the other desk, looking at Jordan Hepburn, who was looking into her clear green eyes. "I'm bored." Lizzy said simply as Jordan nodded, as if agreeing.

"Miss Bennet!" Ms. Jones said shrilly. "Sit up and no talking!"

Lizzy made a face, but obliged, her straight brown hair flying up and then settling around the back of her green V-neck sweater. Whistling under her breath, she adjusted her wispy bangs that fell into her eyes, and started to tap the tips of her fingers on the edge of her desk, while looking at the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed.

Damn!

Lunch was only thirty minutes, and usually, when Lizzy was at lunch, it passed by very fast, but now, it seemed like time was taking its dear old sweet time.

Rolling the aluminum foil from her sandwich into a ball, Lizzy kept a careful eye on the teacher, watching as the Muggle version of Professor Umbridge looked back at her magazine (_Cosmopolitan,_ Lizzy snickered at that—there was no way that Ms. Jones was getting any action in the near future). Looking about the tiny room, Lizzy quickly stood up and whipped the ball at Ms. Jones, sitting back in her seat, looking at her desk, fighting the smirk on her face.

Thanks to playing varsity softball since freshman year, Lizzy's aim was precise. It hit the teacher right in the middle of her forehead.

The six kids in detention snickered as Jordan whispered, "Nice aim," to Lizzy, who couldn't fight the smirk that was steadily growing on her face.

Ms. Jones's neck snapped up as she felt the impact of the aluminum foil ball. Dropping her magazine and shutting it (Lizzy could only _imagine_ what she had been reading) Ms. Jones stood up and put her hands on her wide waist, glaring at the class with small blue eyes. "Who threw that?" She snapped.

The class stayed silent. Even Lizzy managed to look up and keep her face neutral.

"Well?" Ms. Jones snapped, lifting her hands from her waist and smoothing her boy-cut mousy brown hair. "Who did it?"

The class continued to remain silent.

"Do you want me to keep you after?" Ms. Jones threatened.

Lizzy snorted quietly but it was not lost on the detention monitor. She fixed her attention on the sixteen year old with beady eyes.

"What was that Miss Bennet?"

"I said nothing." Lizzy said innocently.

"What did you snort about?" Ms. Jones snarled, walking away from her desk to stand in front of Lizzy.

"What you said about keeping us after." The brunette said casually, not caring that she was getting into deep trouble.

"And what was so amusing about that?" Mrs. Puff (as Lizzy had dubbed her at the moment) asked. "It's not funny at all—I am keeping you in this room longer than you want to be."

"Believe me, I feel your pain." Lizzy said, stretching her limbs, "But what I was snorting about was that you actually think that keeping us after is a punishment? That means we don't have to go back to class." She looked about the room and the murmurs of agreement from her peers made her continue. "So go ahead, keep us after. That just means I don't have to see Mrs. Simmons's hideous face." She made a face at the mention of her Debate teacher.

Mrs. Puff's face started to turn a dark red and Lizzy idly wondered if her head would explode because of the excess blood pumping to her face. Savannah Clemens, who sat in front of Lizzy, muttered loud enough for Lizzy to hear, "You're in so much trouble."

To be frank, Lizzy was enjoying this. Smiling sweetly, she tilted her chair back again, her long light brown hair falling over the edge of the chair, her light denim blue jeans, ripped at the knee cap (by herself, not by those stupid over-priced pre-ripped jeans) completely showing as her legs lounged over the top of her desk, showing off her green flip-flops and pretty red pedicure. She balanced there for a few moments as Mount Jones looked ready to explode. Suddenly, gravity became the best of her. She felt her chair slipping and one moment later, she crashed to the floor.

"FUCK!" Lizzy swore as her head hit the edge of Jordan's desk, her back colliding painfully with the back of the chair. She wasn't injured—except her ego.

However, that itty-bitty word she had uttered when she had fallen just landed her in a huge heap of trouble…

"LIZZY BENNET!" Mrs. Puff thundered, her face turning the same shade as Lizzy's toe-nail polish (a deep red). "PACK UP YOUR THINGS AND PROCEED TO THE OFFICE!"

Lizzy slowly got up from the floor and looked at the clock.

Eleven twenty-nine.

Well, la de da.

Sighing loudly, Lizzy threw out the remnants of her pitiful lunch, grabbed her purse, and left the classroom, but not before saying goodbye in her own personal way.

Walking out of the detention room, Lizzy whistled absent-mindedly as she made her way to the main office. She knew she was either going to get a two-hour detention (if she was lucky) or a three day in-house suspension. Lizzy knew it was the latter because her vice-principal didn't put up with being kicked out of lunch detention.

Walking as slow as possible (she couldn't ditch because the Fat Bitch would have already called the office, informing them of Lizzy's arrival) to prolong her arrival, she heard the lunch bell ring and saw the numerous amount of freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors barrel out of the lunchroom, talking to friends.

She decided to wait out a bit as she waited for her sister to pass. Leaning against the wall, she watched the numerous students pass by until she heard a shout of, "Lizzy?"

Bingo.

Lizzy waved, seeing her sister's worried face weave through the others until it was up close to hers. "Hi."

"You finally out of lunch detention?" Janie asked.

"Technically." Lizzy said, drawing out the moment for as long as she could.

Janie's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"I got kicked out of detention." The brunette said cheerfully, watching with pride as her sister's normally rosy face turned white.

"YOU GOT WHAT?" Janie shrieked, forgetting they were in a school full of witnesses, so she couldn't massacre her younger sister.

"Kicked out." Lizzy said, looking at her nails, not daring to look into her sister's angry face.

"Aw, Liz," Charlie groaned, coming up and slinging an arm over Janie's shoulder. "Don't tell me you got—"

"Kicked out of detention?" Lizzy asked. At Charlie's nod she nodded quickly, as if satisfied. "Hell yes!"

"Excellent!" Charlie laughed, reaching over to punch his girlfriend's sister on the shoulder. "What did you do?" He asked, almost eagerly.

"Pissed off Ms. Jones," Lizzy said, seemingly pleased with herself, "And then I said fuck in front of her. But before that, I threw a wad of aluminum foil at her."

"_Wicked_!" Charlie exclaimed, high-fiving the shorter girl. "Lizzy, you always seem to have a trick up your sleeve."

"Uhm, hello?" Janie demanded, not liking the way the conversation was going, "Why is she being praised?"

"Because whatever Lizzy does is amusing to Charlie." Said a new voice.

Lizzy turned her head to see the gorgeous Will Darcy stand next to Janie, Marissa Duncan standing next to him, wearing a look that could only be described as smug satisfaction. Lizzy rolled her eyes. Marissa Duncan was the biggest bitch that the Class of 2009 had ever seen. Why she was a bitch—well, let's just say that most of the juniors and seniors knew _a lot_ about her. And she liked to steal people's boyfriends—and that was completely unacceptable. (Insert your eye roll)

"You love it Will." Lizzy sang, shifting her weight from one foot to the next. "Don't deny it—you know I'm a source of wild entertainment."

Marissa snickered.

Lizzy turned to face towards the brunette and her face contorted into a smirk. "Marissa, I'm not talking about the kind of wild entertainment that you perform—you know, showing the entire world your vagina? You're following in the footsteps of Paris Hilton. But, instead of it being called _One Night __in__ Paris_, it will be called, _One Night __with__the__ Whore._" Smiling sweetly at Marissa's shocked expression (and smirking as Charlie laughed) Lizzy turned back to her sister, who looked murderous.

"What I'm sure Mom and Dad will love is finding out you are _suspended _from school." Janie hissed, trying (and failing) to get her point past her thick-headed sister.

Lizzy flipped her hand. "Dad won't care and you know Mom. I'll be yelled at for like, five minutes, and then she'll see that _Rock of Love_ is on and forget all about it."

Janie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the P.A. system.

"Would Lizzy Bennet please come down to the main office?"

The brunette laughed. "That's my cue!" She waved good-bye to the seniors (and Marissa, but she was a junior, so it didn't count) and made her way to the office, not even worried about her imminent doom.

There was a stunned silence until Will broke it, moving some pieces of his messy hair out of his eyes. "Janie, your sister is a lunatic."

"I know." Janie groaned, glaring at her sister's retreating back as she rounded the corner.

"But she's amusing. I always get a good-laugh out of her." Charlie pointed out. "And we all know that tonight, she's going to go on MySpace and insult Mr. Greene."

"And the worst part is," Janie complained, "Is that Mom and Dad won't really care. Lizzy is Dad's favorite daughter—he wouldn't dare punish her. Mom will only yell for a few moments until one of her favorite shows come on, or if she forgets about it. Then, it's dismissed." She shrugged and then sighed. "But, what can I do?"

_Ring._

Charlie glanced at the clock and frantically tugged on Janie's hand. "I know what you can do to help me—not get my third tardy to Mrs. Hanson's class."

* * *

Lizzy strolled into the main office and was greeted with the smell of fresh papers, an egg salad sandwich and stale coffee. Wrinkling her nose delicately, she watched the three secretaries' bustle around the place. Shrugging, she collapsed into a chair and slouched so that her feet were sticking out. She looked down and wiggled her toes, the light catching off the red polish. Although it was early November, the temperatures managed to stay in the high sixties, which was incredibly odd for this time of the year.

"May I help you?"

Lizzy looked up to see Ms. DeForrester, the main secretary, look up at Lizzy, her headset perched awkwardly on her boy-cut, curly blonde-brown hair.

"I'm Lizzy Bennet," she stated, "You called me down?"

"Oh yes," Ms DeForrester said, looking down for a moment before turning to the left, where Mr. Greene, the vice-principal's office was. "Mr. Greene?" She called, "Lizzy Bennet is here."

"Send her in." The deep voice of her despised vice-principal wafted through. Making a face, she straightened up as Ms. DeForrester looked at her, her face composed. "Go on in." She said, as Lizzy stood up and swaggered into Mr. Greene's office.

Sitting in all his bald-headed glory, Longbourne High School's vice-principal sat at his desk, surrounded by pictures and numerous papers, scattered variously across his desk. Sighing, Lizzy knocked on the door and he looked up to see the junior standing in front of her.

"Miss Bennet," he said crisply, "Glad you could make it."

Lizzy walked over to the hard chair in front of his desk and sat in it, slouching in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. Unlike what other people had said, Lizzy never found Mr. Greene scary—he made her laugh in actuality. He had a shiny, bald head; small eyes set slightly far apart, a thick black moustache that looked like a gorilla had chopped off his finger and stuck it under the man's nose.

Noticing her posture, Mr. Greene took off his gold spectacles and raised one black eyebrow at Lizzy. "Proper posture Miss Bennet."

Groaning softly, Lizzy hoisted herself so that her back was pressed firmly against the chair and stared at Mr. Greene.

Silence ensured as the vice-principal tapped his fingers together, watching Lizzy, who, becoming uncomfortable with the gaze, turned her head to the windows and saw the bare trees blowing merrily in the wind, the sky deep blue.

"So," Mr. Greene said suddenly, causing Lizzy's neck to snap around, "Do you understand why you are here Lizzy?"

"Yes sir." Lizzy said, lightly mocking him.

"Really now?" He asked her, disapproval etched in his eyes. "Care to explain why you are in here?"

Lizzy nearly rolled her eyes. He knew exactly why she was in here—he just wanted her to say it so she would know that she was in deep trouble. "I wasn't silent when I was supposed to be, I mouthed off to Mrs. Puf—I mean—Ms. Jones—and then I said the F-word as I fell backwards." She ticked off the reasons on her right hand as she leaned back slightly in her chair (a bad habit she had), looking far off, as if in deep concentration.

"You are forgetting one thing." Mr. Greene said slowly, putting his glasses back on. "You are forgetting that you threw something at Ms. Jones."

Lizzy knew she did that—but it didn't mean she wanted to get in trouble for it. "I didn't do it."

"Oh yes you did. Ms. Jones specifically said that you threw it at her."

"She didn't see anything," Lizzy protested, "She was busy reading _Cosmopolitan_ on different ways to have sex lying down." And Lizzy knew that nobody in the detention room would have squealed on her—nobody squealed on Lizzy Bennet, she was too-well liked (and feared) within the school.

Mr. Greene looked scandalized at the magazine that Lizzy had mentioned but shook it off quickly saying, "Regardless if you did throw something at her, you still said the F-word in front of her. What does the student handbook say about swearing in front of a teacher?"

Lizzy shrugged. "I don't know _sir_; I don't read the student handbook." Nobody did—unless you wanted to be classified as the biggest fool on this planet. You'd be on the D-list, just like Kathy Griffin.

"The handbook says that any student caught swearing will automatically receive a one day suspension, but it just depends on what the word is. For saying the F-word, you will receive three days suspension."

Lizzy rolled her eyes but to make it seem like she was upset so that Greene wouldn't punish her even further. Chewing on her bottom lip, she widened her light green eyes to make it look like she was scared and upset. "Oh please Mr. Greene," she said frantically, milking the moment for what it was worth, "Do I have to be suspended?"

"You should have thought of that before you swore at the teacher Miss Bennet." Mr. Greene said, satisfied that Lizzy had an actual response coming out of her. Rifling through a drawer, he pulled out a paper and started scribbling on top of it. Lizzy looked over and saw that 'SUSPENSION NOTICE' was stamped across the top in bold, black letters.

"Three days in In-House suspension," Mr. Greene muttered to himself, not bothering to look at Lizzy who almost groaned with disbelief. She had been counting on Out-House for an extra three days of sleeping in. Damn.

"Starting immediately November 12 through November 15." He muttered to himself as his pen swept across the paper, filling in every blank. Lizzy huffed and looked out the window, watching a small cloud move lazily through the sky until Mr. Greene said her name.

Turning back around, she saw him holding out the pen, the suspension notice in front of her. "Sign," he commanded, pointing at 'student signature' with a thick finger. "And if you may, please write down your home phone number so we can tell your parents you will be in In-House for three days."

_Like they will care_, Lizzy thought to herself as she scribbled her signature onto the paper and put her home phone number on it. Sighing, she shoved it away and, defying Mr. Greene's command, she slouched in her chair again, watching as her vice-principal looked over the document, ripping off the white copy (there were three copies all together; white, yellow, and pink).

"You are to leave the campus immediately." Mr. Greene said, standing up from his desk so that Lizzy was looking at his beer-belly. "I will call your house to tell them you have to be picked up. Your teachers will be informed of your suspension."

"Okay." Lizzy said, getting up from her chair. "So, I'll go to my locker and get my stuff."

"That would be necessary." Mr. Greene walked to the door and waited for Lizzy to walk out first. "Oh, and Miss Bennet—next time, watch what you say to a teacher."

Lizzy nodded her head before rolling her eyes again and sped-walked out of Mr. Greene's office. As she walked out of the office, she saw Savannah Clemens, the girl who sat in front of her in lunch detention pass by.

"You got suspended?" Savannah asked.

"Yup." Lizzy said cheerfully, but then her face fell. "It's in-house." She made a face.

"Bummer." Savannah replied, running a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair. "But what you did to Ms. Jones today—Jordan was telling all his friends about it. You're going to be a legend within a few days. When are you starting in-house?"

"The twelfth through the fifteenth." Lizzy responded.

Savannah shrugged. "Could have been a week to ten days. You got lucky."

"I know." Lizzy said, running her slim fingers through the ends of her hair. "Well, I better leave. Greene has kicked me out of the school until the twelfth which is on Monday, so big deal."

"True." Savannah replied, "But, I'll see you on—Wednesday, I guess. Have fun being the new celebrity of Longbourne."

Lizzy rolled her eyes but managed to crack a grin as she waved good-bye to Savannah.

Walking down the deserted hallway, Lizzy pulled out her cell phone, looked both ways and started to text Janie.

_I'm suspended for 3 days. :)_

She hit 'Send' and put her phone on vibrate so that her ringtone wouldn't echo throughout the cavernous halls. Starting to jog at a light pace, her phone vibrated as she reached her locker. Spinning the dial, she opened it before looking around and taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

_You're dead. __Maybe not by Mom & Dad, but by me._

Lizzy snickered as she grabbed her jean-jacket, history book, and Pre-Calculus book and shoved it into her backpack. Propping her cell phone on the shelf, she texted back:

_Like I'm afraid of you._

Snapping it shut, she put her phone in her pocket and slammed her locker shut, walking away from it.

Hello three days of vacation.

* * *

Lizzy sat in the counseling office, her backpack slung across the ground as she heard the secretary tapping against the keyboard, getting all the attendance from fifth hour. Digging through her backpack, she found her iPod and put the earphones in her ears.

"No iPods in school." Mrs. Kennedy snapped, looking up from her typing to glare at Lizzy. "Take them out—now."

Scowling, Lizzy took the earphones out of her ears and crossed her arms over her chest, the earphones dangling near the door. Miserable old bat.

Not even five minutes later, the door opened and Lizzy's mother, Francesca Bennet came in, looking harassed and angry.

"You!" She hissed, looking at her second daughter angrily, "Let's go! Your father wants to speak to you at home."

Lizzy shrugged, not feeling the least bit intimidated. Getting up, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and waited for her mother to sign her out. Mrs. Kennedy handed Mrs. Bennet the sign out sheet almost eagerly. "See you on Monday." She said in a faux-cheerful voice, glad that the little miscreant was leaving.

Lizzy gave her fakest grin as Francesca angrily scribbled on the line and slammed the pen down. Stalking out, she grabbed Lizzy by the arm and dragged her out of the counseling office. Her mother not being very strong, Lizzy wrenched her arm away from her mother and walked a few paces in front of her, showing that she wasn't going to be intimidated.

They walked out into the parking lot in silence, but Lizzy could sense the hostility rising off her mother in sheets. She wasn't scared—this had happened the last time Lizzy had gotten six hours of detention (slapping George Wickham across the face for making a comment about her ass. How was she supposed to know that he had been paid by Will Darcy to say that? She apologized afterwards).

Walking to Francesca's Cadillac SRX, Lizzy sat in the passenger seat and shut the door, waiting for her mother to start the rampage.

It came not even five seconds later.

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED?"

Lizzy winced at the volume of her mother's voice. "Yeah Mom."

"HOW DID YOU GET SUSPENDED?"

"Mr. Greene already told you." Lizzy sighed, looking out the window as her mother revved the engine.

"YOU SWORE IN FRONT OF YOUR TEACHER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LIZZY? WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS!"

"I fell backwards off my chair!" Lizzy exclaimed, defending herself. "And that's when I swore! A slip of the mouth! Accidental! You know—accidents happen?"

"YOU SHOULD NOT KNOW THOSE TYPES OF WORDS YOUNG LADY! DO YOU WANT THE ENTIRE SCHOOL TO THINK THAT WE RAISED DIRTY-MOUTHED CHILDREN?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I'm _sixteen _Mom. I think sixteen year olds know what the F-bomb means."

Really, her mother was turning into the brunette version of Mrs. Weasley. And Lizzy was the Weasley twins.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS A HOLD OF YOU." Mrs. Bennet raged, speeding along the street, reaching over to punch one of the radio dials. Timberland came on and Mrs. Bennet smiled, her bad mood seeming to be gone. "This is such a good song!" She said happily, singing along to the words.

Lizzy smirked as they turned the corner.

That was too easy.

Leaning back in her seat, she settled herself for the car ride home.

Cheers for getting out of school.

* * *

_You guys are amazing. Twenty-one reviews? I was so excited when I saw that. You guys deserve a treat—here's a chapter!_

_Well, there's Lizzy for you! Our little trouble-maker. Oh, and Ms. Jones (aka Mrs. Puff) is based on my old driving instructor, who is also named Mrs. Puff—I mean Ms. Jones. Heh. And I hated her. Action will start heading to you by next chapter! But it might take me a while because Homecoming is this Friday and I'm going to be at the game and marching in our parade (I know, I'm so cool) so it might be up by Sunday. Who knows._

_Oh yeah, and review! It makes my life and it makes me want to add more chapters! (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge)_

_--GC _


	3. Burning Up The Phone Lines

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Three—****Burning Up The Phone Lines**

_I'm betting dreams upon my paper wings  
__Because flying isn't just for kings  
__I take the stairs to the very top floor  
__I paid the super to leave open the door  
__All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues—Senses Fail_

* * *

Unfortunately for Lizzy, her beloved sister, Janie, not wanting her to get away with getting suspended from school, talked to their parents and persuaded them to actually punish their second daughter. Because Francesca adored her eldest daughter who was her pride and joy, she instantly agreed. It took a bit more of talking to finally persuade Ben Bennet to punish his beloved daughter, but he eventually agreed.

Lizzy Bennet was punished.

The apocalypse had come.

Lizzy's punishment included no computer or T.V. for a month, she had to do extra chores for two weeks and she was not allowed to go out with her friends for a week.

All in all, Lizzy was in one foul mood.

"You will die Janie." Lizzy screeched later that night as she pelted items (pillows, binders, phones, scissors, stuffed animals, etc.) at her sister. "You will die a vicious and horrible death and I shall laugh at you."

Janie ducked the phone that sailed over her head and crashed into the bookshelf behind her, caught the pillow that flew at her, but she got hit smack in the face with an old American History binder, causing her to stumble backwards and fall into the book shelf with a small crash. "Is this the thanks I get for caring?"

"Caring?" Lizzy scoffed as she spied another pillow from her bare bed and seized it. "You call getting me in trouble _caring?_" With nimble fingers, she whipped the pillow at Janie who was still sitting on the ground. The pillow got her right in the face, but it wouldn't cause any pain.

"Jeez Lizzy, with that aim you could easily make Varsity Softball—"

"She's already on it you idiot."

Lizzy twisted her body sideways to see her twin sisters, Lydia and Katie stand in the doorway, watching the spectacle with amusement. Katie's blue eyes swept over the dismantled room, the way that Lizzy's bed was stripped of the pillows and how Janie was sprawled on the floor, a red mark on her forehead (courtesy from the binder that her sister had thrown at her). "Having fun Janie?"

"Slightly." Janie said sheepishly, ducking her head as Lizzy threw another binder (ninth grade Physical Science this time) at her. Getting down on all fours, she army crawled under Lizzy's twin bed, rolling her eyes as Katie started to hum the theme song from the James Bond movie. Instead of getting out from under the bed, she decided to stay there for a bit—just so she wouldn't be in the way of Lizzy's path of destruction.

"Lizzy!" Lydia exclaimed, "You are a celebrity! Everyone is talking about you!"

"Now what did I do?" Lizzy complained.

"You moron! You stood up to Ms. Jones! _Everyone_ is talking about it! I had six kids come up to me today and ask if I was your sister!"

"Sorry 'bout that." Lizzy said, slightly embarrassed. Janie puffed up with pride as she heard some remorse in her sister's voice. Maybe now her sister would fully understand that she messed up royally...

"Are you kidding?" Lydia's blue eyes went wide, staring at Lizzy as if she had just grown two heads. "Because of you—Katie and I are celebrities at Meryton." She smiled blissfully; as if that was all she needed in life. "I mean, because of you, Katie and I out rank Mariah Lucas in popularity!" She held out her hand and Katie high-fived it.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're using my suspension to elevate yourself in the popularity ladder."

"Of course." Katie chirped, looking absolutely giddy.

"So, what are you now?" Lizzy asked, a smirk creeping on her lips. "Did you move from the D list to the D-plus list?"

Janie banged her head on the bed post.

Lydia shook her head as Katie stuck her hands on her hips. "No way!" She cried. "We're now A-list, Lizzy. _A-list._ We're equivalent to Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton!"

"And I'm Lindsay," Lydia said proudly.

Janie raised an eyebrow, as she crawled out from under the bed. "You want to be a woman who has been in rehab three times in the last year?"

Lydia raised her eyebrow. "So what? She's gorgeous—and she has guys falling at her feet. Plus, she's A-list material! Hello! Cha-ching!"

"I won't even ask." Lizzy asked with a smirk.

_Ping._

* * *

**Mr. Bing: Get your ass online.**

Will looked up from his Calculus homework as the familiar noise greeted his ears. Smirking, Will shoved his homework aside and typed in a quick response.

**Will.I.Am: What do you want?**

He had to wait a few moments for a response. His friend wasn't exactly the fastest and consistent typer in the world…

**Mr. Bing: Have you been on M/S recently?**

**Will.I.Am: Nope. Why?**

**Mr. Bing: You added Marissa as a friend, right?**

**Will.I.Am: Charlie, I have the entire school on my friend list. Of course Marissa's on there.**

**Mr. Bing: Right. Anyway, go check out her latest bulletin.**

**Will.I.Am: Fine.**

Downsizing the IM, he double clicked on his Internet icon and logged into his MySpace account.

The 'Welcome Will!' popped up and a picture of him without his shirt on, showing his six pack loaded onto the page as he went down to the Bulletin section.

The newest bulletin was from 'Rissa Babbyyyy' and the title was 'I am the luckiest'.

Already knowing what it said, he decided to click on it anyway and read its contents:

_WILL DARCY SAID YES TO ME. I AM GOING TO SNO-BALL WITH WILL DARCY!_

_Can a girl get any luckier that I am at the moment?_

_Answer: NO._

_Xoxoxo_

_Rissa _

Stifling his laughter, Will exited out of the Internet and returned back to his IM.

**Will.I.Am: She sounds excited.**

He saw the little thing at the bottom of his screen that informed him that Charlie was typing. Bringing back his Calculus homework, he looked at the thirty problems he was supposed to complete and quickly found the problem. Picking up his pencil, he quickly wrote a twenty-four in the margin of his paper and started to work on the problem.

_Ping._

**Mr. Bing: Duh. Caroline is quite pissed at her. She thought you were going to ask her.**

**Will.I.Am: Yeah, when that happens—hell will freeze over.**

**Mr. Bing: I told you not to go out with her.**

**Will.I.Am: Shut up.**

Charlie didn't reply for ten minutes, allowing Will to quickly finish up five more problems. As he was writing down the equation to the thirtieth problem, Charlie messaged him again:

**Mr. Bing: Haha, Lizzy just posted the funniest bulletin.**

**Will.I.Am: What's it about?**

**Mr. Bing: She's making fun of Mr. Greene. I like how she just put that 'Mr. Greene's mustache looks like a gorilla middle finger that had been cut off and glued to the contours of his face'.**

**Mr. Bing: It's quite long for a bulletin!**

Now curious, Will clicked back into MySpace and looked around for a bulletin from Lizzy. He couldn't find one.

**Will.I.Am: What's her display name?**

**Mr. Bing: Lizzah. **

**Will.I.Am: ….Lizzah?...**

**Mr. Bing: Mhm.**

Pondering her strange display name, Will refreshed his page and looked for a recent bulletin from 'Lizzah'.

He didn't find it.

Frowning, he IMed Charlie back.

**Will.I.Am: What's her bulletin called?**

**Mr. Bing: "You Know What Mr. Greene Looks like?"**

**Will.I.Am: What time did she post it?**

**Mr. Bing: Ten minutes ago.**

Will looked once more but the only bulletin posted ten minutes ago was from Katelyn Holt ranting on how her boyfriend just dumped her.

No bulletin from Lizzy.

Turning to his friends, he searched for Lizzy's name and didn't find it. Odd. He had three fourths of Longbourne High School on his friend list. (The rest were either freshman or they didn't have MySpace)

**Will.I.Am: I don't have her as my friend.**

**Mr. Bing: Well, THAT's a shocker.**

**Will.I.Am: Shut up. **

**Mr. Bing: Didn't you date Lizzy?**

**Will.I.Am: I'll go check. What's her screen name again?**

**Mr. Bing: It's ****Dizzy Lizzy. **

Bringing up his AIM, he looked under the category 'Dated' and searched for a 'Dizzy Lizzy' but shockingly, he found that there was no 'Dizzy Lizzy'.

**Will.I.Am: Is she on AIM right now?**

**Mr. Bing: Yup. I'm talking to her. Why?**

**Will.I.Am: I don't have her on my list.**

**Mr. Bing: …You're joking, right?**

**Will.I.Am: Why else would I be telling you this, you moron?**

**Mr. Bing: You never dated her?**

**Will.I.Am: I can't remember.**

**Mr. Bing: Hold on. I'll go talk to Janie.**

* * *

After being massacred by Lizzy, Janie crept into her room as her parents explained to Mary that they were going out to dinner. "Score." Lizzy muttered to herself as she watched with baited breath, waiting for her parents to leave. "Now I can use the computer."

"You're grounded." Janie reminded her sister.

Lizzy glared fiercely. "Well, they won't know if someone _won't tell them_." She hinted heavily.

Janie sighed as she looked out the huge window and saw her parents pulling out of the driveway. Walking to her room, she moved her mouse and her computer screen of Charlie kissing her on the cheek faded as she saw she had a new message:

**Mr. Bing: Janie! Are you there?**

**Janie**** Marie: Hi.**

**Mr. Bing: Good, glad you're on. Lizzy is certainly funny.**

**Janie Marie: And she's supposed to be grounded too.**

**Mr. Bing: Did you expect her to listen?**

**Mr. Bing: Forget I asked that.**

**Janie Marie: Haha.**

**Mr. Bing: Anyway, the reason I IMed you was to ask you something.**

**Janie Marie: Shoot.**

**Mr. Bing: Did Lizzy ever go out with Will?**

**Janie Marie: Don't make me laugh! Of course not! Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?**

Janie eyed the computer screen for a few moments before rolling her eyes. Her boyfriend really was an idiot sometimes…

**Janie Marie: Did I mention that your screen name reminds me of Mr. Big from 'Sex And The City'? ****And that's not a good thing Charlie.**

* * *

After waiting ten minutes, Will finally got his response.

**Mr. Bing: You never dated Lizzy Bennet.**

Will froze for a second, staring at the screen. How could this be possible? How had he not dated Lizzy Bennet? He dated Janie Bennet! How did he miss the one year younger sister?

**Will.I.Am: There's no way. I dated Janie—how did I miss Lizzy?**

**Mr. Bing: Beats me. I just talked to Janie—she said you never did.**

Will didn't respond as he was looking away from the screen, thinking in his head about the girls he had dated. He could remember about a quarter of them, but he was sure that if he had ever dated Lizzy, he would have remembered her.

_Ping!_

**Mr. Bing: I just had a really good idea.**

**Will.I.Am: You were actually thinking?**

**Mr. Bing: Screw off you ass. What I was saying is: how about you date Lizzy?**

Will frowned as he contemplated that for a moment. Charlie actually made a good suggestion—what if he dated Lizzy? Then he could easily say he had dated the worthwhile girls at LHS! It was perfect!

**Will.I.Am: You actually have a good idea Charlie. Good one—yes. I'll date Lizzy. It should be relatively easy, shouldn't it? All girls fall right into my open arms.**

**Mr. Bing: Don't be so cocky you idiot. Let's make it more of a dare.**

**Will.I.Am: A dare? I like the sound of that…**

**Mr. Bing: You have to charm, date, and break up with Lizzy within six months.**

Was he joking? Six _months_? That was way too easy! He was going to snag Lizzy within a week. Two at the most.

**Will.I.Am: Done! What's the catch?**

**Mr. Bing: If you loose, then you have to go to my house, knock on the door and ask for Caroline, wearing only your boxers and you'll have to ask Caroline for an extra-large condom.**

Will stared at the screen until his vision became blurry but finally snapped out of it a second later with a booming laugh. Charlie was betting quite high on Will's failure. But what Charlie didn't know was that he intended on succeeding….

**Will.I.Am: You're wasting your time Charlie. I'm going to win—and it's a deal.**

**Mr. Bing: Good. Your bet starts the day that Lizzy returns from In-House and it runs for six months. Until May or so. **

**Will.I.Am: Oh, and if I win—you have to go in front of Janie and ask that you want her to move in with you.**

**Mr. Bing: That's the shittiest dare I've ever heard of. But I'll take it. Happy Courting!**

**Will.I.Am: May the best ALPHA male win.**

Ten minutes passed before there was another ping coming from the computer screen:

**Mr. Bing: OY! Who the hell is Mr. Big from 'Sex And The City?'**

* * *

_Aha, now the plot starts to thicken! Woo! _

_I had some people say that they didn't like the fact that Lizzy is a "trouble maker". My response is that she really isn't one—she just likes to cause mischief, and she can't keep her mouth shut either. She will mature later on but at the moment, she's just a regular sixteen year old._

_And I've also been asked about ages too. I'll explain, Janie is seventeen and a half years old and will be eighteen in December (she's born in 1989, so she lost a year). Lizzy just turned sixteen in September. Mary is only fourteen but she skipped a year so she's a sophomore instead of a freshman. And Lydia and Katie are only thirteen and in eighth grade. Will is seventeen and so is Charlie. Uhm, yeah. _

_I will update Lies, Love, and Deceit as soon as I can. This story is more of a break for me so that I can regain my thoughts for LLD. Read and review! Oh, and constructive criticism is always appreciated!_

_--GC_


	4. It Begins

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Four—****It Begins**

_I got a lot to say to you  
__Yeah, I got a lot to say  
__I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
__Keeping them here  
__And it makes no sense at all  
__--Crushcrushcrush—Paramore _

* * *

This was the best dare that Will had ever received. It was the best—and the easiest. Charlie's intelligence now went to an all time low. Honestly, dating Lizzy within six months? That was like giving Will the answers to the SAT! Charlie should have made it at least two weeks—Lizzy was going to be a piece of cake.

Because, as we all know, Will Darcy could get any girl he wanted.

What made Lizzy so different?

* * *

Six days had passed since Lizzy's now infamous escapade in the detention room. One day had passed since she was released from In-House (which was pretty fun for her—the in-house attendants were even dumber than Mrs. Puff), and she actually missed it. She had enjoyed talking to Reese Callaway, as they skimmed through issues of _Seventeen, People, _and _Elle._ She had laughed her ass off as Tyler Moore and Justin Smith threw spitballs at the board, and when the In-House attendants would leave for a few moments, they'd write profanity on the board along with a drawing of a penis.

But now, she was forced to intermingle with the rest of the school. How lovely.

Janie seemed to be in good spirits that Lizzy was now joining her. She had blared the music in the car as she drove Lizzy and Mary to school. Unfortunately for Lizzy, Janie seemed to like the soft pop music and not the upbeat rock that Lizzy enjoyed. Mary was a more country-music listener and disliked it immensely when it was Lizzy and Janie's turn to drive.

"Mary!" Lizzy shouted over the blare of Vanessa Hudgens's crooning, "Will you turn your shit down?"

Mary looked up from her book that she was reading, her headphones dangling near her ears. "It's not _shit_, Lizzy," she said severely, "its Kenny Chesney!"

"Like I give a damn." Lizzy snapped, her head starting to ache from the overly-produced voice that was coming from the speakers. "Just turn it down! I can hear it from here!"

"I don't complain when you blast Paramore." Mary snapped. "And Hayley Williams sounds like a pre-pubescent fifteen year old."

Lizzy threw a CD case at Mary. "Never say that again." She growled. "Or I'll maim you with my bare hands."

"Shut up!" Janie yelled as the song reached its crescendo.

Lizzy reached for the volume button but Janie slapped her hand away. Lizzy whined as she groped through her book bag, trying to find her iPod but found that it wasn't in its regular place.

"JANIE!" She shouted. "Where is my iPod?"

"Part of your punishment hon!" Janie shouted, turning down the volume only slightly. "I took it from you last night. You can't have it for a month."

Lizzy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock. She was speechless as her mind went blank.

Mary smirked. "Oh good, Lizzy finally shut up."

"YOU STOLE MY IPOD?" Lizzy shrieked, her face turning an unflattering shade of red. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU JANIE? ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO KILL ME?"

"No," Janie said, "Just trying to teach you a lesson."

"ARGH!"

"Sad part is," Mary commented, marking her page and looking up, "You can't kill her right now because she's driving and if you kill her, we'll all die in a car accident."

"Shut up Mary!" Lizzy screeched. "Or I'll take my anger out on you and kill you instead."

Mary tried to look like that comment didn't bother her but Lizzy could see a gleam of fear in her brown eyes.

Oooh, yes, fear Lizzy.

"Lizzy calm down," Janie tried to soothe her enraged sister but it wasn't working. "If you're good for two weeks, I'll give it back to you."

Lizzy jerked backwards. "What are you?" She yelled, her anger getting the best of her. "Mom? Stop treating me like a little kid!"

At this point, they had reached the school parking lot. Lizzy didn't even wait until the car was parked before she opened the door and left the car, stalking towards the school.

Mary shook her head as she looked at her sister's retreating form. "That Lizzy is something else."

"Stupid, annoying, thieving sister!" Lizzy fumed as she spun her locker combination and wrenched it open, letting it bang against Louise Bentley's locker. Shoving her jacket inside the locker, she proceeded to unzip her backpack, and throw her books and binders onto the top shelf.

As she started to reach for her Spanish binder, she sensed somebody was near her. She could only think of one person that it was…

"Go away Janie." Lizzy spoke through clenched teeth as she grabbed her book, reaching on her tip toes to snatch it.

"Since when am I Janie?" Said a deeper, more masculine voice.

Lizzy whirled around to see Will Darcy—_the_ Will Darcy standing in front of her, hands shoved into the pockets of his khaki pants, which he removed a second later to smooth his red Hollister T-shirt down. Already, she was receiving envious looks from other juniors passing by.

"Never mind." Lizzy said dismissively, shutting her locker, not really wondering why Will was at her locker. "It's not important."

Will chuckled, his books tucked under his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Spanish." Was Lizzy's curt answer as she started walking. "You?"

"The ever so fun Calculus." Will made a face.

"Ouch." Lizzy made a face, "And I take Calculus next year."

"Have fun." Will smirked, waving to Danielle Spence, who promptly swooned and rushed towards her friends.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at his antics. She wasn't the biggest fan of Will Darcy, who had dated her best friend, Charlotte Lucas when she was a freshman and had broken up with her not even a week later.

"Do you always have to do that?" Lizzy asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Do what?"

"That," she gestured towards Danielle, who was excitedly telling her friends who squealed with amazement, "Really, do you enjoy toying with girls' emotions?"

Will shrugged rumpling his messy brown hair that fell into his blue eyes in the most perfect way. "It's amusing."

Lizzy rolled her eyes again, her dislike for Will starting to deepen. "Whatever man."

"WILL!"

"Oh no." He groaned, and for the first time ever, he looked panicked. "You have to hide me."

"Why?"

"It's Caroline Bingley, she's obsessed with me. And I mean _obsessed_."

Lizzy cut her eyes back to see a red-haired girl pushing her way through the swarm of juniors. "Let me guess, you dated her and she still thinks you like her?"

"Basically."

Lizzy jerked a thumb down the hallway. "Run boy!"

Will wasn't told twice—he bolted down the hall and took a sharp right, nearly knocking down some small freshmen, who looked thrilled that Will Darcy had actually brushed them.

Caroline had reached Lizzy, panting with the effort. "Have you seen Will? I just saw him, like, a second ago." Caroline looked at Lizzy and couldn't help but sneer. "I shouldn't be asking you this but he was actually talking to you."

Lizzy surveyed Caroline, a girl whom she had disliked since third grade. Caroline was a member of the It Team (and with that you needed to be a cheerleader and weigh between one hundred and one hundred and ten pounds) and any girl within the It Team looked like a junior member of _The Stepford Wives._ Her hair was a bright red, unlike the other members of the It Team, but it was straight and smooth down her back. She wore a turquoise three-quarters shirt with three different tank tops underneath, ripped light denim blue jeans and ballet flats.

The question was—would she sell out Will or keep it a secret?

The answer was simple.

She jerked a thumb down the hall where Will had bolted not even five seconds ago. "He went that way, to Calculus."

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by smoothly for Lizzy, except for the fact that numerous students would come up to her and gush how they admired her for standing up to Ms. Jones. It had been flattering at first, but now, she was becoming annoyed. She managed to put up a fake smile when a sophomore approached her, praising her for what she had done last week.

"I wouldn't have had the guts to do it." The curly-haired sophomore said excitedly, her brown eyes shining. "But then you do it." She shook her head, as if in awe. "You are an inspiration."

_And you have no life_, Lizzy thought to herself but she managed to force out a smile (which seemed more like a grimace to her). "Thanks for the compliment Jennifer."

"It's Jessica."

Lizzy shrugged, as if saying 'whatever'. Turning on her heel, she left the sophomore behind as she skillfully evaded other admirers—trying to get to her locker.

As she did, she spotted George Wickham walking through the hallway. "Hey George!" She called, quickening her pace so that she could reach him.

The good-looking (but definitely not as good-looking as Will) senior looked up to see Lizzy there. He smiled. "Hi."

"What's up?" Lizzy asked cheerfully. Out of all of Janie's senior friends (besides Charlie), she liked George the best. He was a misfit and knew good music.

"Tired," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We had a gig last night at _Tony Harvelle's _at eleven forty. I didn't get home until two."

"Aw," Lizzy said sympathetically, "I told you a million times before George. Whenever you play a late gig, come over to my place and crash. You'll get more sleep and my parents won't mind."

"I'll take you up on that offer next time." George said, as he neared his locker. "I'll see you at lunch Liz."

Lizzy waved good-bye as she turned another hallway and saw somebody leaning by her locker.

Will Darcy.

"What the hell?" Lizzy muttered to herself, stopping in the middle, as she surveyed the senior, who waved at her upon seeing her. Wondering what he wanted, she took careful, hesitant steps towards him. As she approached him, she saw him smile at her.

"Hey." He said, looking down at her.

"Hi?" Lizzy looked at him quizzically before dropping her gaze to her locker. "May I ask why you are leaning against the locker next to mine? Are you waiting for someone?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Who?"

"You."

Lizzy froze, her hand slipping on the dial, causing her to mess up her combination. Eyes narrowed, she looked up into Will's smug face and her mind started to race in fifty million directions. Why in the world was he waiting for her? Why was he paying attention to her all of a sudden when he never gave her the time of day before?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she returned her attention back to her locker and quickly opened it. After shoving her books on the top shelf, she pawed through her backpack to get her lunch. "Now why are you waiting for me?" She asked him calmly, as she took the sack out of her bag and slammed her locker shut.

"Can't a guy want to walk with a girl?" Will asked, smirking.

"No, because said guy has never walked with said girl before." She shot back.

He faux-winced, "Touché."

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she started to walk towards the cafeteria, Will matching her pace easily. Lizzy noticed, (with sneaking suspicion) that he was walking so close to her, she could feel his arm grazing against hers. Uncomfortable with this, she subtly increased the distance between herself and Will so that another person could pass by them easily.

Will laughed dryly and glanced at Lizzy's paper sack. "So, do you and Janie always pack lunches?"

Lizzy glanced at Will. "Well duh—I do sit at your lunch table. So it's either you have short-term memory loss or you just don't pay attention."

Ouch. She had gotten him good.

They were silent the rest of the way until they reached the cafeteria, where the chatter of students reached their ears.

"Hi Will!" A girl chirped and Lizzy turned sideways to see Marissa Duncan standing there, looking like an orange Oompa Loompa. (Lizzy always wondered if Marissa ever knew that the less bronzer she wore, the more natural she would look) Marissa ignored Lizzy and kept her gaze on Will.

"Hi Marissa." Will said, half-smiling at the girl, who looked as if she might faint. But, she kept her cool.

"Want to sit with me today?" She asked batting her heavily made up eyes (Lizzy had the strangest feeling that Marissa would one day grow up to look like Tammy Faye Messener, only not as religious).

_C'mon Will,_ Lizzy thought urgently, _sit with Marissa. Leave me alone._

Will smirked. "Sorry Marissa, but I'm sitting with Lizzy today."

Lizzy glared at Will as Marissa's mouth fell open, so that Lizzy could see the chewed up piece of gum in her mouth.

"But—but—" Marissa sputtered as Lizzy cut her off. "You sit with me everyday!" She hissed. "Go sit with your girlfriend!"

Will shook his head. "I'm sitting with you today. Maybe next time Marissa."

Smiling once more at the girl, Will walked off towards the table in the back, leaving a gaping Marissa behind.

Lizzy sped up, nearly running to her table where Janie was sitting with Charlie, who was trying to steal some Chips Ahoy cookies that she had brought. Plopping in her seat, she glanced backwards and saw that Will had been held back by a few girls.

"What the hell is up with Will?" Lizzy demanded.

Janie looked up from her sandwich. "What do you mean?"

"He won't stop following me! He's been meeting me by my locker since first hour, walked with me to lunch, and even denied sitting by Marissa." Lizzy threw up her hands and looked at Charlie, who choked on his cookie. "You okay there?"

Janie, looking concerned, slapped her boyfriend's back until he managed to take in a deep gulp of air. "I'm—fine." He said weakly, coughing lightly, his face a bright red. "Just choked on part of the cookie."

"Well, don't eat so fast." Janie scolded him, putting one hand on his shoulder. "You scared me."

"Ew," Lizzy made a face, "Not that I don't love the fact that you two are uberly adorable—but cut out the mushy-gushy shit. It's nauseating."

Janie laughed as Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "When you get a boyfriend who you care deeply about, you'll be doing the same thing we're doing."

Lizzy scoffed. "Yeah right."

Laughing, Charlie whispered something in Janie's ear and she nodded, laughing softly. Rolling her eyes and muttering about disgusting couples, Lizzy took out her bag of chips and popped one into her mouth. However, a minute later, she gagged and spit it out. "For Christ's sake!" She half-yelled, grabbing her bag and holding it up to her eyes. "Would you stop? Or even better yet—do it when I'm not around?" She shuddered and dry-heaved. "I'm scarred for life!"

"Oh gross," said a deep voice and Lizzy looked over her shoulder to see Will standing there, a look of revulsion on his face. "You know, I came to lunch to eat—not loose my lunch."

"Save me!" Lizzy cried dramatically, jumping up from her seat to run behind Will, not really caring that they were now the entertainment of the lunch room. "This is gross."

"I'll say." Will said, disgust evident in his voice.

"I'm out of here." Lizzy said quickly, "I can't witness it."

With that, she dashed out of the cafeteria.

Will looked back at the two who were now laughing hysterically, Janie's face against the table, the tips of her ears red while Charlie was slouched in his seat, his hand over his stomach, head tipped back, laughing.

"Brilliant." He said sarcastically, sitting down in the seat Lizzy had vacated. "And the reason for making Lizzy run out of here is—"

"For fun." Charlie said, finally calming down. "It's really amusing seeing her freak out like that."

Will made a face as he looked through Lizzy's abandoned lunch and picked out some peanut butter cookies to eat. Opening the package, he took one out and crammed it into his mouth, savoring the taste.

There was a buzzing coming from his pocket. Sighing, Will looked about and discreetly took out his cell phone.

_You're really going through with this?_

Will cut his eyes towards Charlie, who looked at him, eyebrow raised.

_Yes, I am._

He only needed to wait two minutes before Charlie replied back.

_She's on to you._

He smirked as he looked up at Charlie and shook his head slowly, allowing his hair to fall into his eyes. Next to him, he heard a girl sigh and whisper to her friend, "God, he is _so_ hot. Marissa is so lucky."

_Liz isn't that smart—she won't figure me out._

Charlie snorted as he read his text and Will knew he was rolling his eyes. Suddenly, he saw a shadow behind him and a voice said, "Where's Lizard?"

Turning his upper body sideways, Will saw George standing there, a carton of French fries in his hands, looking utterly bewildered and exhausted.

"She got grossed out." Will explained, kicking the chair next to him lightly. "Pop a squat George."

George did so, looking at Janie and Charlie who were both smirking. "Did it have something to do with Mr. and Mrs. PDA over there?"

"Eskimo kisses."

George grimaced. "Peachy." He muttered, dipping a fry in ketchup and popping it into his mouth. "Please refrain from doing it while I'm here," he said towards the couple who continued to grin, "I haven't eaten in over twelve hours and right now, this food tastes like my mom's home-cooked meals."

"Are you suffering from sleep deprivation George? Your mom can't cook to save her life."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked, holding up one shriveled fry, "This tastes like my mom's home-cooked meals."

Janie laughed as she threw a pack of pretzels at the mousy-haired boy. "Here you go."

"Really Janie," Will asked, looking through Lizzy's lunch again and spied a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Snatching it out of her lunch, he unwrapped the Saran Wrap and sniffed at it curiously, not knowing Charlie was laughing at him while his fingers flew over the keypad of his cell phone.

As he lifted the sandwich up to eat it, a buzzing noise startled him, causing him to squeeze the sandwich, making the strawberry jam squirted out onto his shirt.

"Fuck." He swore, throwing the sandwich onto the saran wrap and groping around for a napkin which he used to attempt to swipe the jam off his red shirt. It did come off, but the stain was so close to Will's nose that he could smell the strawberry jam. Gingerly lifting up one finger, he tapped the stain and was horrified to see that it was sticky.

"Damn!" He swore as his table exploded with laughter (save Janie, who had wet a spare napkin with water and had come over to help dampen the stain). He scowled as he took out his cell phone (almost roughly) and saw that he had two new text messages:

_Nice stain you big old hillbilly. :)_

It was from Charlie. Go figure.

He looked up, nearly taking off Janie's head, and scowled fiercely at his friend, who laughed openly.

Bastard.

_Lizzy is smarter than you think you idiot. She's not your usual peroxide-damaged girlfriend._

"Stop texting." Janie demanded, blotting out the stain in Will's shirt, as she moved Will's head to the side so that she had a better access to the offending stain. From where Will's eyes were trained, he had a great vision of the green with envy girls sitting next to his table. He could almost _see_ them plotting Janie's imminent death because she was touching him when they couldn't.

"Stop _moving_." Janie said exasperatedly, her slim fingers moving up to his hair and pushing his head sideways, but her hand froze suddenly as she patted his hair. "Jesus Will! Do you condition your hair three times or something?"

George and Charlie both laughed. "He probably uses Giana's Pantene conditioner." George said to a now hysterical Charlie. "Can't you see him swiping her conditioner, lathering his hair in the shower while singing some girly song?"

"I—can!" Charlie wheezed out.

Will growled. "Thanks guys. I really see the support." There went his ego.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. "What the hell George? How do you know Giana uses Pantene conditioner?"

"I've been gone shopping with her enough times to realize she prefers Pantene products to John Frieda, and that she likes to buy huge bags of Twix bars and hide them in her room so you won't steal them."

"You go shopping with Giana too much." Charlie sniggered.

"There." Janie said, giving the stain another final blot. "It's not all the way out, but at least it won't be sticky."

"Thanks Janie." Will said, looking down at his shirt and not caring that there was a huge dark red circle near his shoulder. Janie nodded as she balled up the soiled napkin, and tossed it neatly into the nearest trash can. Looking at the sandwich, he neatly pushed it away, not wanting another episode with the sticky jam. "Want it George?"

"Hell no man. Have you ever tasted Lizzy's sandwiches?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say that you were lucky the jam spilled on you."

Will winced as he wadded up the mass of Wonder bread, chunky peanut butter and strawberry jam into the Saran Wrap, making a disgusting scene. Standing up, he aimed for the trash can and began to throw it. Remembering how to throw a basketball from being on the team in seventh grade, he lifted his arms up and shot it like Rip Hamilton.

The Saran Wrapped sandwich bounced off the rim of the yellow trash can and fell on the floor near (you guessed it) a table full of salivating teenage girls who were looking at Will the way Nicole Richie would look at a pair of seven hundred dollar Manolo Blahnik's.

Strolling towards the trash can, Will bent over and picked it up, ignoring the gasps coming from the table full of sophomores and the whispers of "you touch his butt," and "no way, you do it!" Chuckling under his breath, Will straightened up and threw the sandwich into the trash can and strolled back to his table, where his table mates were watching him curiously.

"Sophomores." He said casually, as if he were just talking about how Longbourne Lions lost to the Canyon Cowboys.

"Ahh."

He received another text message at that moment:

_Have fun winning Liz over._

Will rolled his eyes and texted back quickly.

_You bet I will, Mr. Big._

Charlie scowled.

* * *

Later that night, after much begging and pleading, Lizzy finally got her punishment from the computer revoked. After blowing a raspberry to a stunned Janie, Lizzy skipped upstairs to her room to log onto her AIM account.

After checking her e-mail, Lizzy opened her backpack and took out her Anatomy and Physiology textbook and began to read over the chapter on the human brain. After getting about three pages in, there was a ding from her computer:

**Will.I.Am: Hey Liz.**

**Will.I.Am: It's Will.**

**Will.I.Am: Go check your MySpace.**

Wondering what the hell Will Darcy could want, Lizzy signed onto her MySpace account where the 'Welcome Lizzah!' popped up along with a picture of her. Now, one thing to know about Lizzy—she wasn't the biggest fan of smiling and posing in pictures—especially for MySpace pictures. So, her pictures were usually the same, and her current default didn't break away from it. Her face was titled slightly away from the camera, but you could still see most of her face. She had a tiny smirk on her face as she held up a small white paper that said the words: 'Lizzy owns your face'.

She was a woman of many words…

Scrolling down a little bit, she saw that she had a new Photo Comment and a New Friend Request. Deciding to save the photo comment for later, she clicked on the new request.

A small picture of a familiar boy not wearing a shirt popped up as it said 'Will would like to be your Friend!'

Rolling her eyes, she clicked on it and saw (not to her shock) that it was an open MySpace, so anyone could view it.

He had quadruple the number of friends that Lizzy had at the moment. Lizzy idly wondered if he had ever read the MySpace bulletin that said 'Go play in traffic if you have over 4000 friends'.

Rolling her eyes at what he had written, she decreased the page and typed in a message for Will:

**Dizzy Lizzy: Why'd you add me?**

While she waited, she increased the page again and looked at his Top 32. Big shocker.

What _was_ a shocker was that some bimbo idiot from her school wasn't on his Top 4, which to Lizzy, mattered the most. His number one was a blonde girl whose display name said 'G-G-Giana'. She vaguely knew this 'Giana' as Will's freshman sister. His number two was Charlie (go figure), his number three was George, and his number four was Janie.

**Will.I.Am: Because I wanted to. What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?**

**Dizzy Lizzy: It could be.**

**Will.I.Am: Just add me. And add me on AM.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Why the sudden interest?**

Will's next post didn't answer her question.

**Will.I.Am: And don't even think of denying me. I'll just keep on adding you.**

Even though he couldn't see her, she stuck her tongue out at him anyway, even though inside, she was perplexed.

Why was Will Darcy so interested in her?

* * *

_It's ten o'clock on Tuesday night, and this is the time when good little sophomores go to bed, right?_

_WRONG._

_I'm up, posting this chapter, and waiting for Law and Order to come on. Yippee!_

_Some confusion last chapter—my question mark got cut off but 'Mr. Big' is from Sex And The City._

_--GC_


	5. Rumors

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****F****ive—Rumors**

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
__I'm sick of being followed  
__I'm tired of people lying  
__Saying what they want about me  
__Rumors—Lindsay Lohan_

* * *

"Did you hear about Lizzy Bennet and Will Darcy?"

"I heard she paid him."

"I bet they're sleeping together—"

"—Jamie saw Will tell Marissa he wanted to sit by Lizzy at lunch—"

"He ditched Marissa? I thought they were going out!"

"Lizzy is so lucky! Urgh, if I could just have a piece of Will Darcy, I'd be set."

"Marissa is pissed. You should have heard her in Statistics; she was talking about Lizzy to Caroline."

"He was _eating_ her lunch! No joke! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

These were just a few of the rumors taking Longbourne High School by storm as they suddenly hushed up as Lizzy Bennet passed by them, but resumed as she left the hallway.

"Lucky bitch." Hissed Caroline Bingley as she stood by the library walls, looking maliciously at the brunette as she passed Caroline and Caroline's best friend, Louisa Hurst. "What does _she_ have that _I_ don't? I'm the Junior Representative for Student Council! I'm popular and I'm incredibly gorgeous. What does _Lizzy _have?"

Louisa shrugged as she opened a compact mirror from her humongous bag and readjusted her mascara and eyeliner. "Beats me. Maybe it's just a fling. You never know."

Caroline didn't look convinced as she continued to glare down the hallway at Lizzy's retreating back. "And who does she think she is? _Marissa_ had dibs on him first! You can't steal a girl's boyfriend like that, it's against the rules."

"Thank you Caroline." Marissa said coldly as she approached the red-headed girl with two of Marissa's best friends, Ashley Kumar and Gabriella Stevens. "At least someone thinks so."

Ashley brushed her crimped hair out of her face as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her head against the library wall, and studied her day old acrylic French manicure with neon green tips. "It's probably all sex." She said despondently, sighing as she dug through her purse to find a piece of gum, "You've heard the rumors about the girls he sexed up."

"She's right." Gabriella chimed in, using Ashley's back as a stable and flat surface to finish up her English homework. "He'll be back to you soon Ris."

Marissa smiled slightly at her friends. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Caroline scowled while thinking: _You're wrong—he'll be going to me when he's done with Bennet._

* * *

Lizzy concluded that three-fourths of the kids at her school did not know how to keep secrets.

She thought this because as she entered her College Essay and Research classroom, she could hear every word that Janice St. Clair was telling Claire Block. And it included Lizzy and Will.

Scowling, she slammed her binder down and said loudly, "You know, it's not polite to talk about someone behind their back, especially when they can _hear you_."

Janice and Claire both jumped as they looked guiltily at Lizzy, knowing they were caught. "Sorry Liz." Claire mumbled as both she and Janice shuffled away from each other and onto the opposite sides of the room.

Sighing heavily, Lizzy collapsed into her chair and opened her binder to take out her three paged essay on discrimination and started to read it again, just to make sure there weren't any grammatical mistakes (there wouldn't be but since she was a slight perfectionist, she had to check) or spelling errors. Once she had reached the second page, the warning bell had rung and Mrs. Arnold walked into the classroom, along with the rest of her students, not wanting to be tardy.

"Hey Liz. Nice to see you back in the classroom."

Turning her head sideways, Lizzy saw a mane of wildly curly brown hair and the pretty face of Charlotte Lucas came into view.

"Hi." Lizzy stopped reading her essay and put it down on her desk to look at her best friend. "What's up?"

"Besides being hounded after by the usual morons, nothing special." Charlotte shrugged her thin shoulders and collapsed gracefully into her chair, her body angled towards Lizzy. "What are you up too?"

"Listening to everyone gossiping about me. It's loads of fun."

Charlotte smirked, catching onto her friend's sarcasm. "Yeah, I've heard some of the rumors too. Jessie Harris told them to me during Art. You caught yourself a mighty fine catch Liz."

"Can I put him back in the stream?" She asked irritably. "He's been bugging me all day, I just managed to avoid him before this hour and during lunch when I high-tailed."

"Let me guess, it includes Janie and Charlie."

"Ding ding, we have a winner." Lizzy said as she put her essay at the edge of her desk, slouching in her seat so that her butt was nearly hanging off the edge of the seat.

Charlotte laughed quietly as Danielle Bratney entered the room and sat next to Lizzy. "Hey Liz, I know you'll kill me if I ask you this, but is it true that you're sleeping with Will?" Dani asked curiously.

Lizzy chucked a pen at Dani who barely missed it. "No!" Lizzy nearly screeched as she glared at Dani, whose pink lips twitched with suppressed laughter.

"Calm down Lizzy," Dani laughed as she handed Lizzy her pen back. "I know you're not. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Lizzy glared even harder, her right eye twitching slightly. "Go away Dani."

Still laughing, Dani stood up and walked to her seat on the other side of the room, sitting next to Katie Heath and they immediately put their heads together, as if discussing something private and important.

"Kill me now." Lizzy moaned, dropping her head to her desk so that her hair spilled everywhere. "Please. Do."

"Sorry Liz," Charlotte said cheerfully, reaching over to take Lizzy's essay without her knowledge, flipping through it quickly before handing it back, "I don't want to go to jail cause of you."

"I hate you." Lizzy's sour voice was muffled by her arms and by the amount of hair that was covering her mouth.

The bell rang.

Mrs. Arnold stood up and went to the board, looking sternly at her students, who instantly made shushing noises to shut each other up. The door opened at that moment and everyone diverted their attention to the door to see who the late fool was. Sydney Piper shut the door behind her, her cheeks bright red as she quickly walked over to Mrs. Arnold, who held out one pale hand to snatch Sydney's late slip out of her hand. Sydney's cheeks burned even redder and she made her way to sit three seats behind Charlotte, keeping her head tilted forward so that her blonde hair spilled over, hiding her burning face.

There was silence for a few moments until Mrs. Arnold opened her mouth. "Today," she said steely, her cool blue eyes sweeping over her terrified students, "We will be going to the computer lab."

There was an instant sigh of relief as everyone started to pack their things away, some of the kids who hadn't done their essay looking quite gleeful that they had an extra day to do it.

But Mrs. Arnold wasn't stupid. Turning to the few students who hadn't done the essay she said, "Oh, and before I forget, pass in the essays."

Lizzy turned her upper body sideways and took the papers from the two kids sitting behind her. Adding her paper to the pile, she handed them to Charlotte who gave them to Mrs. Arnold.

"Is that everybody's?" Mrs. Arnold asked, already knowing the kids who didn't do it, smiling cynically as she reached over her desk and pulled out her trusty red checking pen. "Okay, then, let's go. And please, keep your voices DOWN in the hallway. This is a school, not a mosh pit."

Lizzy smirked as she looked at Devin Hernandez who laughed out loud at that—he was the king of mosh pits in the eleventh grade and he was the one who usually started acting like an idiot.

Packing up her things, she turned to get a face full of Charlotte's hair. Moving away, she sighed. "You really need to tame your hair. I basically ate it right now."

"Now why would you want to eat my hair?" Charlotte asked teasingly, neatly avoiding the elbow that came flying her way.

"Shut it." Was Lizzy's only response as they trekked out of Mrs. Arnold's class and into the hallway, where they talked quietly to themselves, not wanting to face the wrath of their teacher.

Within a few minutes, they reached the media center and opening the door, walked towards the computer lab. However, there were more students in the library then there usually were.

"Lizzy!"

There was something oddly familiar about that voice…

The students got quiet as Lizzy avoided eye contact with whoever was trying to speak to her. She focused her eyes on Charlotte's hazel eyes and relayed a message to her. Charlotte's eyes went wide as she blinked rapidly and bit her lip. To an outsider looking in, one would have no clue as to what the two friends were saying, but to Lizzy and Charlotte, it was quite plain…

"Lizzy? Did you hear me?"

"Mr. Darcy! Kindly refrain from shouting in the library! Do you want to be sent to the office?" Mrs. Jones demanded. The librarian looked up from her busy task of putting back precariously stacked books from beside her.

Will turned to her and smiled brightly, as if trying to dazzle her. Lizzy chuckled under her breath. Will may be good looking, but he could _never_ hold a candle to Edward Cullen…

"Hi Will." Dani Bratney said breathlessly.

"Hey Dani." Will said before turning his attention back to Lizzy, who refused to look at him, still keeping her eyes glued on Charlotte, who was now looking at Will, smiling slightly, a faint flush on her cheeks. Lizzy inwardly groaned, knowing the battle was lost. Charlotte was going back to la la land where she and Will were still going out.

"Is something wrong with Lizzy? Why isn't she answering me?"

"Charlotte," Lizzy said, watching as her class started to walk towards the computer lab, "Why don't you tell dear Will here that I need to go to the computer lab. Bye!" With that, she skirted away, leaving a dumbstruck Will and a gaping Charlotte behind.

* * *

_IT'S NOT WORKING._

The text message arrived to Charlie halfway through fifth hour and he nearly fell out of his stool in shock as his phone silently vibrated in his pocket.

Mr. Ellis, hearing the distraction, looked up from his lecture on astrophysics and glared at Charlie.

"Is there a problem Mr. Bingley?" He asked, looking at Charlie over his black fifties glasses.

"No." Charlie shook his head quite fast, hoping his voice didn't squeak as he noted that three fourths of the class was staring at him in amusement (the other one fourth was asleep). Mr. Ellis didn't look convinced, but continued to lecture.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Charlie slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the message. Frowning, he looked up as he typed out his message:

_What isn't?_

Cupping the phone in his hands, he waited for a few seconds before he felt vibrations. Opening it quickly, he snuck a peek and read this:

_Lizzy! She won't give me the time of day._

Typing back, he wrote:

_So why are you asking me? I gave you this dare. I'm NOT helping you._

"Mr. Bingley!" Mr. Ellis said loudly, making Charlie jump and drop his cell phone onto his lap in shock. "Can you please inform me what a quasar is?"

Charlie stared blankly at his teacher, obviously not knowing what the _hell_ a quasar is.

"I don't know." He confessed.

Mindy Strawsine's hand shot up in the air and Mr. Ellis called upon her.

"It is the most luminous beacon in the universe." She answered promptly.

"Correct." Mr. Ellis exclaimed and then glared at Charlie. "Pay attention Mr. Bingley!"

"Like I even knew the answer to that one." Charlie muttered under his breath, causing Stephen Jameson to snicker.

* * *

While pretending to be looking for a book, Will was busy texting Charlie, peevishly annoyed that Lizzy was not responding to him. By now, a girl should be at _least_ fawning over him—she wouldn't even look at him! Infuriating.

A buzzing sound alerted him that Charlie had texted back and reading it, he cursed under his breath. Figures that the asshole wouldn't help him.

Stuffing his phone into his pocket, he continued to browse through books until he came upon Lynne Zablocki and Shelby Younge talking near the romance section.

"I think that's so adorable," Gushed Lynne as she held up a paper-back book, "how guys used to take home the girls they dated in their cars—especially in the fifties when they would have those wicked mustangs?"

Will smiled at the moment, an idea coming to him so fast he nearly staggered backwards in disbelief. He mulled around with the idea as he slipped away from the two girls, nearly the comic section, which was close to the computer lab where the juniors were located. Playing around with the idea in his head, he knew it was foolproof. He reasoned that girls from the twenty-first century weren't that much different from fifties girls. Any girl loved to ride in a brand new car with the top down with the guy they liked. Ironic enough, Will's father had _just_ bought him a brand new 2007 Ford Mustang too.

Grinning from ear to ear, he abandoned the comic book section and strolled to another side of the library, grabbing a random book from the shelf, not really caring what he picked. Whatever it was, he could probably find it in Cliff Notes.

He had more important things to worry about.

But first thing is first.

He needed to find Janie—_pronto_.

* * *

_Bing!_

The bell rang, signaling the end of sixth hour, and the end of the school day.

"Thank GOD!" Lizzy moaned to herself as she bee lined for the exit, wanting to get _away_ from the stench of dead cats (she absolutely _adored_ Anatomy and Physiology). She was met with resistance however, as most of her fellow students wanted to get away from the cat smell also.

"I hate this class. Do you think they'll let me drop it?" Amanda Clearwater asked, gagging at the smell.

"Feel bad for me—I have a cat at home. When I see her when I get home, I'll just be thinking of the cat I had to dissect!" Ricky Lewis exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Amanda.

"I don't care; just get me out of here!" Stephanie Jackson growled, pushing her way through.

Finally, Lizzy managed to squeeze through the hordes of students and made her way down the hallway, taking in deep gulps of air, trying to get rid of the smell.

Once she was at her locker, she quickly spun the combination and opened it, dumping her books away.

"Are you Lizzy Bennet?"

Whirling around, Lizzy saw a pretty blonde haired girl stand in front of her, her dark blonde hair braided into a sloppy French braid, her side bangs hanging into her eye. She was smartly dressed, wearing a long brown tank top, a green one layered on top with a knitted small off-white sweater that was open slightly to show off the top of the tank tops and a green and brown necklace.

"Yeah, that's me."

The girl smiled, showing off a mouthful of braces. "I'm Giana Darcy, Will's sister. He said he'll be taking you home today."

Lizzy felt her mouth go dry as her heart started to beat faster than its normal beat. What the hell was up with Will? Keeping her voice calm she said in a steady voice, "That's okay. My sister usually takes me home."

"Will said you'd say that." Giana smiled sweetly, her blue eyes lighting up with amusement. "He also told me to tell you that Janie has to go over to Jenna White's house to study for an emergency test that's scheduled for tomorrow. Janie also said that Mary is staying after for her drama meeting so there's no way that you can walk home."

Damn. And that had been her option.

Realizing defeat, Lizzy sighed dejectedly. "Where shall I meet him?"

"Just follow me." Giana said. "I already went to my locker. I'm good."

"Okay?" Lizzy said awkwardly, poising it as a question as she turned on her foot and returned to her locker, opening her backpack so that she could shove her homework in which included Anatomy, Algebra II, AP European History, and Chemistry.

After making sure that all her books fit into her backpack, she struggled to shut it, sighing angrily when it wouldn't zip up entirely. "Fuck it." She muttered to herself, as she lifted her backpack off the hook and she nearly fell forward because of how heavy her backpack was.

"You okay?" Giana called, rushing towards Lizzy.

"Yeah." Lizzy said, tugging on her backpack with both hands, trying to get it out. Sighing impatiently, she put her foot at the edge of her locker and pulled as hard as she could. She felt her backpack slide out of the narrow opening of her locker, but she also felt herself falling backwards, tumbling onto the floor, her backpack lying painfully on her stomach.

"Holy hell!" Giana shouted as she again rushed towards the junior girl who was attempting to get up from her position on the tiled floor. "That's a big backpack!"

"And it's crushing into my internal organs," Lizzy gasped, "Do you think you could get it off me?"

"Right! Sorry." Giana tugged on the backpack until it slid off its owner's stomach. Once her lungs were able to breathe properly, Lizzy jumped up and smoothed her shirt down. "Thanks." She said, reaching towards her backpack hesitantly and groaned as she pulled it upwards. Her arms straining from the effort, she quickly swung the backpack over her shoulders and nearly fell forward again, if it wasn't for Giana's helping hand, leveling her.

"I hate this." Lizzy muttered to herself as she shut her locker and started to walk forward, stooping forward because of the weight of her backpack, and feeling like a hunchback.

Giana watched her warily. "I'm glad I'm not a junior," she announced, "It looks like absolute hell."

"You have no idea." Lizzy said, straightening her back a little bit so that she could walk easier. "Just be thankful you're a freshman."

"Oh, I am." Giana said as the two made their way down the hallway. Lizzy enviously looked at Giana's seemingly empty backpack and wished that her teachers were as nice as the ninth grade teachers were.

After a few moments, they reached the office where Will was leaning against the wall, a crowd of girls and guys around him, chattering eagerly.

"Hi Will." Giana said brightly, poking her brother in the stomach. "I found Lizzy and brought her to you. Can we go now?"

"Are you leaving Will?" Caroline asked, clinging onto his arm, looking into his eyes hopefully. "You could stay a bit longer—I'm sure Charlie won't mind." She glared at her older brother who muttered something about homework.

Will shrugged Caroline off. "Yeah, I have to leave. I'm taking Lizzy home!" He reached out and pulled Lizzy towards him, squashing her near his side, as if displaying her to the entire world.

There was a stunned silence as the five girls and four boys turned their attention to Lizzy, eyes wide, dumbstruck. Lizzy scowled as she pushed herself away from him, disgusted at what he was doing. However, she forgot that she had at least a twenty pound backpack on her back and when she pushed herself away, she nearly fell backwards, if it wasn't for Will catching her at the last minute.

"Miss me already?" He asked her, grinning.

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him before pushing away from him again, but this time making sure she had her balance. She lifted her upper lip in a perfect impersonation of Elvis Presley and turned her back to him, looking at Giana who was also looking at her, eyes full of sympathy.

"Let's go." Will said, waving bye to the others and putting his hand around Lizzy's waist as he started to walk out. But Lizzy wasn't having any of this.

"Dude," she said, slapping his hand away, "Don't _touch _me. I'm not your fucking girlfriend okay? Next time you dare try to make a fool out of me, I suggest you protect yourself." With that, she stalked off, out the doors as Will scowled. Giana laughed as she looked at her brother, admiration in her eyes. "I really like Lizzy," she declared, "She's not like your usual girlfriends. Wait," her eyes shone with realization, "She's not even your girlfriend!" She clapped her hands with glee.

"For your information Giana," Will snapped, holding the door open for his sister, "I never even asked her out. But when I do, she'll say yes to me."

Giana laughed jovially.

* * *

"Did you see Lizzy Bennet today?"

"In Will Darcy's car! Front seat! No joke!"

"It's a brand new Mustang too! Are they going steady or something?"

"Adrianna told me that he had his arm wrapped around her waist!"

"Are they going out? They make such a cute couple!"

* * *

_Ahh, don't we all love High School :)_

_And one of my anonymous reviewers posted a lovely review about "clichés" and "stereotypes". My response to her:_

_It really is a pity that you didn't sign in because then I could have talked to you through PM. Well, can't win them always, now can you? I really don't have a problem with you calling my story "cliché" because that's constructive criticism, and that'll help me grow as a writer. But I DO have a problem with you saying that it is so because I'm a sophomore. That's inexcusable. I'd love to know why my being a sophomore automatically makes it seem so "clichéd". And just for future references, Lizzy is not "cool", as you said she was. She's not. Lizzy is based off me and I can tell you right now that I'm definitely not A-list material. Moreover, Longbourne High School is based off my high school. I'm writing this the way that I see high School and how I live through it. So if you really don't like it, then I really don't care. And for the record, I don't hate cheerleaders, and I never fully put it into writing that some of the other characters are, now did I? No, I just insinuated it, so don't quickly jump to conclusions. Why don't you gather your data a bit more before you review me saying what you did, okay?_

_Woo, okay, I'm done. Oh, and to my LLD fans—I know, I should be updating, but this story is so much fun! I promise you I'll have a chapter out for LLD by at least Halloween, because you've obviously noticed how long my chapters have been recently for that story. It's either you wait longer for huge chapters or I just start writing 1,000 words and posting them, and frankly, that gets a bit annoying. _

_Read and review!_

_-GC_


	6. The First No

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Six—****The**** First No**

_I see nothing in your eyes  
__And__ the more I see the less I like  
__Is it over yet?  
__In my head  
__Breath—__Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

"Ow! Lizzy!"

"That's what you get for making me drive home with Will Darcy!"

"OUCH!"

"Mayday!" Katie shouted from the landing of the stairs. "Lizzy's going haywire!"

"Come back here Janie! I have a nice present to give you!" Lizzy shouted grabbing her fat Euro book and holding it over her head, preparing to use it like a weapon.

Ben Bennet looked up from his computer in the kitchen, not liking how his water glass was shaking with the heavy footsteps coming from his two eldest daughters and the yelling coming from Katie. "Janie Marie! Lizzy Rose! Katherine Lynn! Stop whatever you're doing! I'm trying to work!"

"Sorry Dad!" Shouted Lizzy and the scuffling stopped for a few moments until Ben heard a loud THWACK and an anguished cry. There was silence for a few more moments until Lydia shouted, "Dang Liz! That was some hit!"

Ben sighed angrily as he rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. Moving the chair back, he stood up and walked up the stairs, not liking the sounds of another 'THWACK', coming from Janie's room. Quickening his pace, he was nearly running to his eldest daughter's room before he managed to open the door.

"Lizzy!" He exclaimed, seeing his second daughter whack Janie in the arm with a large and intimidating book. "What are you doing?"

"Payback." Was her only reply as she turned her attention back to her sister, who managed to escape her sister's wrath and run towards her father.

"Lizzy is the next Jigsaw!" Lydia sang, hovering near Janie's bookshelf, huddling near Katie.

"No, she's more like Amanda Young." Katie piped up, watching the match with amused interest. "Can't you see it?"

"Lizzy," Ben said, looking fondly at his favorite daughter, whose green eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Why are you hitting your sister?"

"Reasons." Lizzy said curtly.

"What reasons exactly?"

"She made me ride him with Will Darcy!" Lizzy hissed.

Instantly, Katie and Lydia ran towards their older sister, clutching her arm, looking at her, star struck. "You rode home in Will Darcy's car?" They breathed, their blue eyes widening to a point where if it had been possible, their eyes could have fallen out.

"Uhm, yes?"

Lydia squealed and grabbed Katie in a hug. "Our sister rode home with Will Darcy!" She nearly screeched as the twins jumped up and down in glee.

Ben looked at his two daughters and shook his head. "I raised two sensible daughters, and one mediocre."

"That makes three Dad." Janie said, warily watching Lizzy who had put her Euro book down. "What about the twins?"

"Oh, I didn't raise them;" Ben said dryly, "Francesca raised them. She raised them so that if Jennifer Aniston broke a nail, they'd bawl their eyes out."

"Dad!" Janie called, appalled as Lizzy snickered, absentmindedly smoothing the cover of her Euro book. "You don't mean that!"

Ben shrugged as Lizzy winked at her father. "Take it whichever way you want my dear." He looked around at his four daughters and said, "Well, as long as you four aren't about to kill each other, do not bug me—I'm very busy." He turned to leave, but paused, his hand on the door knob.

"And Lizzy?" He turned his head sideways so that his daughters could see the small smile on his face. "You might want to use a larger and heavier book if you want to inflict pain on Janie."

* * *

"Giana?" Mrs. Darcy asked worriedly, looking at her daughter, who was finishing her Sudoku puzzle in the kitchen, "Giana? What is wrong with Will?"

"What do you mean?" Giana asked, looking at her mother while tapping her pencil against the granite countertop.

Mrs. Darcy gestured towards the staircase where the groans and muffled swear words were heard, coming from her son's bedroom. "Why is he acting like this? He came in the house sulking and then went upstairs to his room."

"He's always like that." Giana said casually, turning her attention back to her puzzle, carefully putting a four somewhere in the puzzle. "It's called teenage angst Mom."

Mrs. Darcy shook her head in exasperation as she walked over to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. Setting it on the counter, she poured herself a glass, and then poured one for her daughter. "No Giana." She said handing Giana the glass and putting the pitcher back. "He was muttering something about 'good for nothing girl', and 'pushy'."

Giana choked on her lemonade and her mother rushed over to pat her on the back. Her eyes watering, Giana cleared her throat, ignoring the sting of her throat that the lemonade had caused.

"Will's talking about—" Giana coughed deeply, her throat scratchy and feeling like she just inhaled water from the pool in her backyard. Fluttering her hands, she took a gulp of her lemonade to soothe her throat and then took a few deep breaths. Once she was composed, she looked at her mother, who looked at her daughter expectantly. "You were saying?" Mrs. Darcy inquired.

"He's talking about Lizzy Bennet." Giana explained, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

Mrs. Darcy raised one eyebrow as she sighed. "Another girlfriend of his?" She grumbled, "Honestly, that boy has more girlfriends then your father ever did."

Giana looked up at her mother, revulsion etched on her features. "Dad was a player?"

"Quite so."

"Uhm, ew?" It was bad enough Giana had to hear constant rumors of girls that Will dated and what they did together (she had heard some pretty vulgar ones in her Geometry class) but to hear that her own father had been a player—well, that was slightly disgusting.

Mrs. Darcy waved her hand impatiently. "Who is the girl this week?" She asked.

"Oh, it's not his girlfriend."

Mrs. Darcy looked moderately shocked. "He hasn't asked her out?"

Georgiana shook her head so that wisps of her blonde hair fell into her face. "He says he will, but I don't think she'll say yes."

"Really?" Mrs. Darcy leaned forward, her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on the counter, looking at her daughter. "Who is this Lizzy?"

Giana rolled her eyes. "You don't know her Mom."

"So?" Mrs. Darcy inquired, raising one light brown eyebrow. "Does she have that Space thing you and Will both have?"

"You mean _MySpace_?" Giana asked, nearly groaning in exasperation. Honestly, her mother was _so_ behind sometimes!

Mrs. Darcy rolled her eyes, showing her true feelings about that website. "Does she?"

"I guess. Most kids Lizzy's age have MySpace."

"Thank you." Mrs. Darcy said, patting Giana's hand before walking away from the kitchen.

* * *

**Mr. Bing: You got served by Lizzy today :) **

**Will.I.Am: I'm NOT in the mood for that.**

**Mr. Bing: Get your boxers ready Willie. ****Seems like you're going to lose the bet.**

**Will.I.Am: Go to HELL Charlie!**

"Will?"

Will quickly downsized the AIM conversation and turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing? What are you hiding?"

"It's just my IM conversation Mom."

"Why'd you hide it?"

"I didn't _hide_ it Mom—"

"When you heard my voice, you downsized it. You hid it."

"It's not anything bad Mom, I'm talking to Charlie—"

"And I know exactly what seventeen year old boys talk about. Let me see."

Will nearly tore his hair out in frustration. Damn mothers and them being so nosy!

As his mother drew near, Will angled his body so that the computer screen was blocked and quickly deleted the IM conversation.

"Move Will." His mother tapped on his shoulder gently, but the gesture was realized. Smirking, Will stood up and let his dainty mother sit down in the chair.

"Will! Did you close your Instant Messaging?"

Will grinned at his mother's back. "No."

"William Jeffrey Darcy! Did you close it?"

Will shrugged, putting his innocent face on. It almost worked too—he could see his mother's stern face start to waver when—

_Ding!_

**Mr. Bing: Hey asshole. Where the hell are you?**

**Mr. Bing: You really pissed off Lizzy today. She's been throwing objects at Janie for nearly an hour—I suggest you go a bit softer on her before she kills Janie.**

"What's that?" Mrs. Darcy's eyes snapped towards the screen as the IM popped up. Will nearly moaned in horror as he took a step forward but realized it was worthless—his mother was reading everything.

"William Jeffrey Darcy!" Mrs. Darcy seethed, turning in the seat and glaring at her son. "What is this? Who is Mr. Bing? Actually, I don't want to know who Mr. Bing is—because he's based off a character that is NOT rated PG-13!"

"Mom!" He groaned, sitting on his bed, flopping backwards with a light 'thud'.

"And who is this Lizzy? Giana was telling me about her—new girlfriend?"

Will grabbed his pillow and pressed it to his face. "No one Mom."

"It's someone—Giana mentioned that she's not your girlfriend. Planning on asking her?"

Will's groan was muffled by his pillow but his acute hearing did not miss the hesitant clacking of the keys from his keyboard. Whipping the pillow away from his face, he snapped upwards, watching in horror as his mother typed in the MySpace address and clicked 'Home'. Instantly, it took him to his page.

"William Darcy!" Mrs. Darcy shrieked, gaping at the page where a shirtless Will smirked at her. "What is this?" She gestured furiously at the main picture of Will. "Why is your shirt off? You just wait until your father gets home." Muttering to herself, his mother scrolled down to see Will's friends. Will nearly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his Top Friends were nearly all good. "Giana has a Space thing?" Mrs. Darcy asked, looking at the picture of her daughter cynically. Giana had a pretty picture of herself. It was a close up of her but angled upwards so that more of her face was shown. She was halfway out of the picture but you could still see her pretty blue eyes and a wide smile.

"Yes Mom."

"Who is Lizzy? She has this Space, right?"

"Yes Mom." Will hovered over his mother shoulder, prepared to snatch away the mouse if she decided to click on the wrong thing—namely his profile.

"Well, show me her!"

"Why are you so curious about her?" Will demanded, moving his mother's hand away so he could control the mouse. He moved the cursor so that it was over his friends' area and clicked it, searching for the 'L's'.

"Because I am your mother and mothers have a right to be curious with their children's lives." Mrs. Darcy declared, raking a hand through her highlighted dirty blonde hair. "Now, show me her page."

Sighing with defeat, Will found Lizzy's MySpace and clicked on it. The sound of Thursday's "Steps Ascending" blasted from his speakers, as he quickly turned them down. Lizzy had a default profile with her background being music notes, the color tone a simple black and white. A girl of few words, the only thing her "All about me" said was 'Lizzy, owns all noobs'. Then there was a picture of her and Janie laughing, Lizzy near the edge of the picture, her light hair over her face as Janie's eyes were scrunched up, her face the picture of laughing perfection. Her heroes included Janie and Charlotte and 'anyone else who is worth it'. For music, Lizzy had a drop down and the list was quite long, but at the very top, in bold, was 'Paramore'. Oh, figures.

"Where are her pictures?" Mrs. Darcy asked, looking at the picture of Lizzy. "I can't get a good look at her face. Why do you guys do that? You hide half of your faces with hair or from the camera. Of course, you are an exception—trying to show off your body." She shook her head—disgusted.

Shaking his head, Will guided the mouse to the word 'Pictures' under her default, and clicked it. After about a second, the page loaded and six pictures greeted him, each one looking the same, but at the same time, they looked unique.

Mrs. Darcy suddenly jabbed at one picture. "Click on that one." She demanded. Sighing, Will complied.

In the picture, Lizzy was sitting against the wall, but was positioned so that the side of her body was visible to the camera. Her long legs were sprawled out, sheathed in dark denim blue jeans, while her shorter torso was covered in a green sweatshirt that brought out her eyes. She had her head turned sideways so that her full face was shown, and the emotion on her face could only be read as confusion. It must have been a candid shot. Scrolling down a little, Will read the photo caption—yup, he was right.

"She's pretty." His mother declared, gazing at the sixteen year old girl. "She has a bit of mischief to her too. I approve."

He groaned. "Mother."

"What? You plan on asking her out, am I correct?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then it is settled then. Does she have any siblings?"

"She has one older sister—Janie. Charlie's girlfriend."

"Janie Bennet? I always liked her—I bet her sister is just like her."

Will laughed humorlessly. "Whatever you say Mom."

* * *

The next morning wasn't one of the best mornings for Lizzy Bennet.

First, Lizzy overslept and didn't wake up until six fifteen—a full half hour that could have been spent doing her hair and getting ready.

After getting up and pulling her hair into a ponytail (she straightened her bangs, she was NOT going to let her bangs run wild), she threw on her blue summer league softball T-shirt, with white letters spelling 'Meryton' on the front, jeans, and some socks. After running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to gather her books, she jumped down the steps and promptly tripped on the last one, crashing into the wall. After assuring her mother and father that she was okay and that there had been no brain damage, she made herself a quick lunch and stuffed it into her already full backpack. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was six forty-five. Muttering under her breath, she called to Janie, but her sister did not answer her.

"Janie's sick." Francesca proclaimed, rushing into the kitchen and rummaging in the refrigerator for something.

"What does she have?" Lizzy asked, keeping a watchful eye on the clock.

"Well I thought it was period cramps." Francesca said, pulling out a can of Sprite. "But it escalated to her throwing up at around five thirty this morning. She's burning up too—she's staying home."

"I'll drive to school then," Lizzy said, walking towards drawer where all the keys were.

"You're not driving. Janie took care of it early on. She called—what's his name—Will? He'll be picking you up at seven o'clock."

Lizzy felt her jaw drop as she gaped wordlessly at her mother, not daring to believe what she had just heard. Will Darcy was picking her up?

Oh heck no.

"I don't want to be a burden on him," Lizzy said, trying her hardest to get out of this nightmare, "I'm sure I'm out of his way."

"Nonsense, he sounded quite thrilled over the phone." Francesca exclaimed, taking out a glass from the cabinet, opening the Sprite can, and pouring a generous amount into the glass. "Granted this was at five forty-five." She said thoughtfully.

"What about Mary?" Lizzy asked desperately. "Mary goes to my school to you know."

"Mary's at the bus stop right now." Francesca explained, rummaging through the drawer for a napkin. Just then, there was a horrible noise coming from the upstairs bathroom and a shriek of, "MOTHER!"

Francesca sighed wearily. "And there's Lydia. Have a good day at school today Lizzy. Get Janie's homework if you can." Kissing her daughter on the cheek, Francesca hurried upstairs, just as another horrible noise came from the bathroom. "MOTHER!" Lydia shrieked again.

Lizzy moaned miserably as Ben came down the stairs at that moment. Inspiration struck her as she opened her mouth to speak, but her father cut her off.

"Don't think about it Lizzy. I'm not driving you to school." Ben smirked as he settled himself at the kitchen table and turned on his computer.

Lizzy pouted; balling up a napkin she had found on the counter and threw it at her dad. Since it was paper, it didn't go very far, but Ben got the general idea.

"I love you too Lizzy." Ben laughed as he signed into his account.

* * *

"Hurry up G," Will muttered to himself, as he honked the horn, anxious to leave the house. At the moment, Will considered himself very lucky—early this morning, as he was pulling on a sweatshirt, he had gotten a call from Janie. She sounded very sick on the phone and she informed him that she would not be making it to school today and she would appreciate it immensely if he could take Lizzy to school. Janie didn't trust Lizzy with her car, because according to Janie, Lizzy was "an erratic driver who should not be trusted behind the wheel of a vehicle". Will ecstatically agreed. It seemed as if the heavenly Gods were finally listening to him. Last night, he had planned the best way to ask Lizzy out, but this way worked even better. She would say yes—he knew it. Nobody resisted him.

HONK.

His cell phone rang at that moment.

"I'm coming," Giana snapped, "Jeez, don't have a brain hemorrhage!"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm trying to decide what shoes to wear." Giana explained, "I can't decide if I want to wear the blue flats or my one inch brown heels."

"Do eenie meenie miney mo." Will snapped. "Be out here in three minutes, or you can take the bus." Shutting his phone, he kept an eye on the clock, deciding to be a man of his word and leave if Giana wasn't in the car by six fifty.

At six forty nine, Giana was running out the door, scowling at her brother as her brilliant hair flew out from behind her. Curious at her shoe selection, Will scooted up in his seat and looked at her feet. She was wearing the blue flats that corresponded with the deep V-neck blue shirt she was wearing.

"You're infuriating." Giana snapped as she opened the front seat, but Will shook his head. "You sit in the back." He said, shooing her from the shotgun seat. "Lizzy's riding with us."

"I hope she smacks you in the head," Giana jeered as she slammed the door and opened the back passenger seat.

Shaking his head, Will backed out of the driveway as Giana dug through her backpack to take out a book to read, muttering ways to kill her brother under her breath.

Within ten minutes, they arrived at Lizzy's house, where he honked the horn, alerting the Bennet household of their arrival. About two minutes later, Lizzy emerged from the house, a pout on her face as she flipped open something connected to the garage and punched something. A second later, the garage door shut and she returned her walk back to Will's car.

"Hi Lizzy." Giana said brightly as she slid into the front seat. "How are you doing this morning?"

"It's a school morning." Lizzy said, turning her body sideways to peer at the freshman, "How do you think I feel?"

"I know that feeling." Giana said sympathetically. "I also know the feeling when your brother is pressuring you to leave the house when you can't decide what shoes to wear." She glared at him for good measure. Will rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her as he backed out of the Bennet driveway.

"What book are you reading?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird."_ Giana showed her the title of her small book.

"Oh I love that book." Lizzy said, smiling fondly at it. "My favorite character is Scout—my dad used to call me that when I was little because he said I reminded him of her."

"I can see why." Giana laughed.

Will frowned, not happy how the conversation was on books and not on him. Clearing his throat, the car fell silent until he said, "So Lizzy, Sno-Ball's around the corner."

"Yeah, I know." Lizzy remarked, staring straight ahead. Will took his eyes off the road for a moment to admire Lizzy's curly ponytail—curls that a curling iron could envy.

"Are you going to the dance?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure." Lizzy responded tightly. "I might go with Charlotte."

"Do you want to come with me? As a date?" Charlie couldn't dare say that this was cheating—he was asking Lizzy on a date and Charlie had never specified how Will should ask Lizzy out…

Lizzy finally cut her eyes away from the road and looked at Will, her eyes narrowing. "Aren't you going with Marissa Duncan?" She asked him.

Damn! He had forgotten all about Marissa! Quickly, he thought of something to say.

"I can take care of it," he said smoothly, "I didn't really want to go with her anyway. I can tell her at school if you want. I just want to go with you—so, what do you say?"

He knew the answer was going to be yes, but he considered himself a nice person, so he left the question hanging there.

Lizzy eyed him before saying, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not go to Sno-Ball who already has a date and would just break it off with his date just like that. So, my answer is no."

Will slammed on his brakes, startled by her answer. The gasp from the backseat alerted Will that his sister was equally as shocked.

"What the hell?" Lizzy snapped as inertia pulled her forward, because she was not wearing a seat belt. "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm sorry," Will said, looking at her through wide blue eyes, "But did you say no to me?"

"Yes," Lizzy snapped, "I did. Now go."

In a daze, Will pressed his foot on the gas pedal and continued. "Why the heck did you say no? Don't you realize that any other girl would _kill_ to be you right now? I'm offering you the chance to go to Sno-Ball with me! I'm a treasure, Lizzy, and treasures should not be wasted."

Lizzy's green eyes narrowed as she scoffed at Will's remark. "Really, how much more egotistical can you get?" She said coolly, "You're not a treasure Will. You're like chocolate for instant. Some people love chocolate but other people cannot stand it. I am the one who can't stand chocolate." Okay, so that was a horrible food analogy, but he should get the general picture.

"Yes, but everyone loves chocolate!"

Apparently not.

"Look," Lizzy said, settling herself back in her seat, "Thanks for asking, but I would never _ever_ say yes to a guy who already has a date, no matter how much I can't stand the girl. I'm not a date wrecker Will, so my answer is no."

From his mirror, Will saw Giana's eyes widen, her mouth agape, as if not believing that some girl actually said no to him. He couldn't blame her!

"Think of how good we'll look going to Sno-Ball together! We compliment each other Liz—we have to go together."

Lizzy snapped, turning her body to glare at him fiercely. "Look Will—I was being nice earlier, but now you're pushing it too far. One, I don't like you at all—not the way you've been treating me like I'm one of your little flings for the week. Two, you're being a real asshole by saying you'll ditch Marissa just to go with me, and three, I don't go out with man whores—okay?" Lizzy glared at him for a few more seconds before tearing her gaze away and crossing her arms over her chest, a scowl set on her face.

Not even a few seconds later, they pulled into LHS and found a parking spot. As he was doing it, he found himself in a daze. Will could not believe it—he just couldn't. For the first time in his life, Will Darcy had been shot down.

* * *

_Don't we all love nosey mothers? And egotistical boys? I do. _

_I actually don't have a long and pointless author's note this time! So, I'll keep this short._

_REVIEW!_

_--GC_


	7. Annoyance Comes In A Pretty Package

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Seven—Annoyance Comes In A Pretty Package**

_I sit in the state of a daydream  
__With all of your words flying over my head  
__Even __more time gets wasted  
__In a daze  
--__409 In Your Coffee Maker—Green Day. _

* * *

Katlin Grey was distressed.

She was distressed because she could not find her best friend and she had to copy off her Geometry homework because she could not figure out why line "A" was parallel to line "B". It had something to do with corresponding angles and some other crap like that.

Katlin shoved through the numerous other freshmen crowding her hallway as she made her way to Giana Darcy's locker, mentally thinking of ways to throttle her best friend, and most of them included taking a grenade and throwing them at her.

To her relief, Giana was at her locker, stuffing her backpack into it, a look of bewilderment etched onto her pretty features. Squaring her shoulders, Katlin shook her curly hair off her shoulders and marched over to her. "Georgiana Ava Darcy," she seethed, "Where the hell have you been? Do you realize that I need to copy off your Geometry?"

"Katlin!" Giana whirled around and gazed at her dark haired friend, "You won't believe what happened in my brother's car today!"

"Do I honestly want to know?" Katlin inquired. "Cause knowing the stuff your brother does, I don't know if I actually want to know."

"It's gossip!"

Katlin shut up instantly, as her dark eyes lit up. She loved gossip and she would do anything to hear it.

"What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"You know Lizzy Bennet, right?" Giana asked, grabbing her Geometry binder and putting it into Katlin's waiting arms.

"Hot-tempered chick who mouthed off to Ms. Jones? Yeah."

"My brother picked her up today from her house." Giana explained, snatching her French I binder and her book, and shutting her locker. "And he asked her out in the parking lot."

Katlin snorted. "That's not _gossip_," she said, sighing dejectedly, "That's just normal _news_."

"No, but listen! Lizzy didn't say yes! She said no!"

Katlin's brown eyes widened as her mouth fell open, staring at her friend with shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"No! And he said he would break up with Marissa just so he could go out with Lizzy!"

Katlin's eyes brightened. "This _is_ gossip! Giana, I love you, this is the best stuff I've heard since Deena Hildebrandt was caught making out with Gene Simmons!" She grabbed her friend in a tight hug before she scampered off, ready to gushingly tell anybody who would listen to her about the piece of fresh gossip she had just received.

You know you love Katlin, the protégé of the fictional Gossip Girl.

* * *

"Did you hear about what Will Darcy said to Lizzy Bennet this morning?"

"I know! Jenny Evans told me!"

"He'd ditch Marissa for Lizzy? What's going on here?"

"She said yes, didn't she?"

"She said no! I can't believe she said that! Lizzy Bennet said no to Will Darcy!"

"—but wait! Isn't Will going out with Marissa?"

Longbourne High School was abuzz with the newest piece of gossip. It was like a fresh piece of meat and the students of LHS were like hungry lions—they pounced on it, tore at it until there was nothing left, and this piece of gossip was no different.

It wasn't long before this piece of gossip made its course around the school and by nine fifteen in the morning, eighty-five percent of the school knew of the newest scandal.

In this eight-five percent, both Marissa Duncan and Caroline Bingley knew.

To make it simpler—Lizzy was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Caroline Bingley was already in a bad mood. She forgot to do her Algebra II homework; Charlie had hogged the phone lines all night, and she wasn't wearing the correct outfit for the season. Instead of wearing furry or high heeled boots tucked into skinny jeans, Caroline was wearing a denim mini skirt, with a long sleeved thermal shirt and her cream Ugg boots her parents got her for her sixteenth birthday. At the moment, she was really regretting her choice in clothing—this stupid school never knew when to turn on the heat.

Cursing her luck, she twisted a lock of her bright red hair around one slim finger as she shivered involuntarily, causing goose bumps to appear on her flesh. Removing her finger from her hair, she rubbed her arms, trying (and failing) to create heat.

"Caroline, you look cold. Want to borrow my sweat shirt?"

Caroline looked up, about to thank the person who was going to give her their sweat shirt, but the words died on her lips as she saw who offered—Billy Collins, an eager, nerdy, and annoying sophomore who always tried his hardest to suck up to someone important.

Caroline eyed the sweat shirt that Bill was offering her—he _always_ wore that sweat shirt and Caroline wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing it, so mustering up her sweetest smile, she said, "Thanks Billy, but I'm not really cold—I don't need that sweat shirt."

"Oh," Billy said, looking disappointed, "Well, if you need it, just tell me."

"I sure will." Caroline said, making sure to coat her words with an extra thick layer of sugar, still smiling sweetly. The minute Billy turned his head, the smile was gone and a sour look replaced it. Looking back down at her notebook, she took out a fountain pen and began to doodle absent-mindedly on it.

Suddenly, she heard a snatch of conversation coming from the sophomores on the other side of her

"—Will Darcy, yeah."

"—Lizzy Bennet too. Can't believe it."

Uh oh, that wasn't good—Lizzy Bennet and Will Darcy is nearly the same sentence? Something was up.

Caroline put down her pen, abandoning her doodling and turned to the two gossiping sophomore girls. "Hey, you two," she said, "What's this about Will Darcy and Lizzy Bennet?" She didn't know either of their names and frankly, she didn't care—all she wanted to know was the new gossip.

One of the sophomores turned around to look at Caroline while her friend's eyes widened. The girl who looked at Caroline glanced at her friend before saying, "Haven't you heard about it?"

"Uh, if I had heard of it, do you think I would be asking you?" Caroline snapped, glaring at the stupid sophomore and inwardly telling her to hurry up.

The sophomore bit her lip before saying, "Well, this morning, Will Darcy drove Lizzy Bennet to school and he asked her to Sno-Ball in the car."

Caroline clutched the desk as she struggled to not her jaw drop. The sophomore girl, noticing Caroline's shock nudged her friend excitedly and with new-found confidence continued on, "I know, right? That's what Joy's expression was! But anyway, you won't _believe_ what Lizzy's answer was!"

Caroline snapped out of it as she leaned forward, desperate to find out what Lizzy said. "She said no?" Caroline asked, her heart soaring again.

The sophomore girl was clearly enjoying this, she leaned back in her seat and flashed the other sophomore girl—Joy—was that her name?—a grin. Brushing a piece of invisible lint off her sweater, she continued, "Yeah, she did! Shocking isn't it? She said no!"

"When was this?"

The other sophomore girl decided to step in, "This morning." She informed Caroline, ignoring her friend's nasty look.

Caroline couldn't believe it. Will Darcy—_her_ William asked out the repulsive Lizzy Bennet when he was going to Sno-Ball with Marissa! Oh, Marissa would _definitely_ love this…

"Thanks," Caroline said smiling sweetly, "But before I leave you, I need to ask one more question. Who told you this?"

"Well," Joy said, "We heard it from Haley—"

"No," Caroline snapped, cursing the sophomores, "Who was the first person to tell anyone this?" Whoever started this rumor was going to get it from her.

Joy's friend furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Joy for a moment before they both looked at Caroline and said in unison, "Katlin Grey."

* * *

"Miss Duncan, can you please give me one example of symbolism in the story "Garden of the Stubborn Cats?" Mrs. Culver asked Marissa.

Marissa looked up, grimaced and she looked at her book, not knowing what it was. "Uhm," Marissa said, flipping through the book to find the definition of symbolism, "Cats?" Marissa asked awkwardly.

Mrs. Culver nodded. "Yes, but why are the cats symbolic?"

Marissa glanced at Ashley across the classroom who was mouthing something that resembled—

"The Garden?" Marissa said aloud, more to Ashley than to anyone else, but Mrs. Culver didn't seem to see that.

"Correct." Mrs. Culver turned away and began to lecture again about symbolism and how it was apart of their everyday lives. Breathing a sigh of relief, Marissa grinned at Ashley, who winked at her. Once breaking eye contact, Marissa looked back down at the piece of note book paper where she was starting to write down ideas for her Sno-Ball dress, but there was a square piece of paper now sitting on top of it with her name written in pink pen.

Curious, Marissa slipped the note off her desk and into her lap, keeping both eyes trained on Mrs. Culver while her nimble fingers quickly and silently opened the note, spreading it flat on her lap. Looking down, she opened her binder and clipped the paper into it, so it would look like a page of notes. Propping her binder on the edge of her desk, she snatched her pencil and pretended to look interested with Mrs. Culver's lecture while reading the note.

_Marissa,_

_Have you heard the latest rumor that's going on? You're going to Sno-Ball with Will Darcy, right? Well, if I were you, I'd watch out because the latest rumor is that he asked out Lizzy Bennet to Sno-Ball.__ If I were you, I'd go out and find Katlin Grey. She's a freshman and she's the one who has been spreading it._

Marissa's mouth went dry as she stared at the note, her eyes wide with disbelief. Her heart was pounding erratically and there was a roaring sound in her ears. This could not be happening. It couldn't.

_Marissa, what's wrong?_

The girl looked down to see a text message flashing at her from Ashley. In a dream like state, Marissa quickly typed back:

_I'll tell you after class._

After hitting 'Send', Marissa looked at the clock and nearly groaned—there was fifteen minutes left of class.

After fifteen long and torturous minutes, the bell rang and everyone sprang up, ready to leave the classroom.

Ashley sped towards her best friend, her pink Razr opened to Marissa's recent text message. "Explain this." She ordered, "Why did you look so upset?"

Marissa shoved the unsigned note towards her friend and Ashley quickly read it, her mouth dropping open as she read each sentence. "Are you serious?" Ashley exclaimed. "No way! Why in the world would Will ask Lizzy? Has he lost it?"

"I don't know!"

Ashley looked at the note again as she scanned the bottom of it. "This Katlin Grey—we need to find her and ask what's going on. She's a freshman; she probably is just making it up."

"True," Marissa said, but she couldn't help but be angry at Lizzy. How dare she manipulate Will to ask her to Sno-Ball! Didn't Lizzy understand that Will was Marissa's and Marissa's only?

* * *

"Excellent job on your homework Miss Grey." Mr. Sanders said to Katlin, "A much better job than what you did last time." He handed Katlin the homework assignment she had turned in earlier with a large 100 on it. "Keep up the good work."

Katlin grinned triumphantly as she thanked Mr. Sanders. Once he left, she silently thanked Giana in her head for letting her copy her homework—Giana was a true genius when it came to math, but Katlin schooled her in English.

The bell bleeped at that moment and Katlin jumped out of her seat, grinning proudly to herself as her measly little B- in Geometry suddenly skyrocketed to a B. Catching up with her friend half way down the hallway, they chatted for a bit before Katlin's friend had to go another way to her locker.

Humming to herself merrily, the brunette walked to her locker and started to open it before being shoved into the locker by Luke McDaniels. "Moron." She muttered before yelling, "Go screw Crackwhore, you pedophile!" Once hearing his laugh, she scowled again and this time, managed to successfully open her locker. However, not even a second later, it was slammed shut, dangerously close to taking off her index finger.

"Whoops," exclaimed a voice, "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to shut your locker!"

Bull. Katlin knew a liar and this one was a horrible one. She could almost _feel _the malice in the other person's voice and Katlin's scowl deepened. Turning around, she said coldly, "Hard to believe that when you _slammed_ my locker shut." Pirouetting on one foot, she turned to see Caroline Bingley standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she said, "Now is there anything I can help you with Firecrotch? Because I have to go to English—you know, the class that makes you read something else other than the newest edition of _Cosmo._"

Katlin heard a snicker coming from beside her and she turned her head sideways to see Brian Hendricks watching the spectacle with amusement clearly shown in his green eyes. Katlin lifted up one hand and gave him the universal sign to get lost.

Caroline scowled as she leaned in, trying to intimidate the freshman. It didn't work because Katlin focused on Caroline's neck, where her jugular vein was popping out, making her look like a scrawny chicken. Biting her pink lip, she fought the urge to snicker.

"Listen you," Caroline snapped, "I want you to tell me the truth about Will Darcy and Lizzy Bennet."

"Like you didn't already hear it?" Katlin was quickly losing her patience. "I know what you're asking and I'm telling you that what I said is true."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Who did you hear it from? I bet you understand where I'm coming from right? You're a freshman and nobody trusts freshmen. They're the lowest of the low."

Katlin rolled her eyes. "And basically, you're not any better. You're a junior—you're not a senior. You're second-rate. You're basically the senior's bitches. But wait," Katlin's eyes widened as she smirked, "I also heard that along with freshmen, Will Darcy's rejects are our equivalent. Do you not fall under that category, Caroline?"

She definitely had pushed the limits and she just stood there, smiling calmly as Caroline's face went pale, and then flushed bright red. Katlin smiled brightly. "Wow, with that angle, you really are the walking talking Firecrotch."

A crowd started to form around the two as they cautiously and eagerly waited for a fight. Muffled murmurs started to break out, betting on who would win the fight. In the crowd, Giana Darcy stood, nearly groaning with exasperation as she saw Caroline corner the small freshman. However, Giana had her money bet on Katlin—she may be small but Giana's friend could definitely hurt someone.

With that said Katlin turned around, quickly opened her locker, and took out her books, grabbing her precious copy of _Eclipse._ It was her all-time favorite book and she was on one of the final chapters—the one where Bella finally agrees to be Edward's wife. It was definitely a swoon-worthy moment. To her dismay, she found that her book was yanked out of her hands and the next thing she heard was the sudden hush coming from the crowd and then the dull thunk of the book hitting the dirty school floors where hundreds of shoes had trodden upon it…

She turned slowly, not daring to believe that someone had _dared_ to take her book and whip it across the hallway. _Nobody _was allowed to touch her book—no one! Her small hands clutched into fists as she glared at Caroline's face which was twisted into an unattractive sneer. The crowd started to get riled up as they noticed Katlin's fist and just before the freshman could bring it up, there was a cry of, "Don't you dare!" and another small hand enclosed Katlin's. "If you hit her, I'll kill you. Granted you'll kill me first, but that's not the point!"

Giana.

"Let me go Giana!" Katlin hissed as she struggled against her friend. "I'm going to tear Caroline's face apart—it's already ugly, but it needs a bit more work on it!"

"Do you really want to get suspended?" Giana whispered to her friend. "Because I don't feel like being at school by myself without you for a week."

"Fine, but I'm going to get her for that." Katlin said, glaring hatefully at the junior. "I don't care if I have to get her at her house—she's going down."

Giana shook her head and looked up to see the crowd still looking eagerly on. "There's nothing to see!" Giana shouted, "Go away!"

The crowd groaned and slowly dissipated, but Caroline continued to stand there.

"And if you have to know Firecrotch," Katlin snarled, "Giana told me what happened between Lizzy and Will today, so why don't you slam her locker shut and throw her books down the hallway?"

With that, Katlin stalked off as the warning bell rang to grab her book that was lying five feet away on the ground. Her hands were shaking as she picked up her book and dusted it off. Giana nudged her on the shoulder. "You'll get Caroline later," she said, "Try after school or something."

"Oh, I definitely will."

* * *

"Caroline Bingley got owned by a freshman today!"

Lizzy turned her head sideways to see Steven Madden excitedly talk to his girlfriend. Curiosity getting the best of her, she kept a wary eye on her teacher as she turned to listen to Steven talk.

"Really?" Laurie asked eyes wide.

"Yeah! Apparently, Caroline flipped out about Will today and since that freshman started that rumor, she tracked her down and tried to start something but man, that freshman has a _mouth_." Steven nudged Laurie. "I would never get that freshman angry."

Lizzy fought back a laugh as she turned her head around to absent-mindedly doodle on her Debate notebook—she couldn't believe she missed a verbal fight between some measly freshman and Caroline Bingley! And Caroline had lost too. She sometimes cursed herself on her tendency to miss important things—like her mother's forty-second birthday.

Whoops.

Pushing that out of her mind, she tried to listen on Steven and Laurie's conversation, but to her dismay, it ended when she had turned back around.

Sighing, she decided to pay attention.

* * *

Third hour soon ended for Will and he looked at his worksheet in dismay. He hadn't been paying attention to what Mr. Ellis had been saying, so everything he said about Special Relativity went into one ear and went out the other. Charlie was hopeless in physics and Janie wasn't here today—damnit. Ahh, well, he could have someone who had Mr. Ellis.

Walking to his locker, he met Charlie who was anxiously asking about what they were doing in Physics.

"Special Relativity," Will said to a groaning Charlie, "And I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Crap." Charlie said, looking worried. "I hate physics. Remind me why I took it?"

"Cause your father, a physics genius, told you that you had to take it?" Will guessed, opening his locker and shoving the worksheet and the book into his backpack and grabbing his Spanish III material.

"I think that's it. Why couldn't I get his side of the brain?" Charlie griped as they started to walk to Spanish, "You know the physics side."

"Let your dad do your homework." Will said, "You know he loves doing your stuff—and that means I'm going to be copying off you."

Charlie shook his head, laughed, and the two set off for Señora Ramirez's class, but something made them stop.

And that something was Lizzy Bennet and Marissa Duncan.

Will's eyes widened as he saw the two girls standing in the middle of the hallway, Marissa looking angry while Lizzy looked peevishly annoyed.

"Just who do you think you are?" Marissa asked angrily to Lizzy.

"Me?" Lizzy asked coolly, "I'm Lizzy Bennet. I'm sixteen years old and I enjoy long walks along the beach and cuddling on the couch with a tub of Häagen-Dazs Crème Brule ice-cream while watching _The Notebook._"

Charlie stifled a snicker.

"Stop being a smartass." Marissa snarled, taking one step towards Lizzy. "Who do you think you are going after Will Darcy like that?"

Charlie hit Will in the ribs with his elbow.

"I didn't go after him!" Lizzy said, sounding revolted that Marissa would even _think_ that. "He asked me!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "I know _that_." She said, "The question I'm asking, because you're so dumb and not understanding it is, why did you say yes to him? You obviously know he's _mine_."

"I _didn't_ say yes to him." Lizzy snapped, "I said no!"

Will winced, wishing to disappear completely from the vicinity—he didn't want EVERYONE to know that Lizzy Bennet had turned down the great Will Darcy.

Marissa's jaw dropped, obviously _not_ expecting that remark. She blinked a few times, and opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say, but Lizzy beat her to the punch.

"Believe me Marissa, I would never want to go out with Will Darcy—you can have him. He's an asshole and a dick, while you're a bitch and a whore. They go hand-in-hand don't you think?" With that, Lizzy stalked off, but not before looking at Will straight in the eye.

_She didn't mean that, she loves me. Everyone does._ Will thought to himself desperately.

Did Will believe that?

The answer? No, no he did not.

* * *

Caroline Bingley was now in a great mood as she walked out of the school. She had just found out that Lizzy had denied Will's request to go to Sno-Ball with him! Now she could have a chance! Sure, he was still going with Marissa, but nobody ever really knew if he would _actually_ go through with his promise. He was a player—players don't stick with someone for too long. She was confident that Will would realize that Marissa wasn't for him and he would ask her.

She walked out of the school, digging through her purse for her keys. She had stolen them from Charlie's locker earlier this morning, planning to drive home, whether Charlie liked it or not. She was sixteen years old and she had her license—it'd be good if she actually _used _it.

Walking to the senior parking lot near the football field, she waved to some of her friends who were getting into their cars. Finally finding her keys, she took them out and unlocked the car door to the Bingley's Ford F-150. She absolutely _despised_ the truck but since it was Charlie's car, and he drove her to school, she couldn't complain. She would be getting a car next year when Charlie went away to college—her father promised her. She already envisioned her future car—small, speedy, and cute—cuter than Marissa Duncan's 2003 Mustang. It would be the envy of all students at school—everyone would ask Caroline to take them home so they could be seen in the cutest car with the most popular girl at Longbourne High School…

"Hey Firecrotch."

Snapping out of her daydream, Caroline turned sideways to see little Katlin Grey standing there, her face void of no emotion.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped, wondering why a _freshman _was in the senior parking lot.

The next thing Caroline saw was a small fist flying into the air and hitting her right in the nose.

"That's for throwing my book down the hallway."

* * *

_I personally liked this chapter, it was fun to write._

_Uhm, only word I can think of is: REVIEW._

_--GC_


	8. Go Die Jerk

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Eight—Go Die Jerk**

_When I go__ to sleep I know  
__That__ you'll be there tomorrow  
__And it gives me__ vertigo  
__-Ticket Outta Loserville  
—Son of Dork _

* * *

It was the end of the same school day where Caroline Bingley had thrown Katlin Grey's _Eclipse_ book, Marissa Duncan had confronted Lizzy Bennet, and the day that freshman Katlin Grey punched Caroline in the nose.

All in all, a regular school day.

But not to Lizzy Bennet. No, Lizzy Bennet was in one foul mood. If she had been a cartoon character, her face would be the color of a tomato, and steam would be coming out of her ears. As she jammed books into her backpack—she only had one thing in her mind—hunt down Will Darcy and give him a piece of her mind.

It wouldn't be hard, just find the locker that had a crowd of people around it and there you go.

Slamming her locker shut, Lizzy swung her backpack over her shoulder and marched to the senior hallway, where she searched for Will Darcy, but couldn't find him. So, she decided to go near the main office, where a lot of students after school converged and chatted.

Lo and behold, she found him. Again, it wasn't hard—he had a giant, inflated head that was full of hot air and arrogance. He was surrounded by a group of people, and he was smiling and laughing, but for some reason, Lizzy felt that the smile was too forced.

Ignoring that, she marched over to the group and shoved through the group of people until she was near the middle where Will was standing, like a king put out on display. She waited until he noticed her, and it didn't take long before Will's travelling eyes made their way from the rest of the people towards hers. Lizzy's green eyes flashed as she locked her gaze with his and refused to break it.

"Hi Lizzy." Will said, trying to maintain his composure, even though the very sight of this very evil-looking Lizzy made him want to run in the opposite direction. "How you doing?"

"Cut the Joey Tribbiani act," She snapped, her foot tapping a mile a minute, "May I talk to you, _alone_?"

There were a few wolf whistles and awkward giggling as Will's eyes brightened as he said, "Sure. Where do you want it?"

"Outside." Lizzy said, realizing what the perverted people and Will were thinking. "In the sunlight, where people are so I can't unfortunately rip you from limb to limb. That's where I _want it._"

The color drained out of Will's face as he caught the meaning of Lizzy's words, and realized that he was in deep trouble. Satisfied with Will's expression, Lizzy turned on her heel and walked to the door, beckoning for Will to follow her with a wave of her fingers.

Will turned towards his group of friends and flashed two thumbs up, telling them that it was going to be a-okay and that he wouldn't be ripped from limb to limb.

Once assuring his friends this, he followed Lizzy outside to the small courtyard where a secluded tree blocked the curious eyes of spectators. Lizzy fell into the shadows of the tree and waited for Will to arrive, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes glaring into Will's head.

Will was feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment and something told him that he wasn't in for a big hug and a make out session.

He made sure to stay at least a few feet away from Lizzy, making sure to stay out of reach of her right hand, which he had heard, was famous for its right hook (and its ability to throw from outfield to first base).

There was an uncomfortable silence as Lizzy refused to speak, continuing to glare at him. Finally, after about five minutes of this, Will spoke up, "Is there a reason why I'm standing out here while you glare at me, because you can do this in the school where it's not that cold."

Lizzy continued to glare for a few more seconds before she said coldly, "How many?"

There were a _million_ different responses that flashed through Will's head at Lizzy's question, but he knew that every single one of the remarks would give him a slap in the face—literally. So he decided to go the safe route and he said cautiously, "What?"

"How many?" Lizzy asked again.

"There are a million different reasons why you said that," Will said, deciding to be truthful, "And I don't have an idea."

"How MANY people have you told?" She snapped.

"Told what?" Will snapped back, starting to get ticked off that she was yelling at him for something he didn't do.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE have you told that_ I_ asked _YOU_ out?!" Lizzy yelled.

Will glared at Lizzy, at that moment, forgetting his dare with Charlie. He was being accused of something he didn't do and he did NOT like that.

"I told no one!" He shouted back.

"You're such a liar!"

"I am not!" Will exclaimed, his large hands clenching into fists, mimicking Lizzy's, "I didn't say anything! I wouldn't anyway—YOU denied me! Do you honestly think I'd go around telling people that a girl rejected me?"

Lizzy scowled. "What about Marissa then?" She asked.

"What about Marissa?" Will asked, thinking that Lizzy had become jealous of the girl. Because of that thought, his voice had become softer and kinder, thinking he had won over Lizzy.

"Are you with her or not? Because you asked me to Sno-Ball when I clearly remember hearing YOU asked HER."

Her response only fueled Will's belief that Lizzy was jealous that he was taking Marissa to Sno-Ball and not her. He grinned in spite of himself—Lizzy only said no to him this morning because she knew that Marissa and he were going together to that dance—how nice! She would only go with him if he broke up with her—and he would do it, no sweat. Marissa was nothing to him, just another girl he could say he dated. He would do anything just to win the bet so that he could see Charlie suffer.

Stepping closer, he leaned his hand against the tree behind Lizzy so that his face was about a foot away from hers. "I can break up with her in a flash and you can come with me. That way, there are no regrets when I take you to the dance."

Lizzy's face was the perfect picture of awe. "You'd do that for me?" She asked in a breathy tone, as if shocked.

Will nodded smugly. He could taste victory. "Of course—Marissa is nothing to me."

SLAP.

"And you're just a jackass who has no feelings for other people around him." Lizzy said bitterly as she stormed away, leaving Will to clutch his cheek, wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

"Your cheek is awful red Wills—what did you do? Run into something?" Giana remarked as she settled into the passenger seat of the car.

Will glared at his sister as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Something like that." He muttered, Lizzy's pissed off face flashing through his mind. He kept on telling himself that the only reason why Lizzy was doing this was because she was denying her blatant feelings for him.

"Or did someone slap you?" Giana asked, peering at the right side of his face curiously. "Cause it looks like a hand print."

"Nobody slapped me Giana." Will sighed, easing out of the school parking lot and going onto the main road.

"You sure?"

"Shut up Giana. You're giving me a head ache."

Ten minutes later, the Darcy children arrived at their house. Giana escaped from the car before it had stopped moving and bolted into the house, leaving Will to stop the car, and park it. Grumbling as he got out, he locked the car and entered the house.

"Mom made cookies!" Giana cried triumphantly, picking up two chocolate chip cookies and placing them on a napkin. "Grab the milk will ya Wills?"

Dumping his backpack to the ground, Will opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of Organic Milk. Sliding it onto the counter, he went to the table in the nook and collapsed into a chair.

"I hate life." He muttered.

"I don't." Giana announced, pouring herself a generous glass of milk. "Did you see Caroline Bingley get burned today by Katlin? Absolutely epic. Kat was going to get her back after school—ooh! I should call her and see if she went through with it."

"Will? Giana?"

"Hi Mom!" Will and Giana called at the same time, Will's melancholy deep voice cancelling out Giana's peppy higher one.

Mrs. Darcy walked down the stairs, positively beaming. Her green eyes were sparkling and she had a smile on her face that if Will was in a better mood, would have put a smile on his face.

"I have great news." She gushed.

Giana stopped dunking her cookie in her cup and looked up expectantly. Giana loved surprises—especially from her mother. Even Will was curious, looking up from the table, studying his mother. It had to be something big—Anne Darcy almost seemed to be quivering with excitement.

"Don't keep us waiting Mother!" Giana cried, "Tell us!"

"Remember Cousin Richard?"

Will made a face. Of course he remembered his dear cousin Richard Fitzwilliam—or Fitzie, as everyone called him. His first cousin was a year younger than him and lived in Chicago with his mother and father. He two older siblings—Janine, who was in college at the University of Texas, and Robert, a business man who was married and had a three month old son named James.

"Yes!" Giana exclaimed, her face radiant—she loved Fitzie—he always had the tendency to make everyone laugh and everyone loved him—except Will, sometimes.

"Well, Aunt Alice called to tell me that she and Uncle John are going to travel through Europe for the next seven months—and your aunt wants to know if Fitzie could stay here until school ends."

Giana clapped her hands as she dropped her cookie into her milk. "Really? Oh, this is great! I love Fitzie! I have to tell Katlin!" With that, she ran upstairs, hastily yelling for no one to use the phone, leaving Will alone with his mother.

"When's Fitzie coming?" Will asked.

"This Saturday. We want him adjusted into the different time zone. Of course, he won't be in school until the middle of next week, but I'm sure you'll show him the ropes, won't you Will?"

Will shrugged.

"Fitzie's flying in on Saturday morning, so I want this house nice and clean. And we need to make up the guest bedroom too. Oh, this will be so great!" Anne clapped her hands. "I wonder what Fitzie would like me to make him for his welcome dinner?"

"Takeout maybe?" Will said, voicing his opinion, smirking in spite of himself.

Anne Darcy stopped her talking and glared at her eldest child. "Be quiet you." She said huffily as she stalked to the fridge and pulled out a little container of Yoplait yogurt.

Will smirked again as he looked down at his large hands, twiddling his thumbs for a bit before looking up and saying, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Will?" Anne inquired, throwing the top of the yogurt container in the trashcan.

"Why are Aunt Alice and Uncle John heading to Europe for seven months?" Will asked. It didn't make sense for his aunt and uncle to leave their son with relatives for more than half a year.

Anne shook her head as she sat down on one of the bar stools. Crossing her ankles she said, "John and Alice need a 'break' from parenting apparently." Anne rolled her eyes. "Alice was telling me that Fitzie is a bit of a handful at the moment and they need a vacation."

"Oh."

"You don't mind, do you Will?" Anne asked curiously. "You and Fitzie got along great as kids, but it seemed as if you got distant as you got older—especially when you turned thirteen."

"Yeah well Mom," Will pointed out, "I'm nearly two years older than Fitz. He'll be sixteen in what? Two weeks?"

"Nine days." Anne said, "He was a Thanksgiving baby."

Will shrugged. "I'll be nice with Fitzie comes Mom, I promise. Besides, I'm sure it will be fun to mess with Giana's head now that I got Fitzie with me."

Anne glared at her son.

"Just kidding."

* * *

**Will.I.Am: Charlie, I need your advice.**

Will left the AIM conversation up on his screen as he glared at Charlie's away message: "Out…later"

With time to kill, Will took out his Physics homework and began to do it—unfortunately; he hadn't been paying attention during Mr. Ellis's lecture so he had absolutely no clue what Special Relativity was about.

That was another thing he needed to ask Charlie.

**Will.I.Am: Did you do your Physics homework?**

Sighing, Will studied the paper and did one thing—he printed his name on the paper.

_Ding!_

Eagerly, Will looked up; hoping that it was Charlie that replied to him, but it was from someone else.

**Fitzie09: Hello room mate. :-)**

Will shook his head in exasperation as he quickly typed back.

**Will.I.Am: Hello dirt bag.**

**Fitzie09: I feel the love radiating from you—I truly do.**

**Will.I.Am: Glad you do. This is all of your 'Welcome to Meryton' greetings you'll get from me. You'll be glad, especially when Mom and Giana attack you on Saturday.**

**Fitzie09: Oh, great. Just what I need—women attacking me—now normally, I would love that, but it's different considering that instead of hot women, wearing barely there clothing, it'll be my aunt and my cousin.**

**Will.I.Am: We're just giving you a warm welcome.**

**Will.I.Am: And a heart attack.**

**Fitzie09: Oh joy—just what I need, to die before my time.**

**Fitzie09: :-)**

**Fitzie09: So, how is your high school? I need to know, considering I'm spending the rest of the year at LHS.**

**Will.I.Am: Uhm…**

Will left it there, his hands poised over the keys, ready to type—but he couldn't really explain Longbourne High School. There were so many words he wanted to use, but it didn't really explain how LHS really ran.

**Will.I.Am: Crazy?**

**Fitzie09: Haha, good. I'll fit in easily then.**

Leave it to Fitzie to think of something like that.

_Ping._

Will looked up to see Charlie reply to his message.

**Mr. Bing: The great Will Darcy needs my help—****my oh**** my, this is a surprise.**

**Mr. Bing: ****And**** no, I did not do my Physics homework.**

**Will.I.Am: I hate you. And shut up.**

**Mr. Bing: What do you need?**

**Will.I.Am: I need advice. What the hell do I do with Lizzy? She whipped me across my face today after school.**

There was a long pause and then, Charlie replied.

**Mr. Bing: Let me guess—you did something completely and utterly stupid, right?**

Will concluded that Charlie knew him too well—that was it, Will needed new friends.

**Will.I.Am: Well, something along those lines…**

**Mr. Bing: What EXACTLY did you do?**

**Will.I.Am: I kind of told Lizzy that Marissa was worth nothing and that I'd be glad to break up with her so Lizzy could go with me…**

**Mr. Bing: You idiot.**

**Mr. Bing: What do you want me to do about it?**

**Will.I.Am: Help me! How am I supposed to win her over if she keeps denying me!**

**Mr. Bing: Change your course, I have no idea! Why am I even helping you?**** I'm out—no helping.**

**MR. BING HAS SIGNED OUT.**

"Damnit!" Will cursed as he nearly banged on the keyboard in frustration.

**Fitzie09: Hey, moron, you still there?**

**WILL.I.AM HAS SIGNED OUT.**

* * *

"And then he goes, 'Of course—Marissa is nothing to me'," Lizzy bellowed into the telephone. "Isn't he a jackass? I can't stand him! He thinks he's Gods gift to women and he's not! He's just an arrogant idiot who thinks that the world needs to bow to his needs!"

"Hey, Liz." Charlotte tried to say, but when Lizzy started on a rant, she would rant.

"And he's not even that cute either—okay, so he's good looking, but that doesn't mean he has to break every available girls heart, just because he wants to lord it around that he's hot! He's a narrow-minded fool who—"

"LIZZY!" Charlotte shrieked, relieved when her friend finally fell silent. "Thank you!"

"What?" Lizzy nearly growled.

"You're over-reacting just a little bit." Charlotte said, and quickly stifled her friend's protests by saying, "You are! Will is just behaving the way he always has, and that's how boys are."

"But they're NOT as bad as him!" Lizzy contradicted, gripping her phone tightly, "Charlie and George are perfectly normal—why is Will so dense?"

"I don't know!" Charlotte nearly cried with exasperation. She had been listening to Lizzy rant for the last half hour when she had only called to ask about the Anatomy homework.

"Some help you are." Lizzy grumbled.

"Maybe," Charlotte said, "Maybe you should just—I don't know—give him a chance? Maybe his 'I'm a sex god' is just a façade. Maybe he's an entirely different person outside of school."

Lizzy snorted. "I absolutely doubt it."

"How do you know?" Charlotte challenged. "You've really only seen the Will Darcy school side. Maybe if you give him a chance, you'd find that he's actually quite normal."

Lizzy nearly dropped the phone, finally understanding what her friend was trying to tell her.

"Charlotte Leigh Lucas." Lizzy whispered into the phone, "Are you saying that I should go out with Will Darcy?"

"Uhm," Charlotte gulped, "Yes?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR SENSES?" Lizzy roared. "Me? Go out with Will Darcy? Can I throw up? No, you're hopeless."

"But—"

"I'm done talking to you—go out with Will Darcy, I'd rather amputate both my feet without having any anesthesia!"

"LIZZY, DON'T HANG—"

_Click._

"Damn."

* * *

_Woo! Done! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving too! We had the introduction of a new character—Richard Fitzwilliam! He'll be fun, I promise you that. (Katlin would agree too)._

_I also have a 'Face Down' slideshow of characters, that'll be on my profile. So if you want to see what the characters look like in my brain, look on my profile!_

_Review!_

_-GC_


	9. Meeting Cousin Fitzie

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Nine—****Meeting Cousin Fitzie**

_Don't you try to pretend  
__It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
__I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
__Vanity and security  
__--Don't You Forget About Me—The Breakfast Club Soundtrack_

* * *

If it is one thing Charlie Bingley loves more than Janie Bennet, soccer, and Halo 3, it is getting more than ten hours of sleep on a weekend.

And anybody that did not let him get that required amount of sleep would endure hell.

Now, let's get this straight—Charlie Bingley is not a violent person—he wouldn't hurt a spider, even if it was crawling over Janie's face and about to bite her—but mess with his sleep cycle and you'll wish that you've never been born.

I like to think that Will Darcy constantly forgets about this crucial piece of information, because he has the uncanny ability to wake up Charlie early in the morning—on a Saturday.

This should be fun to watch.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz._

Charlie yelped loudly as the sound of his cell phone jerked him awake. Thrashing his legs, he rolled to the wrong side and fell off the bed with a resounding crash. Groaning to himself, he looked up and saw that it was only eight thirty. His eyes bugging out, he dragged himself to his dresser where his phone was buzzing. Leaning against the dresser, he groped around for the cell phone, and when his hands touched it, he quickly snatched it and opened it, to see he had a new text message.

_I NEED ADVICE._

Charlie scowled deeply, as he quickly pressed 'reply' and sent back a message.

_I'M SLEEPING YOU IDIOT._

He only had to wait a few seconds before Will replied:

_You seem pretty awake to me. I need advice._

On a better day, Charlie would have admitted that that was a great comeback, but since it was a Saturday and he hadn't had his full ten hours of sleep, he refused to even think about it.

_Screw you. I'm not giving you ANY advice. Go to hell._

With that, Charlie turned his phone to 'Silent', and dragged himself back into bed. Sighing luxuriously as his head hit his soft pillow; he pulled his sheet and his comforter over his body and curled up into a little ball, closing his eyes as sleep started to come to him…

SLAM.

His eyes flew open as he looked up to see an irate Caroline standing in front of him, her small nose bandaged so that it looked three times the normal size. Charlie had no idea what really happened to his sister's nose (Caroline was sticking to her story that a door had smacked into her face), but he didn't care at the moment.

"Do you bind?" Caroline nearly yelled, not sounding nearly as menacing as she should have because of the gauze taped around her nose. "Sobe ob us are TRYING to get our beauty sweep!"

_It's not like it's going to help you._ Charlie thought venomously as he glared at his younger sister. "Get out of here!" He roared, seizing his copy of _A Tale __Of__ Two Cities_ and whipping it at the door. Caroline yelped at the sight of the book and quickly shut the door, the book hitting the closed door with a thump.

"Finally!" Charlie moaned to himself, as he quickly burrowed himself into his covers and let sleep wash over him once again.

He could kill Will later.

* * *

Will scowled at Charlie's text message, sitting cross-legged on his bed, glaring at the small screen. He didn't care if Charlie was tired—he needed advice on how to get Lizzy! Tossing his phone lightly, he glanced at his quiet computer and wondered if Janie was on AIM. Maybe he could ask her for advice…

Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had another three hours before his beloved cousin Fitzie landed from Chicago, and he could already smell the makings of chicken parmesan—Fitzie's favorite food. His stomach grumbling, Will walked to his desk and turned his computer on before heading down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Will said, going through the cabinet, trying to locate the Cocoa Pebbles cereal. "Smells good. Chicken parmesan?"

"Fitzie's favorite." Anne replied, stirring something in a pot. "Be sure to fix your bed after you're doing eating, and wake up Giana too."

"Where's Dad?" Will asked, going through the fridge to get the carton of milk. "Isn't he coming to the airport with us?"

"He's out at the store, buying a few necessities," Anne said, checking on something in the oven, and then glancing at her son. "Hurry up and eat Will—we need to leave the house by ten."

"Fitz's plane doesn't come in until eleven!" Will protested as he poured his milk. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"Parking spot," Anne said curtly, yanking the milk carton from Will's hand, and handing him a spoon. "It's crazy at the airport these days hon. Besides, we're all going inside to the baggage claim to see Fitzie—now, hurry up and eat."

Will scowled at his bowl of cocoa pebbles before he started to eat.

After ten minutes, Will rinsed his bowl out, placed it in the dishwasher, and hurried upstairs to the shouts of his mother telling him to wake up Giana and to fix his bed. Really, his mother could be a broken record player sometimes…

Opening his sister's door, he sneezed at the smell of his sister's Abercrombie perfume and walked towards her bed. Shaking her shoulders, he informed Giana that she had to get her butt up.

"I hate you." Giana moaned, throwing the covers over her head. "It's Saturday—it's eight forty-five—I want to sleep."

"Mom said you have to get up—if you don't, I'll throw water at you."

Giana's blue eyes snapped open as she pulled down her covers and looked warily at her brother. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Will said seriously.

His sister stuck her tongue out at him, and threw the blankets off her body. Shivering from the cold, she reached for her robe and tied it snugly around her body. Shoving her feet into her Old Navy green slippers, she shuffled out of her room, her blonde hair in wild disarray.

Laughing, and wishing he had his camera; Will went back to his messy room and surveyed his bed. Normally, he would make Giana make his bed (for five dollars), but she seemed pretty ticked with him right now.

After ten minutes of scuffling with the bed, he finally emerged victorious as he straightened out a crease on his comforter. Turning to his closet, he picked out a red shirt, a white zip up sweater and torn jeans. Looking in his mirror, he ran a hand through his messy hair and considered himself finished.

Walking down the stairs again, he noted that it was now nine fifteen and Giana was still at the breakfast counter, half asleep as she stirred her Cheerios.

"Georgiana!" Anne snapped, "Get up young lady! If you're not going to eat the cereal, don't play with it!" Yanking away the bowl of cereal, she dumped it into the sink and said, "Go fix your bed and get dressed—and do something about that hair! It looks like a jungle."

Will stifled a laugh as Giana's mouth dropped open in shock and resentment. Scowling, she stood up and marched upstairs, making sure that her steps were extra-loud.

Anne sighed in frustration. "Where in the world is your father?"

"Someone call my name?" Asked Mr. Darcy as he entered the house, shutting the door quickly behind him, a bulging plastic bag hanging in his left hand.

"There you are!" Anne snatched the bag from his hand. "What took you so long?"

Matthew Darcy winked at his son before saying, "Traffic Anne."

Pawing through the bag, Anne took out the things she needed before shoving the bag towards her son. "Take these upstairs into the bathroom—put them away _neatly_! And hurry too!"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Will took the steps two at a time, went into the guest bathroom, and placed a razor, shaving cream, shampoo, body soap, and toilet paper in their respectable places.

Leaving the bathroom, he peeked into Giana's room and saw her jerking her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Having fun Gee?" He asked her amusingly.

"Shut up," Giana growled, twisting the hair tie into her hair. "Mom is such a witch sometimes." Tightening her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror before applying a bit of mascara. Giana had already changed into a gray knee-length dress with black leggings underneath, and the outfit amused Will. "You look like you're going to a funeral," he teased her, "Is Fitzie's coming here such a drag?"

Giana seized her hair brush and whipped it at Will, hoping to hit him straight where that cocky smile was, but unfortunately for her, Will's soccer reflexes came into hand as he snatched it just before it hit his nose. "Got to be quicker than that Gee," he shot, twirling the brush between his long fingers.

Giana pointed to the door. "Leave you dumbass!" She screeched, her normally pale face turning slightly red.

"WILL!" Anne yelled from downstairs, "LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE."

Giana smirked. "You heard Mom—back off and leave me alone." Crossing the room in two strides, she pushed her brother out and slammed the door.

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde much?" Will muttered, running a hand through his messy hair as he stared at his sister's shut door before making his way downstairs to see his father trying to sneak some food without his wife's knowing.

"Matt!" Anne snapped, "Do you mind?"

"Busted Dad." Will jeered, going through the cabinet and pulling out his iPod.

"Will!" Anne said, turning to her son, her green eyes narrowing at the sight of her lazy son listening to music, "Wash the dishes!" She pointed to the mess in the sink, "and then put them in the dishwasher."

Matt sat down in one of the chairs and surveyed his son. "Remind me son, how would you say that in Spanish?"

"_Lava__ los __platos_." Will muttered, "Or something along those lines." He took the ear plugs out of his ears and trudged to the sink, looking at the dirty plates in disgust. "Ah, Mom," he groaned, "Do I have to? Why don't you let Giana do it?"

"She's busy making her bed," Anne replied curtly, "And you have nothing better to do."

Matthew smiled at his son's dismayed face and said, "Next time Will—don't come downstairs."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Darcy family was packed into their car and driving to the local airport. Matthew Darcy was driving and Anne Darcy sat in the passenger seat, instructing her children to behave when Fitzie came.

"And make him feel at home," Anne said, her body twisted sideways, so she could see her children, "He might be a little homesick, so I expect you to be nice—alright Will?"

Will and Giana had tuned their mother out ten minutes previously, as they both took out their iPods and put the volume to full blast.

"Will!" Anne snapped, reaching over and jerking one ear plug out of his ear. Will was shaken out of his reverie and glanced at his glaring mother. "What?"

"Did you hear a word I said?" She asked.

"No," Will said, lowering the volume as he put his ear plug back in.

Anne sighed with frustration as she turned back to the front seat.

Within five minutes, they entered the airport. Parking the car, the Darcys rode a small bus that would take them to the main airport. While listening to his iPod, Will noted that his mother kept on looking at her watch, as if frantic that they would be late. Rolling his eyes, he scrolled to a Drop Dead, Gorgeous song 'Daniel, Where's The Boat.'

Within minutes, they reached the hub, got off, and Anne soon tugged her family to the baggage claim—the only place in the airport where they were allowed to go in if they weren't flying.

"He'll come out of those doors," Anne said, pointing to a set of white plastic doors on the other side of the cavernous room. "Matt, go look at the baggage claim area, and see if his luggage is unloaded."

"I'm going to go wait by the doors," Giana said, bouncing around. "I want to see Fitzie first!"

"I'll go sit down over here." Will pointed to a hard, black plastic chair near the entrance. Not waiting for his mother to yell at him, he made his way over to the seat and sat down.

Will watched his family from afar and rolled his eyes. He loved his cousin, but he annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. While Will was well-liked by many, Fitzie was one of the most charismatic people he had ever seen. Fitzie could make the grumpiest person smile and laugh, just after ten minutes of being in the same room with him.

The doors opened again and Giana shrieked with excitement, causing Will to jump three feet in the air.

"FITZIE!" She yelled, rushing towards her cousin and throwing her arms around him, nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Whoa there Giana," Fitzie laughed, hugging his younger cousin back, "Don't kill me now, I haven't stuck a bug in your bed yet!"

"Do that and I'll be sure you'll never see daylight again." Giana laughed, feeling some tears leak out of her eyes as she let go of her cousin and beamed at him.

"Richard!" Anne cried, seizing her nephew and giving him a bone-breaking hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!"

"Aunt Anne," Fitzie cried, struggling against his aunt as his normally pale visage turned pink, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Anne said apologetically, as she released her nephew, stared at him for a moment, and then hugged him again. "How was the trip Rich?"

Fitzie made a face. "It's Fitzie, Aunt Annie. Every time I hear the name 'Rich', I think of some fat, old business tycoon."

Anne laughed and kissed the top of his unruly brown mop of hair before saying, "Always the jokester."

"Where's Uncle Matt and crazy Cousin Will?" Fitzie asked, his cool blue eyes sweeping the area. "Ah, I see Willie—listening to his iPod." Fitzie didn't sound hurt—just amused as he surveyed his cousin, who was slouching in his seat, listening to music.

"Giana, get your brother." Anne ordered, and the fifteen-year old girl scampered off. Fitzie watched as Giana tugged on her brother's white sweat shirt and pointed to him. Will looked up and saw his cousin looking expectantly at him. Sighing, Will stuffed his iPod away, stood up, and shuffled towards his younger cousin.

"Will, you've grown again since I last saw you. Before you know it, everyone will be calling you Giant."

Will rolled his eyes, but smiled good-naturedly. "Nice to see you too Fitz. How was the flight?"

Fitzie looked at his aunt, turned back to his cousin and said, "Like hell."

Anne tapped him lightly on the head. "No foul language Fitz."

"It was Aunt Anne! I got stuck next to a fat woman who seriously needed to learn how to take a shower, there was the bratty kid behind me who kept kicking my seat, and then, beside me, there was a screaming baby. All in all, not the best half hour flight of my life."

Will chuckled as his father came over, and gave his nephew a one armed hug. "Glad to see you made it here in one piece." Matt said, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," Fitzie quipped, "Last thing I ate was a blueberry muffin at the Chicago airport over two hours ago."

"I made your favorite chicken parmesan." Anne said, and then looked at her husband, "Is the baggage carousel going?"

"It just unloaded." Matt said, "It's the fifth one."

Putting an arm around her nephew's shoulder, Anne ushered Fitzie towards the baggage carousel, her two children hot on her heels. "What color is your suitcase?" Giana asked, her eyes scanning the carousel.

"I have, like, four of them." Fitzie laughed, "I feel like a female."

Will snickered as his cousin punched him on the shoulder, pleased that he made Will laugh. "No really, I do! Mom made me clean out my entire closet and drawers."

"And you only used four suitcases?" Giana asked, one eyebrow cocked, "For me, it would have been at least six or seven!"

"Well, we're not all clothes-a holics like you Gee." Will said dryly, his comment earning him a jab to the chest, courtesy of Giana.

Fitzie gazed at the brother-sister reaction with satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. "I'm really going to enjoy watching you fight with her," he told Will, "And I bet she'll kick your butt."

"Damn straight." Giana said smugly, as they reached the fifth carousel and waited for the suitcases to come.

"Oh, and all my suitcases are black," Fitzie said, "But they each have a white stripe going down the middle. I figured that since most suitcases are black, I should make mine noticeable, so I took white masking tape and put it down the middle."

"You're neurotic." Will said, cuffing his cousin on the head.

"Yeah, well, I like it."

"There's the first suitcase," Matt said, pointing to a beat-up tan suitcase that flopped onto the conveyor belt.

"Looks like the kind I used to have in the seventies," Anne remarked.

"There's the second one—and the third one." Giana nudged her head towards the belt, "Ooh, Louis Vuitton too. Nice."

"What is it with girls and designer things?" Fitzie muttered to Will, "Janine was obsessed with Prada, and all Mom wore was designer studs."

Will shrugged and then said, "Glad you're here Fitzie—you make life so much more interesting."

* * *

_It's been a while, hasn't it? __Heh.__ This chapter goes ou__t to Katlin, because of her persistence and helpful hints, managed to get me to get off my lazy arse and update._

_I must bring up something that has been bothering me lately. I've been getting __many reviews saying that 'the characters should stop swearing'. __I realize that some of you guys don't like it when the characters swear, but I'm no better--I swear like a sailor, and while Lizzy has a cleaner mouth then I do, she's going to continue to swear. Yes, I know there are "other" ways__ to express feelings__, but really, have you ever seen a teenager not swear before? There are, but it's few and far in between. So, I'm sorry, but they're going to continue to swe__ar, whether you like it or not. Modern fics should include modern LANGUAGE._

_Review por favor. It brightens my day. _


	10. Playing Find The Lizzy

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Ten—Playing Find ****The**** Lizzy**

_Show up i__n the crowd take a look around  
__M__e a__nd my crew we came to get down  
__S__he's giving me looks I__ can't help it  
__T__he way I'm feeling its going to happen  
-__-Discotech—Young Love_

* * *

It was the last week before school let out for Thanksgiving Break, and the school was abuzz with pre-holiday cheer. The unseasonably mild temperatures had departed the region, bringing in a gust of Arctic air and temperatures dipping down into the low thirties, with snowflakes softly dancing in the wind. The cold air was a shock to the town of Meryton, and you could see many of them bundled up to the extreme as they headed for work or school.

"Oh good," Lizzy said, staring out the window, "It's finally starting to snow. I was wondering if we were going to have another mild Christmas like we did last year when it was sixty degrees on Christmas morning."

"That's global warming." Mary said, looking up from her AP American History homework. "We should start to become more environmental-friendly if we want to live on a healthy planet."

Lizzy shrugged as she continued to look out the window. Hopping onto the ledge of the bay window, she pressed herself as close as she could and looked out, her breath fogging the glass. Drawing back, Lizzy pressed one of her fingers against the fogged window pane and wrote her name in cursive. "This is fun," Lizzy announced, continuing to blow against the window.

"Mom's going to get mad Liz," Mary said, looking through her book for the answer, "You know she hates it when we write on the windows."

"It's not like she's going to see it. It disappears within a few seconds." Lizzy pointed to the quickly dissipating fog that held her name, "See? Mom will never know."

Mary rolled her eyes as she found the answer and scribbled it down on the paper.

"You know, you're really lucky that you didn't have Burke as your AP teacher," Lizzy said, bending over and picking up _War and Peace_. "He was a maniac."

"I'd rather have Mr. Ward—you're so lucky you have him as your teacher." Mary pouted, "I heard he was waltzing with students."

Lizzy grinned, thinking of her crazy AP Euro teacher. "He was."

After reading a good fifty pages, Lizzy looked up and saw that it was two thirty. "You almost done there Mar?" She asked her sister.

"Stuck on number four," Mary said, "You know, you could have kept your worksheets for future use."

"You wouldn't have wanted them anyway," Lizzy said, putting her book away and stretching, "I got so many wrong my AP teacher basically _did_ my worksheet for me."

* * *

"You talk on the phone more than Georgiana does," Will said dubiously as Fitzie snapped his phone shut and flung himself on Will's bed. "Who the hell were you talking to for," he checked his computer's clock, "Two hours and ten minutes?"

"Jenny," Fitzie shrugged his shoulders, and looked at his cell phone, "My girlfriend—or should I say ex—I broke up with her before I left yesterday. I wasn't going to do a long distant relationship when there are more fish in the sea."

"But why two hours?" Will typed something before looking back at his cousin, "I never like to talk to most of my ex-girlfriends."

"And your ex-girlfriends could form up an entire town if they wanted too," Fitzie laughed as he saw Will's outraged face, "I talk to Giana a lot Willie—she keeps me up to speed."

"Pesky little sister," Will muttered as he returned to his computer and typed in a few more things, "Urgh, I suck at this stuff," he looked back at Fitzie, who was taking out his laptop, "Hey Fitz, how good are you at conjugating Past continuous verbs for Spanish?"

"I don't even speak Spanish," Fitzie said, turning on his computer, "I took German at my high school."

"You took German?" Will asked curiously, "Can you speak it?"

"Nope." Fitzie said, typing in his username and password, "My teacher can't teach, and I never bothered to crack open my book—this is why I loved sitting next to Liesel Falke—spoke perfect German, and she wrote quite big too. She made copying so much easier for me."

"Do you know how to say ANYTHING in German?"

"_Guten Tag_." Fitzie said, "It means good morning. And I can say _Ich heiße Fitzie_, which means 'my name is Fitzie'. Otherwise, I'm clueless."

"You're hopeless." Will said as he turned back to his computer and nearly kicked it in frustration. "I give up," he sighed, minimizing his Word Document and clicking on AIM. Signing in, he saw that Charlie was on. Peeved that Charlie wouldn't give him advice, Will decided to annoy him until he did.

**Will.I.Am: You better give me advice on how to win over Lizzy.**

"You live by AIM, don't you?" Fitzie said, looking up from the laptop perched in his lap, "And MySpace too—you are a MySpace and AIM whore."

"Thanks." Will snarled.

_Ping!_

**Mr. Bing: Fuck you. No.**

Will shot off some nice curse words as he typed in another message:

**Will.I.Am: Still mad that I woke you up?**

**Mr. Bing: Yes, and I refuse to talk to you.**

**MR. BING HAS SIGNED OUT.**

"Hormonal moron." Will muttered.

"You talking about yourself?" Fitzie asked, a smirk forming on his features.

"I'm going to throw something at you," Will threatened, spinning around in his chair until he faced his cousin, "What the hell are you doing anyways?"

"Stuff." Fitzie said innocently, "AKA, none of your concern. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my _best friend_,he glared at the screen, "to help me win over a girl."

"Why do you need advice?" Fitzie asked, one eyebrow raised, "Aren't you supposed to just, like, look at a girl and she's running into your arms?"

"Not this girl," Will said, "She's stubborn like a mule and refuses to respond to my advances."

"Well, as I see it," Fitzie said, putting aside his laptop, "You have two options. You can either bug her like crazy, and maybe, just maybe, she'll be so exasperated, she'll say yes, or, you can ignore her and see if she gets jealous."

"I'll go with the first one." Will said, "Do you think it'll work?"

"Worked with Jenny," Fitzie shrugged, as he leaned against the headboard and put his laptop back on his lap, "And she was stubborn too, but I'm not sure about this chick—what's her name?"

"Lizzy."

"Have a picture of her?"

"Yeah, hold on." Will clicked back to MySpace, signed in, and searched his friends. Finally finding Lizzy, he clicked on her profile and found that she changed her profile song again that sounded like 'Dam Dadi Do'. "Here you go."

Fitzie leaned forward and stared at the picture of Lizzy Bennet. "She's good-looking," Fitzie declared, "Definitely easy on the eyes—are you sure she doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Will glared at his cousin, "No, and if she does—it'll be me."

"Ooh, you really are possessive." Fitzie teased, laughing at his cousin's expression, "Easy, I was just saying she nice-looking—I didn't say I wanted to bang her. Besides, I prefer darker-haired girls."

The door opened and both boys turned to see Giana standing there.

"Katlin's coming over," she declared, "So don't bug us," she narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "Especially you Fitz."

"Why does everyone blame me?" Fitzie asked the look of perfect innocence etched on his face.

"Because you cause the most mischief," Giana said, "That fake spider didn't just crawl on Melanie's face last year."

Will snickered, "Busted Fitzie."

Fitzie refused to look up as he typed furiously on the laptop, but the growing grin on his face was hard to miss. Giana glared, "I knew it was you—now I know why Melanie won't spend the night anymore!" She blew a raspberry. "Loser."

_Ding dong._

"There's Kat. As I said—you bug me, and I'll ring your neck."

Giana vanished as Fitzie turned back to his cousin, "What happened to sweet, innocent Giana that I knew?"

"High School happened."

* * *

"So," Katlin said, flicking her dark hair off her shoulder as she threw herself on Giana's bed, "Is the cousin from Chicago here?"

"Yeah," Giana said, signing on to AIM. "He's planning something against me, I know it."

"You're just paranoid," Katlin snorted as she reached for a stuffed animal that was lying near the top of Giana's bed, "You still have Mr. Squiggles?" Katlin laughed as she played with the stuffed elephant for a minute, "Wow Giana—Mrs. Millie gave this animal to you back in _kindergarten_."

"What happened to your stuffed animal? What did you have—a bird?"

"My cat chewed him up," Katlin said sourly, putting Mr. Squiggles back in his rightful position, "Bella thought he was breakfast—stupid cat."

Giana laughed at the mention of Katlin's insane cat, and a second later, both girls shrieked as a loud banging noise came from Giana's door.

"FITZIE!" Giana yelled, running to the door, wrenching it open, and sticking her head out, "STOP TERRORIZING ME!"

Katlin laughed as she rolled over so that her back was on top of the comforter. "I want to meet Fitzie—can I?"

"You don't want too," Giana said heavily, slamming her door shut and returning to the computer, "He's a nuisance sometimes—he's nearly sixteen, but he acts like he's four."

"My type of guy," Katlin laughed as she turned in Giana's direction. "Seems like a lot of people are on, anyone that I might want to talk too?"

"No, just a bunch of id—no wait, Mike Leppen came on…"

Katlin fell off the bed and shoved Giana off the chair. "Let me talk to him!"

* * *

**Lizzy: Charlotte Leigh, I need your help.**

Charlotte looked down at her cell phone, and frowned, wondering what her best friend could want. Keeping an eye on Mrs. Harris, her art teacher, she texted back:

**Charlotte: What do you need?**

She waited about five minutes before Lizzy texted her back:

**Lizzy: I need you to go to my locker and get me my things for third hour. I have Will Darcy following me around and he's NOT leaving me alone! Can you do that for me? I'll be waiting in the bathroom next to Burke's class. My locker comb is 33-01-10.**

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at the mention of Will Darcy's name and her eyes bugged as she read that he was following her.

**Charlotte: You lucky bastard! But sure, I'll do it for you. Third hour is ****Debate****, right?**

**Lizzy: Yes. Thanks Charlotte.**

As soon as class ended, Charlotte walked to Lizzy's locker, and spun it open. Grabbing the purple debate binder, she shut it and started to walk to the bathroom that Lizzy was hiding in.

Entering the bathroom, she saw Lizzy slumped against the other side of the wall, her second hour binder clutched in her arms. "You okay there Liz?"

Lizzy jumped at the voice, but smiled when she saw that it was her best friend. "Yeah, just fine. Kind of creeped out though."

"What the hell is he doing to you?" Charlotte asked, handing Lizzy her binder, "Even though he's absolutely gorgeous and I'd have sex with him _any day_—I'll beat him up for you. I just need to place a well-aimed kick to the—"

Lizzy laughed, staring at her friend admiringly, "No, but thanks. He's just following me around—it's like I have my own personal Michael Myers—every where I turn—_he's there_ and it's starting to annoy me. After him annoying the hell out of me for an hour and a half, I decided to hide out here in the bathroom, with you as my lackey," she winced as she saw Charlotte's eyes narrow at that, "Sorry—only word I could think of."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "So, are you planning on staying in here all third hour?"

"No, but I'm waiting for the minute bell to ring before I leave. Simmons is just across the hall—and Will doesn't go that way. By the way, can you get my stuff for fourth, fifth, and sixth hour too?"

"How long do you plan on going through with this?"

"For the rest of the week, if I have too." Lizzy said, standing up and going to the mirror, looking at her face and hair. "I only have two more days and then we go on Thanksgiving break."

"What if he continues this after break?"

Lizzy made a face, raking a hand through her long hair, "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

_Ring. Ring._

"Aww shit," Charlotte groaned as she heard the one minute bell go off, "Now I have to go to the OTHER side of the school…"

"Sorry," Lizzy said sympathetically as the two exited the bathroom.

"Nah, its okay—I'm going to gym anyway—and it's going to be my first tardy. I'll catch you later Liz."

"Don't forget fourth hour!" Lizzy yelled as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Will wondered to himself as he looked around the junior hallway, trying to find Lizzy. Looking at the clock, he saw he only had three minutes left until he had to go to Physics class—Lizzy should have been at her locker by now—he had already been hassled by giggly girls who thought he was hot, and now, he was in danger of being late to Physics—he already _had_ two tardies in Ellis's class—the last thing he needed was a detention…

"Screw this," Will muttered, high-tailing it down the hallway, his second hour books nearly falling out as he ran for his locker…

_List all six of the greatest debaters of the nineteenth century__ What made them so great? What did they argue about? Were most of them successful? Explain. _

Lizzy stared blankly at the question in front of her as she tapped her pencil against her desk. All she could think of was Daniel Webster and Henry Clay—but she wasn't sure why she chose Henry Clay—or Daniel Webster. Ahh, shit.

Lizzy looked up at the clock and saw that she had twenty minutes left of third hour. Looking up at Ms. Simmons, she saw that her teacher was busy grading some papers, but every five minutes (and Lizzy had counted, just to be sure) the teacher would look up and scan the classroom, trying to find cheaters.

Lizzy cut her eyes towards Kelsey Grisshaw's paper and saw, to her delight, that she was on the same question that Lizzy was stuck on—but, unlike Lizzy, Kelsey's hand was flying across the page.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lizzy read the first line of Kelsey's answer and started to scribble it on her paper. She looked up and saw that Ms. Simmons was still grading papers. Looking back at Kelsey's paper, she started to write as she read, and within five minutes, she had a nice long paragraph on the six best debaters of the nineteenth century.

_Thank you Lord for letting me sit next to someone as smart as Kelsey Grisshaw, _Lizzy thought to herself as she flipped the page over and saw that her test was over.

Raising her hand, she saw Ms. Simmons hurry over and take Lizzy's test from her, along with Kelsey's. Having ten minutes left before class ended, her mind started to play over the beginning of school and after first hour, how Will was pestering her and following her like a lost puppy. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he taking such an interest to her? He had never been interested in Lizzy before, but it was like something went off in his head. Lizzy shivered involuntarily as she squeezed her eyes shut. She really did hate life at the moment.

* * *

"This is like a game of fucking hide-and-seek," Will muttered to himself as he waited by Lizzy's locker again. He had been smart this time and went to his locker beforehand to grab his Spanish materials before heading over to Lizzy's locker. He had just made it into the classroom when the bell had rang and Ellis had nearly marked him tardy.

Glancing at the clock, he saw he had four minutes still—he planned to wait until there was one minute and then he'd leave—Ramirez's class was just down the hall…

"Scuse me Will," said a breezy voice and looking down, Will saw Charlotte Lucas squeeze past him and open up a locker near him. She grabbed her Pre-Calculus book and binder and left, not bothering to put away her third hour things.

Will looked confused for a moment, wondering why she didn't put away her books from third hour, but shrugged, concluding that Charlotte was one of those people who carried around their books to all hours.

But what Will didn't know was that Charlotte had just opened up Lizzy's locker and had taken her books—even though Will had followed Lizzy around during the first part of the day, he had never bothered to look up and see what locker Lizzy had…

* * *

Fourth hour passed by quickly and the bell for third lunch rang. Unfortunately for Lizzy, Charlotte had second lunch, so she had to go to her locker and grab her lunch. She decided to make a run for her locker so she could grab her lunch and bolt for the cafeteria before Will could make it to her locker.

She was so determined to get to her locker, she bolted as the bell rang, missing what Mr. Gates said about their nightly homework—oh well, she could just post a bulletin tonight and ask—Pre-Calc wasn't that hard.

She made it to her locker in record time as she quickly opened it, shoved her books in her backpack and grabbed her lunch. She caught up with her friend Sara and asked if she could sit at her table today.

"Sure Liz," Sara said, surprised that Lizzy was asking, "We'd be glad to have you."

"Thanks Skittles," Lizzy said, calling her friend by the nickname the softball team gave her last year because Sara was obsessed with the candy.

"Walk with me?" Skittles asked.

"Sure."

And Lizzy was relieved to see that instead of going down the hallway that Lizzy's locker was, they turned the corner and went the other way, just as Will Darcy made his way down the hallway…

Life was good.

* * *

_Another chapter done—in record time too! I love Christmas break, don't you?_

_In case I don't get Chapter 11 up by Christmas Eve, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Hope Santa brings you something nice and that you've been a good person this year! (:_

_--GC_


	11. Two Weeks Of Quiet

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Eleven—Two Weeks ****Of**** Quiet**

_You never tell me what is wrong  
__'cause now it's time to be alone  
__Let__ me love you everyday  
__So long you let the dummies play  
__--Dam Dadi Do__Nightcore_

* * *

**LIZZY'S POV**

_Two weeks._

_Fourteen days._

_Three hundred and thirty six hours._

_Twenty thousand one hundred and sixty minutes._

_One million, two hundred nine thousand,__ and__ six hundred seconds._

Thanksgiving Break really was wonderful—I ate lots of food (my mother may be a nitwit but she's an amazing cook), managed to sleep in until three thirty p.m., and saw my Aunt Lucy Phillips make a fool out of herself when she drank too many Coronas.

I don't remember a better Thanksgiving—it was also a bittersweet Thanksgiving because it was Janie's last one before college. Now I know she'll be here next year for another crazy Bennet Thanksgiving, but next year, Janie's going to have to leave so she can go back to school.

But I won't dwell on the things that haven't happened yet.

Two weeks have passed since Thanksgiving Break, and we've already entered into the second week of December.

And Will Darcy hasn't bothered me once.

Normally, I should feel relieved right? I mean, the biggest idiot isn't annoying the hell out of me! I should be celebrating! But _nope, _I'm silently cowering in fear. You may be wondering—why the hell am I afraid? My answer: I don't know what Will Darcy's up too.

From what I've learned over the years, Will Darcy is _very _persistent. If he sets his mind to something, there is no way in hell he'll give up on it—and I've known him for a long time (we go back to when cooties and playing tag were the shit). Not to sound conceited or anything, but I seem to be his latest 'fascination', and I'm not sure if I should run far far away or beat him senseless until he forgets all about me.

I told Janie about this, and she waved her hand and told me that 'he probably is over you if he hasn't bothered you in a week'. I doubt she was paying much attention to me anyways because she had been on the phone with her darling Charlie, and God forbid if I interrupt a phone conversation when those two lovebirds get at it. They make Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise look decent!

But I know better than what my sister told me. Will Darcy has not _forgotten _about me—he's secretly planning a tactic to try and win me over, I _know_ it. And I hate the fact that I don't know what's going on—I always need to be on top of things, otherwise, I go crazy. Take _the Clique's _Dylan Marvil. You know the redhead who annoys the hell out of the readers because she constantly complains she's fat when she's an effing size two? Well, in one of the books (I always get the titles confused), she is sick with the flu, but no matter what—she comes to school, even though she becomes delirious after detention and thinks that someone is trying to steal her goggles. If I were a _Clique_ character—I'd be Dylan, just because I refuse to miss anything in fear that I'll miss something important.

But that's besides the point…

Break ended all too soon for me and before I knew it, I was walking through the hallways of my high school, my brand new shoes (a present from Aunt Lucy and Uncle Harry) squeaking against the shiny tiled floors. Looking up at the clock, I saw that I had fifteen minutes before I was due for Spanish class.

"Your shoes are making an annoying squeaking noise," Mary said from beside me as she hugged her books closer to her chest, "That's why you should always break your shoes two days in advance before you walk in them."

I glared at my sister and took quicker, shorter, and heavier steps so that the squeaking noise intensified. "I happen to like the squeaking noise," I replied.

Mary scowled as she turned away and looked at the lockers—which were so much more interesting than me.

I kept up my squeaking until Mary couldn't handle it any longer and decided to go the longer way to her locker (which didn't make any sense because her locker was just down the hall). Chuckling to myself, I finally stopped the insane squeaking and continued down the hallway in silence, my iPod finally turned on and playing to _Satisfaction_ by Benny Benassi—a wickedly awesome techno song.

As I neared my locker, I slowed myself down as I glanced at the clock again (and this one had a piece of gum stuck to it, how lovely). I had ten minutes left.

Turning the corner, I stopped myself and peeked around just to be sure that Will the Stalker wasn't there.

To my delight, he wasn't.

"Push me, and then just touch me." I muttered to myself as I semi-danced down the hallway, listening to Benny's voice.

"Okay." I heard someone from behind me say as I was pushed towards a locker and then my sides were prodded. Whirling around, I saw George Wickham stand there, looking more alert than I had ever seen him before.

"Hey!" I laughed, bending over to stop his attacks on my ticklish spots. "No! I didn't mean to do _that_! It's song lyrics!"

George stopped his attack and raised one eyebrow. "What kind of song has sexual lyrics as 'push me, and then just touch me'?" He asked curiously as he ran a hand through his medium-length brown hair.

"This song," I said, replaying the song and sticking one ear phone into my friend's ear. George listened to it for a minute or so before his face screwed up in disgust. "And _this_ is why I listen to screamo."

I laughed as I danced in front of him, "Push me, and then just touch me." I sang, "So I can get my—satisfaction."

"You're disgusting," George muttered as he shoved past me, his black backpack whipping me in the face, causing my earphones to fly out.

"And you love me," I sang, as I collected my dangling ear phones and went to my locker, shoving past Carla Billar who was talking on her cell phone. Dialing my locker combination, I yanked on it and found, to my chagrin that it wouldn't open. Scowling, I kicked the locker viciously and tried it again.

"Having some problems?" Came an amused voice from behind me. My heart plummeting, I turned around slowly to see Will Darcy smiling crookedly at me.

"Yeah, I am." I muttered, yanking on the handle to prove my point. "Dumb locker," I muttered.

"Here," Will wedged himself between Carla (who nearly dropped her phone as Will's shoulder touched hers and almost hyperventilated) and me, "I'll help."

Carla quickly hung up the phone and looked at me with wide eyes as if to say 'You're so lucky!'

Why do people continuously say I'm lucky that Will Darcy is stalking me? Would they like some six foot freak following them around all day long? Why don't they go through it, and then they can talk to me.

"What's your combination?" He asked, looking at me sideways so I had a perfect view of his nice profile—I'll admit he did have a nice jaw structure. Jesus, did this boy have ANY flaws on his face? Here was the perfect example of Paris, the prince from Troy, and I couldn't find anything wrong with him! Wait—yes I could—he had a bump on the bridge of his nose, but it didn't make him look like a retard. Damnit.

"Uhm," I opened my backpack and took out my planner. Regretting this, I opened it to the front page and showed him the little stamp that had my locker combination. Carefully studying it with those icy-blue eyes of his, he turned back to my locker and expertly spun it around. Then, he straightened up, clenched his hand into a fist and hit it close to the dial. Waiting a few seconds, Will then yanked on the handle, and lo and behold—it opened.

Was this boy not good at ANYTHING?

"See?" Will said, showing off the full effect of the Darcy smile (that equaled me being blinded by white teeth), "All you have to do is hit it if it doesn't budge."

"Uh huh," I said as Will moved out of my way "Thanks."

He nodded, "Anytime Lizzy."

He walked away without a second glance and I stared at his retreating back. What the hell was this? Why wasn't he waiting at my locker? Why didn't he say something smart alecky or stupid like usual?

"Urgh Lizzy!" Carla shook me out of my reverie, "How can you bag Will Darcy when I can't?"

"I'm not going out with him," I corrected her, my eyebrows rising in annoyance, "He's just…helping me."

"Uh huh," Carla said, one hand on her tiny waist as she rolled her eyes, "You're blind girl—he's totally crushing on you."

"You read too many sex magazines," I said, putting my backpack away, "Will doesn't like me."

_Liar __liar__, pants on fire, _that stupid voice in my head told me, _He wants you Lizbear. _

I nearly groaned aloud as I heard that sly voice in my head—that was the same voice that always got me in trouble with Mom.

Carla looked at Will's retreating back until he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, "Say what you want Lizzy—I say he's going to ask you out again by the end of this week."

I chuckled as I put my jacket away, thinking of the last time he attempted to ask me out, and I said no, "And if he does, I'll say no."

"No way!" Carla yelped, "C'mon Lizzy! This is _Will Darcy _we're talking about! You're really going to say no to him? This might be your last chance to get with him!"

"Good," I said, opening my backpack, "Maybe then he'll leave me alone."

And he did leave me alone.

I spent the rest of the week bewildered as my own personal shadow didn't make his grand appearance. Besides that Monday when he helped me open my locker, he hasn't said a word to me—even at lunch; he'll ignore me and talk to George (whenever he was awake) or get up and talk to other random people (mostly girls).

Don't get me wrong, I _was_ relieved that he wasn't bugging me anymore, but I was slightly wary. Because when I would catch him looking at me, he would have that 'I'm thinking of something you don't know about' smirk on his face, and that smirk nearly made me lose my lunch.

Whatever he's planning, I don't like it.

_Note to self: Move to Australia. There aren't any Will Darcys there._

* * *

_I'm amazing aren't I? I updated within 24 hours of my last one! I'm on a roll—and I love it._

_Before you guys sit there and yell because this is "short", I'm going to quickly say that this is an INTERLUDE, and I think this is a good length. _

_Maybe, if I get enough nice reviews, I'll update before the New Year. Haha, let's pray for that. I still need to update LLD!_

_--GC_


	12. Ho Ho No

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Twelve—Ho ****Ho**** No **

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
__The Christmas rush is through  
__But I still have one wish to make  
__A special one for you  
__--Merry Christmas Darling—__The__ Carpenters_

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The time of yuletide joy, the time of giving and receiving, the time of cuddling up on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa and watching _ABC Family's _25 Days of Christmas.

It was also the time at LHS when Holiday Grams went out. What that meant was that Student Council set up a little table at the front of the cafeteria with red or green cards that you could personalize and give to someone special for only one dollar. Included with this fun little "card", the person got a candy cane.

Lizzy always filled one out for Jane, Mary, and Charlotte, even though she was blowing three dollars on cards that would be thrown out ten minutes later, and she always received a gram from Charlotte and Jane. Lizzy would glance at the card, throw it in her purse, and suck on the candy cane. That was her favorite part.

"—And don't forget to buy your Holiday Grams," said the bored voice of Mr. Greene over the announcements, "It's a great deal and helps LHS's Student Council! For the great price of one dollar, you get a card, a personalized message from your significant other, and one candy cane. Student Council will be selling them throughout all lunches until the twentieth of December."

"They increase the price every year," Nick Gates griped, pounding his hand on his desk, and glaring at the ceiling, "Last year it was seventy-five cents—how am I supposed to afford all the grams I want to buy?"

"Dump some of your other girlfriends," Lizzy snapped, "Ever think of that Mr. I-can't-keep-my-hands-off-girls?"

"Piss off Lizzy," Nick glared at the brunette, who shot him an equally filthy look.

"Well no one wants to hear your shit so early in the damn morning," Lizzy retorted, glaring at Nick one last time before turning back to the front and looking at the board where Señora Ramirez was writing the date on the board: _Es lunes, el 10 de diciembre. _

Ten more days until winter break. Hallelujah.

* * *

December tenth was a big day in the Darcy household—Fitzie was joining his two cousins at Longbourne High School. Will was on strict instructions from his mother to show Fitzie where to go and to make sure Fitzie had somewhere to sit at lunch.

For some odd reason, Fitzie was excited to start school—he even woke up half an hour before he was supposed to, got dressed, and waited for Will to stumble out of his room at around six fifteen, bleary eyed and yawning.

"Morning sunshine," Fitzie said brightly, causing Will to loose his footing and fall.

"Christ Fitz! Why are you so peppy? It's Monday."

Fitzie shrugged, "New school. New chance to start over."

"You're a dumbshit." Will muttered as he dragged himself to the bathroom, just as Giana left, her hair perfectly straightened.

"Is the alarm off?" Fitzie asked, smoothing down the front of his blue sweater, "I'm starving."

Giana nodded as she disappeared into her bedroom to get changed.

Walking down the stairs, he passed a mirror and stopped to look at himself. Aunt Anne would probably have a fit at his disheveled I-just-got-out-of-bed hair. He never saw what was wrong with it, as his mother never said a word about it.

Walking into the kitchen, he pawed through the cabinet and wrinkled his nose at the sight of the cereals. Closing it, he let his eyes wander around the kitchen and remembered that his aunt had left-over pumpkin pie from Saturday. Seizing a knife, he cut himself a generous portion of pumpkin pie and sat down at the bar and started to eat it. Halfway through, he remembered that he needed orange juice (because he wasn't the biggest milk fan).

As he went to the fridge to get it, he saw Giana hop down the stairs—looking quite fancy in a red knee-cap dress with black leggings.

"You going somewhere?" Fitzie asked his cousin curiously.

"I got a stupid Drama Club field trip today, and for reasons beyond me, they're making us dress up." Giana made a face as her eyes landed on Fitzie's half-eaten piece of pie. She groaned softly, "Aww, don't tell me that's the last piece."

"There's still some more left," Fitzie said, opening the fridge and taking out the carton of juice, "I'm not a pig."

"Yay," Giana said, opening the container and peering inside, the smile on her face changing into a frown, "There's like, a sliver left!"

"I thought all girls eat like birds," Fitzie said, his face breaking out into a wicked smile, "So I gave you a proper amount."

"Where's the damn knife?" Giana asked herself, hunting for the longest and sharpest one she could find, "I'm going to stab you."

Pouring himself a cup of orange juice, Fitzie held in a chuckle. After he sat down again Will came stumbling down the stairs, muttering to himself about how he hated school.

"Sasquatch is up," Fitzie muttered, causing an irate Giana to snort.

"Shut up," Will said, trying to flatten his hair, "I'm not the moron who got up a whole half hour before everyone else."

Fitzie shrugged, not letting it bother him as he finished up the rest of his pie.

"OY! Who ate all the pie?"

* * *

Within thirty minutes, Fitzie found himself inside Longbourne High School, looking around curiously at the school and the different students who were passing him by.

"C'mon," Will muttered, dragging his cousin into the counseling that smelt like burned coffee. The nervousness in Fitzie's stomach lessened as he smelt the smell—it reminded him of his high school back home. Looking around, he saw a lot of women bustle around wearing Santa hats. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background and one of the women was humming to it.

"Well Mr. Darcy, what are you doing in here?" Asked a woman with long blonde hair as she stared at Fitzie curiously. A Santa hat was perched jauntily on her head as she drummed her long red nails against the table, "Are you in trouble again?"

"No Miss Haywood," Will said, kicking Fitzie in the leg to make him come forward, "This is my cousin Richard Fitzwilliam," Fitzie saw Miss Haywood bite her lip in amusement, "And he just transferred here from Jefferson High School in Chicago."

"Oh, yes," Miss Haywood said, standing up, "I'll go get his schedule. Do you want to show him around the school?"

"Yes." Will said, "Will I be excused from class?"

"Just tell your first hour teacher you're showing around a new student," Miss Haywood said crisply, "And I'm sure it'll be alright. I'll give you a pass though."

She disappeared for a few moments and that gave Fitzie enough time to kick Will hard in the shin. Will's eyes bugged out as he nearly doubled over. Smacking Fitzie on the arm, he hissed, "What the hell was that for?"

"For telling that chick my full name! I told you—it's _Fitzie._"

"How the hell was she going to find your schedule then you dumbass? She can't look for _Fitzie._"

"Here you go," Miss Haywood chirped, coming back with some papers, "Mr. Fitzwilliam, here is your schedule that has your locker assignment," she pointed to the sheet of paper that had his name on it with his new student ID, "a map of the school," she pointed to another sheet, "and this is just an overview of our policy here at LHS. Oh! You need a school planner too." She disappeared again and returned with a small blue handbook and handed it to Fitzie. "Everything you need is in there—hall passes, the rules of the school, etc." She sat back in her seat and smiled widely, "We hope you enjoy yourself at Longbourne High School, Mr. Fitzwilliam."

After writing Will a pass, the two cousins left the counseling office and Will snatched his cousin's schedule before Fitzie had a chance to look at it. "Your first hour is Essay and Research with Mrs. Arnold;" Will snorted in amusement, "Have fun with that bitch."

"Joy," Fitzie muttered, reaching over and grabbing his schedule, "Where's my locker anyway?"

"You don't need it yet," Will said, tugging Fitzie's schedule out of his hands again, "Let's go to my locker first so I can dump my stuff and then we can go wander so I can get you acquainted with this wonderful school. Sarcasm intended."

Fitzie followed his cousin to his locker, while looking around curiously. This school seemed to be a lot bigger than his old one and—oof—a lot more kids too. Rubbing his side, he looked back at the girl he had just run into and smiled apologetically.

After a million twists and turns, they finally arrived at Will's locker. A bunch of curious seniors looked at Fitzie and then at Will. Some of the girls smiled and waved while some of the guys shot Fitzie a dirty look.

There was one thing that never changed, no matter what high school you went too, and that was the people that inhabited it.

"Hey Will, who's this?" Asked a girl with short blonde hair, her body molded against her boyfriend's chest—or—at least Fitzie _thought_ it was her boyfriend.

"This is my cousin, Fitzie," Fitzie shook his head at the snickers he heard; "He's from Chicago."

"Ooh, Chicago," Another girl said, tucking her brown hair behind her ear, "Nice. What grade are you in?"

"Junior." Fitzie said proudly and he saw a few faces drop in disappointment.

Finishing up putting his stuff away, Will slammed his locker shut. "See you guys later," he said, "I have to go show Fitzie where to go."

"I can show him where to go," the brown haired girl said. "It's a shame he's a junior."

Fitzie grinned and the brown haired girl's face turned bright red, as she leaned against the locker. "_Definitely_ a shame."

* * *

"And this is the cafeteria," Will said, showing Fitzie the entrance of it, "you're guaranteed to see at least six food fights a year and if you're lucky, you'll see one of the lunch ladies dance to Justin Timberlake—it's quite comical." Will chuckled at the memory of seeing Mrs. Welcome dance to 'SexyBack' as she cleaned the table.

Peeking inside, Fitzie shook his head and turned back to his cousin, "Interesting."

"And on your birthday, expect a large amount of balloons that will be hand delivered to your classroom." Will continued, tugging on the back of his cousin's sweatshirt, yanking him backwards. "Follow me."

"Nice," Fitzie said, yawning in boredom as his eyes strayed around the vicinity, not really caring where the cafeteria was located or what he could see in it. All he cared about was the food he would intake. He hoped that the food served here was better than the slop that was served back home.

Fitzie had already seen half the school, and it wasn't anything special—it really just was a replica of his old high school.

"Hey Will, where's Giana?"

Hearing a new voice, Fitzie perked up and turned towards the voice, and what he saw made his jaw drop and the back of his neck to turn red.

Standing at what appeared to be a measly five feet four inches, wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a blue Paramore T-shirt and silver flats, a pretty girl with straight dark brown hair that reached the middle of her chest stood in front of Will, arms crossed over her chest.

"She's on that field trip with the Drama Club," Will replied.

"Damn it," she cursed, shutting her eyes quickly, before opening them again and locking eyes with Fitzie's. Her mouth opened slightly and before she could shut it, she mouthed something that resembled a 'Wow.' "Who is your friend Will?"

"Him?" Will gestured towards Fitzie, "That's Rich—"

"Fitzie," Fitzie cut in smoothly, gliding towards the short girl and flashing her a half-smile. "I go by Fitzie—and you are?"

"Katlin," she replied, smiling widely, "Katlin Grey. But you can call me Kat."

Something clicked in Fitzie's brain, as he remembered something that Giana had said two weeks previously.

_"Katlin's coming over," she declared, "So don't bug us," she narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "Especially you Fitz."_

"Katlin," he murmured, and then looked up to see Katlin's probing brown eyes look at him, "Are you Giana's friend?"

"Yeah," those big brown eyes locked with his blue ones, "How do you know Giana?"

"I'm her cousin," he said brightly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "Fitzie."

Katlin's eyes widened as recognition flashed through them. "Ooh! You're the one who banged on Giana's door and scared the living shit out of us!"

Fitzie smiled smugly. "That's me."

Suddenly, Katlin's brown eyes flicked upwards towards the clock and she cursed. "Shoot, I'm late. Mrs. McAllister will massacre me—I was supposed to be going to the bathroom."

"How long ago was this?"

"Fifteen minutes ago?" Katlin said sheepishly as Will started to laugh. "Yeah, I'm screwed."

"Run girl," Fitzie watched as she laughed and how her eyes seemed to wander to him. She really did have a nice laugh. Waving good-bye, Katlin turned her back and started to run back to class, not caring that she could get detention for running through the halls. Fitzie cocked his head to the side and watched her run until she had turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"She's hot." Fitzie said after a few seconds, turning around and looking at Will.

"She's a freshman—that's off limits, Fitzie." Will groused.

"Says who?"

Will seemed flustered. "Everyone knows that. What junior would go out with a freshman?"

"I would."

"She's not even fifteen."

"And I just turned sixteen. I really don't care. Stop acting like my mother, Willie. Aren't you supposed to be some man whore? Why do you care about age?"

Will scowled. "Shut it Fitzie."

* * *

"Don't forget to buy your holiday grams!" Sharon Hyman yelled into the microphone, "They're only one dollar! Come send your best friend, girlfriend, favorite teacher, or boyfriend something to show you care about them!"

Fitzie glanced back at Sharon and saw a big sign that said 'HOLIDAY GRAMS' behind a long table. "You guys do this stuff too?" He asked Will.

"Yeah—it's a pain in the ass," Will said, taking his tray to his table, "A dollar for a stupid little paper card you can make on the computer and a candy cane that I can steal from someone. Such a rip-off."

"I'm guessing you don't mail them or receive them?" Fitzie asked as they sat down at the table. They were sitting by three people—a blonde haired boy who was sitting by a blonde haired girl. Fitzie at first thought they were siblings, but then realized that siblings don't hold hands with interlaced fingers. The other person was a boy with long, shaggy brown hair and he was leaned back in his chair, listening to his iPod and dozing off.

The blonde haired boy snorted. "Will got twenty grams last year from different girls—I thought Student Council was going to ban girls from sending Will one from all the trips they made to the classroom."

"Shut up Charlie, it just means that I'm loved." Will said haughtily.

The blonde haired boy who Will called _Charlie_ laughed and stole something from the blonde girl's lunch.

"You must be Fitzie," the blonde haired girl said, smiling, "Right?"

When he looked at this blonde-haired-girl, Fitzie instantly thought of an angel. Shaking that notion of his head, he nodded. "That's me."

"I'm Janie Bennet," she said, reaching over and extending her hand, "And this goon is Charlie Bingley. The guy sitting next to Will is George Wickham, but don't expect him to wake up any time soon."

"Why?"

"He's in a band," Charlie cut in, "It's called Hysteria? Is that it?" He looked at Janie who shrugged. "Well anyway, he's in a band and they play early morning gigs—and by early morning I mean about one or two a.m. so he barely gets any sleep."

"The kid's brilliant though," Will said, "I've never seen him get anything below an A- on a report card, and I've known him since I was four."

"He beat Will at semester in ninth grade," Charlie laughed, reminiscing, "What was it Will? You had a three eight and he had a perfect four point oh."

"Better than your three five," Will said smugly as Charlie's smirk faded into a scowl.

Fitzie looked between Will and Charlie and wondered if the two were either best friends or worst enemies. He was going for best friends…

"Where's Lizzy?" Charlie asked, looking around the room, "Is she avoiding our table again like the plague?"

Fitzie looked up from his sandwich at the name 'Lizzy'. Why did that sound so damn familiar?

Janie stood up and searched the cafeteria. A second later, she pointed. "She's buying grams."

Will nearly spit out his pop, causing Janie, Charlie, and Fitzie to look at him strangely. "Pop tastes funny," Will muttered.

Satisfied with that response, Charlie looked back up at Janie, "I didn't know Lizzy bought holiday grams. She was the _last_ person I expected to do that."

"She just buys them for Charlotte, Mary, and me," Janie said matter-of-factly. "And we all buy her one back—she actually likes getting them."

Will put down his pizza and looked at Janie curiously, his mind whirling with this new piece of information. This could get him Lizzy! Maybe if he sent her enough grams, she'd get it through her senses that she should go out with him! Yes, the plan was fool proof! Now, the question was—how many grams should be purchase?

Searching through his wallet, he found that he had five dollars on him—that meant he could give out five grams to Lizzy.

Standing up, he avoided eye contact as he mumbled that he had to use the rest room. Knowing that all eyes were on him as he left the Senior Lounge, he kept his eyes straight in front of him, ignoring the females' cries for him to come over and sit with them.

"Well _this_ is a surprise," Sharon Hyman said, staring at Will with amusement as her partner stared at Will with lust-filled eyes, "Never would I have expected Will Darcy to be _buying_ holiday grams. Usually it's girls buying you holiday grams."

"Not today Sharon," Will said, holding out his five dollar bill so her partner could grab it, "Just give me the five little cards and get this over with, shall we?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow but silently spread out three red cards and two green ones. Snatching a pen, Will wrote Lizzy's name on the 'Sender' line and wrote his after it. After scribbling in a small message, he slapped it down next to Sharon. After finishing the other four, he turned on his heel (not before winking at Sharon's partner) and went back to his table.

"Took you long enough?" Fitzie asked as he watched his cousin plop back into his seat.

"Maybe he was powdering his nose," Charlie suggested. That comment earned him a jab in the ribs from Janie. "OUCH!"

"Long line," Will mumbled, toying with his food before shoving it away, "Anyone want it?"

"I barely even eat _my_ own food, there's no way I want that pathetic excuse for a meal."

"Again, then why do you continue to buy your own lunch?" Janie asked, exasperated.

"Why should I make my lunch when I have you to supply me with one?" Charlie said, grinning.

Janie rolled her eyes, "You're on thin ice with me Bingley."

Bingley? The last name caused Fitzie to frown, something that wasn't lost upon Janie, who questioned him about it.

"Hey Charlie, do you have a sister named Caroline Bingley?" Fitzie asked curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"Why in the world is her nose wadded in a big ball of gauze? She was trying to flirt with me earlier, but all I could think about was Bozo the Clown—she just needed to paint it red."

"I don't even know what happened to her nose," Charlie said honestly, "She told me she got smacked in the face with a door."

"Why do I think she's lying?" Will asked innocently.

* * *

It was before the lunch bell rang when Fitzie saw Katlin again. She was leaning against the wall, huddled to the side, as if she was in pain. Confused, Fitzie broke away from Will's group of friends and shoved his way over towards the girl. Once he was five feet in front of her, he realized that she was frantically texting on her Sidekick.

Fitzie stopped and watched her thumbs move rapidly across the pad—she seemed to be a skilled texter whereas Fitzie could barely figure out where to _find_ the texting on his phone.

Katlin must have noticed that someone was staring at her because she lifted her head and locked eyes with Fitzie again. She raised one eyebrow and he raised both of his. Looking amused and hesitant, she smiled slightly and he returned it.

_Smooth Fitz—you finally made it past third grade flirting._ He thought to himself.

A buzzing noise from his pocket jerked Fitzie out of his stupor as he quickly pulled his phone. An unknown number flashed on it with a little envelope near the top left hand corner. Opening it, he read the contents.

_Is there something on my face_

Fitzie looked at the tiny screen, both eyebrows raised again. Who the hell was this? This was a 248 area-code—the only area codes he had of those were Will, Giana, and Aunt Anne…

Wait.

Looking up, he saw Katlin smirk at him, waving her phone in the air as if she was mocking him. Since Fitzie was a smart boy, he put two and two together and realized that Katlin had texted him.

_How did you get my number?_

He only needed to wait two minutes before he got another reply.

_I texted Giana and she was more than willing to give it to me. You never answered my __question: Is there something on my face?_

He narrowed his eyes at Giana's name—maybe he should throw another fake spider in her room to teach her a lesson about giving his phone number out to people he didn't know…

_No, there's nothing on your face, besides that huge glob of boogers that's hanging out of your nose._

He saw Katlin roll her eyes and laughed when he saw her touch her nose, as if checking to be sure that Fitzie was lying.

_Very funny.__ You're a comedian, aren't you?_

Fitzie locked eyes with Katlin again and he shrugged. He received another text message:

_Why don't you come over here and talk to me?_

Fitzie smirked at this, and quickly texted back: _Now, why should I do that?_

He heard her sigh audibly and then another text came his way.

_Because you didn't come all the way over here just to watch me text. Scared?_

_Ahh, so you've been watching me then, eh? _

Fitzie was enjoying himself immensely. He really was no good talking to girls in person—especially the ones he deemed were pretty—but texting was totally different.

_Save it. Come talk to me. I don't bite._

This time, Fitzie sighed and pocketed his phone. Just as he was taking a step towards her, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"C'mon Fitzie!" Will yelled.

But Fitzie didn't _want_ to leave. He wanted to stay here and talk to Katlin. However, as he looked up to find her again, she was gone. Disappointed now, Fitzie took out his phone one last time and wrote:

_I like your shirt by the way. __Great band._

As he fought through the crowd to join his cousin, he got a text message back:

_I know. (:_

* * *

"Your thesis is the most important part of your essay—when you write your ACT and SAT essays, they'll be looking for that thesis. Same thing in college too—"

_Knock, knock._

Mrs. Arnold stopped from her lecture and looked at the door, obviously annoyed. "Get the door!" She barked to Jameson.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Arnold, but I'm delivering the Holiday Grams," stammered a sophomore as she stepped into the room and laying down the sack that was meant to look like Santa's. "Uh, I have one for Desiree Redding?"

Lizzy was already bored as it was, as she had been absentmindedly doodling on her notebook when her teacher had been explaining a thesis. She already knew what it was and how to find it—this was old news to her.

"I have five for Lizzy Bennet."

Lizzy's neck snapped up as she felt all eyes lock onto her. Standing up, she made her way to the sophomore and received her stack of grams and candy canes.

She could see Charley try to get eye contact but she was too busy looking down at her five grams. Who in the world sent her five?

Tearing off the first candy cane, Lizzy opened the gram and read who it was from.

Will Darcy.

Groaning, Lizzy shoved that gram aside and opened the next one.

Will Darcy.

Sensing a pattern, Lizzy opened the rest of them and saw that they were all from Will Darcy. But the last one had a small message inscribed in it. The actual card had a picture of mistletoe on it, and underneath it, in his messy scrawl he had written: _Maybe you and I will get stuck under there one day._

Lizzy scowled as she opened her purse and jammed all of them in their, not caring if she crumpled or broke the extra candy canes.

He wanted to play this way? Fine.

She would too.

* * *

Two days later, Will found himself making a list of five things he'd rather be doing then sitting in AP English, when there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Stuart opened the door and a sophomore popped in, announcing he had Christmas grams to give.

"I have seven for Will Darcy," He said, reaching in and grabbing the bundle, "Seems you have a lot of admirers, eh?"

"I'll say," a boy muttered, "He gets all the best girls!"

Smirking, Will returned to his seat and opened up the grams, chuckling as he read the inside inscriptions. They ranged from 'Meet me under the mistletoe' to 'Be mine forever'.

As he reached the last one, he really was amused. He now had six candy canes with six grams that had the worst inscriptions ever. Two of them were from Caroline Bingley! Oh, this was turning out to be an excellent day…

As he opened up the last gram, he looked to see who had sent it.

_Lizzy Bennet._

If possible, Will's grin grew even larger. _Excellent, _he thought, _the Christmas Grams really did work! She's fallen for me!_

But the inside message was anything but sweet.

_Will,_

_Do you know what would really make my Christmas? __If__ you would go jump off a cliff and die._

_--Lizzy_

* * *

_Enjoy!_

_--GC_


	13. A Whole Bunch of Firsts

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Thirteen—****A Whole Bunch of Firsts**

_H__ere's to the fast t__imes; the times we felt alive;  
__T__o all the nights t__hat we forgot to get back home.  
__Stay seventeen  
__T__he party scene has got the best of me and you  
__W__e've got to let this go..  
__--The Party Scene—All Time Low_

* * *

The term 'life passes you by' definitely applied to Lizzy Bennet as the next few weeks passed by in a blur. After her little holiday gram was sent to Will (she was still quite pleased with her message), she received four more (one from Janie, Mary, and Charlotte, but the fourth one was unknown. She had confronted Will and he swore he didn't send it). The week prior to Christmas break was a frenzy of last minute tests and projects that were taking up most of the student's time. It was taking up so much time that Will had no time to plan anything else on his 'How to Win over Lizzy Bennet'.

Fitzie had adjusted to Longbourne High School quite well and many of the girls, who had lusted after Will, were now chasing after him—adamant about him being the American version of Gaspard Ulliel. However, he shocked everyone (especially Caroline Bingley) when it was shown that he seemed to have feelings for a _freshman _girl named Katlin Grey. The two were becoming inseparable and if they weren't talking between classes, they were texting each other. They had both gotten their cell phones taken away numerous times by different teachers, but it didn't faze them, as they would continue to text each other.

"What happened to the 'there are more fish in the sea'?" Will asked furiously one day after he saw Fitzie give Katlin a hug.

"They were all guppies—until I found the goldfish," Fitzie said happily as he watched Katlin wave good-bye and go towards the busses.

"This goldfish is still young," Will pointed out, not liking the way Fitzie was twisting his analogy.

"Don't care—fish mature fast."

Katlin was now becoming one of the most hated girls at Longbourne High School, just because she and Fitzie were great friends. She had Caroline Bingley come up to her and claim that Fitzie and her were 'soul mates', but she backed down when she saw that Katlin had flexed her hands and balled them into fists. Caroline knew first hand that Katlin's baby hands were deadly.

"She's lost it completely," Katlin said to Giana after school one day as they chatted near the entrance, "I don't even think Fitzie knows her _name_ and she's claiming they're soul mates?" She snorted and rolled her eyes, twisting a lock of her curly dark brown hair around her finger, "I think that little punch to the nose really messed up her brain."

"Who got punched in the nose?" Will asked, slinging his heavy backpack over his shoulder, his face wincing at the weight.

Katlin and Giana laughed as Katlin said, "Remember when Caroline came to school looking like Bozo the clown?"

Will nodded, already knowing where this story was leading too.

"Katlin had punched her the day before," Giana said smugly, punching her friend lightly on the shoulder.

Will's mouth dropped open, as his eyes widened and Katlin's heart accelerated in a bit of fear. Caroline Bingley was his best friend's sister! Why the hell did she tell him?

But his reaction soothed her fears as he started to laugh hysterically. "_You_ were the one who hit Caroline on the nose?" He asked in delight. "Katlin, I could kiss you right about now."

"I thought you didn't date freshmen," Fitzie chimed in, just arriving from the school, his backpack whacking Will on the head.

Giana laughed at the disgruntled look Will shot Fitzie. "Someone's jealous," she teased.

"I'm bound to be—I don't want anyone I don't like kissing Kat," Fitzie said, putting his arm around Katlin's neck and drawing her to him so he could give her a noogie. "And Will definitely doesn't have the authenticity to do so. Go chase after Lizzy, she really is nice when you get to know her," he paused for a beat, "and if you don't annoy the hell out of her."

Katlin elbowed Fitzie in the gut, "What if I wanted to kiss Will?" She asked seriously, "You can't stop me."

There was a long pause after her statement and Fitzie felt his stomach drop. He released Katlin quickly and was about to step away when she rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding Fitz—get back here, you're warm." She huddled closer to Fitzie who was more than happy to put an arm around her again. Katlin reached forward and patted Will on the arm, her boots making a crunching noise on the snow, "Sorry Will but you're not my type."

The four laughed again as Will pretended to look upset.

"Hey, isn't Janie's birthday coming up?" Giana asked, changing the subject. "Isn't it on the nineteenth?"

"Yeah," Will said, "And surprisingly, she doesn't want a birthday party."

"She's turning eighteen." Katlin pointed out, "Besides my sixteenth and twenty-first birthdays, that'd be one of my bigger birthday bashes."

"This _is_ Janie we're talking about. At her sixteenth birthday, she refused a party too. She's never been one for big parties."

Giana laughed at the look of shock on Katlin's face, "I can't wait for your sixteenth birthday Kat. It's going to be epic."

"Damn straight."

* * *

**CharleyHorse: Whatcha up too?**

Lizzy heard the ping from her computer and looked up from her Anatomy homework. Smiling slightly, she abandoned her writings about the cardiovascular system and typed back:

**Dizzy Lizzy: Doing my report on the cardiovascular system.**

**CharleyHorse: Shit, when's that due?**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Tomorrow.**

**CharleyHorse: ****No way! I thought it was due on Friday! Aww crap!**

Lizzy laughed, knowing that Charlotte was probably panicking right about now, and figured that it was time to stop teasing her lest she wanted Charlotte to die before her time.

**Dizzy Lizzy: Easy Charlotte Leigh, I was just teasing. It's due Friday.**

**CharleyHorse: I HATE YOU.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: I love you too.**

There wasn't another reply for about five minutes, which let Lizzy nearly complete her report. As she was scanning her book for an answer, Charlotte replied back:

**CharleyHorse: Are you going to Annie Bourgh's New Years Eve party?**

Lizzy frowned as she read Charlotte's message. Truthfully, she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to go, but since she and Annie sat by each other in AP Euro, thanks to Mr. Ward's love of alphabetical order and they chatted on a regular basis.

Annie Bourgh wasn't a popular person. In fact, if you asked around, not many people know who she was. Some would even ask if she used to be an old principal at Longbourne High. Annie was a shy, quiet girl who used to be in band playing the trumpet before she tripped one day and broke her arm in freshman year. She wasn't the most graceful girl in the world and she had the habit of stammering and talking quietly around big crowds and her fashion ideas were a bit odd. She easily blended in with the many different people at Longbourne.

But Lizzy knew a different side to Annie Bourgh. When Annie wasn't around groups of people she didn't associate with, she was a very pleasant person who had a lot of opinions. She was also a _great_ debater and could put Ms. Simmons to shame (and Lizzy too, but Lizzy never admitted to that because her pride was too great). Annie also had a _great_ fashion sense, but the only reason why she didn't dress that way was because she didn't feel comfortable wearing those clothes.

Lizzy also knew that Annie would never throw a New Years Party. She was too much of a wallflower. It was all the doing of her _darling_ mother Catherine Bourgh. Mrs. Bourgh was one of those women who was trying to re-live their glory days in high school through their children. Catherine Bourgh was about forty-five years old and she was one of those women who age didn't treat kindly. No matter how much Botox she had injected in her face, you could still tell she was well over forty. She also dressed like she was twenty-one, and even though Catherine Bourgh had the body for it, it was still disgusting.

Lizzy knew she had to go to the party—she wouldn't let down her friend.

**CharleyHorse: I heard that Will Darcy and his really hot cousin Fitzie are going to be there.**

**CharleyHorse: ****That's really the only reason why I'm considering going.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: I'm going—and it's only because Annie's my friend. I could careless if Will Darcy's going. Fitzie's cool though, he's really funny.**

**CharleyHorse: Do you know what his full name is? No one I know seems to know it.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: No, I don't. He's just Fitzie. I guess it fits too. His name is like Cher. First name only works.**

**CharleyHorse: If you're going, then I'll go. I'm sure it'll be a great place to see drama go down. Everyone's going just because Will and Fitzie are going to be there.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Wouldn't surprise me.**

**CharleyHorse: I've got to go. I need to finish Chem. Talk to you later Liz!**

**CHARLEYHORSE IS AWAY.**

* * *

The last week of school blew by rapidly and soon, it was the twentieth of December, the last night before school ended and Lizzy was in a wrapping paper war with her and the tape—and she was losing.

"Blast it," She muttered, giving up on trying to wrap Charlotte's gift of an American Eagle gift card and the sweater she knew that Charlotte had been eyeing. She glared at Janie's perfectly wrapped gifts that were sitting on the table and wondered why Janie seemed to get everything right while Lizzy bumbled along.

"Having some problems Lizzy?" Her father's voice rang out as he passed the family room, seeing his favorite daughter struggle.

"I am," Lizzy yanked the tape from her chin that she had stuck there, "Do you know how to wrap gifts? I suck at them and Janie's at Charlie's house for her belated birthday dinner cause he nearly burned down the house yesterday."

"Can't say I do," Mr. Bennet said, "This is why I stay clear when your mother wraps gifts."

"Is she even home yet?" Lizzy groaned, throwing the tape at the couch, "She left for the mall at five thirty!" Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was now seven forty-five, "What the hell is she doing there for this long?"

Mr. Bennet shrugged, ignoring his daughter's use of foul language, "She's your mother—she lives at the mall. Mary should know how to wrap gifts—ask her."

"She's in her room with the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign hanging. I don't bother."

"Lydia? Katie?"

"They want me to _pay_ them to wrap my gifts. Five dollars for the entire thing." Lizzy snorted, brushing her light brown hair out of the way as she leaned against the wall, "And the wrapping is crappy too."

"Sorry kiddo," Ben Bennet said, walking away, "You're fresh out of options."

"URGH," Lizzy moaned, "I hate Christmas."

"That's the spirit." Ben said dryly as he saw Lizzy kick some wrapping paper away.

Finally, at ten thirty that night, Lizzy's presents were freshly wrapped and sitting next to Janie's. When Janie had come home at about nine forty-five, Lizzy had attacked her and demanded that she would wrap her presents for her. Since Janie was in a great mood from the great birthday dinner Charlie had cooked her (with some help from his mother, of course) she had agreed and a once irate Lizzy now was a very happy one.

"That's the last one," Janie said, taping the last side of Annie's present and handing it to Lizzy, who carried it into the kitchen. "Satisfied now dear sister?"

"I could bow down and kiss your feet right about now," Lizzy said, hugging her sister tightly, "How was Charlie's 'spectacular' dinner?"

Janie's azure eyes lit up. "Fantastic! While he was putting the final touches on, Claire, Charlie's mom, was telling me all about how he left the rice on for too long yesterday and Mr. Bingley had to get the extinguisher just to put out the fire. Claire was smart enough to supervise the cooking tonight."

"What did he cook?" Lizzy asked as the two sisters climbed the stairs, "Anything fancy?"

"He told me he attempted a soufflé," Janie admitted, "But realized that wasn't fit for an eighteenth birthday dinner."

"Well, that's obvious." Lizzy remarked.

"Claire made the rice, just because she wasn't willing to have a repeat of last night, asparagus, salad, and home made bread—no seriously, it was. And for dessert he brought out my favorite cake batter ice cream from Cold Stones and we made sundaes," she smiled at the memory, "Charlie really is a dunce in the kitchen—he got whipped cream all over the place. Didn't hold down the nozzle correctly."

"That's our Charlie," Lizzy laughed as they reached the second story, "I call shower first!" She yelled, zipping into the bathroom before her four other sisters could protest.

* * *

"I don't know what to get Lizzy!" Will moaned, rubbing his hands over his tired face, "What the hell do you get a girl that dislikes you?"

"Beats me—I'm still trying to figure out what to get Katlin," Fitzie said, leaning against the headboard and scanning the internet.

"Get her something Paramore-related," Will said, "She's obsessed with them."

Fitzie shook his head. "No, that's too obvious. I want to give her something special."

Will rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. The two boys resumed their search and it was interrupted a second later by Will's fist pounding on the desk. "Damnit! Why is it so hard to find Christmas presents?"

"Ask Lizzy's sister, Janie," Fitzie said, clicking on something and narrowing his eyes, "Maybe she can help."

Will contemplated this. "Good point," he muttered, and turned to his computer, logging onto AIM.

Hearing his cousin's fingers move across the keyboard, Fitzie returned to his search. Groaning, he logged onto MySpace and searched music, not liking the silence and the occasional 'ping' from Will's computer. He didn't know what made his fingers type in 'Paramore' but the next thing he heard was Hayley Williams's voice blasting from his speakers and then he heard his cousin's angry retort telling him to 'turn that damn music down'. Ignoring him, Fitzie scrolled down and saw the tour dates. He just happened to notice that the next concert near their area would be in January…

His eyes widening, he scrambled off the bed and ran into Giana's room, startling her as her pen jerked from her hand.

"Damnit Fitzie!" Giana yelped, "Now I have to re-write my essay!"

"Don't care," Fitzie said quickly, "Giana, do you know if Katlin got the latest tickets to the Paramore concert?"

"No, she's dying to go though. Why?"

"That's all I need to know. Thanks cuz!" Fitzie rushed towards his cousin and gave her a gigantic hug, before running out of the room.

Giana stared at the spot where her cousin had been standing just a minute before and shook her head. "Such an odd boy."

* * *

December twenty-first brought in a small snow storm, but not enough to cancel school unfortunately. Sighing, Lizzy looked out the window of her room and decided to wear her boots. She'd be damned if she would allow her feet to freeze.

There was so much snow on the ground, that on the way inside the school, Lizzy tripped and nearly fell. Inside, she walked carefully, not liking the way that the light illuminated off the water from other people's shoes. Lifting the pile of presents in her hands up so that it was above her eye level, she walked slowly, making sure to lift her feet up and bring them down completely. She wished she could have been smart like Janie and brought a large American Eagle bag to put all the presents in, but _noo_, she had to be stubborn.

Finally making it to her locker, she balanced the presents on one hand as she quickly spun the dial and opened it, just as the teetering pile of presents crashed to the floor. "Shit," she muttered, bending down and picking up the presents.

Stuffing them all in her locker, besides Charlotte's, she put her books away, grabbed her Spanish material and headed for her best friend's locker, wanting to give Charlotte's present and receive hers.

* * *

"What the hell did you get Katlin?" Will asked as he slammed the door shut.

"It's a surprise." Fitzie said, stuffing the small package into his jacket pocket as he walked towards the school.

Giana laughed as she tugged her large Macy's bag out of the car and shut the door. "I'm curious too Fitz, what did you get her?"

"None of your business."

"Did he get her something from Victoria's Secret?" Will whispered to Giana but loud enough for Fitzie to hear, "Because there's no other reason why he should be so secretive."

"Ha ha very funny," Fitzie said shortly, not liking that they were making fun of him so early in the morning. "What did you get Lizzy, Will?"

"A book."

"Let's hope she doesn't throw it in the fireplace," Fitzie smirked smugly as he heard Giana's peel of laughter.

Entering the school, the trio split up, going their respective ways. Giana went towards the freshmen hallway, while both Will and Fitzie went down the senior hallway, although Fitzie turned a corner before Will, leaving Will to go to his own locker.

"Hey Will! I got you something." Giggled a girl as she stopped Will in the hallway and handed him a card before scurrying away.

Will looked down at the card and saw that his name had been written on it with hearts surrounding it that were colored in pink ink. Smirking slightly, Will stuffed the card in the inside pocket of his jacket, deciding to open it much later because he knew he was going to get a lot more cards…

True to his thoughts, within ten minutes, he had received four more cards from girls he had previously dated. One of them even gave him a teddy bear and Will wondered if the girl actually thought he'd tote the stupid thing around. He decided to shove it back in his locker and give it to Giana as a Christmas present.

"Hey Will—over here!" David Jones yelled, motioning for Will to come over. David was on Longbourne High's varsity soccer team, along with Will, and while they weren't great friends, they talked sometimes.

Walking over to David, who was still wearing his varsity jacket, Will saw four other members of the Longbourne soccer team nearby. "What's up?" Will asked.

Justin Hoffman shoved a shiny soccer ball in Will's hands, "Daniel Cristoff, our goalie, is in the hospital with a broken leg. Idiot was playing soccer in the street yesterday and slipped on the ice."

Will snorted and took the ball from Justin's hands. "What a dumbass—anyone have a Sharpie?"

One was produced and handed to Will who scrawled his name, number and a 'Get well soon or we'll suck in indoor' message. Then he returned it back to Justin, who blew on it lightly before cradling it under his arm. "Thanks Will, and uh, Merry Christmas."

Will muttered the appropriate thanks and departed, Lizzy's present hidden between his Calculus binder and book. The last thing he wanted was people to see that he was carrying around a present.

Walking towards the junior hallway, he saw a girl go by wearing tight jeans and a shirt that showed off her stomach. Being a regular teenage boy, Will turned his head around to watch her go, admiring what he saw. Because of this, he smacked into someone.

"Ow!" Will groaned, nearly falling on his backside, as his books fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, asshole." The other person snapped. She hadn't been as fortunate as Will, and she had fallen onto the ground, her books and a present spilling this way and that, mixing in with Will's.

"Sorry," Will muttered, looking down to see that he had miraculously bumped into Lizzy. Talk about your average high school clichés. "Oh, hi Lizzy."

Lizzy looked up to see Will, and she wondered what she had done to deserve this. "What do you want? I got to find Charlotte and give her my present. Now, if you'll excuse me." Lizzy leaned forward and started to pick up her books, when her hands brushed against Will's present to her. Will's blue eyes went wide as he tried to snatch up the present, but Lizzy beat him to it.

"Do you mind?" She snapped, seeing how Will was trying to grab the present, "I don't think you'd want a girly present Will—unless you're a cross-dresser." She smirked, as she looked down at her arms, before freezing. Will could almost see the gears in her head turn. Lizzy had made the connection that this present was not the one she had been carrying previously.

"Why in the world are you carrying a present Will?" Lizzy asked, inspecting the present curiously. Will ached to reach out and snatch it, but the damage was already done. Lizzy was searching for the receiver of the present.

And she found it, not even a moment later.

"Will," she said in a deathly calm voice, her green eyes closing for a second before they snapped onto his face, "Did you buy me a present?"

"Uhm," Will licked his lips, "Yeah."

"Damnit!" Lizzy cursed, her eyes closing again, and Will wondered what he had done to get her ticked this time. "Now I feel awful—I didn't get you anything!"

Wait, what?

The dumbfounded look on his face must have been obvious because Lizzy continued, "If someone gets me a gift, no matter how much I like or dislike them, I feel guilty that I didn't get them anything." She shook the present thoughtfully, "What did you get me?"

Will shrugged, feeling the hallway start to get a lot hotter. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had five minutes before he had to get to Calculus, "See you around Lizzy. And, uh, Merry Christmas!" He bolted without a second thought. This was the very first time he had ever sent a girl other than family a present and he was too chicken to see what her reaction would be.

If only his friends could see what the great Will Darcy was doing—running away from a girl.

Well _that_ was a first.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at Will and slowly got up, not liking the fact that people were watching her. Bending down to pick up her books, she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a familiar voice scold the idiots who were gawking at her.

"Thanks Charley Leigh." Lizzy said gratefully, grimacing as she stood up again, her legs screaming from the effort.

"You're welcome—and Merry Christmas!" A big, shiny blue bag with pink and white tissue paper was thrust in Lizzy's face, catching Lizzy off guard. Her green eyes going wide, she took a cautious step backwards before taking the bag. Setting the bag down gently, Lizzy handed Charlotte her present and echoed the sentiments that Charlotte had said earlier. After hugging her best friend, Charlotte saw that Lizzy was clutching a smaller present wrapped up in green wrapping paper with a big perky red bow lying jauntily on top. "Who's that from?"

"It's from Will Darcy." Lizzy said, knowing her friend was going to overreact. True to her word, she did.

"Oh my god! Seriously! What did he get you?" She asked eagerly.

"How should I know? He just gave it to me!"

"Well open it! Don't you want to know what Will got you?"

"Not really." Lizzy said shortly as the two started walking towards their first hour.

"Well _I _would! He obviously likes you Lizzy, why won't you give him a chance? And don't give me that 'he's a player' bullshit; he's _never_ given a girl a present before! Do you know how many girls will want to kick your ass when they find out?" Charlotte shook her head in amazement and reached one hand out towards the present. "I'll open it if you don't want too."

The warning bell rang.

"Shit!" The two girls yelped, bolting down the hallway.

* * *

"—Nobody puts Baby in the corner," Johnny's smooth voice echoed throughout the Spanish classroom as the entire class waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

Except Lizzy.

Lizzy loved _Dirty Dancing_, it was probably one of her Top Ten favorite movies of all time, but something else was taking all of her attention—and it wasn't an extremely fit Patrick Swayze.

It was Will's present that was sitting innocently on the floor. She had put it there when Señora Ramirez had shut the lights and ever since then, her eyes had been drawn to it. Her fingers yearned to open it.

"—Sit down Jake."

Kelly Bishop's voice made Lizzy's eyes snap up towards the screen again, and she knew that her favorite part—the ending dance scene was coming up. But she couldn't pay attention for the life of her. That damn present was mocking her.

She couldn't take it any longer.

"Now I've had, the time of my life—"

She heard the whistling coming from the screen and the swoony sighs coming from the three girls behind her, and she wanted to watch it—she truly did, but that damned present was calling to her.

Keeping her eyes on her teacher, she bent down and retrieved the present, not willing to wait any longer.

"—I think she gets this from me."

She snickered and heard some other students do the same as she fingered the present, stroking the wrapping paper gently. Moving her hands towards the crease, she inserted one finger in the flap and pulled at it. She heard the tiny rip of paper, and her heart beat started to increase. Now that she had started, there was no turning back. Within moments, the rest of the paper was torn apart and Lizzy was looking down at a copy of _Jane Eyre. _

She muffled a gasp as she stared at the book—how did Will know she wanted this book? How she had searched fruitlessly through Barnes and Nobles and Borders and still couldn't find it. How did he know?

* * *

The lunch bell had finally rang and Katlin was relieved. It meant she could finally get out of her stupid Physical Science class, where her teacher had attempted to give them homework because they had been noisy. Going to her locker, she felt something vibrate in her pocket and saw that she had a text message.

_You at lunch?_

Fitzie. What a surprise.

_No, not yet. I'm at my locker right now._

Spinning the dial on her lock, she expertly opened it and threw her books inside. Dropping to her knees, she searched through the piles of presents she had received—trying to find Fitzie's.

_See you at lunch then._

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Katlin finally found Fitzie's present, stood up and slammed her locker door shut.

Taking out her cell phone again, Katlin quickly texted Giana:

_Have fun in Science._

Katlin hated the fact that Giana and she had separate lunches. While Giana had first lunch, Katlin had third—the very last one. This was the first year ever that she and Giana had not been in the same lunch together. Blasted high school.

Sitting down at her old lunch table, she sat down and waited until Fitzie came over and dragged her to his table in the senior lounge. She had been sitting with Fitzie, Will, Lizzy, Janie, and George for about a week and the strange looks that she received still hadn't gone away.

"Where's my present?" She asked eagerly, holding out Fitzie's present for him to take.

"Not until after lunch." He grinned, reaching out to take his own present but Katlin stopped him, a scowl etched on her face. "Nope, not until I get my own present."

"I can wait." Came Fitzie's reply.

Katlin whacked Fitzie on the arm, ignoring the scandalized looks from the girls who wanted him. "You suck."

"It's after lunch now, and I want my present." Katlin said, standing by the wall near the Athletic Office and crossing her arms. "Please?" She widened her brown orbs so that they looked oh-so innocent.

Fitzie smirked and tried to look like her look wasn't bothering her, but it was making his insides twist and turn, and his resolve was weakening.

"C'mon!" Katlin whined, pouting. "Where's your holiday cheer? Isn't Christmas the time of giving? Why aren't you giving me my present? That's just being downright cruel and unjust—"

"Alright! I'll give you your present—will it stop your incessant babbling?"

"Yes." Katlin shut up automatically, her hands held out expectantly. "Present time."

"Fine." Fitzie produced the small package from the inside of his hoodie and handed it to her, jamming his hands back in the pocket. "Merry Christmas Kat. Do I get my present now?"

Katlin nodded, nudging the bag in front of her towards the junior. "I wonder what you got me." She said thoughtfully, shaking the box.

"Well, why don't you open it and see?" Fitzie asked, bending down to get the bag. Opening it, he saw that she had bought him a Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt. He grinned. "Thanks Kat."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Katlin ripped open the wrapping paper and saw a smaller box nestled inside. Frowning, she slowly opened the box to see two blue and white tickets lying there. Katlin's heart leapt in her throat as she stared at the tickets. One word popped out at her thought: Paramore.

"You got me Paramore tickets?" She breathed her breath hitching as she looked up into Fitzie's embarrassed face.

"Yeah," Fitzie said, running a hand through his messy brown hair, "I thought you might like them. Giana said you wanted to go to it but you couldn't get tickets. There are two tickets in there, one for you and Giana, cause I don't think you're parents would appreciate you going by yourself—"

Katlin's jaw dropped as she looked at the tickets again, as if making sure they were still there, and then looked at Fitzie again. There was complete silence for a few minutes between the pair before Katlin let out a girlish squeal and pounced on him. Her thin arms wound their way around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She leaned back and kissed Fitzie's cheek, inhaling his scent of Abercrombie's cologne before tightening her grip on him again.

Fitzie froze as he felt Katlin's lips brush his cheek and he knew that if he died right now, he'd be a happy man.

It was a few seconds later before he realized that they had caught the attention of everyone standing in the hallway. Everyone was completely silent as they watched the two hug, and a second later, some morons started to wolf-whistle.

"Miss Grey! Mr.—uh—hands off each other!" Barked Mrs. Trezyack, one of the school security guards.

Slowly, Katlin unhooked her legs from Fitzie's waist, and stood on her own two feet, her arms moving back to her sides as she stared at her present.

"So, I'm guessing you like it?" Fitzie asked a second later, his eyes darting around to see that people were still watching him—some looking completely murderous.

"I _love_ it."

* * *

"Hey Annie, thanks for inviting us." Lizzy said to her friend, hugging her. She gazed around the foyer where people were milling about aimlessly, red plastic cups perched in their hands. "Looks like a good party."

"Stop the small talk Lizzy and get inside. I'm cold." Whined Janie, her arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to warm herself.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and eyed her sister's apparel. "Your fault you decided to wear a mini skirt and leave your jacket in the car." She laughed, "Don't you wish that Charlie was here?"

"Lydia dressed me up, it's not like I had a choice. And yes, I wish Charlie was here—but he's not coming until eight."

"You'll warm up inside," Annie said to Janie, her thin hands cupped around a steaming cup of tea, "It's really warm in there, considering there are so many bodies."

"Ha, so I did wear the appropriate clothing—unlike you Lizzy."

Lizzy brushed her hands against her dark denim jeans and took off her jacket to reveal a black tank top. Janie had managed to coax Lizzy into curling her normally straight hair so now, her hair was in bouncy curls. As Lizzy entered the large house, her nose was assaulted with many different smells and her nose started to twitch. She sneezed a second later and felt her eyes water. She wished she could rub them but Janie had stupidly applied the non-waterproof mascara and eyeliner. Lizzy felt like the corpse bride with all her dark make-up but Janie insisted that the makeup brought out the green in her eyes. And Lizzy knew her sister was correct. She hadn't been a make-up specialist at MAC for nothing.

"Put your jacket in the front closet," Annie directed, brushing a wisp of light brown hair out of her face.

"Right."

After putting her jacket away, Lizzy and Janie made their way into the front room to see people dancing to some techno music. To Lizzy's disappointment, it wasn't Benny Benassi.

Janie checked her watch (a present from Charlie) and sighed. "It's only seven ten."

"Is being by me so horrible that you have to resort to looking at your watch, hoping that your boyfriend will come?" Lizzy asked, carefully keeping the disdain and hurt out of her voice.

"Yup," Janie said teasingly, her blue eyes scanning around, "Hey, I see Will over there. Want to go say hi?"

"No," Lizzy said quickly, "You go on ahead. I'm going to go look for Charlotte."

Janie shrugged. "Fine by me. If I don't see you for a while, call me at midnight so I wish you a Happy New Years."

"Alright." The two sisters split up, Janie going towards the crowd while Lizzy went in the opposite direction. Looking around, she saw couples leaned up against the wall, making out. Averting her eyes, she quickly sped up, keeping them straight ahead. She passed numerous people carrying those red cups and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Cursing her body for being thirsty, she went searching for the refreshments.

"Whoops, sorry," came the drunken reply of some boy Lizzy had never seen before who had bumped into her, nearly spilling his beer on Lizzy. He stumbled away without a second thought.

"Asshole," Lizzy muttered, brushing herself off as she resumed her journey, making sure to sidestep anyone who was stumbling. Like many teenagers, Lizzy liked her alcohol (vodka or tequila any day) but she had never gotten drunk—she wasn't that stupid. And she definitely wasn't planning on getting wasted tonight of all nights.

After turning another corner, she finally found a long table covered in a black plastic table cloth that had 'Happy New Years' written on it in silver boxy letters. The table was covered with plastic bowls of snack foods (Doritos, Fritos, pretzels, trail mix, peanuts, etc) and at the end, there were cups of refreshments—it looked like Kool-Aid that had been mixed with pop.

Lizzy had been to numerous parties before and she knew that many times, the drinks that were left out had been spiked with drugs, so she picked up an empty cup and walked into the kitchen. She saw a brand new liter of Sprite sitting on the counter and opening it, she poured herself some and took a sip. She sighed luxuriously as the fizz exploded on her taste buds and trickled down her throat, her thirst pains silencing.

Leaving the kitchen, she snatched four pretzels and nibbled on them as she made her way back into the foyer. She spotted more people coming in—girls she recognized from her Anatomy class. After looking at their clothing, Lizzy wondered if they realized that it was winter—not summer.

Once the crowd got through, Lizzy slipped over towards Annie, who looked quite annoyed.

"You bored?" Lizzy asked her friend.

Annie nearly fell out of her stool before her brown eyes travelled to Lizzy's face. She exhaled, smiled shakily and said, "Yeah, pretty much, but Mother said I can't leave my post until eight fifteen."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Annie shook her head, patting her hair gently to make sure that her piled up hair was staying in its proper position, "But I don't mind. That's why I have a large mug of tea with me."

"The party seems to be going along great," Lizzy said, looking about, still hearing the music coming from the room over, "You got a lot of people here."

"I lost count after seventy-five," Annie sighed, "You should have seen the huge group of people that came with Will and Fitz."

Lizzy bit her lip, "I'm sure they just wanted to come early—" She started to say but Annie cut her off, "Oh don't spew that at me Liz. They came with my cousins. I don't care though—it's Mother that does."

"Where is your beloved mother?"

"Who knows? She's around somewhere. Somehow she got wind that Fitzie likes some freshman girl and she's demanding to meet her."

Lizzy thought of Katlin and she winced. "Poor Katlin."

"I agree." Annie sighed, as the door bell rang again. "See you around Liz, I got to play hostess again."

* * *

"I hate cold weather," Katlin grumbled, stomping her three and a half inch black heels on the outdoor mat, trying to get rid of the snow that was sticking stubbornly to her shoes. "And I hate snow."

Giana snorted as she unraveled the striped scarf from her neck, folded it in half and laid it in the crook of her arm. "Shut up and get inside—I'm freezing."

"We could have left with your brother and Fitzie," Katlin said, knocking on the door of the Bourgh home, "They _did_ call and ask."

"Do you honestly think that Will _and_ my mother were going to let me leave the house wearing what I am now?" Giana demanded, brushing a strand of crimped blonde hair out of her face. "Honestly."

"You're so lucky my mom didn't question your outfit," Katlin said, waiting for the door to open.

"That's why I wore my coat." Giana retorted.

The door opened and a painfully thin girl with brown hair that was twisted into a bun that sat on top of her head emerged. "Hi Giana," the girl looked at Katlin, "And you are?"

"She's my date," Giana said cheerfully, ignoring Katlin's look of disgust. "Hi Annie."

"Oh," Annie looked slightly amused but beckoned for the two girls to come on in, "Jackets can go in the front closet. Have fun."

Katlin sighed with relief as she felt the warm air seep into her bones. "Finally." She breathed, taking off her coat.

"I know," Giana said, taking off her black pea coat and grabbing Katlin's.

Annie's brown eyes went even wider as she surveyed Giana and she started to laugh. "Your brother is going to _kill_ you." She said, her eyes admiring her cousin's bravery as she looked at Giana's low cut halter top that showed off three inches of her pale, thin stomach, "I won't be surprised if he asks me to let you borrow a sweater," her eyes traveled to Giana's extremely low cut and tight jeans, "and pants. Man, is your brother going to have a heart attack."

"He'll live," Giana said flippantly, her bracelets on her arm clinking as she flicked her hand. "He has to stop thinking I'm a baby. I'm in high school."

"You could be eighty and he'd still think you're too young. And watch out for my mother too. She's on the prowl."

Giana made a face, "I'll keep that in mind—let's go Katlin."

"Hey, are you the girl that Fitzie likes?" Annie asked, her eyes lighting up.

Katlin turned around slightly so that Annie could see her profile, but it was quite obvious that the girl was blushing. "Maybe—what's it to you?"

"My mother would like to meet you," Annie said cheerfully, not noticing the look of shock that took over Giana's face. "Have a fun time!"

* * *

It was now eight thirty and Lizzy was actually having a fun time now. She hadn't seen Janie since they left, but she had found Charlotte half an hour after she arrived and at the moment, both girls were dancing to the Pussycat Dolls. Normally, Lizzy wouldn't even be _listening_ to this 'piece of shit they call music' but she never said she didn't like to _dance_ to it.

The dance crowd had definitely gotten bigger since the last time Lizzy looked around and it was certainly much hotter. She was so glad that she had decided to wear a tank top (even though she shouldn't have worn black) because if she had been wearing a regular shirt, she would have been sweating like a pig. She brushed her sweaty hair off her neck and wished she had brought a hair tie. Charlotte, on the other hand, had been smart. She was wearing a simple purple baby doll sleeveless dress and her hair was piled on top of her head, with some tendrils falling into her eyes.

After the song was over, Lizzy gestured for Charlotte to follow her into the bathroom. Grabbing onto Lizzy's wrist, the two girls fought their way through the crowd towards the bathroom.

"I look like a mess," Lizzy moaned, taking in her appearance of flushed cheeks and her mussed hair. She looked back at Charlotte who was leaning against the wallpapered wall and fanning herself. "Do you have a brush Char?"

"Nope." Charlotte said, reaching over and grabbing some Kleenex so she could dab at her sweaty face, neck, and arms. "Sorry Liz."

Lizzy attempted to fix some of her wayward curls and then turned to Charlotte. "How do I look?"

Charlotte studied her. "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"You look like you just had wild, animal sex."

* * *

"Katlin! Giana! There you are!" The familiar voice of Will Darcy rang throughout the room.

Katlin pressed forward, eager to see Fitzie, but stopped when she saw Giana's normally pale face turn even paler. "What's wrong?" Katlin asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I changed my mind—there's no way I can let my brother see me now. What was I thinking?" She started to pull her top down, but all she managed to do was make her breasts more noticeable.

"That's not helping." Katlin snickered, watching as her friend's actions turned more panicky. "What happened to showing Will that you're not a baby anymore? You got this far!"

"I can't! Oh, I'm going to be in so much trouble." Giana's eyes were darting around. "Can you say 'grounded for a month?'?"

"Can you say 'calm down'?" Katlin demanded. "I'll get in trouble too—look at _my_ shirt—"

"Your shirt manages to cover all your stomach and your chest." Giana interrupted, gazing at the black V-necked halter top that Katlin was wearing. "I look like a hooker. I'm surprised no one has asked how much."

"Well actually," Katlin began and Giana groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Don't say it!"

"GIANA! KATLIN!" Will yelled, fighting the crowd, Fitzie in tow.

"I can't face him." Giana muttered, "I'm out of here."

"Giana! Wait!" Katlin turned around and saw that her friend was gone. "Damnit!" She cursed.

"Where's my sister?" Will demanded, finally reaching her, Fitzie casting an appreciate eye on her wardrobe.

"Uh," Katlin shrugged her shoulders meekly, "Bathroom?"

* * *

The grandfather clock chimed ten o'clock and Lizzy was sitting on the couch, waving a hand across her face, trying (and failing) to cool her sweaty face. She had lost Charlotte maybe half an hour ago to a tall guy on the dance floor, and by the time she returned with more Sprite, Charlotte was gone. Hoping her friend wasn't doing anything stupid, Lizzy had wandered off and saw a very comfortable couch which she plopped down and nearly fell asleep, but then discovered that it was too hot.

"Lizzy, you look rather _delectable_ this evening," said a voice from beside her.

Lizzy's eyes flew open and darted around until they fell on one person that could make her skin crawl.

Billy Collins.

* * *

The music was in full swing, playing to 'I Wanna Love You' by the Maine as people danced their silly hearts out. Fitzie and Katlin were no exceptions. Both were dancing close to each other, not even more than a few inches away from each other. Fitzie could smell Katlin's perfume from where he was standing and he could see two little freckles near her eye. He found them cute and endearing, as he felt Katlin's arms wind around his neck, and felt herself press closer to him. Her dark head looked up so that blue eyes clashed with brown and he felt himself draw closer to her so that his nose was touching hers and their breaths were mingling. He saw that her eyes were closing and then he focused on her pink lips. He wondered how kissable they'd be, and he decided to find out. Moving in closer, he bent his head down to her level, and he was almost there. Tilting his head to the side, he started to close his eyes as the distance between them rapidly disappeared.

"Richard Fitzwilliam!" Snapped an irritating voice and both Katlin and Fitzie's eyes popped open, the spell broken. They both jumped away from each other and Fitzie's body instantly craved to be near Katlin's again. Wondering who the hell had interrupted them; Fitzie grabbed onto Katlin's hand and interlaced their fingers. If it was his cousin, he was going to _kill_ him. He had been _THIS CLOSE_ to victory.

Looking up, he saw a tall woman with perfectly coiffed bleached blonde hair. She had a strong jaw line and narrow blue eyes that were at the moment, glaring at him and Katlin. She was wearing a very expensive silk blouse and jeans with sky-high heels. But what really made Katlin take a step back was her face. Her face would make Joan Rivers's look decent.

In a perfectly docile voice, Fitzie said, "Hello Aunt Catherine."

* * *

Giana eyed the drinks cautiously, not knowing what to grab. She remembered Will had told her to not EVER grab a drink that's already been sitting out. Biting her lip, she stole an empty plastic cup and went into the kitchen. She found three guys in there, pouring some foreign liquid into the same cup she was holding.

"Hey," Giana called, "Can I have some of that?"

The three boys looked up and saw Giana. Three wicked smiles lit up their faces as they surveyed her. "Sure." Taking Giana's cup, they filled it to the brim and handed it back to her. "Enjoy gorgeous. Oh, and if you need us—I'm Ted."

The three boys disappeared and Giana sniffed the drink hesitantly. Deciding it smelt good, she took a sip and began to cough violently. After her coughing fit, she found that she rather liked the taste and took another one. It burned her throat, but her body instantly felt warm and she decided to take a gulp of it.

She decided she rather liked this drink. Pity she didn't know what it was.

* * *

Half an hour later, Katlin stormed away, her normally tan face red with anger. She had just spent the last twenty minutes sitting with the woman from hell, who had insulted her right in front of her. She had been called 'a low life tramp who has the nerve to try and hook up with someone older than her age'. Katlin wanted to take the lamp that was standing next to her and beat the bitch to death. She had been close to too, but Fitzie had noticed because he had covered her baby hands with his large ones. After the interrogation with her Royal Bitchiness, she had been instructed to leave so that she could talk 'family matters' with her nephew.

In other words, she basically told Katlin to fuck off.

She had been glad to leave, making sure to slam the door extra hard on her way out, hoping to piss that vile woman off. Elbowing people out of her way, she made her way over to the refreshment table to grab some pretzels. As she made her way, she slammed into two people who were making out quite heavily near the staircase. Katlin rolled her eyes as she looked down and saw that the blonde girl was holding a half empty cup of beer. Damn whore was probably wasted.

Until Katlin took a closer look and saw that the 'damn whore' was Giana.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katlin shrieked, rushing towards Giana and her tonsil-tongue partner and pulling them apart. Looking at Giana, she saw that her friend was royally drunk. Pushing Giana towards the stairs so that she would hit them and fall on her butt, she looked at the guy and saw that it was Ted Henderson, one of few seniors in her Geometry class. "Mother fucker!" Katlin yelled, shoving him against the wall. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my best friend?"

Ted smiled at her leeringly. "Relax baby," he said, taking a drunken step forward, "Don't be jealous. It can be your turn."

Katlin sneered as she drew her fist back. "Sober or drunk, I'd _never_ want to shove my tongue down your throat." Her fist came flying forward and hit Ted straight in the face. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, out cold.

Breathing heavily, she pushed back her hair that fell into her face and winced, looking down at her red knuckles.

"What 'appened to Ted?" Giana asked, looking at Katlin with a stupid smile on her face. "Did he go bye-bye?"

Katlin looked down and saw that Giana was tipping the cup towards her, in a vain attempt to drink some more beer. "I don't think so," Katlin pried the cup from Giana's slack grip and poured the liquid into the plant next to the stairs. "How many cups did you drink?"

"I don't know," Giana giggled, "Seven? Eight?"

Katlin groaned.

"You smell funny," Giana said, "And why does your hand look like blood?"

"Oh Giana," Katlin moaned, bending down to her friend's level, "You are _officially _screwed."

* * *

"Honestly Richard! Did you see what that down river tramp was wearing? And how old is she? Fourteen? How could you let this happen? You are so lucky I intervened when I did." Catherine Bourgh gripped the edge of her chair and leaned forward. "Your mother would _not_ approve of you going out with the likes of her!"

Fitzie snapped at the mention of his mother and glared at his aunt. "Don't you _dare_ bring my mother into this Aunt Catherine. If I remember quite well—weren't you the one who said that my mother 'was a good-for nothing gold digger?' Why the change of heart? You just using her like you use the rest of our family?"

"Richard Henry Fitzwilliam!" Catherine's eyes flashed, "I will _not_ approve of you talking to me like this! I am your aunt and as your aunt you will _respect_ me—"

"I don't give a damn if you're my aunt or not." Fitzie interjected, his blue eyes growing ice cold, "You don't call for Dad's birthday—and he's your brother! When's the last time you visited us in Chicago? When's the last time you have said anything nice about Janine or Robert? Do you know what Janine calls you? She never refers to you as Aunt Catherine—she calls you 'The bitch with Botox'."

"Enough!" Catherine hissed, her hand slamming against the table next to her, "Shut your mouth Richard! I should smack your dirty mouth for such lies and atrocities against myself. Whatever your mother and father have been telling you all these years are _lies_. Do you really want to know the truth about why your parents left Richard?" Catherine's Botoxed face twisted into a malicious smile, "Do you know that seventeen years ago, your parents were planning on getting a divorce? But then, Alice found out she was pregnant and your father—being noble, decided to stay with her. For all we know, she could have been knocked up by one of her co-workers! I told John to ask for a paternity test, but he refused. Now do you understand why your parents refuse to sleep in the same bed? Why they look at you in contempt? Now do you realize why they left? I'm trying to _help_ you, Richard."

Fitzie's hand twitched and he refused to listen to her lies. His parents loved each other very much, and if he hadn't been his father's son, then why would everyone exclaim that he was the spitting image of his father? Fitzie's eyes darted towards the lamp that Katlin had eyed not even twenty minutes earlier and he imagined himself beating Catherine on the head with it until she fell forward, bleeding profusely.

But Catherine kept on talking.

"You're going down the same road that your dear old father went. Do you know that your father met your mother in college? Actually, let me rephrase this—your father was twenty-two when he met your sixteen year old mother. John was a senior at Columbia University, while your mother was a junior in high school. They fell _in love_." Catherine rolled her eyes, "Anne thought it was so cute, but Anne has always been silly in the head. She had the notion that everyone had 'soul mates'. What a fool Anne was. But anyway, your father knew that it was illegal and he waited a year. Did you know that your father had a girlfriend when he met your mother? She was a woman from an influential family and I liked her. We all thought John was going to propose, but that's when," Catherine's upper lip curled, "_Alice Cooper_ came onto the scene. She broke the pair up. Don't you see Richard? You're going down that same path with whatsherface—"

"Katlin." Fitzie said tightly. "Her name is Katlin."

"See? My point exactly! What kind of name is _Katlin?_ Were her parents on drugs when they named her? They could have named her Kate or Lynn, but Katlin? Good God, what is this world coming too?" Catherine leaned her hand against her head dramatically. "Richard, if you would just _listen _to me and come under my wing, I could show you what you could become. You could become the next Donald Trump for all I know! You could be great, but you need to listen to my guidance and understand that all I am trying to do is help you. You can be the man that will bring _honor _back to the Fitzwilliam name!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Fitzie asked levelly, "Why not Will or Giana?"

"William and Georgiana?" Catherine waved her hand impatiently, "Please! Those two have been loose since the moment they were born! Anne had always been too soft with them—strong discipline is what I believe in! See Richard? The Darcy children are the perfect example of what you will become if you do not heed my warning. William is probably the freest boy I have ever seen—he goes after women as if they were a dying sex! And Georgiana is too defiant. Girls should be quiet, demure, and obedient, and what does she do? She questions authority." Catherine breathed heavily as her long, red nails drummed against the table, "But you, Richard, you can break away from the mold that your cousins and siblings have put you in. You don't have to be trash. You don't have to scorn the family name of the great Fitzwilliams—"

"Damnit Aunt Catherine, shut the hell up!" Fitzie was standing up now, breathing hard, his fists clenched as he glared at his aunt.

Catherine looked scandalized. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me—shut the hell up! No wonder why nobody likes you and nobody wants to visit you—they can't take all the shit you spew out of your mouth!" Fitzie's hands were trembling. It was like a dam had broken inside of him, and all the angry words he had bit behind for all these years were now pouring out. "Aunt Anne hates you, Dad hates you, Mom hates you, Uncle Matt hates you—even your own _daughter_ hates you! Have you ever wondered why we never speak to you? Because you don't know how to shut up and let other people run their own lives. It's none of your fucking business if I want to date Katlin! You're not my mother and you sure as hell aren't my aunt! Not in that sense! And you have no right to sit there and badmouth her right in front of her! You call her a tramp, just _look at yourself._ Practice what you preach Aunt Catherine! Don't be such a hypocrite! This party," he gestured around, "It's not _Anne's_ party—it's yours! What are you trying to prove Aunt Catherine? Did you know that Anne didn't want this party? That when you told her that she was going to throw a party because you wanted her to become 'popular' she was this close to running out? You don't even know your own daughter, Aunt Catherine. She prefers studying the latest fashions and making them her own than socializing. She'd rather spend all her time at her friends' house rather than spend five minutes with you." He shook his head, his laugh cold, "How sad is that? Your own _daughter_ would rather hang out with someone else's mother and her daughter, then spend an evening with you."

A heavy and thick silence consumed the pair as Fitzie stopped yelling, his face bright red, accenting the iciness of his blue eyes. Catherine did not speak or move at all. She was frozen in her chair; her eyes locked onto Fitzie's, her thin hands clasped in her lap. Then, she slowly stood up and walked over to her nephew, the soft click-clack of her shoes making the only noise.

Then, the sound of a slap echoed throughout the room. Fitzie stood still the entire time and didn't even flinch as Catherine's trembling hand smacked against his cheek. "How dare you," Catherine whispered, her eyes looking at the red imprint on his cheek, almost admiring her handiwork. "How _dare_ you talk to me like that, as if I'm some low-life. Where is your respect Richard? Your respect for adults? You had no authority to talk to me like that. And don't you _ever_ say that I do not know my own daughter. My daughter is my life! Do you hear me?"

Fitzie raised his chin stubbornly. "If you say she's your life, then why do you push her to do things that she doesn't want?"

SLAP.

That time—the slap hurt, but Fitzie didn't flinch again. Years of putting up with Janine and Robert taught him to never show fear and to never flinch when struck.

"You are such a disappointment," Catherine hissed, her face turning red with rage, "I am ashamed to call you my nephew! LEAVE this room!"

"With pleasure," was the curt reply as Fitzie broke eye contact and went to the door, his cheek throbbing. His hand on the door knob, he froze and turned slightly around. "It's New Years Eve, Aunt Catherine—maybe a New Years Resolution for you is to get off that high pedestal of yours and come back down to planet Earth. Get to know your daughter better, and don't be so damn critical."

He left without another word.

* * *

Lizzy pushed her way through the throngs of people on the dance floor, not caring if she jostled someone so hard that their drink spilled all over them. Lizzy's survival instinct kicked in as she darted in between the masses of teenagers, her green eyes scanning the perimeter, trying to find a safe spot.

"Lizzy!"

She cringed at the sound, and continued moving, but this time, she started to run blindly.

"Hey!"

"Watch it you asshole!"

Lizzy could hear the mumbled curses coming from the people she was hitting but she really didn't care. She was looking for an exit—anything to get rid of the stupid sophomore that was following her…

"Lizzy?"

Lizzy cringed as she heard the voice again, but she let the voice process through her brain and realized that the voice was different.

Looking up, Lizzy saw Will Darcy stand there, a confused and amused look on his face as he watched the junior run into people and run away. "Hey Liz, what the hell are you doing?"

She cringed. _Should I really do this?_ She asked herself, her eyes darting around.

"LIZZY?"

Oh hell yes.

"Will," Lizzy said, grabbing his arm and yanking him away. "I need you to help me."

"The great Lizzy Bennet is asking for my help?" Will asked sarcastically, "I feel flattered."

"Shut up." Lizzy snarled, but upon realizing that he could be helpful, she softened her tone and looked up at him with big, green eyes. Eyes that could make even the meanest person help her.

Will's mouth went dry as he saw how innocent and wide her eyes became and his heart began to pound. Damn women and their feminine charms!

"Look, I really, really need your help," Lizzy said, her voice sugary sweet and pleading. "Please?"

Will felt his insides crumbling and hated himself for liking the vixen who knew how to play her assets.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Lizzy said, "Just until the countdown."

Will felt his heart leap as he heard her speak, but he stood on his guard. Lizzy was like those fake ladybugs. They acted all pretty and nice but a second later, they went in for the kill.

"Now why should I do that?" Will asked her, shoving his hands into his cargo pants, "After all, I've asked you out a million times and you kept saying no. Why should I agree?"

Lizzy bit her lip in exasperation, and Will found himself wanting to kiss those very pink, kissable lips. Damn he and his hormones!

"Because," Lizzy said, sidling up to Will, trying to persuade him in the most obvious way. Normally, Lizzy wasn't a tease (she left that to Katlin and her sisters), but damnit, she was a girl on a mission and she was desperate. "I have Billy Collins following me, wanting ME to be his New Years Kiss and I told him that I already have a boyfriend. Yeah, stupid, I know, but I don't want to kiss Billy! So, please," she turned those captivating eyes back on him, "Will you help me?"

Will nearly lost it then but he composed himself. Taking in a deep breath (and inhaling her perfume that drove him mad daily) he said, "What's in it for me?"

Lizzy cocked one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think that I'm going to agree to this without there being something in it for me? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

_The biggest one of all_. Lizzy thought to herself venomously, before saying, "What do you want?"

"Two things," Will said, smirking as he saw Lizzy's jaw drop. "First, you will be my New Years kiss. And the kiss has to be on the lips."

If possible, Lizzy's jaw dropped even further. "To hell with that!" She snapped.

"LIZZY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lizzy shivered involuntarily and looked up at Will. "Deal."

Will nodded curtly while his insides were screaming with happiness. "Two, you have to agree to a date with me."

"Oh, you're kidding."

"Nope. Take it or leave it baby."

_Oh, he did NOT just call me baby. That's it—he's losing his baby-maker._

"LIZZY?"

Lizzy grew panicked. "Fine! Deal!"

Will grinned. "_Excellent_."

"Lizzy? Is that you?"

Lizzy's heart leapt into her throat. "Quick! Act like you adore and love me!" Without warning, she flung her arms around Will's waist and hugged him, burying her face into his chest_. Damn, he smells good. And he's warm too._ She thought.

Will froze for a second, before relaxing as his brain struggled to comprehend this. LIZZY was HUGGING him. Maybe not willingly, but still! He wrapped both arms around her back and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. Hey, she said to act like he LOVED her—and he was playing the part.

"Lizzy?"

Billy Collins emerged from the crowd, his pale face perspiring as he looked around eagerly for his latest fixation. However, the eager look fell from his face as he saw that Lizzy was cuddled up against the great Will Darcy.

Lizzy turned her head slightly and saw Billy there. She faked a look of shock as she said, "Hi Billy! Sorry about having to run—Will texted me and told me to meet him over here."

"Oh," Billy said, his face turning red as he witnessed the passionate embrace Lizzy and Will were in. "Guess it was true then—sorry." With that, he shuffled away, melting back into the crowd.

Once he was gone, Lizzy quickly pulled back, trying to get away from Will, but his arms seemed to have formed a steely bond, not letting her leave.

"Do you mind?" She demanded. "We don't have to pretend anymore—he's gone."

"I'm not pretending." Will said, "And I kind of feel sorry for that kid."

"Well I'm not. He's annoying as hell. Now, will you let me go?"

"Fine, but, don't forget—you're my New Years Eve kiss." Will grinned at the notion, but Lizzy made a face. "Urgh, fine. I'll be right here again at eleven fifty five. Fine?"

"Deal."

* * *

Fitzie was beyond pissed at the moment—he was literally seething. Steam coming out of the ears, spots in front of the eyes, the whole enchilada.

His cheek was smarting too. It hurt like hell, but Fitzie wasn't going to admit that it hurt. He needed something to drink. Now. The little voice in his head told him to go down an entire keg of beer but reason beat everything out. Drinking into a stupor wouldn't solve anything. He would just be giving Aunt Catherine pleasure that she had gotten under his skin, and that wouldn't happen.

* * *

"Giana, you're so lucky I caught you instead of your brother," Katlin sighed as she held back Giana's hair as she threw up in the toilet. "God, you're so lucky. You're going to have a hell of a hangover. And I don't know how you're going to explain it to your parents or Will. If anything, I'll be banned from your house. But don't worry; I'm going to kick Ted's ass in Geometry when we get back to school. Stupid dumbshit."

She heard Giana retch into the toilet again and Katlin shook her head.

"You won't remember anything from this night."

After Giana had thrown up everything she had ate and drank from the day, Katlin guided the pale and shaky girl into a bedroom on the first floor and let her collapse gratefully on it. Within seconds, Giana was asleep.

"Sleep it off girl; you're going to need your strength when your brother kills you." Katlin quickly tip-toed out of the room, and shut the door. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and nearly laughed. God, what a night this was turning out to be.

As she moved forward, she bumped into the one guy she had been looking for. Fitzie.

"Hey!" She said, surprised, grabbing his hand. "There you are! How was the bitch?"

Fitzie whirled towards her and Katlin was surprised to see the anger in his eyes. She took a step backwards in shock. She never envisioned Fitzie to get angry—he just wasn't the type.

His eyes softened, however, when he saw her and he sighed, bringing up one hand to touch her cheek gently. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Katlin gasped as he turned fully towards her, seeing the hand print on his cheek. "What happened?" She cupped his cheek gently, making sure not to hurt him.

"She slapped me," Fitzie said simply, loving the way her cool hand felt against his hot cheek. He leaned into her touch.

Katlin's mouth dropped open as her face turned blotchy red. "Where is she?" She demanded. "I'm going to go kill her." She started to move forward, but Fitzie grabbed her wrists. "Don't," he said gently, "She's not worth it."

"I don't care!" Katlin exploded. "She hurt you, and I don't like it"!

"Confronting her will only give her pleasure, and I so don't want that." Fitzie said. "Drop it."

Katlin looked at him again, and leaned in towards him, her lips brushing against his cheek. She drew back and studied him, smiling slightly. "Does that make it feel better?" She asked gently.

"You know, I got slapped twice. One only makes the first one feel better." Fitzie said, smirking.

Katlin rolled her eyes. "Greedy boy," she laughed as she leaned in again to kiss him on the cheek…

But this time—Fitzie twisted his head sideways so that her lips met his. Katlin's eyes flew open in surprise as she felt his lips move against her. After a few tense moments, Katlin closed her eyes again as she responded to the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck and pressing tightly to him. Fitzie brought one hand to cup her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair.

Oh yes, this was _definitely _a night to remember.

* * *

It was now eleven fifty and everyone was screaming "ten minutes until New Years!" Annie, under instructions from her mother, flipped on the Plasma TV to Channel 7 where they were showing Times Square and all the people with their 'Happy New Years' hats and their 2008 glasses.

Someone had started passing around confetti and bazookas, while others disappeared from the dance floor to get drinks to toast in the New Years.

Lizzy was dreading this moment—not because she hated New Years, but she knew that she had to _kiss_ Will Darcy. Urgh, of ALL the people she had to run into! She could have run into George, he wouldn't have done this to her! But, she remembered that George wasn't here—he was doing a gig somewhere in Flint.

Damn him.

Sighing and squaring her shoulders, Lizzy pushed her way through the crowd, going back to the same spot where she had grudgingly agreed to kiss Will.

"There you are," Will said, moving towards her with a smirk on his face, his blue eyes alight with mischief, "I thought you were going to go back on your word."

"It crossed my mind," Lizzy said sweetly, a forced smile on her face, "But I don't go back on my word."

"Good," Will grabbed her hand and made her stand in front of him so that they were looking straight at the TV. The countdown said seven minutes.

"As much as I hate New Years," Will said, "This will be the first year that I'll actually like it."

Lizzy's eyebrows rose as she leaned her head against Will's chest so she could look up at him. "You don't like New Years? I never would have guessed that?"

Will smirked, loving the fact that she had her head on his chest, "Why?"

"You seem like the type who parties every New Year and has five million girls surrounding you, each begging to be your New Years kiss."

Will made a face. "I like to party, but New Years isn't my favorite holiday. And besides, I already had fifteen girls ask me if I wanted to be their New Years kiss. Caroline asked me four times." Lizzy laughed. "Honestly, I think that Katlin's punch to the nose really messed her up."

"Nice."

"I thought so," Will smirked, spying someone drunk stumbling towards them. Stepping back a few feet, Will snatched the New Years hat from the drunk's head and placed it on Lizzy's head.

Lizzy was touched at this gesture, and pulled away so that she was facing Will, her silver hat perched jauntily on her head. "Thanks."

"You needed to be more festive." Will shrugged.

Lizzy was trying _so_ hard to not like Will, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"You know," Lizzy said, cracking her knuckles, still looking up at Will, "You act totally different when you're not around your posse of friends."

Will cocked his head. "Really?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah, you're quite nice when you're not trying to act like a complete asshole. I like this side of you."

Will's heart rate increased as he heard those words, but he was still confused.

"I was just acting like that because that's how I get girls," Will said, shrugging.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not your average peroxide damaged moron."

"I know." Will said, tearing his eyes away from Lizzy's luminous orbs and looking at the TV. "Four minutes."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Whoopee," she muttered.

"I take it you don't like New Years either?" Will asked curiously.

"Bingo." Lizzy said, her eyes scanning around. "I've never liked this holiday myself. Don't know why, but I dread it. I guess it's because I don't like change." She shrugged and spied a pair of 2008 glasses lying on the table. Reaching over, she grabbed them and handed them to Will. "You got me a hat, and now, I got you some glasses. Put them on buddy."

Will slipped them on and Lizzy had to laugh. "What?" He asked quizzically.

"You look like an idiot." She laughed, as Will scowled and attempted to pull them off, but Lizzy's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, preventing him. "Don't," she said, "Be festive. I got to wear this stupid hat. Please?"

"Urgh, fine." As long as Lizzy was holding his wrist—he'd do _anything _for her.

"TWO MINUTES!" Someone yelled as everyone went quiet, their eyes glued to the screen where in a box near the corner, a countdown box was counting down the minutes until New Years.

"This is it." Will whispered.

Lizzy nodded, swallowing hard, her heart beat increasing. She felt Will's arms move onto her shoulders, and she leaned into him. For now, there was no resentment towards him, no anger. Tonight, it was the start of a new beginning.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Screamed someone, and everyone started to chant down the seconds.

"Twenty-nine…twenty-eight…twenty-seven…twenty-six…"

"Ready?" Will asked her.

"Not really, but I don't care at the moment."

"FIFTEEN! FOURTEEN! THIRTEEN! TWELVE!"

Lizzy slowly turned so that she was facing Will.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! _SIX! FIVE!_"

Will bent his dark head forward so that his lips were just mere inches away from Lizzy's. Lizzy couldn't help it as her eyes started to close and her head tilted upwards. She could just feel his lips upon hers.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

It was now or never.

_"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Will took the plunge.

Cheers to a new beginning.

* * *

**Done! Yay! Finally! Forget LLD, THIS is the longest chapter I have ever written!**

**Big dedication to Lyric, who pushed and nagged me to complete this chapter. She's a bitch, but I love her anyway. **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter I'll have up until the New Year, so enjoy and I hope you guys have a great New Years. See you in 2008!**

**--GC**


	14. A Not So Orthodox First Date

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****Can't think of anything cute to put for this so I'll just be blunt: I don't own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters mentioned here. I am, however, using them for this fan fiction.**

**Chapter ****Fourteen—****A**** Not So Orthodox**** First**** Date**

_I won't try to philosophize  
__I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
__This__ is how I feel  
__And its so so real  
__-Hero/Heroine—Boys Like Girls_

* * *

Euphoria. Noun, a feeling of great happiness or well-being.

That was the definition in Webster's Dictionary for the word 'euphoria', and it was the definition that most people trusted. But in Will Darcy's world, next to the word 'euphoria' there should be a picture of a grinning Will with a speech bubble next to his mouth saying 'YES!'

Because Will Darcy had every right to feel euphoric at this moment. He was giddy with excitement; he could scale the tallest building and scream to the heavens about his success. He had _done_ it! After two months of fruitlessly badgering and scheming, he had finally succeeded in what he had been obsessing over since November.

Lizzy Bennet was going on a date with him. He still had a hard time believing it. He kept expecting to wake up and this would all be a dream. He had pinched himself quite hard a few times—drawing blood the third time, alarming his mother. He had stopped after that (and the fact that Fitzie was teasing him by saying Will had severe 'issues') but it didn't stop the fact that he kept thinking that he would soon wake up and be thrust back into reality.

But good things don't always last.

By the time January third rolled around, Will's amazing mood suddenly fell and now, he was starting to worry. They hadn't decided on a day, what they were going to do, or what time he would pick her up! Those thoughts plagued his mind for the next couple of days and it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Dude," Fitzie said shortly after hearing Will complain about it for the thirtieth time, "Grow some balls and message her about it. For someone who is the player of Longbourne High School you are surprisingly shy about this. It's rather unsettling." He looked at his options and lining his cue up, he took a shot.

"What's unsettling?" Giana asked, hearing the conversation from the stairs.

"Nothing Giana," Will snapped. He was still ticked at her for getting drunk on New Years. He was lucky that Katlin had forgotten to mention that someone had tried to take advantage of her. "Go back upstairs."

Giana scowled as she defiantly hopped off the steps and walked over to the pool table. "Stop treating me like a little baby Will. I just want to know what's unsettling."

"Well maybe if you didn't get drunk over New Years—"

"Down tiger," Fitzie muttered, "And it's your turn." He directed towards his cousin as he turned towards Giana, "I was telling Will here that it's unsettling that he's too shy to tell Lizzy about the date she agreed too."

"She agreed to a date?" Giana's eyes were wide, "Wow. How much did you pay her Wills?"

Fitzie laughed as Will scowled, missing his shot completely.

"Thank you Giana," Fitzie said brightly, elbowing Will out of his way, "You just made my day and gave me my perfect shot—bingo!" With expertise, Fitzie knocked the red and white striped ball neatly into the hole.

"I didn't _pay_ her." Will snapped, snatching his can of Sprite and taking a gulp of it.

"Ahh, then you blackmailed her," Giana said smugly, walking towards the refrigerator and pulling out a can of lemonade. "I knew it."

His sister was good—Will would give her that, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of telling her that that was the truth. "No!" He nearly yelled, watching as Fitzie missed his next shot. "Finally!" Will muttered as he carefully aimed. Bringing back his cue he shot and watched with satisfaction as a red ball smacked against the side and landed neatly in a hole. "I'm in the lead now."

"Not for long," Fitzie muttered, taking a swig of his Coca-Cola.

"Where do you plan on taking Lizzy?" Giana asked.

Will shrugged, "That's my problem, I don't know!"

"Well, Fitz and I can help," Giana said taking a sip of her lemonade, "Where did you think of taking her?" She asked.

"Uh," Will furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Fitzie line up his cue, "Miss!" He yelled just as Fitzie went to strike the ball. He missed horribly.

"Damnit Will!"

"Well?" Giana pressed, "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Hold on," Will said, taking a shot and managing to knock the yellow ball out of harm's way, "Okay. I was thinking of taking her out to dinner."

"Typical," Giana snorted, walking towards the other side of the pool table and surveying it. She nudged Fitzie and told him to hit the green striped ball at a forty degree angle. He didn't believe her and took a shot, completely missing. To his horror, one of Will's balls went into a pocket. Giana then told Will the same thing and he had enough sense to believe her. In went another one of his balls.

"How did you know that?" Fitzie asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't have a hundred and five percent in Geometry for nothing," Giana retorted.

"Hey," Will said, annoyed that the conversation was off him, "What did you mean about going out to dinner is 'typical'?"

"Cause it is," Giana replied, rolling her eyes. "_All_ the guys take a girl out to either dinner or the movies. It's boring after a while and really," she set her can of lemonade down and put her hands on her hips, "do you think that Lizzy will enjoy herself at a sit down dinner? Be creative Wills. Find out what she likes to do."

Fitzie whistled as he looked around, trying to find his next shot. "That was deep G."

"Shut up," Giana said, waving her hand before fixing her eyes on her brother again. "Take my advice Will. It might work."

Fitzie snorted. "Let's just hope he knows what she likes to do."

"She likes softball," Will said but Giana cut him off with a sneer and a, "Well _duh_ she likes softball. Does being on Varsity mean anything to you?"

Fitzie laughed. "Burn," he leaned forward and took his shot. "Your turn Will."

Will listened to his cousin but glared at Giana. "Hey, I'm thinking at least!"

"I said _be creative_, not be obvious!" Giana scoffed, snatching Will's cue and taking his shot. It landed perfectly in another pocket.

"Hey, no cheating!" Fitzie complained, not liking that Will was now in the lead again.

"Well what should I do? Ask Janie?" Will asked venomously, not liking how his sister was bossing him around.

Giana's eyes brightened as she handed the cue back to her brother. "That might work. After all, she knows more about Lizzy than any of us do."

"Now that _that's _out of the way," Fitzie said, "Can we finish playing? There's ten bucks on the table and I _have_ to win this."

* * *

"I want to go Laser Tagging."

Janie looked up from her pile of Physics homework to see Lizzy standing in front of her—expectantly.

"You want to what?"

"Laser Tag." Lizzy said simply, "I want to go play."

"I'm busy," Janie said shortly, dropping her pencil and rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Go ask Charlotte."

Lizzy plopped onto Janie's neatly made bed. "I did. And she used the same excuse."

"I can't imagine why," Janie said dryly before yawning hugely. "What about your other friends?"

"I asked all of them—they told me that I play too aggressive when it comes to this game." Lizzy waved her hand flippantly. "Bunch of pansies, that's what they are."

Janie didn't blame them. Lizzy was prone to getting quite competitive and would tackle the person if it meant winning.

"Well, sorry Liz, but there's no way I'm going Laser Tagging when I still have to do a million problems. Don't you have homework?"

"Finished it days ago." Lizzy bounced on Janie's bed lightly. "And you're no fun. I'll see you later."

Janie shook her head, watching as her sister left her bedroom. Turning her attention back to her difficult and lengthy physics problem, she picked up her pencil and was about to copy down the formula when three pings made her look up again.

**Will.I.Am: Janie?**

**Will.I.Am: You there?**

**Will.I.Am: I need to talk to you!**

Sighing agitatedly and wondering if she was ever going to finish her homework, Janie quickly typed a message.

**Janie Marie: What?**

His reply was instantaneous.

**Will.I.Am: What would be Lizzy's idea of a perfect date?**

Janie stared at the computer screen for a few moments, her jaw dropped. What?

**Will.I.Am: Janie? ****You still there?**

Apparently young William here was a bit impatient.

Snapping out of it, Janie quickly typed her response, curiosity burning.

**Janie Marie: Yeah. ****Uhm.**** Why are you asking?**

**Will.I.Am: …..**

**Will.I.Am: She didn't tell you?**

**Janie Marie: Would I be asking if she did? Tell.**

She only had to wait a few seconds before Will replied, but it seemed like a life time to Janie.

**Will.I.Am: She agreed to a date with me.**

**Janie Marie: Are you sure? 'Cause I've had to hear Lizzy rant for the past two months that she'd never ever go out with you.**

**Will.I.Am: Of course I'm sure! Now, will you answer my question?**

He was an impatient one, but Janie still couldn't get over the fact that Lizzy failed to mention that she was going out with Will Darcy. She'd hound her as soon as she told this idiot what he wanted…

**Janie Marie: Let me think.**

Truth to be told, Janie didn't know _what_ Lizzy's idea of a perfect date was. They had never touched base on it and she and Janie had never double-dated before so Janie had no clue.

So she decided to make up whatever. She remembered that Lizzy had wanted to go Laser tagging…

**Janie Marie: Laser Tagging.**

**Will.I.Am…Laser Tagging?**

**Janie Marie: I didn't stutter.**

**Will.I.Am: Alright then? That solves my question. Thanks Janie.**

**WILL.I.AM IS AWAY.**

* * *

If it was one thing that Lizzy Bennet hated more than Rob Zombie's _Halloween _it was hearing people whispering about her in the hallway.

Especially when she didn't know what they were talking about.

She wasn't being paranoid either. She _knew_ they were talking about her! After the fifth time of being pointed out, she knew something was up.

"I couldn't believe it—"

"Who would have thought that Lizzy—"

"SHH! She's right there you douche bag!"

"Think she knows?"

"I doubt it."

Okay, that was it. She was going to find out what the hell was going on.

As she shoved her way towards her second hour, she heard someone call her name. Turning her head slightly, she saw Katlin Grey appear at her side, her eyes alight.

"Hey Liz," Katlin said cheerfully, "How was your break?"

"Fine," Lizzy said curtly. "You?"

"Mine was good, definitely good," Katlin said, thinking about Fitzie, a smile on her face, "And how was your New Years?"

Lizzy's heart started to pound as she looked into Katlin's eyes. "It was…okay." She said, deciding to lie.

"I bet it was," Katlin said with a knowing grin, "By the way—nice kiss with Will. I never thought I would see the day that you would kiss Will willingly but hey, even I was wrong!"

Lizzy's jaw dropped as she whirled towards the freshman, her green eyes wide. Katlin took a step back, not liking the look on the junior's face. "How did you see that?" Lizzy hissed.

"Uhm," Katlin's eyes darted around nervously before she cleared her throat, "You didn't see it?"

"Obviously I didn't," Lizzy admonished, her hands clenching into fists, "Otherwise I wouldn't be asking you this—now, how did you see this?"

"It's a video posted on YouTube." Katlin said quickly, "It's becoming one of the most viewed videos that I've seen in a long time. You're a celebrity now Liz—"

"Who posted it?" Lizzy nearly yelled, taking a step towards Katlin, who was now backed up against the wall, looking a bit more than terrified. People were now stopping and watching the two while a few started to say that there was going to be a fight.

"I don't know the actual person!" Katlin squeaked, "Just the username!"

"What is it?" Lizzy asked dangerously, her eyes narrowed.

"Basketboy34." Katlin gulped.

"Thank you," Lizzy said, holding Katlin's gaze for another half second before whipping down the hallway.

"Wow," Katlin muttered, trying to calm her racing heartbeat, "I'd hate to be Basketboy34."

Lizzy's little outburst quickly made its way around and soon Will Darcy, who was doodling on his Government binder knew about it too.

"Dude," Charlie said, plopping down in the seat next to Will, "Lizzy totally freaked about that video."

"What?" Will asked, his head snapping up.

"She went spastic," Charlie said, leaning forward, "She almost killed Katlin Grey for it. Caroline said that she nearly punched the chick."

"What video?" Will asked curiously, his doodling forgotten.

Charlie's jaw dropped as he leaned back. "You haven't seen it? Shit. Never mind then."

"No tell me!" Will leaned towards Charlie. "C'mon man."

Thankfully Charlie didn't have to tell Will because a second later some guys from the soccer team entered the classroom and bolted towards Will, congratulating Will on managing to kiss Lizzy.

"How did you know that?" Will demanded, the tips of his ears growing pink. He had thought that no one had seen him but sense had obviously not been in him. He had kissed Lizzy out in the open.

"The video." Justin responded, nudging Will, grinning. "Man that is so much better than BK Lounge!"

"What video!" Will asked, exasperated, his mouth growing dry.

"The video of you and Lizzy kissing at Annie Bourgh's New Years party! I can't believe she kissed you!"

Will sat frozen in his seat, eyes wide with disbelief.

Lizzy was going to _kill_ him.

But first, he'd kill the person who posted the video.

* * *

"I can't believe that someone videotaped Lizzy and I kissing!" Will exploded, pounding his hand on the lunch table causing a few startled people to look over, wanting to know who caused the noise. Upon seeing that it was Will, they turned back to their lunches. "I mean, I figured that someone must have seen but a _video_? Please tell me you haven't seen it." He glanced at Fitzie who was looking at his cheese fries in deep thought.

"These fries look disgusting," Fitzie said casually, picking up one cheese smothered fry and examining it, "The fry is limp and greasy and the cheese looks like someone took a glob of lard and orange food dye and mixed it together." He carefully bit into the fry and his face brightened. "Hell, they're good!"

Will scowled. "Were you even _listening_?" He complained.

"No," Fitzie said, looking up at Will, "I've learned to tune out your incessant whining."

Will wanted to slap the shit out of his cousin but took in a deep breath and counted to ten before exhaling. "This is _so_ not the time," Will said harshly, "Answer my question. Did you see the video?"

"Dude, who _hasn't_ seen the video?"

"Apparently everyone besides Lizzy and I!" Will cried, thinking back to his conversation with Lizzy before fourth hour. She had shockingly not blamed him for what happened, but promised that she would spare no mercy when she found out who posted the video.

Fitzie snorted, and tried to hide it in a cough but Will caught it. "What?"

"I think it's hilarious that the two people who starred in this video are the only ones who haven't seen it." Fitzie remarked before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Will.I.Am: Want to kill everyone at school with me tomorrow?**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Yes. ****Gladly.**** I'll bring ammunition. **

* * *

The week quickly passed by with an unbearable amount of homework. Finals were looming closer and closer and the teachers now decided to up their workload so that the students would know everything that would be on their first semester final.

"I hate this," Lizzy pouted, throwing down her pencil as she threw herself on her bed, burying her face in her pillows. She mentally calculated all her homework that she still had to finish and she wanted to cry with frustration.

A ping from her computer ceased her 'oh woe is me' thoughts and looking up, saw that it was Will Darcy.

Groaning and wondering what he wanted, she read his message:

**Will.I.Am: I suggest you wear something comfortable tonight, with shoes that resemble sneakers.**

Lizzy raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember agreeing to go out with Will tonight…

**Dizzy Lizzy: Since when did I agree to go out with you?**

**Will.I.Am: New Years. **

Lizzy rolled her eyes at his obliviousness and typed a reply:

**Dizzy Lizzy: Well I knew THAT. I meant, since when did I agree to go out with you **_**tonight**_

**Will.I.Am: Didn't Charlie tell you?**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Obviously not.**

**Will.I.Am: God, he's so absent-minded. I told him to tell you that we're going on our date tonight.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: And why couldn't **_**you**** just tell me this?**_

**Will.I.Am: …..**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Good Merlin, you are so clueless. Rule Number One, when asking a girl out; don't make your friends do it.**

**Will.I.Am: I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I'll pick you up at 7. Okay?**

Lizzy was about to brush him off with a 'no', but she stopped herself. The faster she went out with Will, the faster she wouldn't have to deal with him. So in her eyes, this was a win-win deal.

**Dizzy Lizzy: Alright. ****So, what should I wear J. Alexander?"**

**Will.I.Am: Who?**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Never mind. Just answer my question.**

**Will.I.Am: Uh, something comfortable, but wear sneakers. And don't go wild with your makeup and hair. See you at 7.**

**WILL.I.AM SIGNED OUT.**

Lizzy stared at the screen a full minute after Will left, not understanding why he was being so cryptic.

"What are you planning Will Darcy?" She muttered to herself before glancing at the clock.

* * *

"For God's sakes Janie, stop fussing over me. I'm going out, not going on the runway."

"I wouldn't be fussing if you were actually wearing decent clothing!" Janie sighed, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against Lizzy's closet door. "Honestly Lizzy, you're going on a first date with Will Darcy and you chose to wear that? Couldn't you have worn a skirt or a nicer shirt?" Janie's eyes travelled to Lizzy's face. "And you could have done a nicer job with your hair!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she spun towards the mirror and surveyed her appearance. "I think I look fine," she muttered.

"At _least_ let me do your make up." Janie was visibly pleading now.

"No!" Lizzy cried, turning towards her sister, "My God, what's your problem?"

Janie shook her head in exasperation. "It's your first date and you're going out in a T-shirt and jeans. Do you see my problem?"

"No, not really."

"Where is Will taking you? Did he say?"

"No. All he said was to wear comfortable clothes and to wear sneakers."

The answer should have been obvious to Janie, but since she was so agitated, it completely slipped her mind.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a car pulling into a driveway and there were some excited shrieks coming from the Dining Room.

"Lizzy!" Lydia shrieked, "It's Will Darcy! Oh Katie—look at his car! He has a _mustang_!"

"That's my cue," Lizzy said, bounding out of her sister's grasp and snatching her cell phone. "See you later Janie!"

"Details Liz!" Janie called as Lizzy ran down the stairs, "I expect details tonight!"

As she made her way into the kitchen, she saw Ben typing on his computer. "See ya Dad." She called, opening the closet doors and taking out her sneakers.

"Are you sure you don't want to bring this boy inside?" Ben asked, "I'm supposed to meet him, right?"

"Meet him yes, not scare him off with your nine iron baseball bat." Lizzy smiled as she grabbed her black pea coat and her scarf.

Ben shrugged. "Have to show him what I'll do to him if he doesn't treat you right."

"Oh Dad," Lizzy shook her head as she opened the garage door, a gust of cold air hitting her face.

_Ding dong._

"Oh crap," Lizzy moaned, shutting the door quickly as she ran towards the front foyer, trying to get there before Lydia and Katie could.

Too late.

She heard excited squeals, the door opening and Will's deep voice asking if Lizzy was there.

"I'm here!" Lizzy said, skidding to a halt in front of the door, glaring at Lydia and Katie. "Sorry, I was going through the garage door." She looked back at her two youngest siblings. "Bye you two."

"Bye Lizzy," the twins giggled as Lizzy shut the door behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Will who was looking quite confused. "Sorry about that—they think you're incredibly hot."

"And how old are they?"

"Eighth grade," Lizzy said, looking back and seeing that the twins were still looking out the window. She made a face at them and they waved cheerfully.

"Should I feel flattered or disgusted?" Will asked as they walked towards Will's car.

"Disgusted." Lizzy said as she opened the door to the passenger seat and sat inside, glad that Will had thought to keep the car running.

"That's what I thought," Will replied as he looked over his shoulder, backing out of the driveway.

Lizzy heard something playing softly in the background and she cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"What?"

"That noise. It sounds like music."

"Oh," Will said, turning up the volume on the radio and the sound that Lizzy had heard intensified. Her eyes widened as she looked at Will, curiosity in her eyes. "Cute Is What We Aim For?" She asked.

"Yup."

"You _like_ them?" Lizzy asked in awe. She loved that band and never expected Will Darcy to listen to them.

Will's ears turned slightly pink as he said, "I just got into them. That's what you get when you have a cousin who likes to mess with your CD player."

"Is it their CD?" Lizzy asked, smiling at the mention of Fitzie. She really did like him—but only platonically. He was like the immature little brother she never had.

"Burned. I don't know what else is on there," Will shrugged his broad shoulders, flicking on his turn signal.

"Can I find out?" Lizzy asked and upon him nodding, she started to go through the tracks.

Will was surprised at how easy the conversation was going. Usually, there was always an awkward pause in the car but not right now. They were casually talking and Lizzy's eyes weren't flashing with anger. He considered this a good sign.

"The Dangerous Summer," Lizzy muttered to herself, "Anberlin, Jack's Mannequin, Atreyu—"

"Bleeding Mascara," Will cut in and at Lizzy's gaze he shrugged. "Okay, so I may have lied."

"Nice," Lizzy laughed as she let the song play. "Seriously, the only reason why I love this song is because I saw that Wal-Mart Shenanigans." She laughed and Will decided he liked her laugh.

"With Daniel Isaac?" Will asked, a smile lighting up his face, "That's sheer brilliance."

"Isn't it? Charlotte and I decided we're going to do that—only in Meijer."

Will laughed. "I better see this."

"Oh, you will. It'll be bigger than the Wal-Mart one. You'll see. Charley Leigh and I will be famous."

"I bet," Will shook his head as he stopped the car in front of a red light.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lizzy asked, "You never told me."

"And I did it on purpose." Will responded, pressing on the gas pedal as the light turned green. "You'll find out soon."

Lizzy pouted and crossed her arms. "Are you always this mean to your dates?"

"Nope," Will took his eyes off the road for a second to throw a shit-eating grin at Lizzy, "Only you."

"I feel so honored," Lizzy said sarcastically, "Now keep your eyes on the road Pretty Boy."

* * *

"We're here." Will said cheerfully not even five minutes later as he pulled into a parking spot.

Lizzy looked at the building in front of her and raised one eyebrow. "Uh, we're going to K-Mart?"

"What?" Will looked up and saw that the building was indeed K-Mart. "No, no, no." He pointed towards the left, "That's where we're going?"

Lizzy followed his hand and saw a small building with the words 'LAZR TAG' in big letters.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at Will, a huge smile on her face. "We're going Laser Tagging?" She asked in excitement, "Seriously? How did you know I wanted to go Laser Tagging?"

Will shrugged, thinking of Janie. "Just a hunch."

"I could hug you right about now," Lizzy said excitedly, opening the door and scrambling out. "Well, come on! Time's wasting!"

The two battled against the cold and within a few minutes arrived inside the small, but warm building.

Taking off her coat and scarf, Lizzy hung it on the coat hook closest to the door and waited impatiently for Will to take off his jacket. Once that matter was settled, the pair made it to the counter where a huge group of people were buying their tickets.

After that was settled, the bored cashier asked how many for both Will and Lizzy. Will tried to pay for both but Lizzy flat out told him that if he attempted to pay, she'd walk out right now. So, grudgingly, Will paid for his ticket while Lizzy paid for hers.

"Do you guys mind if you join the group in front of you? They only need two more people to make a full group." The cashier asked.

"Sounds fine," Will said, looking down at Lizzy. "Is it fine?"

"Definitely. I love bigger groups when playing Laser Tag." Lizzy said cheerfully, grabbing her ticket and walking into the small, dark room where eight other people where waiting.

"You part of our group?" An older guy asked, and upon seeing the nods from Lizzy and Will high-fived his companion. "_Excellent_! We have a full group!"

After a few minutes of waiting, an attendant came in, took all the tickets, explained the game to the new comers and then pressed a button so the camouflaged door slowly opened to reveal another waiting room complete with vests and the laser guns.

"Different teams?" Will asked Lizzy as they walked into the room.

"Yup," Lizzy nodded as she made a beeline for one of the red vests and guns. "Hah, I'm a jaguar," she grinned, reading the name off the side of her gun. "What are you Will?"

"Something that starts with a T." Will remarked, putting on his blue vest.

"You any good at this game girl?" Asked someone from behind Lizzy. Turning around, Lizzy saw a man who had to be in his mid-to late teens stare at her. She nodded slightly. "I've been playing for years, so yeah, I guess I'm good."

"Good, then we'll win," the guy said, "I'm Brent."

"Lizzy." She said, shaking his hand, not noticing that Will was glaring daggers at Brent. "Nice to meet you."

"Okay, blue team; are you ready to kick the red team's ass?" Someone on the blue team yelled.

"Yeah!" they all called out, waving their guns wildly.

They lined up at their door, ready to move through it. The blue team, standing parallel to them, just a few feet away, stood at their own door.

"Okay, everyone, let's shake hands!" the game coordinator, Michael, called out.

Lizzy held out her hand to Will, who shook it, grinning.

"You're goin down, Darcy!" Lizzy announced across the space.

Will snorted, "In your dreams, Liz."

"We'll see," was her only reply before the klaxons sounded and the doors opened.

The game had begun.

Through the doors was a maze of dark partitions, splashes of fluorescent paint, and black lights. The teams were separated by partitions, so their paths never crossed, but they were interwoven so that they could be right next to the opposition, with only a black-painted piece of plywood between.

Lizzy immediately headed for a set of stairs leading up so that she could try and get a birds-eye view of the blue team and take them down—especially Will. She didn't know, however, that Will was also running up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to spot Lizzy. His eyes swept over the darkened area, trying to spot her.

Lizzy spotted Will before he could see her and with lightening speed whipped out her gun, took careful aim and fired. She scored a direct hit and Will felt his suit start to buzz and it powered down for thirty seconds. "Damnit Lizzy!" He yelled, hoping that Lizzy could hear him.

She did hear him and giggling, she ducked as she saw someone try to hit her. Her feet slapping against the hard ground, she threw herself behind some plywood.

The real target was a square at the center of the maze. The goal was to blast the other team's color, rendering all of their equipment useless for five seconds, but making them impervious to a strike for three seconds after that. Every time they got hit from enemy fire, their suits vibrated and went offline for ten seconds. With a direct hit, it was thirty seconds and their weapons became depleted, forcing them to find a reload station before they were able to return fire. Three direct hits took them out for the rest of the game.

After looking around, Lizzy quickly bolted, her eyes still scanning around, trying to find the enemy. She got hit a few times and scowling, Lizzy ducked behind a tower and looked down at her gun. Ten more seconds and her gun would be okay.

Will's gun had just repowered after a ten second power down from a glancing shot. His eyes searched every space in his line of vision, trying to catch a glimpse of the bright T-shirt that Lizzy was wearing. She'd be easy to spot if she weren't so damned good at staying hidden.

He came up to a corner, and he got a sudden odd sense of something.

Lizzy paused at a turn in the maze; sure that someone was very near.

They turned their respective corners at the same time and came out firing. They caught each other square in the chest, and both of their guns went dead.

"Shit!"

"Damnit!"

The two glanced at each other before looking down at the countdown readout on their guns. Twenty two seconds left before they were able to use their guns again. There was a recharging station just a few meters away for each of them. Glaring at each other, the two dived for it, knowing they were safe from harm for the time being.

"Having fun?" Will asked nicely.

"Oh, definitely." Lizzy responded cheerfully, jiggling her left leg and wiping her brow. "You?"

"Yup."

The two looked down and saw they only had ten more seconds to go before they were able to play again.

"You're going to lose," Will said confidently, his fingers itching to pull the trigger.

Lizzy snorted. "Yeah right. You'll be eating _my_ dust."

"Not if you eat mine first."

"Screw you."

"I'll screw you harder."

Their weapons whirred back to life, and they each dove for their reload stations. Their weapons were green-lit to go, and they scrambled for a hiding spot.

"Come on out you big chicken!" Lizzy taunted from her crouched position, peering over the edge.

"I will if you come out first," came Will's low voice, maybe four feet away.

"Nah," Lizzy said, creeping towards his voice. From her view point, she saw a blue team player try to fire at one of her own. Taking out her gun, she got him out for thirty seconds.

Since her back was turned, Will had the perfect shot. Taking careful aim and making sure to be extra quiet, he snuck up behind Lizzy and fired. He got a direct shot.

"Damn!" Lizzy cried, feeling the buzz. Whirling around, she saw Will running for it and she pouted. However, maybe ten seconds later, one of her own team members fired and got a direct hit on Will.

"Got him Lizzy!" Brent shouted, running in the opposite direction.

Lizzy whooped in delight and within twenty more seconds she bolted for it, her gun back to life.

Fun and games don't always last and three minutes later, the lights came on, signaling the end of the game.

Breathing heavily, Lizzy made her way towards the equipment room and gave her equipment back.

"Nice job," Will commended, high-fiving Lizzy. "Although I totally kicked your ass."

"Oh, right," Lizzy rolled her eyes, "You mean—I kicked yours."

"Right," Will scoffed, patting Lizzy on the shoulder, "You keep telling yourself that."

Lizzy jutted out her chin. "Fine, let's see what Michael says. After all, the machine did keep track on how many we hit."

"Let's have a wager," Will replied, a gleam in his blue eyes, "If I win, you pay for ice-cream, if you win, I pay for it." He held out his hand, "Deal?"

Lizzy grabbed his hand and shook it, noticing that her hand was swallowed by his larger one. "Deal."

* * *

"So, that's one medium pistachio ice cream and one banana split, right?"

"Yup." Lizzy chirped, grinning at a disgruntled Will.

"Total is five sixty three." The cashier replied.

Lizzy turned towards Will. "You heard the lady," she directed, "Pay up."

Grumbling Will pulled out a ten and handed it to the cashier. "I still can't believe you won," he muttered, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

Lizzy laughed with delight as they moved off towards the side, letting the people behind them get their order in. "I told you I'd kick your butt. What place were you in? Seventh?"

"Shut up."

"And what place was I in? It was second, wasn't it?" Lizzy asked, feigning a confused look.

Will scowled. "You're really bruising my ego." He remarked, as if thinking this would emit pity from Lizzy.

She shrugged and grabbed a bunch of napkins. "Hey, _someone_ has to do it."

"Yeah, but why you?" Will asked teasingly as another person came out and handed them their ice creams. Lizzy shrugged at this and took her ice cream, instantly taking a lick. Her eyes closed and she smiled. "I love this flavor."

"You must be the only girl and person I know who actually likes pistachio flavored ice cream." Will commented as they left the parlor. "You really are a strange person Liz."

"Hey, it makes me unique. Got to love unique people." Lizzy defended herself as she reached over and swiped some of Will's whipped cream.

"Hey!" Will protected his ice cream. "You have your own!"

"Yeah, but I don't have whipped cream," Lizzy chided him, sucking on her index finger, as if that was the answer for everything. "And I've asked for whipped cream on top of my ice cream cone and they always say no," she shook her head, "Worthless bastards."

"You know, I just realized something," Will said suddenly, "Why in the world are we eating ice cream when it's twenty degrees outside?"

Lizzy looked thoughtful for a minute and as she opened the passenger side door she said, "It's because we're that cool."

"Right," Will said sarcastically, setting his ice cream on the glove box to turn on the car. Quickly, he turned on the heat and turned to Lizzy apologetically. "Sorry, but this car doesn't have seat warmers. My mom won't let me take her Cadillac SRX."

"Meh, it's fine," Lizzy said, waving her hand and licking her ice cream, "I'm a big girl."

By eight thirty, Will pulled into the Bennet driveway. Conversation soon lagged and awkwardness started to seep through.

"I had fun tonight," Lizzy said, breaking the silence after a few seconds, "This is the first time that anyone has taken me Laser Tagging. Usually, they make me go to a boring dinner or to a movie." She looked at Will and smiled, "You actually have creativity."

Will made a note to thank Giana profusely.

"And you know what else," Lizzy said, "I actually had a great time with you tonight. Shocker, I know, but if you're not around the company of your friends, you're actually not a total ass."

Will laughed and shook his head. "Appearances may be deceiving," he reminded her. Lizzy smiled at that. "Yeah, I know that now. Maybe I would have said yes sooner if you wouldn't have been such a complete moron and acted like you were today. It was like I saw a whole different perspective to you."

"Same with you. I thought you were a permanently angry person who barely ever smiled," Will said honestly. Hey, if she was being truthful, he could be too. "You proved to me tonight that you actually know how to smile."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Hey, you're the reason why I was always so angry. You bear the blunt of the blame."

"I bet."

There was another lapse in conversation, until Lizzy's phone went off. Snatching it, she opened it and read the text message. One eyebrow cocked up and then she laughed, rolled her eyes and shut her phone.

"What did it say?"

"It's from Janie. She said, and in her words 'Do I want to know what you're doing in Will's car? You've been there for five minutes already'."

Will shook his head. "Janie has such a dirty mind. It's Charlie, he corrupts her." He saw that Lizzy had already taken off her seat belt. "Guess you'll be going in then?" Upon seeing her nod he exhaled and said, "Alright, see you Monday."

"Thanks Will I really had a fun time. And I'm not being sarcastic either." Lizzy seemed to hesitate for a moment and Will wondered why but he was shocked when a second later he felt her arms envelope him in a hug.

"Night Will," Lizzy said. Releasing him, she opened the car door and a gust of cold wind brought Will back to reality. Realizing he was loosing his chance, he quickly rolled down his window.

"Hey, Lizzy!"

She stopped walking and turned towards him, her face half-bathed in the shadows. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering, would you—uh, like to go out with me again sometime?" He knew he shouldn't have said that. He had pressed his luck asking for a first date and he would bet his life that she was going to refuse.

But her next reaction shocked him.

Even in the shadows, Will could still see the smile on her face. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

_There. __Done.__ I hope you enjoy!_

_I'm just going to rant for a few seconds so if you don't like it, skip over because this has been ticking me off for a bit._

_I do enjoy __reading anonymous reviews—I truly do. And I do enjoy constructive criticism but what I do NOT like are reviewers who review anonymously and only post rude things in it. You know who you are. You probably are reading this right now and grinning while thinking you are so smart because you think you've thwarted me. You probably are patting yourself on the back for staying one step ahead of the game. But guess what? You haven't. You forget that I can call each and every one of you out on here, and let's face it public humiliation isn't fun. All I'm going to say is next time you want to say something rude about my story, sign in and we can talk about it, otherwise I don't want to hear it. If you think I'm joking, try me. I can assure you that I'm definitely not a person you should cross._

_Well, now that that's out of the way. Review and I'll update faster. Or I'll attempt it. (: _


	15. Too Cool For SnoBall

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter ****Fifteen—Too Cool for Sno-Ball**

_We fight this fight to stay free  
__And never say 'never'  
__If you leave this choice up to me  
__I'll stay young (stay young) forever  
__--Weekend Warriors—A Change Of Pace_

* * *

Gossip is like a wildfire. It burns rapidly and spreads everywhere, destroying anything in its path, leaving a pathway of destruction.

Some people live off gossip. The only reason why they came to school was to make another person's life hell by spreading an ugly rumor or listen to the latest drama about said girl breaking up with said boy. Some people even had _systems_ on rating gossip. Personally, I think that it's downright stupid but there's really nothing I can do about it. All I can do is sit back and watch how petty my classmates are, while spreading a little gossip on my own.

I never said anything about me _eschewing _the spreading of gossip now did I?

* * *

Lizzy had a love hate relationship with being the center of attention. When she was in fourth grade, she had been Wendy in _Peter Pan_ and she had declared right afterwards that she wanted to be a movie star so that everyone could admire and love her. She had wanted to become the next Audrey Hepburn. That all changed four years later when on opening night of the spring play _Bang, Bang __You're__ Dead_ she froze dead center and completely forgot her lines.

She had sworn off acting at that moment, and being the center of attention.

But now, it varied. She liked debating and in the heat of the moment—she wouldn't give a damn if everyone was looking at her. She had liked being the center of attention when she had thrown that wad of aluminum at Mrs. Puff back in November. However, she had hated it when everyone was talking about her and Will Darcy when he had first asked her out. She had wanted to gorge someone's eyes out and scream to the heavens so loud that even the gods from Mount Olympus could hear her.

But now, on this fine January morning as she walked down the hallway walking and laughing with Will, she ignored the gawking faces that stared at her. Lizzy could care less about people talking about her and being on the spot.

"Hate finals prep," Lizzy moaned to Charlotte, "Hate it, hate it, and hate it."

"I hate that we can't waive finals anymore," Charlotte said, "It was so much easier last year to skip the Biology final or the Spanish final 'cause we had A's in the class. Now, this year, we're screwed."

"Agreed," Lizzy said, opening her locker and looking through her lunch, trying to find something she could munch on in fourth hour. "I already have two packets I need to complete so I can use on my finals, and a whole sheet of paper that I can use for Anatomy. PLUS, I need to read up on the Renaissance and the French Revolution."

"Didn't that involve that Marie Antoinette chick?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I went and saw _Marie Antoinette_ with Kirsten Dunst. Despite the fact it was all about everyone pressuring her to pop out a kid, I learned something."

"That's a first."

Charlotte shoved her friend. "So we can use a whole sheet of paper on Anatomy? Wicked. Maybe I won't bomb it then." She shut Lizzy's locker and the two set off.

"Hey Lizzy! Get your ass back here."

Simultaneously, both girls turned their head sideways, even though one of them was christened the name Lizzy. Both girls saw Will Darcy jogging towards them, his soccer hoodie clutched in his left hand.

"Hey Will," Lizzy smiled at him and then her eyes fastened on the sweat shirt. "Yay! You brought the hoodie!" She took the hoodie from his hands, dropped her books on the floor and put it on, relishing in the warmth and the distinct smell that was Will Darcy. "Thank you!"

"Any time," Will said, bending over, picking up her books and handing them to her, "Now, I got to jet. I have Spanish next and Ramirez will kick my ass if I don't get there on time." With that, he quickly sped off, melting in the sea of other people.

"You like him." Charlotte burst out the minute Will was out of ear shot.

"Huh?" Lizzy said, whirling around to see Charlotte smile smugly at her. "I do not!"

"Right—I saw the way your eyes lit up when he approached."

"I do not! So we went on one date—"

Charlotte's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. "You went on a DATE with Will DARCY and didn't TELL me?" She whacked Lizzy on the arm. "What kind of best friend are you!"

"It slipped my mind!" Lizzy cried, rubbing her shoulder, "Jesus Charley Leigh that _hurt_!"

"How could it slip your mind?" Charlotte cried, "This is Will Darcy we're talking about! I must know all the details. What did you wear? What did he wear? Where did you go? Did he kiss you?"

"You see Charley Leigh," Lizzy said, slowly edging away from her now maniacal best friend, "I would tell you, but the bell's gonna ring any moment and I really don't need to be late, so I'll see you around. Bye!" With that, Lizzy ran off, not wanting to face her friend's wrath.

* * *

"They're already selling Sno-Ball tickets?" Charlie asked, seeing the small table set up in the corner of the cafeteria, "This is so much earlier than last year."

"Well, last year's Sno-Ball was in February," Janie said as they passed the school store, "This year it's what? January twenty-sixth?"

"That reminds me," Charlie remarked, "Are we going this year?"

Janie shrugged, squeezing past a bunch of rowdy sophomores, "I don't know. Do you want too? It _is_ our last Sno-Ball."

"I dunno Jane." Charlie replied as he saw their table in sight. "We've gone the past three years together, and then you can't forget Sadies in middle school—"

"We didn't go together then," Janie replied, "And I never went to Sadies."

"Believe me; you didn't miss anything," Charlie forced a short laugh, "More like boring. In sixth grade, we had that horrible seventh grade band—Kurtzhals—play and it was more like hearing a four year old bang recklessly on pots and pans. Then in seventh grade, Jordan Othman's dad was a DJ and then in eighth—"

Janie, trying to stop her boyfriend from talking, quickly placed her hand over his mouth. "Charlie," she said, looking at him in the eye as they sat down at their table, "Please shut up."

"Alright," Charlie said meekly.

Booming laughter made both Charlie and Janie whip their heads around to see George, Will, and Fitzie arrive at the table, identical amused looks etched onto their faces.

"Dude," George said, plopping into his seat and pushing his hair out of his face, grinning, "She has you wrapped around her _finger._"

"It's quite sad," Fitzie laughed, "No, not sad—_embarrassing."_

Janie narrowed her eyes. "How is it embarrassing?"

"Look Janie," Fitzie said, "I know that you have four sisters at home so you really don't understand the full dynamics when it comes to guys."

Janie didn't understand what he was talking about. "So?"

"So," George continued, "You have to understand that by Charlie being submissive, it's a total dent to his ego and especially ours."

Janie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Oh, do not tell me you are one of those sexist, chauvinistic morons who still think that women have to be inferior to men—"

"No, that's not what—"

"Are you guys tormenting my sister?" Came the incredibly sweet voice of Lizzy Bennet. "Because, you know the saying—you mess with her you mess with me. It's like that whole Preston Brooks thing back in the Senate in the eighteen-fifties. His uncle was insulted by Charles Sumter and he beat the shit out of him with his cane! I can do the same thing to you guys, but instead of using a cane, I can use my foot, and I'm wearing pointy-toed shoes today too."

All three boys glanced down and saw that Lizzy wasn't lying. They quickly looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope."

"I thought so," Lizzy quipped, sitting down in her seat and pushing up the sleeves of the baggy hoodie. "Good answer."

"Nice hoodie Liz," Fitzie said, opening his lunch and taking out a bag of Doritos. "Are you trying to hide a baby bump?"

Lizzy whacked Fitzie on the arm. "Very funny. For your information—I wore this hoodie because this school doesn't know how to turn on the damn heat."

"Right." Fitzie rolled his eyes but yelped a second later. "Damnit Lizzy!"

Lizzy smiled sweetly and took out her peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Love you too."

George cleared his throat impatiently and started to rummage through a folder that he had brought to the table. Upon seeing his friends stare at him, he looked at them back. "What? I had to clear my throat!"

"Need a Ricola?" Lizzy asked igniting sniggers from her companions.

George threw some gum at her. "Oh shut up." He continued to rummage and finally pulled out a large letter from the folder. "Aha. Found it."

"What is it?" Janie asked, leaning over to take a look. Her eyes bugged and her mouth dropped. "It's from _Yale._"

"Dude!" Will yelped, diving towards George, "You applied to Yale?"

"See the thickness of that envelope? George Wickham—you're going to be a Bulldog!"

George rolled his eyes as he played with the flap of the envelope. "That sounds so stupid. I'm going to be a _Bulldog._ I don't even know if I got in yet!"

"Better than applying to be a Spartan." Charlie remarked. "Didn't they loose a major battle?"

"Go watch _300,_" Lizzy remarked, leaning forward, propping her elbows on the table, her hands supporting her face. "And why would you want to apply to _Michigan State_? Wolverines are much cooler."

"Hey, my dad is an alumnus." Charlie argued, "And you'd actually consider applying to U of M?"

"Yeah. One of the best schools in Michigan. And it's one of the best medical schools in the country. So there, beat that." Lizzy stuck out her tongue like a child.

"I applied to Wayne State," Janie remarked, shrugging. "Another good school."

"Yeah but it's in _Detroit._" Fitzie made a face. "You're better going up north to Northern Michigan. You have a better chance of not getting shot in the streets."

"No thanks, but I don't want to freeze in Marquette," Janie said flippantly and then to Fitzie she said, "Why do people always think that Detroit is just a run-down city filled with thugs? There are nicer parts of Detroit. Ever been to the Renaissance building?"

"No. And I don't plan on it. I'd rather not get jumped."

George shook his head. "You have the same chance of getting jumped in Chicago too. And isn't Chicago much more dangerous?"

"Nope. Not where I lived," Fitzie replied, crumpling his chip bag.

"Figures," Will coughed, smiling innocently at his cousin as he glared at him.

"Hey Will. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Everyone turned around to see Marissa Duncan stand behind Will, arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Sure," Will replied, turning around and giving Marissa his full and undivided attention.

"I meant _in private_," Marissa said with a smile that could melt anyone's heart—but Will wasn't stupid. He could see the forcedness behind that smile and he knew that he was going to be in for it.

"Alright," Will said, ignoring the glances he was receiving from his friends. Standing up, he slid his chair in and followed Marissa out of the Senior Lounge and out of the cafeteria.

Once they were in the hallway and away from prying eyes and ears, Marissa turned back towards Will. "Are we going to Sno-Ball together or what?" She asked impatiently.

"Huh?" Will asked, narrowing his eyes at the junior.

"You promised to go to Sno-Ball with me back in November!" Marissa nearly yelled, stomping her foot in anger. Will raised one of his eyebrows—he had never seen that happen in real life. He thought it only happened in chick flicks.

Will frowned as a thoughtful look overcame his face. "Did I?" He asked, cringing as he saw Marissa's face turn red in anger. "I really don't remember."

"I sent you a damn note!" Marissa yelled, irate. "And you said yes!"

"Well, I say no now." Will replied, and then quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm not going to Sno-Ball this year."

"What?" Marissa nearly shrieked. "Why _not_?"

"Uh," Now Will had to think of _another _excuse. Damnit. "I just don't want to go."

Marissa's eyes narrowed. "Is it because of Lizzy Bennet? Does _she_ not want to go to Sno-Ball?"

Actually, he had no clue if she wanted to go to Sno-Ball or not. He really hoped that she didn't want to go, because there is no way he could show his face now.

"No," Will snapped, not liking how she brought up Lizzy when the conversation had nothing to do with her. "I haven't even asked her to Sno-Ball. I don't want to go _period._"

* * *

"Wonder what the Whore wanted." Lizzy asked thoughtfully before slapping away George's hand as it creeped towards her Chips Ahoy cookies. "Watch it Yale Boy, or I'll take a fork and stab you with it." She threatened.

George pulled his hand back so fast Lizzy could hear a crack come from his wrist.

"I thought so," Lizzy said in satisfaction as she opened her Chips Ahoy bag and popped a cookie into her mouth.

"Where's Katlin?" Janie asked, looking about the cafeteria for the brunette freshman.

"Lunch detention," Fitzie said despondently, running a hand through his hair, "Too many tardies in her fourth hour."

Lizzy winced sympathetically. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, let's hope she doesn't get suspended." Janie said, glaring at her sister.

"Oh get over it." Lizzy replied, waving her hand. "I thought it was pretty grand. Someone had to put Mrs. Puff in her place."

Janie opened her mouth to say something but the scraping of a chair cut her off and she looked over to see Will sit back down, looking peevishly annoyed.

"How was the Whore?" Lizzy asked her eyes on George's hand which was creeping slowly towards her bag of cookies again. Quick as a flash, she brought her hand down like it was a fly swatter and slapped his hand.

"George, I swear to God—"

"Thou shall not take the Lord's name in vain." Fitzie winked at Lizzy who rolled her eyes.

"Marissa was fine," Will mumbled, "Absolutely fucking peachy. Expect the fact that she completely blew up at me because I said I didn't want to go to Sno-Ball with her."

Charlie grimaced. "How'd you get her off your back?" He asked curiously. "I don't think she let you off the hook with an 'I don't want to go' excuse."

"Oh, she didn't." Will replied, scowling. "I finally had to tell her that I wasn't going to Sno-Ball. So, I'm not going now."

"And you were actually planning on going?" Lizzy asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Will muttered. _I was planning on asking you to come with me, but now I can't!_

"_Why_?" Lizzy asked, arching one eyebrow. "Sno-Ball sucks."

Janie laughed. "You're just saying that because you had a horrible time at Sno-Ball two years ago with Justin."

"Justin?" Will asked, turning towards Janie. "Who's Justin?"

"Some asshole." Lizzy responded, glaring at Janie—telepathically telling her to shut up. "He was in my Geometry class during my freshman year and he asked me. Of course, I dolled myself all up," She rolled her eyes and glared at George who was once again, trying to get a cookie. "And the night sucked."

"It's because Justin completely ignored Lizzy and ended up making out with some Kelsey girl for the remainder of the night."

Lizzy shrugged. "Sno-Ball blows."

"Pity you're not going to Sno-Ball." Charlie said, "Janie and I are going."

"Again? Oh _God_." George rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Will remarked, tracing something into the wooden table, "I kind of wanted to go—since it was going to be my last Sno-Ball, but now that I think about it, I'm glad I'm not."

"My cousin is actually growing up! He doesn't sound so conceited anymore!" Fitzie exclaimed, pretending to throw his arms around his cousin as the table burst into laughter, watching as Will ducked and punched his cousin on the shoulder.

"Seriously though," Will said, running a hand through his hair, "Why do I always get stuck with the crazy girls?"

"Because they want you to be their fuck buddy." Lizzy replied nonchalantly, watching in amusement as Fitzie choked on his drink.

* * *

_Tick. __Tock. __Tick. __Tock._

Katlin Grey was ready to strangle this godforsaken clock. She narrowed her eyes at the repulsive object and glared at it, as if wishing the inanimate object a vicious and horrible death. She had exactly five minutes and thirty seconds left before she was allowed to leave the lunch detention classroom.

The fat lunch detention monitor was sitting at her desk near the chalk board, flicking through a _People_ magazine. Because Ms. Jones was a bitch, she had them sit in alphabetical order so Katlin was forced to sit in the way front, her retinas burning from watching the teacher scratch herself in places that Katlin would rather not see.

Trying not to scar herself even further, Katlin glued her eyes on the cover of the glossy magazine and read the cover: _BRITNEY LOSES HER BABIES._

Rolling her eyes at the headline, Katlin tore her eyes away from the magazine and focused them on the clock again. She was pleased to see that three minutes had passed leaving her with only two glorious minutes left.

"Steven! Stop sleeping!" Ms. Jones snapped, her small eyes glaring at one of the seniors sitting in the way back. Katlin turned her head slowly to see the tall boy with rumpled brown hair look up and glare at Mount Jones, or as Katlin affectionately called her "the whale".

"Yes _sir,_" Steven said sarcastically, burying his face back into his arms, intent on falling asleep again.

The bell rang.

Praising the gods from above, Katlin bolted from the confinement of her desk and nearly kissed the ground as she stepped out of the vile classroom. She wanted to break out into that 'Freedom' song from the seventies or eighties and just dance.

"How was the classroom from hell?"

Or, she would just settle for kissing Fitzie.

"Just as the title says—hell." Katlin groaned, kissing Fitzie on the cheek. "You're my savior. I think I would have impaled myself with something sharp if the bell didn't ring. Lunch detention is horrible."

"Then here's a simple rule—don't get put in lunch detention again." Fitzie winked at her, laughing as he saw his girlfriend scowl.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't have been in this predicament if you hadn't taken my books from my arms and run off with them." Katlin retorted. "I swear you're like an overgrown four year old."

"An overgrown four year old who knows how to make his girlfriend weak in the knees when he kisses her," Fitzie shot back, putting his arm around her waist as they set off. "So really, it's partly your fault that when I gave you your books back and kissed you bye you nearly fell over."

She whacked him in the abdomen. "Smug ass."

"So, anyway," Fitzie cleared his throat nervously, "You know that Sno-Ball is coming up, right?"

Katlin nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you want to go?" He asked her, hoping and praying that she would say no.

"Not really," Katlin replied. "Giana's DEFINITELY not going because she doesn't have a date—but that's just because Will has scared off any prospective suitors." She twisted around and looked at him. "Why? Did you want to go?"

"No," Fitzie said in relief, "Definitely not."

"Why?" Katlin asked. "I gave you my reason, so what's yours?"

"I have two left feet." Fitzie said truthfully. "I don't dance at all. The last time I went to a dance, I stepped on my date's feet so many times she had to hobble the rest of the way."

Katlin laughed. "Well, don't feel so bad. I just end up falling when I dance."

Fitzie scoffed. "Yo do the same thing when you walk, so that's nothing new to me."

The brunette glared at her boyfriend and smacked him again on the abdomen. "You know what? It's VERY endearing?"

"I bet Katlin I bet."

* * *

**Will.I.Am: Want to go bowling on the 26****th**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Isn't that the same day as Sno-Ball?**

**Will.I.Am: Hence me asking if you wanted to go.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Sounds great. Pick me up at 7?**

**Fitzie09: Word on cyberspace is that you're taking Lizzy Bennet on Date number two.**

**Will.I.Am: How the HELL did you find this out?**

**Fitzie09: I am Fitzie. I know it all.**

**Will.I.Am: RIGHT.**

**Fitzie09: Of course I do! Now anyway…**

**Fitzie09: Mind if Katlin and I tag along to your little bowling shebang?**

**Will.I.Am: …..**

**Will.I.Am: How do you find these things out?**

**Will.I.Am: And you do realize that you could have just yelled through the wall and told me this, right?**

**Fitzie09: Meh, I thought about it.**

**Fitzie09: But as Katlin says—I can't be arsed.**

* * *

Two weeks blew by with new loads of homework, a snow storm that caused Longbourne High School to be shut down for two days (giving the students a four day weekend), and more headaches for the kids as finals loomed closer and closer.

Finals were scheduled for the twenty-third, twenty-fourth, and twenty-fifth of January with the first and fourth hour finals on the twenty-third. Second and fifth hour were on the twenty-fourth and so on and so forth. There were only two finals in a day and they lasted two hours each so students had half days for three days.

Lizzy was quite confident about her finals—her only headache was AP Euro and Anatomy, but otherwise, she was sure she was going to breeze through them with A's and high B's.

"Eat a muffin Liz, you need something to fill your stomach," Janie shoved a blueberry muffin at her sister as she, Janie, and Mary walked to the car. "You think you'll do alright on your finals Mar?"

"Yeah," Mary replied, yawning widely and shivering in the cold air. "I hope so. Sophomore year is very important if I want to get into a great college—like Dartmouth."

"Well Mary, you need the best grades for those, so nothing below a 4.0 average." Lizzy winked as she opened the door to the front passenger seat.

"Don't listen to Liz," Janie shook her head as she slid into the driver's seat. "She's just a tad off her rocker this morning. She was up late cramming again."

"I was not." Lizzy insisted.

"Your light didn't go out until three fifteen—what do you call that?"

"I had fallen asleep earlier, woke up and turned it off. The question is—what were _you_ doing up at three fifteen a.m.?"

"I had to pee," Janie shrugged, turning on the car and waiting for it to warm up. "And you're a liar. I heard pages flipping, the snap of a book shutting and your computer printing something. You were up late again."

"How are you not tired?" Mary asked dumbfounded at her sister's cheery nature. "I'd be dead right now if I were you."

"Two words Mar," Lizzy said, turning towards her sister. "Coffee—decaf."

* * *

"Janie! You look so beautiful! You are a vision!" Francesca cried as she swarmed around her eldest daughter with the camera, clicking away. "I can't believe this is your last Sno-Ball!"

"Mom," Janie moaned, her pale cheeks flushed, "Leave some room on the camera for Charlie when he gets here."

"Of course! I have to get a picture of him pinning your corsage!" Francesca took another quick picture before scuttling away, leaving Lizzy and Janie in the foyer. Both Kitty and Lydia were out at the movies with three of their close friends to see _P.S., I Love You_ while Mary was up in her room, doing God knows what.

"You look amazingly pretty," Lizzy said to her sister, gazing at her sister's short powder blue dress to her blonde hair which was set in curls going down her back.

"Thanks," Janie replied, sighing heavily as she went to sit next to Lizzy on the stairs. "You also look nice for your date with Will tonight."

"It's not a date Jane." Lizzy reminded her.

"I don't care if Katlin and Fitzie are coming along—you still agreed to go with him. And you're going bowling too."

"So?"

"He's quite creative with his dates," Janie chose her words carefully. "I've heard enough girls complain about him to figure out that he doesn't really put a lot of thought into them. He must really like you Lizzy—and I'm not teasing you."

Lizzy turned her head away from her sister's face, not wanting her to see the blush that was radiating from her face. "Whatever Janie." Lizzy mumbled.

_Ding dong._

"Charlie's here!" Francesca shrieked, running towards the door.

* * *

"So, that'll be how many?" The bored cashier asked, eyeing the four curiously.

"Four." Katlin called from the back. "Honestly, can't he count?" She muttered, causing Fitzie to snicker.

"Alright," the cashier responded, punching something into the register, "Paying separately or together?"

"I'm paying separately," Lizzy said loudly, stepping forward, silencing Will's protest with a sharp look, "how much?"

"Uh," the cashier looked back down at the register, "Eight forty. What size?"

"Nine," Lizzy said, handing a ten dollar bill to the man.

Fitzie whistled. "Nice feet Sasquatch."

Lizzy ignored the comment and grabbed the 'clown shoes'. Sitting down at a nearby table, Lizzy kicked off Puma tennis shoes and lifted her foot onto the table so that she could put on the shoe. While she was doing this, she kept a sharp ear out for Fitzie's shoe size.

"Size nine," Fitzie called to the man, handing him a twenty (he had insisted on paying for Katlin), "And she'll take an eight."

"You wear a size nine shoe?" Lizzy called, snickering. "You know what they say about small feet Fitz."

* * *

"Alright, so, who's going first?" Katlin asked looking at the small computer in front of her. Since she was the most computer savvy from the four, she had declared that she was in charge of putting the names onto the screen.

"I have an idea," Lizzy said suddenly, her mouth curling into a wicked smile. "How about some friendly competition?"

"Argh Lizzy," Will groaned, "With you there is no such thing as _friendly competition._"

Lizzy ignored his comment and looked at Fitzie and Katlin eagerly. "Well, what do you think?"

Fitzie, who was still sore from Lizzy's earlier comment, was the first to agree. "But let's make it more interesting." He said.

"No!" Katlin and Will shouted desperately, not liking how the gleam in Lizzy's eyes intensified.

"Fitzie—think of what you're saying," Katlin hissed, tugging on Fitzie's jacket. "I suck at bowling. No. You're committing suicide."

But Fitzie didn't want to listen to reason. Fitzie was a competitive person by nature and when Lizzy suggested the competition it fueled the fire within him.

"Ooh," Lizzy cocked her head to the side, letting her hair fall down her shoulder, "I like this. Let's see. Loser has to pay for dinner at the restaurant the winner chooses."

Katlin groaned. "We're screwed."

"Lizzy," Will moaned, "Don't be like this—NO competitions! Let's just play for fun."

"But competitions ARE fun," Lizzy protested, then turned back towards Fitzie. "Winner gets to choose what they want to do."

"Deal." The two shook on it.

"Teams?" Fitzie asked, a strange gleam coming into his eye. Will nearly groaned—he knew that gleam. Fitzie's competitive side was coming out and it was going to get nasty.

"Will and me versus you and Katlin." Lizzy shot. She could tell that Katlin was a horrible bowler and she was going to destroy the competition.

"Deal." Fitzie turned back towards Katlin but Lizzy stood in her spot. "Who's going first?" She asked.

"You go first," Fitzie said, "Have your moment of glory for now because I'm going to rip it out from under you."

"Yeah right." Lizzy snorted as she turned away to go find a bowling ball.

"Are you out of your MIND?" Katlin hissed to Fitzie, once Lizzy was out of earshot. "Do you understand that I cannot bowl? Do you understand that the lowest I have ever bowled is a forty-nine and that is with bumpers?"

"Relax Kat," Fitzie said, rummaging through his purple bag and pulling out black gloves that protected his wrist and a gold bowling ball. "I never told you that I was on the varsity bowling team back in Chicago, now did I?"

"Uh, no." Katlin said, staring at the shiny and well-kept ball. "But it doesn't matter—my bowling will bring us way down."

"Don't worry Kat," Fitzie threw her a shit-eating grin. "I have a plan."

* * *

_CRASH!_

Lizzy pouted as she saw the shiny gold bowling ball knock down the remaining two pins giving Team Katzie (a mixture of Katlin and Fitzie's names) a spare. Team Wizzy (Will and Lizzy) was lagging behind by four points and they were in the fifth frame. They only had enough to play two games and they had agreed that they would keep adding the scores after they finished the first game.

"Why is Fitzie so good at bowling?" Lizzy demanded bouncing up and down in agitation. "This doesn't make ANY sense!"

"Oops," Will said, slapping his hand to his forehead, "I forgot to mention that Fitz was on the bowling team back at Jefferson High. He's damn good."

"And I just played into his hands," Lizzy groaned, leaning her head on Will's arm and proceeding to bang her head against it. "No wonder why he was so keen on playing."

"Oy, Team Loser," Fitzie called, an arrogant smirk etched onto his handsome features, "It's your turn."

Lizzy looked up from Will's shoulder and glared harshly at the boy. "I'm going to kill him." She growled, lunging towards Fitzie. Thanks to Will's quick reflexes, however, he managed to stop her before her fists made contact with Fitzie's smug face.

"Calm down," Will whispered into Lizzy's ear, and the sixteen year old fought the urge to shiver as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear, "Don't let him see that he's getting to you." Will looked up at the screen and saw that it was his turn. "We'll pull ahead, don't worry." With that, he pulled away from Lizzy and stalked towards the balls, picking up a black size five ball. Stepping up towards the line, he stood completely still, the ball raised towards his lips, his face screwed up into one of utter concentration. Suddenly, he walked backwards a bit, took a few large strides forward and threw the ball down the lane.

"Go Will!" Lizzy shouted, speeding towards her partner, watching as the ball made its way down the center of the lane, gaining momentum as it started to near the ten pins.

_CRASH._

"STRIKE!" Lizzy shrieked, jumping up and down, not caring if other people were staring at her. She whooped with delight and hugged Will tightly. Turning her head towards Fitzie and Katlin she stuck out her tongue proclaiming, "In your face!"

It was Katlin's turn next and the freshman girl had a nasty feeling that she wasn't going to do so well. She had only bowled one gutter ball (which was a first for her) but it didn't mean that she was getting all the pins down. Fitzie tried to help her aim correctly during the third frame but she tripped on the slippery floors and nearly took off Fitzie's big toe with the bowling ball. Needless to say, Fitzie was refusing to come within five feet of her when she had a bowling ball in her hand.

Picking up the orange lighter ball, Katlin shuffled towards the lane, her eyes darting about nervously. As she neared the line, she started to bring her arm back slowly, trying to remember what Fitzie had said. _Line it up with the middle,_ she told herself silently as she glanced down at her arm which was extended at a forty-five degree angle, _make sure that the right fingers are in the right holes_. Satisfied with this, she looked up again and started to bring her arm forward to release the ball.

But Lizzy was also waiting for this moment. Watching Katlin with hawk eyes, she waited for the perfect moment before jumping up and yelling, "MISS!"

Katlin's reaction was just what Lizzy was hoping for. Katlin's concentration was ruined just as she was about to release the ball. She wildly let go of the ball and stumbled backwards, tripping on an untied shoe lace and fell smack on her bottom, watching as the ball sped down the lane, dangerously close to the edge. However, luck wasn't with her and halfway down it became a gutter ball.

"CHEATER!" Katlin yelped, Fitzie also crying foul.

Lizzy smirked and twirled a piece of light brown hair around her finger. "I don't call it cheating—I call it using some resources to my advantage."

Fitzie's eyes widened as he darted forward to help his girlfriend stand up, whose face rivaled a tomato right about now.

Will looked at Lizzy in a new light. "You'll do anything to win, won't you?" He grinned, musing at how similar they truly were.

A wicked smile overcame Lizzy's face as she turned to look at Will, her green eyes gleaming. "I'll do whatever it takes to win—even if it hurts said person."

Will's smile froze on his face as he heard the words come out of Lizzy's mouth.

Those words reminded him of the dare.

A dare that was becoming harder and harder to keep.

* * *

"Are you guys thinking of dessert?"

The four teenagers looked at each other quickly before shaking their heads. "No thanks, we're stuffed." Katlin piped up, pushing away her empty plate of what had been chicken fettuccini alfredo.

"Alright then—ready for the bill?" The waitress asked, "Is it separate or all together?"

Katlin and Lizzy shared identical smirks and said in unison, "All together."

The two boys scowled as the waitress set down the bill. "Alright then," she said, before walking away.

"How in the _world_ did we get suckered into paying the bill?" Will asked in exasperation, snatching the bill and looking at it. "Forty two Fitz."

Fitzie swore as he dug into his wallet. "They have some sort of charm over us. They fucking ninjaed our brains."

"Stop quoting Dane Cook," Katlin said, kicking Fitzie lightly in the shin, "And pay the bill."

"We _tied_ for God's sakes," Fitzie continued to grumble, "I don't know how the hell we _tied_ but we did. And I expected that we'd all chip in and pay for dinner but nope." He shook his head to make his point. "We got stuck shelling out our hard-earned money—"

"Oh please," Katlin rolled her eyes, "Your aunt gives you money and that is not classified under 'earning money'."

"Hah, _burrrn_." Lizzy jeered, turning towards Katlin and high-fiving her.

Fitzie turned towards Will and shook his head. "Why do we put up with this abuse?" He asked.

"Because you love us," Katlin sang, "Now pay the bill because I'd rather not spend the whole night here doing the dishes."

* * *

"It's Charlie—leave a message."

_Beep._

Will ran a hand through his hair as he paced the floor in his room. "Hey Charlie, it's Will. Uh, is there any way that I can get out of this da—No, no. This is stupid." Will deleted the message and threw his phone on his bed. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked at his humming computer. Bee lining for it, he brought up an IM for Charlie and quickly started to type a message.

**Will.I.Am: I have to get out of this dare.**

As soon as he pressed the period button, he let his pinky finger drift towards the Enter key and held it above the key, not sure if he should press it.

_You can't back down Will. You've got this far and you can't chicken out. Besides, you really don't want to go up to Caroline and ask for a box of condoms do you?_ He thought to himself. _Lizzy means nothing __to me—she's just part of the plan. I don't have feelings for her. I don't. So why should I care? She's just a ploy—just a ploy._

Will looked down at the keyboard again, looking at his poised pinky. Taking a deep breath, he moved his pinky upwards so that it was now poised over the backspace key and pressed down on it, letting the entire message delete.

"She's nothing to me," he said to himself, exiting out of the IM. "Absolutely nothing."

But no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew that it wasn't true.

* * *

_Now the fun is going to begin! For those of you who thought this story is just going to be fun and games, it's going to get more serious VERY soon—as in next chapter soon. And angst is so much fun to write, now isn't it? (: _

_Review!_

_--GC_


	16. Two Months Until DDay

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter ****Sixteen****—2 Months ****Until**** D-Day**

_More than anything you wanted to be right  
__You want more than anything to b__e right.  
__Still it's you...  
__You, it's you I__ can't deny  
__-My Blue Heaven—Taking Back Sunday_

* * *

January noisily blew by with another snow storm and subzero temperatures. By the time February rolled around, everyone at Longbourne was bracing themselves for colder weather. But they were shocked when the first of February dawned with temperatures in the mid-thirties.

Now let's get this straight. When you've lived in Michigan for fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen odd years and have survived through the bitterly cold winters where temperatures could range from thirty below to about twenty (not including wind chill), thirty five degrees in beginning of February looks pretty damn good.

Everyone was excited about the warmer temperatures and many students arrived at school wearing hoodies, instead of their heavy winter jackets. But of course, nice weather never lasts, especially in Michigan, because not even two days later, a snow storm blew in again with six inches of snow in the Birmingham area, cancelling school for most of the Metro-Detroit area.

The weather in the beginning of February shaped how the rest of the month was going to turn out. It soon became clockwork—cold with snow, then a few days of sunny weather, then the weather turned mild with rain and would melt all the snow. Then the cycle would start over again.

Michigan weather, as Lizzy would say, is like a female on PMS.

And I can't help but agree with her.

* * *

Valentines Day came and passed and it had been quite eventful, especially for Katlin Grey. When she opened her locker that fateful day, nothing could have prepared her for a shower of sweets that spilled from her locker and onto the floor, scattering everywhere. Her face had turned bright red as the sweets scattered all over the floor. She hated how everyone had stopped talking and had looked at her—some had snickered while others cooed, remarking how adorable it was that Fitzie had personally did all this for her.

But Katlin did not think it was 'adorable'. Especially since Mr. Greene had come down the freshman hallway that moment and had seen the entire show. He had yelled at Katlin and then told her to clean it up, and after that she would go straight to first hour, not even being allowed a pass.

Janie and Lizzy's Valentines Day went by a bit better. Janie was surprised in her first hour Humanities II class with seven 'I love you' balloons and four red roses. For Lizzy though, she received no balloons and no roses (she had threatened Will with death if he even _thought_ about buying her anything like that). She did however, receive a shocking (albeit welcoming) kiss in the middle of the hallway before fifth hour. Lizzy would be lying if she said that she had hadn't been weak in the knees when Will kissed her. She hadn't even minded when people started to wolf-whistle upon seeing Will Darcy kiss Lizzy Bennet.

And people used to say pigs would fly before Lizzy would _ever_ kiss Will! Hah! They certainly were wrong.

Instead Will Darcy took Lizzy ice-skating at the nearest ice arena (and Lizzy had a great time laughing at Will who kept on falling).

"And you call yourself slick and smooth," Lizzy teased, skating around an embarrassed Will who was struggling to get up, "You can't even _skate_. How pathetic do you look right about now?"

"I have one word for you Lizzy," Will shot, unsteadily standing on his feet again, "_Karma_. It's going to bite you in the ass."

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she wove intricate circles around Will, obviously showing off. "Karma," Lizzy stated, "Can kiss my ass—SHIT!"

Lizzy's feet got tangled together and she fell smack on the ice, her mouth open, eyes wide looking completely shocked. Will roared with laughter as he fought to keep from falling over and joining Lizzy on the ice. "I—told you!" Will managed to wheeze out before he delved into another fit of laughter.

Lizzy scowled and contemplated tripping Will as they were skating so he would fall again, because at the moment, Lizzy needed another good laugh. Her ego was now _severely _bruised (and so was her backside) and she felt like a complete moron still sitting on the ground, the ice starting to melt and seep into the seat of her jeans. "Hey you, you going to be a good boy and help a damsel in distress?"

Will stopped laughing to look at Lizzy cynically. "No."

"Fuck you," Lizzy muttered as she hesitantly started to stand up before making a bee line towards Will, intending to topple him over. However, Will, seeing the dangerous glint in her light eyes, turned on his feet quickly and bolted towards the exit.

Although Lizzy was the more experienced skater, Will towered over her by nearly a foot so he had the lead because of his long legs. He managed to make it to stable ground before Lizzy slammed into him, knocking him over into the wall. His back collided painfully with it but it was all good because Lizzy was lying sideways on top of him. She had also fallen on top of him when she had purposely knocked into him.

"Bastard." Lizzy muttered as she got off his warm body, "That'll teach you to not help me up when I'm sitting in the middle of the ice."

Will wanted to say something but during the fall, Lizzy's knee had shot into his stomach making him incapable of breathing or talking at the moment. He was, however, content with Lizzy sitting on or around him for that matter.

"Are you going to get up?" Lizzy asked, struggling to get off the disgusting arena floor. "Or even better yet; are you ready to leave Twinkle Toes?"

"Sure." Will replied, grabbing Lizzy's arm to steady himself but he ended up making Lizzy loose her balance and she fell back on the ground.

"Okay you know what?" Lizzy muttered, "How about you get up first and then I'll just pull myself up?"

"If I can _get_ up," Will replied, holding on to a vending machine beside him as he managed to stand up and move a few feet away from Lizzy. "Alright, now it's your turn."

"Goody." Lizzy said as she also stood up, her green eyes darting around as she noticed that people were staring at them, "And I believe that we just gave these people a show."

"Two idiots who don't know how to get up from the floor." Will said as they made their way out of the arena, "I'd be laughing along with them."

"And I'll agree with you on that," Lizzy said, plopping onto the nearest bench and proceeding to take her skates off, "Ahh," she wiggled her right foot around, "Heaven."

Will pretended that her feet smelled bad. "Why don't you put your foot back in that skate? Your foot smells like shit."

"Your face looks like shit," Lizzy replied nonchalantly as she yanked off her other skate and tossed it near the first skate.

"Touché," Will laughed as he unlaced his skates and tried to toe them off, "You always try to get the last word in, don't you?"

"Yeah." Lizzy watched in amusement as Will struggled to get his boot off. "Having fun there Spiffy?"

"No. Want to help me?"

"Not really." Lizzy wrinkled her nose as she eyed the empty line near the counter. "You have fun taking care of them boots and I'll get my shoes back."

"Bitch," Will muttered as he watched Lizzy walk away, slightly transfixed with the way Lizzy was moving her hips. Biting his lip Will tore his eyes away from Lizzy's backside and turned back towards his skate-clad feet. Bending down, he lifted his foot and yanked the boot off, nearly taking off his forehead with the skate as it slid off his foot. Satisfied with that, he proceeded to take off his second skate just as Lizzy made her way back over towards him, her loafers back on her feet.

"Still not done yet?" Lizzy shook her head, faux horrified, "You're horrible at this William."

"Shut up." Will remarked as he yanked his other skate off. "I was having some technical difficulties with the first boot."

"I bet," Lizzy smirked as she saw Will stand up, "Now, let's blow this popsicle stand."

After Will swapped the skates for his shoes, the two left the arena and ventured into the cold air. Will, seeing Lizzy shiver, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. In response, Lizzy curled one of her arms around Will's waist as they headed towards Will's car.

"Want to stop off at a Seven Eleven?" Will asked as they reached the mustang, "I'm in the mood for a Monster."

"Make that a Rockstar for me," Lizzy said as she untangled herself from Will's body and opened the passenger door, "My mom won't buy them for me anymore because Lydia and Katie go crazy on them."

"My mom thinks they're a health hazard. She hates how Monsters are green and thinks that they've been tampered with. She hates all energy drinks with a passion but oddly enough, we all love them. I love Monsters; Giana is addicted to Full Throttles while Fitzie enjoys Red Bull."

"I hate Red Bulls. They taste like horse pee." Lizzy made a face.

Will put his foot on the brake and turned towards Lizzy curiously, "How do you know what horse pee tastes like?"

Lizzy's cheeks burned with mortification as she realized the error of her words, "I don't. It's just an expression I like to use."

Will studied her for another few moments before shaking his head, "Again, Lizzy. You are one of a kind."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up and drive. I want a Rockstar."

Not even ten minutes later, Lizzy and Will were scouring the nearest Seven Eleven for their preferred energy drinks. Will was having a hard time finding the XXL Monster while Lizzy successfully managed to find a Rockstar. Upon paying for her drink, she instantly opened it and started to chug it down, relishing the fruity taste of the drink sliding down her throat. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she found Will still looking for his drink.

"You know there are Monsters right there," Lizzy remarked, pointing to the black and green cans near the Gatorades and Propels.

"I want the thirty-two ounce one," Will announced, and upon seeing Lizzy's quirked eyebrow continued, "I have a huge essay that I, er, forgot to do for AP English so I'll need the biggest Monster I can find."

"Looks like they ran out, so grab the sixteen," Lizzy remarked as she opened the door and pulled out a cold Monster. Throwing it at him, they proceeded towards the register where Will paid and left.

As they were walking towards the car again, Lizzy suddenly turned towards Will and spoke his name.

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Just a thought—are we going out?"

Will, who had been in the process of drinking his drink, suddenly choked and started to cough, his throat burning.

Lizzy watched this spectacle with a raised eyebrow, even though her heart was thumping madly. She hoped he thought they were going out, because if he thought they weren't, well then, she just made herself look like a complete moron.

Seeing that his coughing fit wasn't going to be over in a few moments, Lizzy whacked him on the back, trying to help him get over it. After a few moments of this, his coughing finally subsided and he looked at Lizzy through tearing eyes.

"Well?" Lizzy pressed, her mouth growing dry.

"Give me one second," Will promised as he coughed weakly once more and took a swig of his Monster. Composing himself, he again turned towards an antsy Lizzy.

"Yeah," Will said, his voice still scratchy, "As long as you want to."

Lizzy smiled brightly as she leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. "Good, because I want to."

* * *

February breezed on by and March marched in with below average temperatures. Many were still not pleased, especially the softball conditioning team because they were being forced to run out in the cold and frozen snow.

March was also the month when juniors at Longbourne High School were taking their ACT's and MME's (Michigan Merit Exam). While freshmen, sophomores, and seniors got three days off, the class of 2009 was forced to stay in school and take tests that would plan out their college lives.

March was also a strenuous month for the seniors. Many seniors were now receiving their acceptance letters to colleges so many of them were on edge. Janie had already been accepted to Wayne State University, Ferris State, and Northern Michigan University. She was still waiting on University of Michigan (her dream college) and Saginaw Valley State.

Charlie, who had been accepted early admission to the University of Michigan, was perfectly at ease, unlike his best friend who was anxiously checking the mail daily for a letter from Brown University. Will did not want to stay in-state like Charlie and Janie were planning on doing and wanted to get as far away from Michigan as humanly possible. His mother had objected loudly when he first showed interest in the Rhode Island school when he was a sophomore but now, as Will provided research to prove that it was a good school (and promising to receive some sort of scholarship), her loud protests were now mere grumblings.

And of course, George was accepted early admission to Yale, so he was the picture of ease as his fellow classmates were anxiously checking the mail daily.

"Lizzy, get your face out of that booklet!" Janie scolded her sister as she swatted the white and purple ACT prep book away, "You're going to over study!"

"That's not even possible," Lizzy objected, not listening to her sister as she flipped to the next page, "And Janie, I have to be at the top of my game for this—I need to score higher than a twenty-four. Or at least a twenty-seven if I want to go to U of M!"

"And you probably will get it," Janie said impatiently, "What was your score on the PLAN test?"

"Twenty-four."

"And your estimated range was—?"

"Twenty-eight to thirty-two." Lizzy said sullenly, flipping another page, snorted, and then skipped over it. Sensing her sister's probing glance, Lizzy brought down the booklet slightly and smirked, "Something that I read in here made me laugh."

"As I said Liz," Janie said, rolling her eyes, "You'll be fine. You're a smart girl. And besides, don't you have a date with Will in an hour?"

That brought down the booklet as Lizzy's green eyes widened, "What time is it?"

"Uh," Janie looked at the clock on the mantle, "Ten to twelve?"

"DAMN." Lizzy shrieked as she threw the ACT booklet on the couch and sped up the stairs.

* * *

**Mr. Bing: Congrats on finally bagging Lizzy.**

Will looked up from his cell phone when the familiar 'pop' sounded on his computer.

**Will.I.Am: Janie told you?**

**Mr. Bing: Of course. And I must say—I thought you didn't have it in you.**

_What? _Will scowled. _Of course I could get Lizzy! I've gotten all the other girls at LHS—Lizzy was no different._

So he typed just that and within a minute or so, Charlie typed back:

**Mr. Bing: So you won't have any problem breaking up with her in 2 months?**

**Will.I.Am: Hell no. It'll be easy and quick.****Painless even.**

He was so worked up, he didn't even notice what he had typed in until he had pressed the Enter key, and by that time, it was too late to take it back.

**Mr. Bing: Right. I'm sure. Anyway, have you set a date?**

**Will.I.Am: Third week in May. May twentieth.**

**Mr. Bing: I'm holding you to that.**

**MR. BING WENT AWAY AT 12:30 P.M.**

Will stared at the screen for a long time, his mouth agape as he realized what he had done.

According to his mental calculations, he only had two and a half months before he was forced to do the inevitable.

God, he wished he could take it back. He wished he had never agreed to this in the first place.

**WILL.I.AM WENT AWAY AT 12:35 P.M.**

But he couldn't take it back now! He wasn't a pansy and he never went back on his dares. But this dare—well, it was different. He was toying with a girl's feelings.

And it wasn't just any girl. This was Lizzy Bennet's.

The girl he had fallen in love with.

Life's a complete bitch, in his opinion.

* * *

_Wow. So it's been over two months since I last updated, and I'm sincerely sorry that it's taken so long. First of all, my computer caught Spyware and it had to be taken in for a few days but the stupid computer company deleted Microsoft Word so I had to wait a while before my dad finally gave me the software to upload it. So yes, I know this is really short, but hey, I'm still updating right?_

_Soo, I also decided to have a little Q and A session because there are some questions that have been asked repeatedly._

_Q: __How come __Will__ never noticed Lizzy before, even though she's sat at their lunch table?_

_Oh he's noticed her before, but he's only thought of her as Janie's little sister until Charlie dared him__ to go out with her. He knew who she was but really never paid any attention to her. It's like seeing someone in the hallway over and over again. You know who they are, but you don't bother to talk to them._

_Q: Why don't you update faster? Jeez!_

_I'm updating to the fastest of my ability. I'm a sophomore in high school and teachers are complete evil. Plus, I tutor twice a week and I play tennis and practices are everyday after school from 2__:30__-5.__ Plus, I like to hang out with my friends too. (: I'll try to update at least every two to three weeks, but I'm not promising anything._

_Q: What's with all the pop culture references?_

_I'm a pop culture geek. I think it's amusing how stupid celebrities are and can be, so I like to make fun of them. And I use the references in my everyday life so it's just natural for me to slip them in my writing. In school one day, I saw one girl wear a shirt that was too small for her and I turned to my friend and said, 'She needs a new shirt like Nicole Richie needs two pounds'. _

_Q: How long is this story going to be?_

_Honestly? I don't know. I had an outline that I drew up in Psychology class back in October, but that has since been tossed aside. I'm just going with the flow and seeing how long this will turn out._

_Alright?__ Satisfied you crazy beasts? _

_-GC _


	17. April Fools, Jerk

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Seventeen—April Fools, Jerk**

_I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all__  
--On My Own—The Used _

* * *

"I'm scared."

Lizzy looked up at Will Darcy inquiringly. "Of what? Your physics test? I'm sure you'll do fine. Remember, I helped you study."

George Wickham snorted in disbelief. "Oh yeah, _right_. I know what you studied. You guys both _studied_ each other's anatomy."

Lizzy shrugged. "Yeah, so what if we did?"

The result was instantaneous. Will laughed while Janie's face turned bright red. "Lizzy Rose!" She shrieked, "You didn't!" She turned towards Will, a murderous expression on her face, "Will, I swear, if you did _anything_ to my sister—"

"Relax Jay," Lizzy said, "We didn't even get past first base," she looked at Will expectantly, "Want to try for second base tomorrow?"

"I'm game." Will smirked, laughing as Janie's face slowly went from bright red to deep crimson.

"_William Jeffrey Darcy, I ought to_—"

"Anyway!" Charlie said loudly, trying to switch the subject, "So Will," he turned towards his best friend while keeping a firm hand on Janie's forearm, "Why are you scared?"

Will looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yeah. Well, uh, what's today's date?"

"March thirty-first," George supplied, "what's wrong with today?"

"It's not today." Will said, looking a bit nervous, "It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's April first," Lizzy interjected, looking thoughtful, "What's wrong with—oh, tomorrow's April Fools Day."

"Yes."

"What's wrong with that day?" Charlie asked, "None of us play any practical jokes on each other. Well, not anymore." Charlie glared at Will, who grinned in response.

Janie took one look at her boyfriend and Will and decided she didn't want to know what pranks the two had pulled on each other as kids.

"Here's the problem," Will said, still smirking at an angry Charlie, "April Fools Day is Fitzie's favorite holiday—"

"So why are we concerned?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm getting to it, hold on." Will took a drink of his pop and then continued. "Fitzie's a mastermind at April Fools Day. You cannot beat him at his own game."

"He can't be _that_ good—" George argued, unconvinced.

"Oh he is," Will turned towards Charlie, "Remember in third grade when I came to school bald?"

Charlie burst into laughter, burying his face in his arms, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

Will scowled as Janie also laughed, "I remember that. What was the excuse you used? Something about little Georgiana sticking gum in your hair?"

"_Yes_." Will regretted bringing up this memory, but it was crucial for his table to know about Fitzie's evilness during April Fools Day, "But I lied. _Fitzie _had taken Nair and put it in my fucking _shampoo_ bottle. I went into the bathtub with hair, but when I came out, I had no hair."

"Ooh," Lizzy and George both winced, "But Fitzie was only six? Seven? How could he have planned that out?"

"He's an evil genius," Will said flatly, running a hand through his hair, "And I guarantee you anything that all of you guys will be on his list to prank this year."

"Wait!" Charlie yelped, standing straight up, "Why us?"

"You guys have never been pranked before by Fitzie. You're new victims."

"Oh hell no," Lizzy said firmly, slamming her hands on the table, "There's no way I'm going to be pranked by this guy. I'm skipping then tomorrow."

"You wouldn't dare," Janie glared at her sister, "I'll tell Ma what you're up too if you do."

Lizzy glared right back at Janie, "You wouldn't."

"_Try _me."

"Ooh," Charlie heckled, "Sister fight."

Lizzy glared at the blonde-haired-boy, "We could add you in the fight too. But I think that Janie and I would be the fighters and you would be the victim."

"That's okay, I'm good." Charlie shrank under the look that Lizzy Bennet was giving him. Although Lizzy was only sixteen, she scared the shit out of Charlie Bingley.

"How can we prevent this?" George asked nervously, "Hell, I don't even _talk _to this kid and I'm going to get my ass kicked in pranks? No way."

"The only way would be to skip tomorrow—"

"I'm down with that," George said in satisfaction, leaning back in his seat and grinning at his outraged companions, "Screw you guys. There's no way I'm going to sit in some Super Glue and end up with my chair on my ass the whole day."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that one," Will said dryly, "Because he already used that trick."

"Really?" George's face brightened, "Who was the unfortunate soul that had to get pantsed?"

"Robert," Will said, "Fitzie's older brother."

"Well how do we know that Fitzie won't re-pull the prank?" Lizzy asked, eyeing her chair warily.

"Cause Fitzie never pulls the same prank twice. I promise you that right now."

"Gee, well isn't that comforting," Lizzy said sarcastically, "Knowing that he'll be pulling even bigger and more horrible pranks is something I _really_ want to hear." She turned towards Janie again, "After hearing all this, are you _sure_ you don't want to skip tomorrow? We could go to the mall. I heard that American Eagle is having a sale tomorrow. And Hollister!"

"Nice try Liz. But no."

"Damn!"

Smirking at a pouting Lizzy, George leaned forward and said, "Well sucks for you guys. I'll be sitting at home that day and when I see a bulletin on MySpace from Lizzy or hear about how Fitzie was killed, I'll know how it went."

"Traitor," Lizzy called, "For that, we should ban you from the table."

"If anything, we should ban _you _from the table," George said simply, "You're the only junior at this table and this is the _senior _lounge."

There was silence until Lizzy said curtly, "Fuck you."

"Anytime and anyplace." George smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey," Will warned, his eyes narrowing, "watch it Wickham."

"Speaking of Fitzie," Charlie said loudly, "Where is the demon child anyway?"

"Finishing his test in Algebra II," Lizzy said, glaring at George, "He didn't do the last five problems so the teacher said he could finish up."

"Wait," Janie interjected, "Shouldn't we inform Katlin about Fitzie's love for April Fools Day? She is his girlfriend—"

Will was silent for a few moments before he finally said, "I'm sure she's okay. Fitzie can't be that stupid to prank his girlfriend…"

"He's going over to her house after school," Lizzy said in a slightly worried tone, "Would he pull something?"

"He wouldn't dare."

* * *

April Fools Day dawned bright and early for Will Darcy. At around four thirty a.m., he suddenly had the urge to use the toilet.

Half-asleep and stumbling, Will staggered down the hallway, fumbled with the bathroom door knob, and when he finally turned the light on he nearly tripped on a wet towel strewn on the floor.

Grumbling, Will kicked the towel and staggered towards the toilet.

Yanking his pajama pants and boxers down, Will proceeded to sit down. The faster he could do this, the faster he could go back to sleep. As he sat down though, he felt something icy seep into the flesh of his backside and then turn fiercely hot.

"OUCH!" Will yelled, eyes wide as he flew off the toilet seat, slipped on that damn towel and crashed to the floor with a bang. "SHIT!"

It was then when Will realized his pants were still at his ankles. Gingerly getting up, he yanked his boxers and pajama pants up and turned towards the toilet seat. What the _hell _was on it?

The door to the bathroom slammed open and Will just missed getting walloped in the nose.

"Will? William? What the hell is going on? Who shouted and who created that horrible crash?" Anne Darcy asked anxiously, her eyes still slightly droopy from waking up.

"Did you see a spider son?" Matthew Darcy asked, shuffling into the bathroom vicinity, his thinning hair rumpled, "Because I think you just woke up the entire neighborhood."

"Will, _please_ tell me you did that on accident and not for your own personal enjoyment," Giana moaned, holding onto the door frame for support, "its _four thirty in the morning!_"

"There's something wrong with the toilet!" Will complained, "I swear to God there is!"

"Damnit Will, what did you do? Flood it?" Fitzie asked, coming from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"_Language!_" Anne scolded.

"NO!" Will nearly shouted his bum, back, and ego hurting. "Feel the toilet seat!"

Anne and Matthew exchanged long looks before Anne ventured forwards. Flashing her son a curious look, Anne pushed through, leaned forward and touched the seat.

"What is this?" Anne asked, bewildered, holding up her index finger. "Is this—what the?"

"Annie?" Matthew asked, moving forward, "What is that stuff on your finger?"

"It feels like," Anne turned towards her family with eyes wide, "_Icy Hot_."

There was a complete moment of silence until Fitzie burst out laughing, "April Fools Will!" He yelled, doubling over.

There was another complete moment of silence from the Darcy family until Will slowly turned towards his cousin; his blue eyes alight with fury, "Are you _fucking kidding me?_" He growled, "You put Icy Hot on the _toilet seat_!"

"Creative," Giana remarked, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." With that, Giana trotted back towards her room, slamming the door shut.

"I'll kill you," Will growled again, all traces of sleepiness gone, "I will rip you limb from limb, so help me God—"

"You will do no such thing," Anne said firmly, stepping forward and putting a restraining hand on her son's shoulder, "William Jeffrey, you watch your language and Richard Fitzwilliam," Anne paused and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of something, "don't do it again," she finished lamely.

Matthew laughed, "In all my years, I have never seen someone pull some of the best pranks as you Fitzie."

"I'm the best," Fitzie bragged, flashing Will a shit-eating grin, "How's your bum Wills?"

"I hate you."

* * *

April Fools morning did not dawn brightly for Katlin Lily Grey.

It was twenty after six when her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm clock blaring Jaime All Over by Mayday Parade. Her vision was slightly blurry when she first opened her eyes and she closed them briefly before rolling onto her side, stretching out her arm and lazily shutting off the clock.

Opening her eyes again, she noted the time and shut her eyes, snuggling deep into her covers.

Not even a second later, her eyes snapped open and she threw back her covers.

_Six twenty._

Oh sugar honey ice tea, she had overslept. And she only had fifteen minutes until the bus came.

Springing out of bed, tripped on her cell phone charging cord and slammed into the door. Without it fazing her, she threw her door open and ran down the stairs to be sure that her alarm clock was correct. Skidding to a halt in front of the stove, she saw (to her sinking heart) that her alarm clock wasn't telling any lies this time. It was truly six twenty.

"Shit!" Katlin hissed frantically as she ran back up the stairs to her room. Flipping the light on, she dove into her closet and pulled out the first shirt and jean combination she could find. Opening her sock drawer, she pulled out two mismatched ankle socks and jammed them on. Seizing her makeup bag, she put on some foundation and swiped her mascara wand over her eyelashes. Capping it off with some lip gloss she snatched her hairbrush and brushed her hair into a quick ponytail, securing it with a few expert flicks of her wrist.

After shoving in her math folder into her backpack, she found her purse and made sure that she had enough money to buy lunch. After that was done, she saw that it was six thirty. Having a bit of time to spare, Katlin seized her alarm clock and pressed the button that would show her what her alarm time was. Red letters spelt six twenty. Wondering how the hell this was possible, she grabbed her backpack, snatched her cell phone and shoved it in her pocket, flying down the stairs, grabbing a light jacket, hopping into a pair of sneakers and running the garage door.

As she was trying to collect her breath she wondered how the hell her alarm clock had set itself to six twenty when she got up a full hour and fifteen minutes before that. As she walked to the corner, she thought long and hard. She had woken up yesterday morning at five ten to straighten her hair, like everyday. No, so it hadn't been that morning. It must have been after school when—

_Fitzie._

Katlin and Fitzie had been in her room yesterday watching something on YouTube when Katlin decided to go make some popcorn. She had left Fitzie alone in her room for about five to six minutes, giving him ample time to switch her alarm clock. The question was why though. Why would Fitzie do this?

"Happy April Fools Day." Eric Parker said to Katlin as he slipped on his Hollister zip up, smiling at her.

_Happy April Fool—that's why._

It had been a prank.

Katlin's mouth set into a grim line as she ignored the six other kids running towards the bus stop. Oh, there was going to be hell to pay later from that bastard.

* * *

The minute Katlin walked inside school she made a beeline for her locker, planning on smacking Fitzie with her heavy Geometry book when she saw him. After she shoved past the hoards of people she finally made it to her locker. Glancing up at the clock she saw that she had ten minutes before she was due in Mr. Sanders' class. And she couldn't afford another tardy—one more and she would be getting a two hour detention and the last thing she needed was to be stuck in the cafeteria for two hours doing absolutely nothing.

Spinning the dial on the lock, she yanked on the little indention to open it and her locker opened with a big surprise.

Her Geometry book was not in her locker.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Katlin searched high and low for it but couldn't find it. She didn't bring it home last night because she had a worksheet on Trig and Pythagorean Theorem that had been a piece of cake.

Sighing, she straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, wondering if her book had grown legs and simply walked off when she spied a sticky note hanging on the inside of her locker. Snatching it, she recognized the illegible scrawl as Fitzie's.

_Cat-lin,_

_Surprise! And Happy April Fools Day! By now, you've probably figured out that I messed with your alarm clock. Did you enjoy waking up at 6:20 realizing you were so close to being late? I laughed on the inside when I set it, just imagining your face._

_And you're probably wondering where your math book is. Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. (:_

_-Fitzie. _

_P.S. April Fools. (:_

* * *

Whatever Will was learning in Calculus today—well, it looked immensely difficult and it made Will's head hurt.

Thank God that he only had about sixty days left before he was home free forever. High school would just be a fond and distant memory.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that only four minutes had passed since the first bell had rang and he was dangerously close to falling asleep.

He was saved from sleeping, however, with the announcements coming on with Mr. Maci speaking.

"Good evening Longbourne High School!" Mr. Maci said cheerfully.

Chatter immediately stopped within the classroom as Mr. Henderson froze, the dry erase marker inches from the board as he stared at the P.A. in bewilderment.

"Has Maci been smoking shit again?" Dorreen Alvarez asked loudly, "Cause there is no way I'd be here if it was evening."

"It's a chilly negative twenty degrees out," Principal Maci continued, "Expect a fifty percent chance for a tornado tonight too."

Snickers erupted in the classroom, Will included.

"And now, for the daily announcements," Mr. Maci went on, "Today teachers are forbidden to give homework to students—"

"_Excellent!_"

"—students are allowed to use cell phones and iPods without worrying about teachers confiscating them—"

Simultaneously, there was a loud rustling noise as nearly every student in Henderson's Calculus class brought out cell phones and iPods.

"What the hell?" Henderson exclaimed as he stared at the ceiling, "I'm calling the office." He had just picked up the phone when Maci, as if reading his mind continued:

"—and if any teacher calls the office questioning my new rules they will be promptly fired."

Henderson dropped the phone as if it were a piece of burning fire as the entire class roared with laughter.

"Up until now," Jeffrey Davis said out loud, "I thought Maci was a bit of a moron. But now, he's cool in my book."

"Hell yes," Will replied, waiting to see what the principal would be saying next.

"Don't forget to buy the sophomore class prom tickets! Tickets cost eighty dollars and will be sold all this month! Our class of 2010 is graduating in less than two months, let's not forget this!"

All the laughter died down as twenty five pairs of eyes swiveled towards the ceiling, not daring to believe what they had just heard. It was _2008_, not _2010._

"Never mind," Jeffrey growled, crossing his arms over his chest, "I hate Mr. Maci."

"And later on tonight at six o'clock our own baseball team will be challenging the Trenton Trojans. Come show your spirit and cheer on the Trojans!"

There was complete silence as Henderson glared at the P.A. system again. Henderson was the coach for the boys' varsity team and for Maci to be saying this was like someone wielding a knife in Henderson's back.

"And as Barry White likes to remind us," Mr. Maci went on, "Please—"

"_Don't smoke._" The class chorused, rolling their eyes. It was a well-known fact that Longbourne High School's principal hated any and all smokers and he stressed it everyday by proclaiming that some famous guy or girl told them not to smoke. He had been telling them this since the first day of school.

"—do smoke," Mr. Maci concluded.

You could have heard a pin drop as everyone's mouths dropped open. Even Henderson looked shocked at this proclamation.

"And I'd like to tell everyone this," said Mr. Maci, "April Fools."

* * *

If possible, Katlin Grey's day went from bad to worse. No matter what hour it was, she would open her locker and find that her books for that class would be missing. And it would just be the books—not the binders, which irked and confused her. And every single time there was a post it note taped to the side of her locker.

So by the time lunch rolled around she was a little more than pissed.

Jerking on the locker door handle she flung it open to see that there were two post it notes instead of the usual one.

The first post it note had a huge sad face drawn in a black Sharpie while the second note told Katlin about his misfortune. Apparently, he had gotten a pass to go to the restroom by his Economics teacher but instead he went to her locker to try and find her lunch. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find a lunch to take, but a hall monitor had caught him. After demanding to know why he was in a freshman hallway and going through a locker he had pulled out some bullshit story of him getting his cousin's homework because she was at home sick. When the hall monitor asked who the cousin was, Fitzie had told her it was Giana. She didn't believe him and hauled his ass to the office to validate his story. Unfortunately for Fitzie, it was proved that the locker was not Giana's and Giana was not sick. His punishment was two days in lunch detention and he was to serve a two-hour detention after school.

Needless to say, her day was looking a bit better.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by not-so-flawlessly for Lizzy Bennet. She had gotten a D on her Pre-Calculus test that she hadn't really studied for, had gotten shoved and nearly punched when she got in the middle of a nasty fight between two girls before fifth hour.

But sixth hour took the cake.

She had walked into her Anatomy class in a distinctly bad mood, upset that she had gotten a D on the huge Pre-Calc test, not noticing that a mischievously grinning Fitzie was sitting behind her, when his normal seat was kitty corner to the back.

Throwing her binder and book onto her desk she threw her purse onto the ground and plopped onto her chair before her she felt something sharp prick through the tough material of her jeans and into the soft flesh of her backside. Her eyes grew wide and she shot up like a bullet screaming, "OUCH!"

The entire class stared at her in confusion as Lizzy whirled around to see what had caused the discomfort in her seat.

"Miss Bennet!" Mrs. Caris cried scandalized at Lizzy's unexpected outcry, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Something just stabbed my butt!" Lizzy replied ignoring the sniggers of laughter as she looked at her seat to see what caused it.

Something shiny caught her eye and she turned her head slightly to see a little tack with the needle point up lying on the chair. Her mouth dropping, she leaned forward and picked it up.

"Did you find it Miss Bennet?" Mrs. Caris asked, still staring at Lizzy.

"It's a damn tack!" Lizzy exploded. "Who put a tack in my _chair_?"

It was then when Lizzy heard the sound of someone quickly rising out of their seat laughing hysterically. Looking up she saw Fitzie run towards the back board, his face bright red from laughing so hard.

"FITZIE!" Lizzy screeched.

Fitzie stopped laughing long enough to smile at Lizzy, "April Fools Liz."

* * *

"So Will," Charlie asked his best friend after school as he was waiting for Will to grab all his homework, "Are you going to prom?"

"Huh?" Will asked distracted as he tried to shove his Calculus binder into his backpack, not really listening to what Charlie was saying.

Charlie sighed impatiently, leaning against the locker next to Will's and crossing his arms over his chest, "I said—are you going to prom?"

"Yeah, of course. Did we have homework in Physics?"

"No—are you going to take anyone?"

Will stopped searching his locker long enough to look up at his friend, one eyebrow raised, "You certainly get to the point quickly. Are you taking Janie?"

"Of course. I already bought our tickets. But you didn't answer my question—are you taking anyone to prom? No, let me rephrase this—are you taking _Lizzy_ to prom?"

Will paused, sliding his book back onto the top shelf of his locker, "I'd like to—"

"Then why haven't you asked her? She is your girlfriend."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out the perfect way to ask her."

"Have you already bought tickets? They're selling out like crazy."

Will took a careful look of the contents of his backpack, making sure he had everything before slamming his locker shut and zipping up his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys to the car. "Yeah, I already bought two."

"Arrogant little bastard aren't you?" Charlie shot back, pushing himself off the lockers, grabbing his backpack and walking in step with Will.

"Hey, if Lizzy said no, I'm not going to prom alone," Will snorted in disgust, "I'd ask someone else."

"Like who?" Charlie was curious to know who his friend would ask if Lizzy was unavailable.

Will shrugged as they rounded a corner, "I don't know. Someone that I haven't dated."

"Good luck then." Charlie sniggered, managing to miss the punch that Will threw at him. "Seriously, if you really want to take Liz to prom why don't you just ask her? Don't try to make it special cause then it'll go to chaos."

Will looked at his friend in amazement. "Since when have you gotten so wise?"

"Hey, twelve years of intensive schooling has taught me a lot."

* * *

Later that night as Lizzy was frantically rushing through her Spanish III, the doorbell rang.

Glancing at her clock she saw that it was eight thirty. Confused, she pushed back her chair and left her room, just as Mary opened the door.

"Hi, is—uh—Lizzy there?" Came a very familiar voice. Lizzy leaned against the side wall and frowned in confusion. Was that Will Darcy?

"Yeah, she's here. Hold on, I'll get her—LIZZY!"

Walking slowly down the stairs, she met her sister halfway who gave her a knowing look before sweeping by.

She was correct in her assumption though. Will Darcy was waiting on her front porch, nervously looking about.

"Hey," Lizzy said, leaning forward to hug him. She smiled when she felt his arms encircle her waist. Leaning her head back slightly so that her chin rested on his sternum she looked at him and said, "Not that I'm surprised but what are you doing here so late on a school night?"

"I have something to ask you."

Lizzy chuckled, "No, you are not copying off my Spanish."

Will rolled his eyes, leaned forward and kissed her gently on the nose, "No Liz, that's you."

Lizzy smirked as she ducked from Will's arms to look at him fully, hands crossed over her chest, "So, if you're not here to copy then what question must you ask me?"

"This," From the back pocket of his jeans, Will produced a single rose and gave it to her.

"Wow," Lizzy remarked, eyebrows raised as she took the rose and sniffed it, "Total _Bachelor_ moment—"

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh good." Lizzy said, fiddling with the rose, quite touched that he had driven out here to give it to her, "Then spill."

Will took a deep breath before looking at her and saying quietly, "Will you go to prom with me?"

A wide smile split across Lizzy's face as she heard those words and she fought the urge to scream, dance, and kiss Will senseless. She also wanted to melt in a puddle because no matter how cocky or arrogant Will Darcy was, he was a friggen romantic at heart. And the way he asked her made her want to coo.

"Well?" Will asked, not liking the prolonged silence, "Is it a yes or a no?"

Lizzy raised one eyebrow before she flung herself forward and kissed him on the lips. After a few moments, Will pulled away, his blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?"

Lizzy laughed, her cheeks bright, "You got it."

* * *

_Yes, I know. More of a filler chapter but hey, I like April Fools Day._

_Mr. Maci is actually the name of my own principal and he's very eccentric. He does like to say 'please don't smoke' a lot and it's very annoying. We get it the first time that you don't like smoking. No, he hasn't done anything related to April Fools Day but he does seem like the guy to do so. _

_So, enough of the sugary sweetness that's becoming boring to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter—it's one of the last you'll get like this. (:_

_--GC_


	18. Thanks For The Memories

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Eighteen—Thanks For The Memories**

--

_An angel's smile is what you sell.  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell.  
Chains of love got a hold on me.  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free.  
-You Give Love A Bad Name—Atreyu _

* * *

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_Congratulations on your admission to Brown University, Class of 2012! _

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_Congratulations on your admission to Brown University, Class of 2012!_

He could spend all day reading that same sentence over and over again and the stupid smile would never leave his face.

He couldn't believe that _he_ was going to Brown—an _Ivy League_ school!

He had found out not even four days ago on Saturday, April fifth. The day that would go down in history for him.

He had been sleeping later than normal that fateful morning. He had gone to a party hosted by Ben Rivers the night before and had come home a bit wasted and very late (try about three forty-five a.m. late). He had managed to sneak in using the back door that Giana had purposely forgotten to lock. His parents had both thought that he, Charlie, and some of their other friends were going to hang out, but all four boys had purposely forgotten to inform their parents that they were going to a party.

It was around twelve thirty when his mother had shouted at him to get up. Slightly hung-over and still exhausted Will had adamantly refused, throwing the covers over his head so that he could go back to sleep.

Unfortunately for him, his mother had decided it was time for him to get up anyway. She had slammed open his door and yanked the covers down, ignoring her son's cries to go away and let him sleep.

"You need to get up now William," Anne said, "There's something that came for you."

"It can wait till later," Will's voice was muffled through the material of his pillow where he was currently burying his face, "I'm tired—and it's the weekend."

"No Will," Anne nearly cried, shaking her son, "You have to get up now!"

"_What_ could be so important," Will grouched, turning his head to the left so his mother could see the glare he was giving her, "that you have to wake me up so early?"

"This!" Anne said, holding out a large manila envelope.

"What is it?" Will asked, exhaustion making the print on the letter fuzzy.

"It's from Brown!" Anne couldn't cap her excitement as she saw how wide Will's eyes were getting. "Yes Will! It's from Brown! Open it!"

Will scrambled up in bed and seized the envelope. He just stared at it for a few minutes, not daring to open it. Deep down, he knew it was an acceptance letter because of the thickness of the envelope but he decided to open it anyway.

He slowly slit the envelope open and opened the flap. Reaching inside, he pulled out a piece of paper. From beside him his mother closed in, peering over his shoulder. The paper was very formal with 'Brown University' written near the top.

But Will didn't really care about the font of the paper; he immediately scanned his eyes towards the content of the letter, his heart thumping loudly.

His mother though, beat him to it and shrieked loudly in Will's ear causing him to nearly go deaf.

"Accepted!" Anne squealed, grabbing her son around the neck and hugging him tightly, "Accepted!"

"Mom, you're suffocating me!" Will tried to shout but found that he was incapable of doing so. He just kept staring at his letter—staring at the words that proclaimed that he was going to step foot through an Ivy League school.

Life was starting to look up.

* * *

"I'm not going to prom anymore." Lizzy announced.

Janie looked up in alarm, "Why not?" She asked.

"Because there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that my self-esteem will take a direct hit by standing next to you."

Janie laughed, the worry on her face melting away as she shifted to the side to check herself out in the mirror, her small hands brushing the front of the skirt of the dress as she admired herself in the triptych mirrors of Caché. "You look gorgeous too Lizzy."

"I don't hold a candle to you Jay." Lizzy said as she stared at her sister's reflection, "You look like an angel. Charlie won't be able to keep his eyes off you the entire night. Or his hands for that reason."

Janie rolled her eyes but continued to smooth down the front of the dress. Lifting her hand up she wrinkled her nose and showed it to Lizzy, "Sparkle extracts."

"You go wild after any dress that has sparkles on it." Lizzy commented as she stared at her sister's dress.

Her sister was wearing a powder blue strapless dress with a satin bodice. It was decorated with a sparkling beading design and overlaid with tulle draping. The tulle was circular and the skirt was a ball gown with beaded edging the asymmetrically draped overskirt and corset tie back. It came with a matching bolero jacket but Lizzy deemed it ugly and said it wasn't going to be worn over Janie's thin shoulders. Instead, Lizzy found a silver wrap and told her to wear it.

Janie stopped admiring herself and let Lizzy have a turn to look at her dress.

Like their personalities and appearances, Lizzy's dress was completely different from Janie's. While Janie was wearing a Cinderella dress Lizzy was wearing a bright red halter knee-high dress with a slightly plunging neckline that reached the middle of her sternum. Lizzy had refused it at first but thanks to the combined powers of her mother and Janie begging Lizzy had grudgingly tried it on and found that it wasn't as low as she thought it was and that it was really pretty too.

"I'll admit it," Lizzy said slowly as she opened the dressing room door so that her mother and sister could see her, "this is a nice dress."

Yes, the apocalypse happened—Lizzy Bennet actually agreed with her mother.

April breezed by with college acceptance letters (Janie was accepted to U of M but denied to Saginaw Valley State which was amusing because U of M was a better ranked college than SVS) and wins and losses for LHS's sports teams.

Before anyone knew it—May was upon them which meant two things for seniors—prom and last month of school.

Prom was scheduled for May seventeenth this year because seniors were leaving May thirtieth and all around the school talk of the upcoming dance got many seniors (juniors and sophomores who were invited too) excited. Lizzy being one of them.

"You're so lucky you're going to prom," Charlotte sighed as she leaned against the next locker, "I'd kill if someone asked me to prom—like _Will Darcy_."

"Oh stop." Lizzy shook her head as she brushed her heavy hair off her neck, trying to open her locker.

"While you get to have the time of your life, I get to sit home and _baby-sit_ the McMasters twin terrors," Charlotte wrinkled her nose, "Where's the justice in that? Seriously."

"To make it even then," Lizzy said, finally opening her locker before hissing as Charlotte kicked it shut, "I'm going to kill you for that." She said, trying and failing to look upset.

"No you won't," Charlotte replied, "now continue."

"Oh yeah. To make it even then, how about you go to prom senior year and I'll baby-sit?"

"No way!" Charlotte cried dramatically, "Remember? We agreed on this in like, seventh grade. We both go to prom together or we don't go at all."

"But that means I can't go to prom with Will cause you're not going," Lizzy pointed out the flaw in their stupid seventh grade promise.

Charlotte shook her head. "We never discussed that so we'll just say that you get a Day of Grace. Go, be merry and have wild passionate animal sex with him on prom night."

Lizzy raised one eyebrow as she froze from picking up one of her books, "You've been reading too many romance novels, haven't you Charley Leigh?"

Her best friend winked. "Nora Roberts."

* * *

To Lizzy, the days prior to May seventeenth went by extremely slow, especially since to the sweltering heat wave that was pressed over the city. Temperatures soared over ninety and with the humidity it was nearly unbearable. It had gotten so bad that Mr. Maci had relaxed the dress code policy and students were allowed to wear tank tops and short shorts to school.

It was even worse for Lizzy because four out of the six classes had windows and after ten minutes of being in close proximity with students it began to feel like a sauna. Thankfully Mr. Ward took pity on his students and brought in four large fans and ice popsicles for his AP Euro students.

But finally—finally, the heat wave broke with a cold front which cut temperatures down by ten to twenty degrees but not before massive thunderstorms came through. Ironically enough, the heat wave broke on the morning of prom.

"I love this," Lizzy remarked as she saw a Severe Thunderstorm Watch for Oakland County, "Seriously—of all days for there to be nasty weather, it's today."

"I agree," Janie sighed as she looked at the cloudy skies, "But we better hurry too because Mom's scheduled hair appointments for us starting at one thirty."

"Don't we have lunch reservations too?" Lizzy asked, "With Will and Charlie?"

"And George, Tracey, Bernie, Robbie, Matt and Ellen," Janie sighed.

"Are we meeting at Will's for pictures?" Lizzy asked as she shut the TV off and lounged on her bed, acknowledging that it was already eleven fifteen, "It was either Will or Bernie's house."

"Will's," Janie said, "Five o'clock. Mom and Dad will meet us there for their bout of pictures."

Lizzy made a face. She had never been a picture person, no matter how many pictures for MySpace she had.

"Its prom Lizard," Janie remarked, doing some odd little twirl in the middle of the room, "Pictures are required. And besides I'm sure Will would love to look back at his prom and see pictures of you two together."

Lizzy shrugged as she watched her sister twirl, "Janie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm excited."

* * *

"Lizzy, your hair looks beautiful," Janie tried to soothe her sister, "Don't yank on it."

"How many _fucking_ bobby pins did they put in my hair?" Lizzy hissed as she tilted her head to the side trying to relieve the pinching in her hair, "I lost track after fifteen Jay. There's no way I can last all night."

"Stop whining Liz," Janie said as she resisted the urge to pat her hair which had been pulled into a French twist updo with her hair slightly teased. Like their dresses the hair styles were completely different. Lizzy's long hair had been set in loose curls, pulled back slightly and then set high so that a small poof could be seen at the top of her head.

"Yes _Mom_," Lizzy teased as she fiddled with the sleeves of her button up shirt. She had been about to throw on a tank top but her mother had shrieked and forbade it, saying that Lizzy needed to wear one of her button up shirts so she wouldn't mess up her hair. "Is it three thirty already? Sheesh. We only have an hour and a half to get ready." Lizzy yawned and reached up to rub her eyes but froze as she realized she had her makeup on.

Janie groaned and Lizzy looked to see that her sister was gaping at her cell phone.

"What's wrong Big Sis?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"Lydia just texted me. Apparently Mom's planning on forcing us to wear those tummy slimmers to make us appear skinny."

Lizzy shook her head in exasperation as the two left the salon, "The woman is a fanatic I tell you."

"Now, you two stand together," Claire Bingley directed, pointing to Will and Charlie, both impeccably dressed in itchy black tuxedos. "Hurry up, we don't have all day. Guests will be arriving shortly!"

"Stand over here!" Anne called, pointing to the fireplace mantle where two framed pictures of seven year old Charlie and Will were. Both boys made faces as they were ushered to the fireplace and then fussed over by Mrs. Darcy, trying to find the right position so that the light wouldn't distort the picture.

"For God's sakes Anne," Matt Darcy said from his position on the couch, his daughter sitting next to him, "Will already had his formal picture taken back in December. No need to re-take them—"

"I agree with Matt on this one," Mr. Bingley said, "It's just a few simple photos—"

"Photos of your son's prom!" Claire snapped, turning towards her husband with a glare. "And I have three rolls of film that I plan on using on Charlie, Will, Janie, and Lizzy. Grandpa and Grandma Bingley are demanding that I document this event down to the T and I plan on fulfilling that."

"And I plan on making a scrapbook," Anne declared as she tugged on Will's suit sleeve to make him move forward, "There that looks better. Claire?"

"Smile boys," Charlie's mom said, peering into the camera, "Say _prom_!"

Charlie and Will forced out smiles as the camera flashed.

_Ding dong._

"Saved by the bell," Charlie muttered so that only Will could hear it. His friend murmured his agreement.

All four adults went to the door to see who it was and Giana, who was curled up on the couch, finally let out the laugh she had been dying to let out for the past forty-five minutes. "You guys look like grumpy penguins."

"Be quiet Giana," Will snapped trying to loosen his collar of his white, starched button up, "When I see you get stuffed into a prom dress, I'll be laughing my ass off too."

Giana rolled her eyes as the three kids heard loud talking coming from the front foyer. A second later, the click clacking of high heels drew near and in arrived Lizzy and Janie, both who looked irritable.

Even though Lizzy had a frown on her face, it didn't stop Will from thinking how beautiful she looked. And he had no problem saying it to her too.

The frown on her face seemed to soften as she heard his compliment. "You don't clean up half bad either," She said, not letting him kiss her. At his confused look she explained, "Lipstick and blush in place and my mother will kill me if she knows that something is smeared. Janie and I had to wear our long black church coats to protect our dresses. Well, it protected my dress," she pointed to her short red dress, but then jerked a thumb towards Janie's poufy one, "but I'm not so sure about Sis's Disney dress over here."

"Don't forget the blankets we had to suspend over our faces," Janie added, her arm wrapped around Charlie's waist, "so that our hair wouldn't get ruined by the wind."

"In short," Lizzy said, noticing Giana and waving to her, "my mother has gone senile."

"So have our mothers," Charlie rolled his eyes, "they've gone picture crazy so get ready for every single picture combination imaginable."

"My mother will happily join yours," Lizzy proclaimed, sitting on the couch near Giana, "Giana, I warn you, don't go to prom. Your mother and your date's mother will go _in-_sane."

Suddenly, everyone heard a wolf-whistle and they looked up to see a grinning Fitzie leaning over the catwalk looking at the two girls. "Well, looks like Lizzy and Janie can clean up quite nicely! Very nice. Very nice. Gorgeous legs too Lizzy."

Lizzy laughed and extended one of her tanned legs to admire as Will growled. "Back off Fitzie." He called. "You have your _own_ girlfriend—"

"Who took a three day vacation to Florida," Fitzie pouted, "So I can compliment any girl and not fear that Kat will kick my ass." He turned towards Janie and gestured towards her, "See? I can say that Janie looks very sexy in that dress and not worry that Kat will hear."

"That may be true," Giana called, "But you forget that Janie has a _boyfriend_ who is standing right next to her doofus."

Fitzie sized Charlie up and waved his hand flippantly. "Nah, he wouldn't hurt me."

Before Charlie had a chance to respond, all the parents came back into the room cameras poised for pictures.

The fun was only beginning.

After half an hour of different poses/companions, the doorbell rang again, signaling the arrival of George Wickham and his date Tracey Durden.

"Well cut my balls off and feed them to piranhas," Charlie said in surprise when he saw George walk into the family room, "George Wickham actually cut his hair!"

George's normally long and messy brown hair was cut to his ears and it was obvious that the stylist had attempted to gel it back but George refused so it stuck out in random places.

"And he's wearing a suit!" Will said, striding towards his friend and clapping him on the shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would wear a suit—"

"But you're not wearing a tie," Giana pointed out, "And your shirt is slightly hanging out of your pants."

George snorted as he ran a hand through his shortened hair. "Don't get me started. My mother made me _cut_ my hair and forced me into a suit. There's no way in hell I was going to wear a tie and tuck in my shirt."

"Or wear the right shoes." Janie pointed out gesturing at George's feet where instead of the hard, shiny black shoes that both Will and Charlie were wearing, George was wearing black Converse.

George scoffed at the shoes that his friends were wearing and said, "I didn't want to wear clown shoes. And my mom and I had a deal—I wear a suit and I get to choose my shoes."

"And obviously the Converse won out," said Fitzie, still lounging near the catwalk.

Everyone craned their necks up to see the boy. "Why don't you come down here?" Will suggested, "You know we don't bite."

Fitzie made a face. "Yeah but knowing Aunt Anne and your mom," he looked pointedly at Charlie, "and your mom," he looked at Lizzy and Janie, "they'll force me into a picture that I really don't want to be in. I'm better off skulking up here."

Giana stretched out her legs and snorted as she looked at her cousin, "They haven't asked me squat yet—"

"But they _will_," Fitzie argued, leaning against the railing of the cat walk, "And that's a risk I'm not willing to take."

* * *

Two hours and a million pictures later the entire group finally made it to the Shenandoah Country Club where Longbourne's prom was being hosted. As Lizzy stepped out of the limo she recalled vague memories of coming here when she was a child with her father, who used to love to golf.

She felt a hand enclose around her wrist and she turned slightly to see Will stand there, a hesitant smile on his face. "Are you going to stare at the architecture all evening or do you want to go inside?"

Lizzy hooked her arm around Will's and nodded. "Well obviously."

Following Janie, Charlie, George, and Tracey inside they handed the tickets to one of the chaperones and were allowed in.

As they were walking down the hall Charlie laughed and pointed to the floor saying, "They have a red carpet."

The theme for LHS's 2008 prom was 'Hooray for Hollywood' and the hallway was lavishly decorated with hanging stars with the year written all over it. A huge banner of paparazzi taking pictures (drawn by the Art Club) was taped against the wall and signs that proclaimed new movies were posted every few feet.

"Remind me to join the prom committee when I'm a senior," Lizzy said as they reached the huge doors that lead to the main hall. "I'd have fun with this."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Will said as two men dressed in suits opened the doors for the group and showed them what lay inside.

After the group walked in, they split up. Janie dragged Charlie towards the pictures while George and Tracey split ways. George only took Tracey because Tracey was trying to get Luke Ellison jealous so the minute he was able to get away from the girl he did.

Lizzy looked about the room and felt her foot start to tap to 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne. Lizzy normally hated all rap and hip-hop music but she enjoyed dancing to it. She looked towards the dance floor and saw a lot of students dancing their hearts out. She looked back up at Will and smiled. "Want to dance?"

Will shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

After dancing for a good three to four songs, Will left Lizzy to dance with George so he could get something to drink.

At the punch table he saw Charlie stand fanning himself with his hand. "You having any fun?" Will asked his best friend in amusement. "Where's Janie?"

Charlie gestured towards the dance floor. "I forgot if she said she was going to dance or if she was going to the bathroom. But anyway, the question is—are _you_ having any fun? Today's the seventeenth Will."

"I know." Will moved forward to get a paper cup. "Three days."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Charlie asked and he backtracked when he saw Will's pointed look. "You seem to really like her Wills—"

"I'm _not_ backing out," Will said sharply as he ladled some punch into his cup and took a swig of it.

Charlie held up his hands in defense, "I never said you would," he argued back, "But if you back out now—"

"I'm not going too." Will snapped setting his cup down forcefully, "So please—shut up."

"Alright, alright." Charlie said turning his head away. "I get the point."

They were silent for a few more minutes until Charlie said, "I see Janie. I'll see you around Will."

"Yeah," Will mumbled as he watched his friend move away from the table and towards his girlfriend who dragged him towards the dance floor. Will's eyes soon lost Charlie and Janie as he searched for his own girlfriend. After a few minutes of scanning the crowd he found Lizzy dancing with two other girls who were on the varsity softball team with her. He watched her as she did the sprinkler with one of the girls and he felt himself smile as he saw her lean against the other girl laughing hysterically.

He had seventy-two hours before he had to break Lizzy's heart and tell her that he wanted out.

Suddenly, Charlie's proposition looked pretty damn good.

* * *

One hour and four dances later Will couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about this dare.

"I'll be right back," he told Lizzy as 'Party Like A Rockstar' ended, "I'm going to use the restroom."

"Hurry back," Lizzy shouted over the music, "They're going to crown Prom King and Queen soon and Janie might have a chance of winning!"

Will hurried towards the men's restroom and took out his cell phone, planning on texting Charlie that he was out of this.

'Hey Will!" Justin Phillips called from his position near the sink, three of his also inebriated friends surrounding him. "Tell us man, have you jumped Bennet's bones yet 'cause after seeing her in that short red dress," he whistled, "I would have taken her right there and then."

Justin's friends laughed, jeered, and hooted at the comment and Justin accepted sloppy high-fives from his friends while grinning stupidly.

Normally, Will would have punched the shit out of Justin for saying this but today he was a man on a mission. So instead of breaking Justin's nose Will said, "I saw Sam bring in a keg of beer about five minutes ago. You might want to grab some."

"Fuck yeah!" One of Justin's friends cheered as they all scrambled up to leave. "You rock Darcy!"

"Don't I know it," Will muttered as he looked back down at his cell phone once he heard the door swing shut. Will went to his messages and opened up a new text.

Taking a deep breath, Will typed in—

_I'm done with this dare. You win._

Will hesitated for a moment as he stared at the sentence he had just written. Should be do this? Was it really worth going up to Caroline and asking for a box of condoms? He was about to delete the message when Lizzy's smiling face flashed before his eyes and it gave him the confidence to move his finger away from the backspace button and to hit 'Send'.

Once the message successfully sent Will pocketed his cell pone and left the restroom, intending on enjoying the rest of his night.

But what Will didn't know was that Charlie Bingley never received Will's text. Charlie's cell phone had died on him that afternoon and he wouldn't receive a new phone until the following weekend.

In short, Charlie would _never_ know that Will wanted to end the dare.

* * *

_I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I decided it was taking too long to update and Lyric, my muse (yes I know, I named my muse), was pushing me to finish this, so I did._

_We're so close to being done with this story too! Ah, sweet relief (:_

_--GC_


	19. Game Over, Sucker

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Nineteen—Game Over, Sucker**

--

_And I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did.  
I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did.  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did.  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
-A Lonely September—Plain White T's  
--_

When Will sent that text to Charlie he had made another crucial mistake. And that mistake was Fitzie.

About three weeks previously Will's AIM wouldn't let him sign in no matter how much he tried. About to shoot his computer in frustration Fitzie offered to let Will see if Fitzie's laptop would let him log on. Will had agreed enthusiastically and had typed in his username and password. At that moment though, his mother had shouted at Will to come get his laundry. Fitzie had promised to sign Will in and as Will left his bedroom the sixteen year old had an idea. Smirking he moved his mouse towards the 'Remember Me' box and clicked it, thus saving Will's username and password.

Now fast forward to May seventeenth again. We find Fitzie in his natural habitat, leaning against the headboard of his bed with his laptop perched in his lap. He had just signed off on MSN (talking to some of his buddies from Chicago) and had his AIM sign in opened. Yet, he didn't feel like signing on as himself. Bringing his arrow towards the drop down menu on the screen name he saw that Will's screen name was saved. Clicking on that he saw that Will's password also showed up. Eyebrows raised he pressed Enter and waited for the messenger to sign him in.

Once he was on he quickly made himself Invisible so that no one would know that he was on. Looking about he decided to mess with Will's brain and change his settings. However it was there when he saw that Will had saved all his conversations on AIM.

Fitzie's eyebrows raised and curiosity overtook him again. He suddenly had the urge to go see what conversations Will had saved. He seriously hoped they weren't all mushy gushy because for one, that was obnoxious and two he would throw up if he had to read all the 'I love yous' and 'baby, cupcake, sugar' etc. Signing off, Fitzie crept into Will's room and to his delight, saw that his computer was on.

After a few minutes of fruitlessly searching he finally found the folder where they were all kept. He whistled when he saw how many people Will talked to. Deciding NOT to look under the Lizzy ones he clicked on Mr. Bing's icon and saw that the first saved conversation was from October of 2007. Scrolling 

down he saw that Charlie initiated the conversation and that it was about their soccer season. Rolling his eyes he continued down until he reached mid November. About to click out of the AIM Logger (Will had some pretty boring conversations) he spotted Lizzy's name in the next line. Raising one eyebrow he continued to read:

_Mr. Bing: You never dated Lizzy Bennet._

_Will.I.Am: There's no way. I dated Janie—how did I miss Lizzy?_

_Mr. Bing: Beats me. I just talked to Janie—she said you never did._

Fitzie's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he continued to scroll down.

_Mr. Bing: I just had a really good idea._

_Will.I.Am: You were actually thinking?_

_Mr. Bing: Screw off you ass. What I was saying is: how about you date Lizzy?_

Fitzie's eyes widened as his mouth dropped in shock. What the hell? He suddenly wasn't liking this conversation too much but that damn curiosity of his made him go on.

_Mr. Bing: Don't be so cocky you idiot. Let's make it more of a dare._

_Will.I.Am: A dare? I like the sound of that…_

_Mr. Bing: You have to charm, date, and break up with Lizzy within six months._

Fitzie stared at the screen, mouth agape and immobile as he ogled at the words. Six months? Fitzie did the mental calculation in his head and found, to his shock and dismay, that it was six months exactly in a few days.

So Will didn't really like Lizzy? He was just—using her for pride? Fitzie thought back and he couldn't or wouldn't believe it. Will seemed like he sincerely wanted Lizzy. Could it be possible that Will was such a good actor that he had pretended?

And Charlie! He never knew that Charlie Bingley could be so callous! Lizzy was his girlfriend's _sister_ for God's sakes! Fitzie continued to read down even though his brain screamed at him not too. As he read down the initial shock turned to anger. He saw Lizzy as a sister and to read that _his cousin_ and his cousin's _best friend _planned to break her heart made him want to beat the two of them up.

He continued to read down and saw that Lizzy appeared in different conversations and they were all about the dare—what tactic Will should use to get her to like him, why she wouldn't give him the time or day, and how to get her to pay attention to him. By the time he reached the March conversations Fitzie wanted to tear his cousin in half.

But it only got worse as he reached a specific conversation:

_Mr. Bing: So you won't have any problem breaking up with her in 2 months?_

_Will.I.Am: Hell no. It'll be easy and quick. Painless even._

Painless? Fitzie slammed his hands on the desk in anger not caring if anyone heard him. Will considered breaking up with Lizzy _painless?_ Did the guy have a fucking heart? The more Fitzie read the more he became convinced that Will needed to be stopped.

And then he saw it—May twentieth. The day that Will would coldly tell Lizzy that it would be over—the day that Will would break Lizzy's heart.

Fitzie knew that Lizzy would be crushed. He had spent enough time around her to know that she adored Will and loved being with him. He also knew that she thought he had changed for the better. Fitzie clicked out of the AIM Logger and sat in the chair for a few more minutes, blankly staring at nothing.

Suddenly, something clicked in his brain and he bolted upright. Now he knew why Will had been so insistent on winning over Lizzy—following her around school, buying her nice presents and offering her rides home from school. It was all for fucking show and Will was going to rip Lizzy's heart in two.

_No, he won't do that._ Fitzie thought to himself as he returned back to the AIM Logger and copied and pasted the conversations into a blank document. _I won't let him. I'm going to tell Lizzy what's going on. She won't believe me but once she reads the conversations, she will understand._

Fitzie clicked Print and waited as the printer whirled to life. He scowled at a framed picture of Lizzy and Will sitting on the desk. It had been in winter and it showed both Lizzy and Will laughing in the snow.

The document finished printing and Fitzie grabbed it. Exiting out of everything he left Will's room and returned to his own.

_Game over, Will._

**--**

Will couldn't understand what the hell was going on with his cousin. He had been acting aloof and disagreeable for the past day. Every time Will tried to talk to him Fitzie would glare at him, stand up and leave without saying a word. It was starting to annoy him with this coldness that he didn't deserve and many times during the course of the day Will would confront his cousin but all he would get was a hard glare with his lips pressed in a thin line before he would turn quickly and go in the opposite direction.

"Did Fitzie break up with Katlin?" Will asked Giana after he had cornered her in the kitchen. "Because he's been acting strangely today."

Giana flashed him a quizzical look as she opened the pantry to grab a chocolate chip cookie. "No but I know what you're talking about. He's not really talking to anyone." She shut the pantry door and took a large bite out of her cookie. "Maybe he's bummed about something."

"Yeah, maybe." Will said uncertainly as Giana brushed past him to go back outside. "Thanks Gee."

But it didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse.

**--**

**Fitzie09: Hey Liz, do you want to hang out tomorrow?**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Sure. My place or yours?**

**Fitzie09: It doesn't matter.**

**Dizzy Lizzy: Alright. Meet me at my house—but it can only be for an hour or so. Will's coming over to study for Spanish at four.**

**FITZIE09 WENT AWAY AT 3:45 P.M.**

Shoving his laptop away Fitzie left his room and went downstairs, trying to find his aunt. He wasn't sure if he should go through with his plan and decided to get another opinion in this. Giana was out of the question and Uncle Matt wouldn't get it because he was a guy too. Aunt Anne would understand though.

Jumping down the last two steps Fitzie yelled out for his aunt and found that she was in the laundry room.

"Hey Aunt Anne, can I talk to you?" Fitzie asked opening the door slightly to see her sorting Giana's dirty clothes by color. "If you're not busy that is."

"Sure Fitzie." Anne looked up from her position on the ground. "What's on your mind?"

"I need some advice." Fitzie said hesitantly, leaning against the door frame, not sure if he should go inside or not.

Anne threw a pair of jeans into the pile of jeans and said, "What about?"

"It's about some girl," he started but at Anne's sharp look backtracked and recanted. "I'm not interested in anyone else Aunt Anne. It's my friend's girlfriend that's in trouble."

"Mhm." Anne said cocking her head to the side and surveying him. "What friend?"

Fitzie's mind went into a blank for a half second before he blurted out, "Dave."

"Dave?" Anne looked thoughtful as she finished sorting Giana's clothes. "Hm, haven't heard of him before but go on."

"Well anyway," Fitzie pressed on, "Dave and his girlfriend have been going out for about three months now and Dave's girlfriend really likes him. But recently I found out that Dave and another friend of his had a dare going on. Dave would charm, date, and break up with her within six months. And he's planning on breaking up with her on Tuesday and I know she'll be devastated. But I know that he's going to do it though and I'm not sure if I should tell her the truth. Should I?"

Anne paused and placed her hands on her thighs. "Well what do you think Fitzie?"

Fitzie raised one eyebrow. That wasn't the response he had been looking for.

"I don't understand." Fitzie confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you think you should tell this girl the truth about Dave?" Anne repeated continuing to look at her nephew innocently. "This isn't my decision Fitzie."

"She has a right to know." Fitzie blurted. "She shouldn't have her heart broken and not know the full truth! She should know that Dave's an asshole who is only using her for his pride."

Anne nodded and looked back down at the laundry. "I think you just made your decision."

--

A normal teenager in high school would eagerly anticipate the end of a school day, wishing that time would magically speed up so they could leave the prison and return home where they could BS their homework and do absolutely nothing.

Normally, Fitzie would be all over this but he didn't want school to end. He wanted it to drag on for as long as possible so he wouldn't have to tell Lizzy about the dare. The document was folded in his pocket and throughout the day he could feel it burning a hole in his pocket throughout the entire day. He decided to skip lunch all together because he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Lizzy and Will together and stayed in the library. It had been worthwhile because he had found an amazing new book called _Fight Club_ and had spent the entire thirty minutes reading.

But the school day couldn't last forever and before Fitzie knew it the final bell rang and he found himself walking towards Lizzy's locker with his heavy backpack.

"Hey." Lizzy said cheerfully as she piled another book into her already bulging backpack. "You ready? Janie's taking us home so we don't have to rush."

"Alright." Fitzie said as he watched Lizzy survey her nearly empty top shelf before kicking her locker shut. Zipping up her backpack she proceeded to lift it over her shoulder before nearly falling over. Thanks to Fitzie though, she was spared the embarrassment.

"Teachers." Lizzy grumbled as she and Fitzie walked towards the exit doors. As they were walking Lizzy's cell phone started to ring. Rolling her eyes she flashed Fitzie an apologetic look and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked then paused as she heard the other person speak. "Hey Charley Leigh, what's up?"

Fitzie shook his head as they turned a corner. Those two girls were inseparable and he was positive that they would win the Best Friends election next year.

"A party?" Lizzy looked confused. "Who is throwing it?" Her eyebrows raised. "Devin Mercer? Oh boy—I'd love to go Charley but I'm hanging out with Fitzie and Will tonight—no, I'm not a slut you stupid ho." She shook her head at Fitzie who chuckled. "No, I can't go tonight. Yes, I'm sure stupid. Tell me how it went alright? Bye." She snapped her phone shut.

"You are so nice to her." Fitzie said, "I can feel the love that you two share."

"She's used to it by now." Lizzy said flippantly.

The pair soon met up with Janie and Mary and within twenty minutes they were at the Bennet household.

"Are you hungry?" Lizzy asked as she opened the front door and walked in, taking off her shoes. "I think Mom made chocolate chip banana bread—sounds gross I know, but it's really good."

"Nah thanks though." Fitzie said. He wasn't in the mood for food anyway—his stomach already hurt from the notion of telling Lizzy.

"Thirsty?" She opened the fridge and offered him a Pepsi.

Fitzie hesitated when he saw the pop and said, "Do you have Sprite?"

"Sure do." She rummage through the fridge and pulled out a can of Sprite. "Shall I shake it?" She asked innocently, poised to shake it.

"I don't think your mom would appreciate pop all over her kitchen floors and utilities," Fitzie laughed.

Lizzy pouted as she handed the can to her friend. "Party pooper."

"Out of my way!" Mary snapped as she pushed past her sister and Fitzie and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Sorry about Mary," Janie said as she took off her shoes. "She's in a bit of a hurry."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me—_Zoey 101_ is on. Or is it _Hannah Montana_? I hate both of them so it doesn't matter. Anyway, let's vamoose. Follow me." Lizzy gestured for Fitzie to accompany her up the stairs. "So, want to work on the Anatomy project?" Lizzy asked as they reached the top floor and turned towards Lizzy's room. "Because I don't have a clue as to what they're talking about and I know that you are smart in this class. And I need the A too."

"By 'want to work' you mean 'copy' right?" Fitzie asked with a mocking smile as Lizzy opened her bedroom door. Rolling her eyes she smacked his arm.

"No! I actually need to learn this stuff if I want to pass the final. I got a B- on the final exam and I got an A- overall in the class. And didn't you get a ninety-nine on the final?"

"Yeah. Anatomy is my subject." Fitzie replied as he dumped his stuff on top of Lizzy's unmade bed.

"Yeah my room's messy," Lizzy said flippantly as she threw her backpack in the corner near her dresser. "Deal with it. If you walk into Janie or Mary's room it's clean as a fiddle. Lydia and Katie are semi-clean but I hate clean rooms. She jumped on her bed, landing on her stomach and gazed up at Fitzie. "So, what do you want to do first?"

He couldn't take her naïve innocence any longer. "I have to ask you a question." He blurted out.

"Alright," Lizzy said, swinging her feet in the air. "What's up?"

"How much do you like Will?" Fitzie asked desperately, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer.

Lizzy looked flabbergasted at this question and it was completely off topic so it took her a few seconds to reply. "I like him a lot—" She started to say but Fitzie cut her off.

"Do you love him?"

Lizzy's cheeks burned red as she ducked her head. "What is this coming from?" She looked back up to notice that Fitzie looked downcast. "Are you okay Fitz? You look really upset. Did Katlin break up with you?"

"No!" Fitzie exclaimed. "No," he quieted his voice down a bit. "Kat and I are just fine. Just fine."

Lizzy cocked her head to the side, letting her long hair spill over her shoulder. "Then why do you look so upset?" She reached out and took one of Fitzie's hands, rubbing it soothingly in hers. "You look like you have the entire world's problems on your shoulders," she joked, trying to make Fitzie laugh, but when the corners of his mouth didn't even twitch she grew concerned. "Fitz, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Fitzie looked at her, "Do you love Will?" He asked quietly.

Lizzy was once again taken aback by this question, and wondered why he asked it. She knew that he loved Katlin, so it wasn't because he wanted to get with her. "Why are you asking me this?" She asked, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Answer the question. Do you?"

Lizzy bit her lip and looked down at their conjoined hands. "Yeah, I do." She said softly. "I know I sound like one of those bimbo girls at school but it's true—I really do. He's the nicest guy I've ever met and he genuinely cares for me. I can tell him things that I can't dare tell Janie and I know he won't judge me for it. He's my best friend and I've never felt this way about someone."

This had gone too far and Fitzie couldn't believe that Will had made Lizzy fall in love with him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"But why did you ask me this?" Lizzy asked, looking back up at him with clear green eyes. "There has to be a reason for those random questions Fitz and I demand an answer."

Fitzie hesitated for a brief moment before he retracted his hand from Lizzy's and reached into his pocket. "You won't like this Liz and you probably won't believe me—but Will's been playing you. He doesn't care for you."

To Fitzie's shock and surprise, Lizzy laughed. "Very funny Fitz but you missed April Fools Day by about a month and a half." She stopped laughing when she realized he wasn't laughing with her. Her green eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. "No, I don't believe it—c'mon Fitz—you're making this up."

"I wish I was," Fitzie confessed, running a hand through his short hair, "You have to believe it Lizzy--would I be telling you this if it wasn't true?"

Lizzy shook her head quickly, not daring to believe it. She knew Fitzie would never do this to her purposely—she had grown to love him like a brother. "No, I don't believe you Fitz."

"Believe it," Fitzie said as he pulled out the folded up piece of paper. "I'm not lying Lizzy. I read it. He and Charlie thought of the dare back in November and Will went along with it."

"Bullshit." Lizzy hissed, rolling over and sitting up. "I don't believe a _word_ you're saying Fitzie."

"If you don't believe me," Fitzie said as he handed her the small paper, "then read this."

Lizzy snatched the paper and unfolded it. Smoothing it out she started to read the conversation. One eyebrow raised as she read the first part and as it unfurled her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. She felt her heart seize and break into a thousand pieces and felt tears start to form in her eyes. By the time she read the last part, the tears were starting to leak down her face.

"I-I don't want to believe it." Lizzy said thickly as she crumpled up the paper. "No. This is just some stupid prank you're playing and it has gone far enough now."

"This isn't fucking _Candid Camera,_" Fitzie snapped. "It's the God honest truth and I'm not making it up. Charlie and Will thought of a bet that would include going out with you and breaking up with you in six—"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Lizzy yelled, covering her ears, but deep down, just deep down, she knew it was true. It was something Will would do--but Charlie?

"Believe it Lizzy!" Fitzie shouted, yanking Lizzy's hands off her ears and holding them down. "It's true! He never cared for you—it was all a dare! Ever wonder why he started paying so much attention to you? Because he wanted to win this dare! He didn't do it because you caught his interest—he did it because he wanted to win a bet."

Something broke inside Lizzy, and she knew that what Fitzie was saying was true. The pieces of the puzzle were now starting to fit together. She had wondered why Will had pursued her for so long, not taking no for an answer. She now knew why. And here she was, believing every word he had said about her "being the best thing that has ever happened to him". She felt like such a fool—she had fallen into Will's trap, hook, line, and sinker.

"I wouldn't lie to you Lizzy," Fitzie said quietly. "And I wouldn't willingly do this to you. But you have to know—he was going to break up with you tomorrow. The six months were over."

Lizzy felt something warm trickle down her cheek and she wiped furiously at it, knowing it was a tear. She couldn't believe she was crying over a boy—she had laughed at the girls who used to bawl over boyfriends saying they 'loved them', but now, she was in their predicament, and now, she realized why they cried over the boys--they had given them everything and thought they felt the same only to get their hearts trampled upon.

The tears wouldn't leave, it was like a dam had broke and the tears started to leak down her face, causing her vision to blur. She stifled a sob that threatened to escape her lips as she looked down at her shaking hands.

A sympathetic look crossed Fitzie's face as he pulled Lizzy into his arms. "I really am sorry Lizzy. He's a bastard and you deserve better."

Lizzy fought back the tears as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you hitting on me Fitz?" She asked quietly.

Fitzie chuckled, his heart wrenching in half as he saw that she was trying to mask her pain with humor. "No, I love my girlfriend too much."

"I hope you do. If I hear that you broke her heart, I'll break your face." Lizzy promised, pulling away from Fitzie and wiping her eyes furiously, trying to erase any evidence of her crying. Getting off the bed, she marched towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Fitzie asked scrambling up to follow her.

"To Will's house." She replied. Lizzy turned towards Fitzie and he had to take a step back. Lizzy was truly broken—her green eyes looked dull, lifeless, and red and all traces of amusement vanished as she truly looked childish and scared. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. He's going to wish he _never_ toyed with me."

**--**

Lizzy dropped Fitzie at the Darcy household and apologized in the car about how rude she was to only let him stay ten minutes. She promised to make it up to him but Fitzie was in no rush to keep her on the promise. She looked liable to explode at any moment and she had instructed Fitzie to drive because she couldn't see properly.

Once they reached the Darcy house, Lizzy got out of the car and swiftly walked up to the front porch without saying good-bye to him. Fitzie, curious and a bit frightened, crept into the house to see the show down.

She couldn't believe that Will would have pulled such a dirty trick on her. She thought he actually _cared _for her. She thought that he had changed.

But she was wrong.

What was that saying her mother used to say—a leopard can never change its spots?' For once, Francesca Bennet gave great advice. Too bad Lizzy hadn't heeded it sooner.

The Darcy home grew closer and closer and the once cheerful, beautiful house transformed into a desolate one, full of memories that were fake. A solitary tear slipped from her eye and traced a line down her cheek before falling onto the ground. She wiped at her eyes furiously, hating that she was crying. If it was one thing Lizzy despised most in the world, it was crying. Lizzy insisted that it was a form of weakness—vulnerability. She used to roll her eyes when her sisters or friends would cry, but now she was being a right old hypocrite.

She wasn't even five feet away from the door when she shivered and felt a wave of goose bumps appear on her flesh. She rubbed her bare arms, trying to warm herself, even though it was seventy-eight degrees outside.

She had loved him. He was the first boy that she had deeply cared about. The reason why she wanted to go to school in the morning. She had given him her entire heart and he had stomped all over it. He must have laughed about it too…

A fresh wave of anger swept through her body as her hands clenched into fists. _Nobody _made a fool out of her. It was this adrenaline rush that caused her to rush up the remaining five feet towards the door. A gust of wind blew strands of her hair across her face as she jumped up the steps and nearly broke her index finger because she punched the doorbell.

She only had to wait a few seconds before she heard footsteps approaching. Lizzy waited impatiently as the door unlocked and was slowly opened. She knew she must look like quite a sight and she hoped that it would be Will at the front door.

For once, the heavens listened.

Just seeing him wanted to make her cry again. How could he have been so cruel and mean? How could he have played her like that? But it wasn't only Will's fault either—it was hers. She had been stupid enough to believe that he had changed for the better—that he actually wanted a long relationship. But no, all he wanted was another indention on his bed post. Her mother had always preached the 'a leopard never changes their spots' and Will was the prime example of this.

But at the same time she wanted to cry, red-hot anger licked through her insides and her mind roared at her to slap Will across the face.

"Lizzy?" Will asked in confusion upon seeing her at his porch. "What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to come over till later. Did you and Fitzie have a fight or something?"

"No," Lizzy said tightly, curling her hands into fists, fighting the urge to deck him across the jaw. "Fitzie and I are just fine. I came here to talk to you."

Will didn't like the look on his girlfriend's face and he had a feeling that he should make up some excuse and shut the door right now. But he actually liked living right about now, so he didn't.

"Alright?" Will said hesitantly not sure what this was all about. "Uh, do you want to come inside?"

"No." She said swiftly. "Definitely not. I don't want to be in the same HOUSE as you."

Will's eyebrows skyrocketed in surprise at her snappy tone and wondered if she was on PMS or something. "What the hell Lizbear?" He asked her confusedly as he scratched the back of his head.

"_Don't _call me Lizbear." Lizzy hissed her face turning a slight pink. "Only my close friends can call me that—_not_ douche bags."

"What?" Will snapped as he stepped outside and shut the door so that flies wouldn't come into the house. "Where the fuck are you going with this Lizzy? Since when am I a fucking douche bag?"

"Hmm," Lizzy said mock thoughtfully as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of folded computer paper. "Let's start from the beginning shall we?" She unfolded the paper, smoothed it out and started to read it off. "Will.I.Am says 'You actually have a good idea Charlie. Good one—yes. I'll date Lizzy. It should be relatively easy, shouldn't it? All girls fall right into my open arms.'" She snorted and looked up to see that Will's face had turned white. "Oh, I'm not even done yet. It gets better."

"Mr. Bing says 'You have to charm, date, and break up with Lizzy within six months.' Will.I.Am says 'Done! What's the catch'?"

Will's heart was thumping erratically as he heard Lizzy read off his and Charlie's conversations from November. How did she find out? Who told her? Why was she so pissed about it? The bet was off!

"Where did you find this?" He asked hoarsely, not trusting his own voice to work.

"No no William," Lizzy said mockingly. "I'm not done with the story yet! The fun part is beginning!" She threw him a loathing look completely telling him her feelings for him at the moment. Will wanted to die right there and now or run away and never come back. How was this happening? He had texted Charlie about this at prom! The dare was off!

"Mr. Bing says 'So you won't have any problem breaking up with her in two months'?" Lizzy read looking up and saying, "And this next line is my _favorite_. You tell me if it's yours too."

Will didn't want to hear the last line. He already knew it by heart.

"Will.I.Am says 'Hell no. It'll be easy and quick. _Painless even._" She stressed the last sentence and looked up, balling the paper in her hands and stuffing it back in her pocket. "Is it painless Will? Tell me. Is it?"

Will opened and closed his mouth twice with no sound coming out. He couldn't say anything not when his mind was going in fifty million directions.

"And I guess you lose the bet too," Lizzy said and covered her mouth, faux shocked. "What a pity too because tomorrow was supposed to be the day that you broke up with me to win!" The words were said lightly but Will could sense the underlying menace and he winced knowing he was in for it.

"It's not how it looks—" Will started to say but Lizzy cut him off.

"No, it's EXACTLY how it looks." She snapped, her voice starting to rise at every word she spoke. "Don't try to fucking say it means nothing Will and don't you dare start to say that it was a joke too. Just what the hell were you thinking? Are you that much of an _asshole_ and a _dick_ that Charlie had to bet that you could date me? Is _this_ why you've been stalking me for the past six months? I mean nothing to you, don't I?"

"No!" Will blurted out. "At first, yeah, you did mean nothing to me but as time progressed I realized that I really did want to go out with you—"

"Save the bullshit for someone who _cares_." Lizzy yelled leaning forward to press her finger into his chest. "I always thought you were a bit of an asshole Will but _never_ in a thousand years would I think that you would do something as low as this. Do you honestly believe that it's okay to dare someone to date another? Are you so cold-hearted that you didn't think about the other person's feelings? Were you honestly going to break up with me tomorrow? Answer the question!"

Will couldn't look into her eyes because he knew that everything she was saying was true, sans the whole break up part. "I wasn't—"

"You're such a liar!" Lizzy forced out a laugh before looking at him and Will took a step back as he saw tears start to form in her eyes. If it was one thing Will hated it was weepy females but to know that he _caused _this female to cry made him feel even more shitty.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Will yelled finally sticking up for himself. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you've been lying to me for the past _six months!_" Lizzy yelled back standing on her tip-toes to look more intimidating. "Because you and Charlie thought it'd be funny to toy with my feelings!"

"I wasn't going to break up with you!" Will growled. "I sent Charlie a text message at prom asking him to break the dare—"

"Well let's see it then!" Lizzy interjected feeling her entire body start to boil. "C'mon!"

"I better get a fucking apology for this," Will growled as he whipped his phone out from his jean pocket and scrolled through his texts. To his horror though, he couldn't find it. He went through his outbox twice and the oldest message was from prom night at eleven thirty telling his mother that they were having a good time.

Funny thing about cell phones—they tend to delete messages after there are so many messages. For Will he could store only two hundred before they deleted and that was what happened to his text.

"Well?" Lizzy asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "I'm waiting."

Will was screwed fives way to Monday. Not only did he not have the message but he was making himself look like an even bigger liar.

"It deleted." Will said staring at his cell phone with the look of horror that he had used when Lizzy read off his AIM conversations. "I swear I sent it to Charlie but it deleted itself—"

"Save it." Lizzy cut him off, shaking her head slowly. "Save the lies Will because you're only digging yourself a deeper hole. And let me tell you something." She snapped her head up to glare at him. "I know I meant shit to you but let me tell you how I felt about you. I was in fucking _love _with you. I felt that I had the perfect boyfriend and even _Charlie Bingley _couldn't even compare to you. I always thought about you and I always couldn't wait until I would see you after class or school. You stole my heart William and you took advantage of it. I had convinced myself that all guys were assholes who just used girls to get a quick fuck or to play with them and when I finally agreed to date you I felt as if I was completely wrong." She shook her head slowly as if cursing herself for believing in it. "And how wrong I was. You may have stolen my heart Will but you will _never_ get it back. I hate you so much right now that I just want to _scream. _So go ahead, tell all your little friends that you—what was Charlie's word?—oh yes—_bagged _me. As far as I'm concerned—we're over. Through. Kaput. Nada. I never want to see you AGAIN."

"You can't fucking do that!" Will cried desperately, obviously not thinking. All he knew was that Lizzy had told him that she loved him and that she was also breaking up with him.

"Oh yes I can." Lizzy snorted, anger flashing in her eyes. "Why? Is this the first girl that has ever dumped Will Darcy? Well guess what Will? There is a first time for everything!" She knew she had to end this fast because she was ready to burst into tears and she had to keep her composure for a few moments.

"Let's just get this straight and clear," Lizzy said, clearing her throat as she looked into Will's hurt and shocked blue eyes. "I hate you more than life itself. I sincerely wish for you to go to the tallest building in the world and jump off it. We're through. I never want to see you _again_."

With that last retort, Lizzy spun on her heel, wanting to leave before the tears spilled over.

"Lizzy wait!" Will cried, not wanting her to leave without him explaining his side of the story. "Look Liz, yes, it was a dare at first ad yes, I was doing it for the glory but that all changed. I swear it did!"

Lizzy froze in her tracks, not even ten feet away and Will had a surge of hope that she had a change of heart and would believe her.

"Have you ever read _Gone With The Wind, _Will?" Lizzy asked turning her head slightly to the side so that Will could only see her profile.

"What?" Will was completely dumbfounded by the change in conversation. What did Gone With The Wind have to do with anything?

"No," Will replied. "I haven't."

"It's a great book," Lizzy said, not completely turned around. "It takes place in Georgia around eighteen sixty-five during the epic battle between the North and the South. But it's not mainly about that. It focuses mostly on the fiery and passionate love story between Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. It's a long book too but it's completely worth it. Especially some of the lines that the amazing Margaret Mitchell wrote. But, there's this one line that stands out said by the fabulous Rhett Butler that I'm going to use on you and that's 'frankly Will, I don't give a damn'."

With that Lizzy quickly walked away not bothering to stop the tears from flowing down her face as she left a shocked Will standing on his front porch his mouth agape.

As Lizzy walked towards her car she tried to mop up her tears with the hem of her shirt but found that too many were coming out. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and blindly punched in Charlotte's phone number.

As Lizzy opened the door and slid in the phone started to ring and after two rings Charley picked up.

"Hey Charley?" Lizzy said thickly as she pulled out of the driveway. "No, I'm not crying you idiot." She cleared her throat to make it sound normal. "Are you still going to Devin's party tonight because I've had a change of heart."

**--**

Janie didn't know what she was doing at Devin Mercer's party to begin with. Her good friend Maggie Goren had begged her to come with her as it was 'one of their last high school parties' and Janie had caved in. But five minutes into the party Janie had lost sight of Maggie in the huge crowd of people.

The room was too smoky and hot for Janie's liking so she decided to try and find the nearest door or open window where she could breathe in fresh air. As she was ducking through the throngs of people she collided into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Janie cried feeling completely horrible as her hands shot out to steady the person she had just run into. "I didn't see you!"

"S'alright." The person said thickly and Janie instantly knew two things—one that the person was drunk and two that the voice was extremely familiar.

Taking a closer look at the person she had just run into she gasped audibly as she saw that it was her sister Lizzy. Eyes wide Janie clutched onto Lizzy's hand and dragged her through the crowd until she finally found a door. Opening it she shoved Lizzy into the cool night air and shut the door behind her. As she turned back around she saw Lizzy stumble and fall onto the grass.

"What in the world Lizzy?" Janie nearly shrieked as she saw her sister lay back in the grass. "What have you drank?"

"One round beer pong," Lizzy said in a garbled voice. "Uh and I had a lot of vodka. Lots and LOTS of it." She had a loopy smile on her face.

Janie's eyes widened as she sat down next to Lizzy. "Don't you know what you could have done to yourself? You could have been raped! You could have fallen down and died! Alcohol poisoning! Didn't Health class teach you _anything_?"

"Don't care." Lizzy said as she looked up at the stars. "Needed it."

"Why?" Janie demanded wanting to hit her sister for being so irresponsible. "What in the world made you want to get completely wasted? Who did you come with?"

"C-Leigh." Lizzy replied and her eyebrows furrowed. "Leigh C? Uh—"

"Charley?" Janie guessed wildly.

"That's it! Such a funny name for a girl."

Janie didn't bother asking where Charley was because if Lizzy forgot her own best friend's name then she definitely wouldn't remember where she was.

"Why did Charley bring you to Devin's? I thought you were studying Spanish with Will tonight?" If Will was here and he had lost track of Lizzy Janie would kill him.

But to Janie's surprise Lizzy's face screwed up at the mention of Will's name and tears started to leak down her face.

"Lizzy?" Janie asked in a scared voice. "Lizzy? What's wrong? What did Will do? He didn't try to force you to do anything you didn't want, right?"

But Janie figured out that bringing Will's name was a bad idea because Lizzy started to cry harder until she was sobbing in Janie's lap.

"No." Lizzy whispered. "It's not that."

So this is how Janie Bennet spent the rest of her evening. While everyone was partying hard inside Devin Mercer's home a shocked and stunned Janie comforted her drunken sister long into the night.

**--**

_Ah, don't kill me! This HAD to happen and to be perfectly honest; this was my favorite chapter to write. (: _

_Don't forget to read and review! We're over six hundred so far! You guys completely rock._

_Now to return back to my Biology and Geometry that I completely procrastinated for this. Feel special._

_--GC_


	20. Never Say “I Told You So”

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Twenty—Never Say "I Told You So"**

--

_I lose my sense of wrong and right; I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die  
-It's Not Over--Secondhand Serenade  
--_

She saw Charlie standing by his locker, talking to a few of his football buddies who were all wearing their blue Class of 2008 T-shirts.

Janie bristled as she saw her boyfriend laugh at a joke Chris Armstrong said. Didn't Charlie know that he had caused her sister grief? Didn't he even care that the girl he had placed a bet on is the sister of his girlfriend? She had always thought that Charlie had brains but this proved that he did not.

Mustering up all her courage Janie walked towards Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jay-nee!" Yelled the exuberant voice of Joel Simmons flashing the eldest Bennet a wide smile. "Ya ready to graduate in two weeks?"

"Yup," Janie said crisply, not really paying attention. She turned towards her boyfriend. "Charlie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jay," Charlie smiled at her. "Spill."

"_No_," Her foot started tapping. "In _private_."

"Oooh!" Heckled Chris, Joel, and Zach Anthony as they watched Charlie's face turn to one of confusion. "She's going to put you in your place Charlie!"

"Shut up," Charlie muttered as he shut his locker. "I'll catch up with you guys la—Janie! Wait!"

Janie had set off at a fast walk, leaving Charlie in the dust.

"Jay!" Charlie yelled, shoving through a group of chattering freshmen. "Slow down!"

But Janie didn't slow down. Not until she reached the gathering area near the Front Office where most students during passing time talk to their friends.

"Janie!" Charlie yelled again finally catching up to Janie and closing a hand on her shoulder. "Where's the fire Jay—" But he stopped talking when Janie twisted her body away from his hand. "What's that all about?"

"I have one question for you. And I want you to answer it honestly." Janie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please."

"Yeah, of course." Charlie said glancing at the clock to see how much time they had before they had to get to class.

"What possibly made you think that it was okay for you to make a bet on my sister's feelings?"

Charlie was brought back down to earth with a crash and he glanced wildly at Janie who only gave him a cool look. His mouth was bone dry, his heart pumping and his hands were staring to sweat. He couldn't believe that Janie had found out about the bet. How had she found out?

Janie cocked her head to the side and waited for her boyfriend to answer. "Well? I'm waiting."

"How did you find out?" Charlie choked out, not daring to believe it. This was just a dream. A horrible dream.

"Don't be worrying how I found out." Janie said coolly. "What you need to do is give me one good reason why I shouldn't hit you across your face right now."

Charlie honestly could not think of a single thing. Everything that he wanted to say he didn't because he knew he would get slapped for it.

"Actually you know what? Forget what I last said—I would slap you across your face right now only I don't want to get suspended so close to the end of the year." Janie took a step closer towards Charlie and he felt his intestines start to twist when he saw how sad Janie's eyes looked. "I honestly cannot believe you did this to Lizzy. Do you understand that she spent the better part of the night crying? She's not even at school today because by the time she fell asleep it was four thirty a.m. and my mom didn't want her to go in. Do you know that Lizzy never misses school? She even comes to school when she's sick and the one time that she has to skip it's because of your and Will's foolishness." Janie shook her head, biting her lip to keep the nastier words at bay. She was here to tell Charlie what was what, not to swear him out.

"Janie—"

"Can you please tell me," Janie said, rudely cutting Charlie off. "What made you think that betting on my sister's feelings was a good thing? Please tell me this. Do you not like Lizzy or something?"

"No!" Charlie nearly shouted. "No! Lizzy is amazing—"

"If she's so amazing then why did you do this?" Janie asked fighting to keep her voice level.

"It was a dare Janie! When I created it I didn't know that Lizzy would ever say yes to Will! He's not her type!"

"That's where you went wrong." Janie said coldly. "She did say yes. What happened then Charlie? When you saw that they were together didn't you even _think_ that Lizzy may have developed feelings for Will and that when it was time to split them apart Lizzy would be in shambles?"

"No I didn't because I thought that Will had told Lizzy all about the dare and she agreed to it."

"There was nothing _fake_ about Lizzy's affections for Will!" Janie hissed feeling angrier than she did when she first saw Charlie. "I'm her sister; I _know_ her and she loved Will with all her heart."

"Janie—"

"No Charlie. I can't be with you if you think that playing with my sister's emotions is a game." Janie felt tears start to form in her eyes as she realized that she and Charlie were officially over. "I'm done."

Charlie choked on his own saliva and felt as if all the air in his lungs was being punched out. "Janie, think of what you're saying—"

"I've thought about this." Janie's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I spent most of the night making lists and pondering and I can tell you right now—I could have made an infinite amount of lists and I still would break up with you. This was the icing on the cake Charlie and I can't believe you stooped so low." Janie stopped there, turned to the side and wiped away a tear that escaped from the pool behind her eyes.

"Janie—" Charlie croaked not daring to believe his own ears. His Janie—the girl who he had been faithfully dating for over two and a half years—was breaking up with him. "Janie, I never meant it!"

"You should have thought about that before you played that evil, conniving trick." Janie said simply before turning around and hurrying away leaving a stunned and heartbroken Charlie Bingley behind.

--

By Friday of that week everyone at Longbourne High School knew that Will and Lizzy had broken up and for many it was shocking to hear that.

"It was just so sudden," Marissa Duncan said hanging off the arm of her new boy toy Ryan Lewis. "Hell, I didn't even _like _Lizzy Bennet and I'm still confused. They were so perfect for each other."

For others it was a very joyous occasion to hear that Will and Lizzy had broken up.

And by 'others' I mean Caroline Bingley who upon hearing the news tried to cozy up to Will again while attempting to bad mouth Lizzy. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on if you were a Caroline or Will supporter) Will managed to get her away for good by saying that if she annoyed him one more time he would have someone 'pull a Katlin' on her. Needless to say Caroline got the point and hadn't approached him since.

But the break up of Charlie Bingley and Janie Bennet shocked everyone to the core. No one dared to believe that the 'super couple', the pair that won 'Cutest Couple' for the mock elections had broken up. 

Rumors were flying about why they did, ranging from Charlie cheating on Janie (or vice versa) to a pregnancy scare.

But no one knew the real truth, save Lizzy and Charlie.

And Lizzy hated that she caused the demise of her sister's relationship. Janie and Charlie had a long history—from first meeting in elementary school to playful flirting in middle school to a relationship the summer after ninth grade. And for it to all be torn apart thanks to her made Lizzy feel like shit on the inside.

Sure, she despised Charlie for what he did to her but it didn't stop her from feeling guilty. Janie just wasn't the same anymore after she publicly broke up with her boyfriend. Lizzy knew that her sister was trying to put on a brave front but the sixteen year old wasn't stupid—she could see that Janie was hurting inside and it killed her.

"Stop doing this to yourself Jay." Lizzy plopped down on the couch next to Janie who was watching a taped episode of _Gossip Girl. _"I understand that Charlie hurt both of us by fucking with me but that doesn't mean that you have to suffer too."

"He and Will purposely played with your heart," Janie said as she winced at a part where Blair and Chuck kiss in the backseat of Chuck's limo. "Urgh. If it's a couple I cannot stand its Queen B and C."

"Huh?" Lizzy looked at the scene, wrinkled her nose and turned back. Truthfully, she had never been much of a GG fan but Janie was hooked on it. "Stop avoiding the subject Jay. I know you're hurting and I know you miss Charlie."

"No I don't."

Lizzy snorted in disbelief. "Janie, we have a twenty-one month difference between each other. We shared the same room for a few years. Don't sit there and try to lie to me, it's not working."

"I don't miss him." Janie said turning towards Lizzy as Gossip Girl's voice came back on the air after the camera panned a shot of the Upper East Side of New York City. "He messed with you Liz and he should have realized a long time ago that I don't care for people who purposely hurt my family. You're more important."

"And I'm glad you feel that way." Lizzy sighed as she twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "But you have to understand that it's not fully Charlie's fault. It's Will's too." Even as she said his name she felt her heart constrict painfully and she scowled, hating how she would react just by saying it. Unfortunately for Liz, Janie caught her sister's expression and shook her head.

"And I understand that it's not fully Charlie's fault but it's not like he did anything to stop it. It's like in _Law and Order. _There are two guys who abduct a woman but only one kills her. Both are accountable for her murder."

"Janie, just think please." Lizzy said scooting closer to her sister and grabbing the clicker. "You've spent your whole life knowing this guy and spent the better part of high school dating him. I'm not trying to say that one is guiltier than the other but I will eventually get over _him_ (she couldn't bear to say his name) 

because I had only been going out with him for a few months. You and Charlie have _years_ behind you. Years of countless fond memories, birthdays, anniversaries, Christmases, you can't just say that you're willing to forget him cold turkey because there is no way in _hell_ that you can. Jane," Lizzy grabbed her sister's hand and rubbed it soothingly. "You're doing more harm than good by breaking up with him."

"No I'm not—"

"How would you like it if I said that by you breaking up with Charlie you've caused me a lot of pain?"

Janie's eyes widened momentarily before she opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say as Lizzy played with her sister's hands patiently waiting for a response.

Finally, Janie spoke.

"I'd say you were pulling my leg."

"And I say that I'm not. Do you know how guilty you've made me feel ever since you've dumped Bingley? I feel as if I'm the cause for it."

"But you're _not—"_

"Doesn't stop me from feeling this way." Lizzy said simply as she let go of Janie's hand and started to flip through the channels. "Jay I know how you truly feel and you want to get back with Charlie."

"You don't know how I truly feel Lizzy." Janie said heatedly, squirming in her seat as she thought about her ex-boyfriend—his dark blonde hair, his wide, contagious smile, those blue eyes of his that looked like the Pacific Ocean…

"I'm right." Lizzy said smugly as she stopped at Channel 5 (the CW) to watch a repeat of _One Tree Hill._ "Score."

Janie seemed to snap out of it as she turned towards Lizzy and shot back, "Do you still miss _Will_?"

Lizzy's superior look fell from her face and she bit her lip, wanting not to cry as a flash of Will's smiling face flew through her mind. "Yeah, I do."

Instantly Janie realized her error and she looked horrified with herself. "Oh shoot, Liz. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say—"

"S'alright." Lizzy said thickly bending her head forward so that a curtain of her light brown hair covered her eyes letting her wipe them inconspicuously. "Guess I deserved that part a bit, eh?"

"No, you didn't. I was just being a bitch because truthfully," Janie buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I do miss Charlie."

"Told you." Lizzy said, not liking this cutesy _Full House_ style confession that they were having. All Lizzy needed to hear was the sob music and for Uncle Jesse or Danny Tanner to run through with comforting words and she'd be set.

Janie smiled hesitantly at her sister before looking at the TV set, a dubious look in her blue eyes. "Yo Lizzy, I thought you hated _One Tree Hill._"

"I do." Lizzy looked at the screen and realized her error. "Oh. Well, I can fix that." Flipping the channels she got to a repeat of _Maury_ where a larger-set woman was claiming that her ex-boyfriend was the father of her four month old baby son. "Ah, the epitome of American white trash." Lizzy said happily watching as the audience went wild as Sean (the woman's ex-boyfriend) arrived from backstage, giving the middle finger to the spectators, who were either booing or screaming profanities.

"Lizzy? Telephone!" Francesca Bennet shouted from the kitchen.

Startled, Lizzy stood up and handed the clicker to Janie. "Who is it Mom?"

"Fitzie."

Raising her eyebrows, Lizzy grabbed another phone and pressed the 'talk button'. "Hello?"

"Hey Liz?"

"Hey Fitz—hold on a sec. Mom," she covered the mouth piece with her hand and glared at her mother. "Some privacy please?"

_Click._

--

**Mr. Bing: Hey Janie.**

**Mr. Bing: Janie. I know you're there.**

**Mr. Bing: Alright. So you're NOT there. Can you at least talk to me? I hate the cold shoulder that you're giving me.**

**JANIE MARIE HAS SIGNED OUT.**

**Mr. Bing: Fuck**

**--**

Four days passed and the Class of 2008's last day of high school was approaching. Lockers had been cleaned out as idiots paraded around yelling that they didn't have any more homework to do. But now it was time for seniors to buckle down and prepare for their senior exams which started on Wednesday, May twenty-eighth.

But Will found that he couldn't concentrate studying for his physics exam as he realized that every time his mind would wander he would start to absent mindedly doodle on his paper and when he finally came to he saw that Lizzy's name was scrawled all over his paper.

Anyone, even Forrest Gump could realize that Will still had it good for Lizzy and that he desperately wanted her back. But he had to be rational and Will knew that after the huge ranting and screaming fit from her he wasn't going to woo her over anytime soon.

And he was running out of time too. School was nearly over and Will would be away for the majority of the summer. After summer came college on the East Coast and there was no way in hell that Will would have time to win back Lizzy when he would be too busy worrying about exams and lectures.

Will threw down his pencil, buried his face in his hands and groaned.

There was no way he could study now.

--

Faster than anyone could imagine it senior exams arrived and soon passed. On May thirtieth, three hundred and thirty seniors left high school forever finally finished with their last exam.

Lizzy, who had been sitting in her Euro classroom, had seen a huge crowd of seniors run out of the school, whistling and cheering as a storm of papers were thrown in the air as they all eagerly went to the senior parking lot.

Instead of paying attention to Mr. Ward's lecture, Lizzy continued to watch the spectacle outside hoping that she could find Will out there somewhere.

She smiled sadly to herself as she saw car after car pull away from the parking lot and wondered if her sister was doing the same thing.

Janie was finally speaking to Charlie again after finally realizing that although justified, she shouldn't have broken up with Charlie. They weren't back together again per say but it was still nice to see her sister happy again.

Lizzy wasn't sure if she would ever _fully_ forgive Charlie for what he did to her but she had to be somewhat nice towards him because it made her sister happy, but that didn't mean she couldn't sneak in a few snarky and sarcastic comments either.

"Is there a UFO outside in the student parking lot Miss Bennet?" Mr. Ward's low voice cut through Lizzy's thoughts and she turned back in her seat to see the entire class stare at her while her annoyed teacher glanced at the outside world.

"No Mr. Ward."

"Then _pay attention_."

"But Mr. Ward, it's not like we have to pay attention," Lizzy replied. "We've already taken our AP exam and we're not taking our final so there's no point in even listening."

A few students snickered and Lizzy smiled in a self-satisfied way.

She was back.

--

_We're not done yet so don't you dare think that this is the end!_

_But I will tell you that this story is __so close__ to being done. Maybe two more chapters or so have no fear my pets; everything will be tied up nicely at the end with a big red bow._

_And yes, I know the chapter is short but bear with me. This chapter made me want to bang my head against the wall with all the cutesy little sentimentalities._

_Oh and a P.S., if anyone can guess who sang the chapter title, I'll give you a cookie. (: _

_Review lovelies._

_--GC_


	21. It’s Time We Part Ways Forever

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Twenty-One—It's Time We Part Ways Forever**

--

_And honestly, I have been begging for answers  
That you and only you can give to me  
A voice crying loud  
I've been crying for days now  
And as I start to run, I stop to breathe__  
-You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet Off The Ground…—Mayday Parade  
--_

By the time a student reaches high school the only thing they really want is to speed away three years so that they could graduate.

And personally, I don't blame them. You spend four years trapped in hell (or something equivalent to it) doing the same damn thing everyday, listening, sleeping, homework, tests, bitchy teachers, students you just want to _strangle_, and the normal roll-your-eyes-how-fucking-stupid drama.

And at the end of four years you have your fifteen seconds of fame when you walk across the stage, shake your principal's hand and receive a sheet of paper that sums up the last 12,000 hours of your life that you wasted in the American school system that says 'Congratulations, you graduated!'

But when you're a senior you tend to overlook this, especially on graduation day.

Caps and gowns had been distributed at the Senior Breakfast in mid-May and had been put away in closets until the afternoon of June third.

After the rehearsal at ten a.m. all the graduating seniors had to do was wait impatiently until five thirty when they would drive to the auditorium where their commencement was being held and then remain until seven when the actual ceremony would begin.

--

The Bennet household was in a flurry of excitement on the third of June. After Janie had returned home from the rehearsal Mrs. Bennet had gone Nazi on them. Shrieking that all her children needed to be "scrubbed from scalp to toe nail" she shoved them off one by one towards the shower until all five Bennet girls had wet hair and smelled like Dove body soap. After a light lunch she ushered them upstairs to again to fix their beds and prohibited Janie from taking out her cap and gown until it was time. Francesca 

Bennet did not want a speck of dust on Janie's canary yellow robe so she made sure that the garment was hung up in her bedroom.

"Here's a good one," Lizzy shouted over the screaming of Janie's hair dryer. "My worst graduation experience happened when I was walking on stage," Lizzy read, the corners of her lips twitching. "And my heels got stuck on my long robe and just as I was about to shake my principal's hand I fell right into him! I was _so _mortified!" Lizzy snorted and marked something in the magazine. "Well any asshole would know that you do _not_ wear uberly high heels with that sack. AND if you do, you hold up the robe as you climb."

"Well it's not like they expected to fall." Janie explained as she ran a hand through her tangled and slightly damp hair. "They're not psychic."

"Well they should be prepared." Lizzy said as she twirled a piece of her frizzy hair around her index finger and snapped her gum in her mouth. "Always expect the inevitable."

"Nobody expected the World Trade Towers to be bombed on 9/11." Janie argued back.

"Oh yes they did. Bushie just didn't take up on the hints." Lizzy said flippantly as she sprawled on her stomach and flipped through the magazine. "So anyway, what's the ensemble for tonight?"

Janie set down the hair dryer and went to her closet. Tapping her lip, she pulled out a pretty blue dress and held it against her body. "What do you think?"

"Pretty." Lizzy agreed as she closed the magazine and studied the dress. "And it's a pity that no one will see your nice form under that thing they call a gown. But hey, there's always the graduation party tonight."

"Oh God," Janie moaned as she put the dress back. "I forgot about that. Mom's going to be there."

Lizzy laughed as she popped another bubble. "Sucks for you," she said cheerfully. "Better for me. Maybe then she won't come to mine."

Janie snorted in disbelief as she rumpled her hair one more time, finally satisfied that it was dry. "Please Lizzy. Mom's only coming to mine because I'm the eldest child. I think she's afraid that you'll get insanely drunk at your grad party or get high."

"I love the faith that woman has in me." Lizzy said sarcastically as she tossed the magazine onto Janie's cluttered desk. "I truly do."

--

"Do I honestly have to wear this?" Will whined as his mother helped him with his tie. "Seriously, this thing is like a choker."

"You have to wear a tie Will." Anne said as she expertly pulled the smaller part of the tie down and smoothed it. "There. You look very handsome son."

"I feel ridiculous." Will grumbled as he loosened the tie slightly to let air into his lungs. Hearing snickering coming from his bedroom door he turned to see Fitzie leaning against the wall, a touch of a smirk playing on his lips. "And shut up Fitz. You'll be doing the same thing too in about a year."

"Doesn't mean I still can't make fun of you." Fitzie remarked, making sure to keep a respectable distance between them. Will found out that Fitzie had told Lizzy about the dare and Fitzie had spent three hours hiding out because Will had been angry enough to kill. "And there's no way my mom would make me wear a tie. I can't even figure them out to begin with."

"That's what girlfriends and wives are for." Giana announced poking her head under Fitzie's arm. "We can figure out ties faster than you guys can."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"You're such a goober."

Will sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Ever since he and Lizzy went kaput his patience level was drastically low. "What time is it?" He asked wearily.

"Four twenty-five." Fitzie announced glancing at Will's SpongeBob alarm clock (the one he bought when he was seven and refused to throw away).

"Go get ready." Anne told her daughter and nephew. "Now."

Will sighed again and smoothed down his hair quickly. "Alright Mom, I'm good to go."

Anne's eyes started to mist slightly and Will wanted to groan out loud. Oh no, the water works were going to start.

"My baby boy is graduating today." Anne gushed as she enveloped her son in a hug. "It seems like just yesterday you were peeing in the kiddy pool—"

"_Mom._"

"And now look at you. You'll be eighteen years old in five days." His mother's eyes continued to water up. "I can't believe how much time has passed."

"Please don't tell me you're going to cry at the ceremony." Will winced at the thought.

"You're my baby. Of course I will." She continued to hold her son in an embrace for another few seconds until she let go, wiped her eyes and said, "Will Lizzy be coming over for pictures?"

It was as if his mother had punched him in the gut. He forced out a smile and said tightly. "I don't think so Mom. Her sister Janie is also graduating today too. I think her mom wants her to stay home."

"Oh." Anne looked disappointed and Will knew it was wrong to not tell his mother that he and Lizzy were over with. Anne loved Lizzy and heartily approved of the relationship saying that Lizzy was Will's 'smartest decision ever'. "Well, I'm sure I'll see her at the ceremony then. I'll grab a picture then."

Will squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. How in the world was he supposed to get a picture with Lizzy when the girl wouldn't even come within ten feet of him?

--

At five twenty, after fifteen minutes of pictures, the entire Bennet family packed up in their car and left for the auditorium where Commencement was taking place. Janie had her cap and gown in the box still, refusing to put it on until she got to the designated area.

"Is there a reason why we're _all_ going to the ceremony right now?" Lydia grouchily asked. "Because I was in the middle of a _very_ important phone call."

"Oh yeah," Lizzy said sarcastically twisting her body sideways to look into the very backseat where the twins and Mary were sitting. "Because saying 'like oh my god' five million times makes it _uberly_ important."

Lydia glared at her sister. "Shut up Lizzy."

"Hey girls?" Ben called from the driver's seat, staring at his girls in the mirror. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game Dad?" Janie asked her outfit clutched to her chest like it was the Holy Grail.

"The _Quiet Game."_ Ben quipped, jabbing his wife in the shoulder with a sardonic grin on his face. "See who can stay the quietest for the entire ride."

"What do we win?" Katie called from her position next to Lydia.

"Not making me pay for another bottle of headache relievers." Ben grinned at his own little joke but his own daughters found nothing funny about it.

"Wow Dad." Lizzy said sarcastically. "You really are a born comedian. I'm hysterically laughing right now."

"Are we almost there yet?" Lydia whined from the backseat. "It's really uncomfortable back here. How come Janie and _Lizzy _get to sit in the captain seats?"

Lizzy let her head fall backwards onto the small cushion of the head rest and closed her eyes. Honestly, _this_ is why she hated car trips with her entire family in the now cramped mini van. The car had been ideal when the Bennet children had been young but as they grew the automobile just became obnoxious, especially when all their legs would hit each other.

"Because Janie and Lizzy are older." Francesca said from her sanctuary seat in the front. "And this is Janie's graduation day too. Now please be quiet."

--

"Nice job Charlie." Will said sarcastically as he watched his friend skid to a halt a few feet away from him, his cap and gown still in the now battered box. "What took you so long?"

"Caroline, who else?" Charlie breathed heavily noticing that everyone else in his class was staring at him in amusement. "Damn, am I supposed to put my robe on?"

"Yes Mr. Bingley." Mr. Greene said. "And you're lucky you are graduating today otherwise I would have lectured you for swearing."

"Yes Mr. G," Charlie said, quickly discarding the box, throwing on his blue robe and moved in line towards Will. "Does your mom have her cell phone on?"

"Yeah. She's not turning it off until the band starts to play."

"Good because Mom called asking if your mom could save seats." He ran a hand through his messy hair and jammed the cap on his head. "Where's Janie?"

"Up in the front with all the honor students. They've formed their own little group."

"Aren't we supposed to be up there too? Especially you Mr. four point oh Grade Point Average."

"Better than your lousy three point eight one." Will grinned and punched his friend on the shoulder. "C'mon let's go be nerds and go talk to them."

--

By seven o'clock, everything was ready. After the 2008 graduates walked proudly down the aisle to 'Pomp and Circumstance' the ceremony began. The superintendant of the school district made a speech and then let Mr. Maci make one which ended with his 'And the Class of 2008 says please, don't smoke,' slogan. Will, even though he hated hearing that every morning laughed and clapped along with the other graduates and found that he would miss that. Maci may have been erratic and a bit crazy but he was a good principal.

After Samantha Raupp (the valedictorian) and Chase Phillips (the salutatorian) made their speeches the band played one more song composed for the graduating class.

And then, before anyone knew it they started to read off names.

"Janie Marie Bennet." The superintendent called out and the tall girl, amidst cheers from her family and friends walked up the stairs, took her diploma, shook Mr. Maci and Greene's hands and accepted a rose. As she made her way across the stage Will studied her and felt a pang of sadness as he watched her curled blonde hair bounce around her back. Janie really was a sweet girl and he had been a reason why Janie and Charlie had broken up. Janie didn't deserve that.

"Charles Michael Bingley."

And there went Charlie, his best friend. The boy who had been there with him since Pre-K. They had countless memories together from themed Barney birthday parties as children to prom as near adults. It had been a stupid mistake on both of their parts to bet on Lizzy's feelings and Will realized that they should never have done that. But he had been stupid. He thought that any girl would fall at his feet and beg him to go out with him.

And then came Charlie's dare and he had taken up on it like a fool. Will kneaded his forehead as he watched Piper Addison Biphony get her diploma. He had hurt a lot of people this year—Lizzy, Charlie, Janie, Marissa (even though he didn't really want to admit it), and his idiot cousin Fitzie.

He had to apologize to Lizzy. He had to tell her that he loved her and didn't mean it at all.

But how?

The superintendent moved onto the C's and what seemed like seconds later, she moved onto the D's.

"William Jeffrey Darcy."

Wait, was it his turn already?

Standing up Will moved towards the stage and heard the cheers coming from the audience. Making sure not to trip on the steps (as Leah Anne Baker had done) he made his way across the stage. Shaking the superintendent's hand, he took the offered diploma with one hand and shook Mr. Maci and Greene's with the other. As he walked towards the rose area he looked into the audience and easily spotted his parents and the Bingleys. Both his mother and Claire Bingley were crying while Matt and Mr. Bingley looked extremely proud. Giana was beaming and Fitzie, in his true self, had stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Just seeing his family and close friends there made a genuine and large smile appear on his face as he started his descent on the opposite stairs.

As he walked down the stairs it felt like the final chapter of the first part of his life was ending with his graduation.

And as he made his way back to his seat the first chapter of another book was opening and Will was ready to embrace it with open arms.

--

After another hour and a half graduation was over. Will felt strangely different now and he couldn't explain why.

"Congrats man." Charlie said as the two boys briefly hugged but pulled away just as fast. "We're finally done! Twelve damn years in this school system and we're out. _Finally._"

"I know, right?"

"CHARLIE! WILL!" Anne Darcy came speeding towards her son and his best friend, squashing them both in a hug.

"Ow!"

"Anne!"

"Congratulations boys!" Mrs. Darcy sobbed as she tightened her grip around the two boys. "I can't believe it! It feels like a week ago when you two were graduating from kindergarten and now look at you two."

"I think you're choking them to death Annie." Matt Darcy said striding towards his family with Giana, Fitzie, and the Bingleys in tow. "We're proud of you son." Matt drew his son into a hug, watching the Bingleys exclaim over Charlie.

"Aunt Anne and Mrs. Bingley were bawling their eyes out." Fitzie said as he shook Will's hand, not comfortable giving his cousin a hug. "Mrs. Bingley started to tear when Janie went up there and then full on blubbered when Charlie went up and didn't stop the entire time. I should have brought an umbrella."

Giana rolled her eyes as she shoved her cousin out of the way and gave her brother a hug. "Shut up Fitzie we all know Aunt Alice will do the same thing when you graduate next year. And Janine and Robert will too."

"Did you cry Gee?" Will asked curiously, laughing when he saw a grin unfurl from Fitzie's face and seeing his sister's face turn red. "Aha you did."

"Shut up." Giana shoved her cousin.

Will laughed again and looked up suddenly to see Lizzy standing only a few feet away from him.

His heart thudded and he swallowed nervously not sure what to do.

--

After hugging and kissing her sister, Lizzy let her family swarm around Janie and admire her diploma while she watched them on the sidelines, smiling slightly. She was deliciously happy and felt at peace with the world at the moment.

She scanned the large room full of yellow and blue colored graduates crowded around family and friends, most of them beaming or being attacked by family members. Letting her green eyes continue to wander she spotted a tall person wearing a blue robe stand about ten feet away from her. Cocking her head to the side she looked at the person until he looked up and stared directly into her eyes. The cerulean robe accentuated his already gorgeous blue eyes and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize who it was.

Feeling her chest tighten she offered a tentative smile. Normally she would have ignored him but it was graduation day and he didn't need anyone, especially her ruining his day.

She realized then and there that her past with Will was now officially over. Will was going to college in August across the country and he would be cut out of her life forever. Lizzy would always love him too but she knew that she had to move on. Sighing and shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked in the opposite direction fixing her eyes upon the large 'Congrats 2008!' banner.

"Hey Lizzy."

Lizzy's heart nearly stopped beating and her mouth went dry. She recognized that voice and a part of her did not want to turn around but another part of her demanded that she did.

"You know Lizzy, I never realized it but that banner really _is_ interesting."

Lizzy recognized the voice and whirled around to see Will standing in front of her, eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest.

"Isn't it?" Lizzy said sarcastically. "I really enjoy how they made the eight so round and full. Feels like I'm back in the sixties."

Will laughed softly and shook his head in amusement. "Always mordant weren't you?"

"Nothing wrong with it." Lizzy shrugged not knowing what to say to him. I mean, what would _you_ say to the boy that took your heart, ripped it, and stomped on it?

There was an awkward silence between the two and Lizzy ached for the times where the two had an endless amount to say to each other. Now it was like they were complete strangers.

After a few minutes of unbearable tension Lizzy finally blurted out, "Congrats."

"Huh?" Will wasn't expecting Lizzy to say anything to him.

"Congrats on…graduating." Lizzy finished awkwardly, tossing her long hair over one shoulder not sure what to do with her hands.

"Thanks."

There was another long and awkward pause and Lizzy snuck a peek at Will to see that his eyebrows were furrowed in contemplation. What the sixteen year old didn't know was that Will was having an internal battle with himself not knowing what to say to Lizzy.

But it wasn't like Lizzy minded staring at Will. She enjoyed the way his dark brown hair fell into his blue eyes and admired the cute way in which his slightly large nose was scrunched up and the way he would catch his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought.

Finally, Will turned to her and Lizzy instantly dropped her eyes not wanting him to know she had been looking at him. "Hey Lizzy, can I talk to you about something?"

"Depends on what said subject is about." Lizzy deadpanned, still looking at the ground and not willing to look him in the eyes.

"May twentieth." He sighed knowing that it wouldn't be easy to talk to Lizzy about this.

True to his thoughts he watched Lizzy's face turn stony and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That subject is _off limits_." She stressed not wanting to relive that horrible day over again. "You of all people should know that."

"I know. But I never got to explain my side of the story—"

"I don't know why you even brought this up." Lizzy said, dying to get away from the uncomfortable subject. "Especially on Graduation Day. You know what? I don't have time for this." She tried to move past him but Will wasn't having this. With lightening speed he grabbed Lizzy's arm and she froze.

"Just hear me out Liz. Please?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she stopped in her tracks and turned towards Will an exasperated look on her face. "You have two minutes."

Shit. He had to make this fast.

"When Charlie first thought of the dare I will admit, I was just in it for the glory. No strings attached," Will said hurriedly knowing that Lizzy would keep to the time limit. "And yes you were a bit of a puzzle. You wouldn't look at me or talk to me and if you did it was something snarky or condescending."

"I'm not here to listen to you berate me about my behavior." Lizzy snapped.

"It's not! Just—listen and don't interrupt." Will took off his mortarboard and ran a hand through his hair. "And then I realized what was wrong. I wasn't acting like I should be. I was arrogant, conceited, rude, the works!"

Lizzy nodded and waved her hand signaling him to continue.

"It was after we first kissed at Anne Bourgh's party when I realized that I didn't consider this a game anymore." Will explained, feeling all the bit more desperate. "But I just thought I was stupid. It wasn't until our first date did I fully comprehend that you just weren't another 'fling'. I truly liked you and I wanted to end the dare. Hell, I must have started a thousand IMs and texts to Charlie but I never sent them. Why? Because I was stupid and I didn't want my pride to be severely damaged.

"And as I got to know you more I found that you were the kind of girl that I wanted to be with," Will explained not liking how Lizzy's stoic face stayed the same. "I promise you Lizzy, I wasn't going to break up with you and I realized it that night at prom when I sent that text to Charlie—"

"That he _never_ got." Lizzy interjected coolly. "And you couldn't prove it either so how do I know that you're not lying?"

"You don't." Will said simply hating how it sounded. He wanted to _prove_ to Lizzy that he sent that text message but he couldn't. "You just have to trust me."

Lizzy snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're asking for a lot. I stopped trusting you after Fitzie informed me of your game."

Will scowled at the mention of his cousin and had 'accidentally' let it slip to Katlin that Fitzie was the reason why he and Lizzy were no longer together. The yelling that had ensured from the freshman made Will feel better about himself.

"I know." He said. "And I'm not asking you to forgive me and I'm _definitely_ not asking you to go back out with me. But I am asking for a second chance."

Lizzy couldn't hold it any longer; she snickered and glared at him. "You're kidding right? You want me to give you a second chance, after _all_ the shit you've done to—"

"I love you Lizzy." Will said effortlessly and ignoring the look of shock on the girl's face. "And I'll scream it to the roof tops if I could. Yeah, I made a mistake. A _huge_ mistake and I know you are still angry about it. I would be too. But I'm asking you to start over. I'm not asking you to give me a second chance or to go back out with me but I feel as if we got off on the wrong foot at first. I want to start over from the beginning and get to know each other better. Y'know, no secrets this time—no hidden bets that you or I don't know about. What do you say?"

He waited impatiently for Lizzy's answer, his heart thumping because he knew this was the most important decision of his young life.

Lizzy stared at him for a second before she broke eye contact and looked away. Will bit his lip and fought the urge to tell her to hurry up. Instead he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Finally, just finally, Lizzy slowly turned her head back towards him.

And she smiled.

--

**THE END.**

_Well, no, not really. (: _

_Attention too. Remember how I said there was only ONE chapter left after this one? Well, I lied. There are TWO more left! Yay! I know._

_These next two chapters are going to be epic and I'm more than halfway done with both of them so stay tuned—they'll be to a computer near you soon._

_--GC_


	22. Ten Years Later

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two—Ten Years Later**

_I'm breathless and disconnected.  
Take me home so far away from here.  
Take me slow I can't stand one more year.  
Take my breath away, wake me up today, I will return for you.  
-Breathless—Aiden  
--_

_June 2018  
Chicago, Illinois_

Fuck those stupid commercials that said Dr. Scholl's insoles for high heels were comfortable; Lizzy was ready to take the uncomfortable insoles and throw them down the block.

As she waited for the elevator Lizzy decided that enough was enough, slipped off her shoes and winced when her tired and achy feet made contact with the hard ground.

"Evening Liz." Johanna Muldrow said as she stood next to Lizzy, waiting for the elevator. "Long day, eh?"

"I'll say." Lizzy sighed as she lifted out one foot and stretched it wearily. "Was it just me or is Justine a bit off her rocker today?"

"Where have you been Lizzy?" Johanna asked as she opened her purse and took out her carton of Marlboro Lights. "Justine's a crazy bitch but rumor is in the Sports Department is that Justine's boyfriend broke up with her last night."

"And she decides to take it out on us." Lizzy grimaced as the elevator doors opened. "Brilliant." Stepping into her shoes again she shuffled into the elevator and leaned against the paneled side as Johanna pressed the Lobby button.

"What are your plans for tonight Liz?" Johanna asked curiously as the elevator doors gently shut.

"Curling up with a Betty Crocker Warm Delight and watching season two of _Supernatural." _Lizzy shrugged and hitched her tan colored purse up higher on her shoulder. "And finish editing Joe's article."

Johanna tutted as she took out one cigarette from the carton and stuck it in her mouth. "Lizzy, I want you to listen very closely to me." She said. "You are a very attractive girl and if I wasn't happily married I would go gay for you. Why don't you have a boyfriend? Mark Hanna has been lusting after you for two years."

Lizzy made a face as if she had just smelled something repulsive. "Jo, Mark Hanna lives at home with his parents still and he's thirty-two."

"So?"

The twenty-six year old looked faintly revolted. "I'd like a boyfriend to be a _bit_ independent. Plus, he has this unhealthy obsession with stamps. I had to go to his cubicle to get a paper signed and he informed me of the collection."

One of Jo's penciled-on eyebrows rose in amusement and she plunged her hand into her blazer and took out a purple lighter. "Well never mind then." The older woman muttered as the elevator dinged. "My point is Lizzy; I've known you for three years and in those years I haven't heard a peep about a significant other unless you count your sisters or friends."

Lizzy bit her lip as the elevator doors opened and they were in the front lobby of the Tribune about to join the hundreds of other people getting ready to go home.

"Think about it Lizzy." Johanna called as they made their ways towards the revolving doors. "I do have a nice nephew I could set you up with…"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she hitched up her falling purse. "You're starting to sound like my damn mother Jo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stepping out into the muggy air Lizzy breathed in deeply and sighed feeling her feet start to ache at the prospect of walking down North Michigan Avenue to find a taxi. Deciding to stop being a baby she started to walk again, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain from her feet.

Finally, after walking about a block she managed to flag down a taxi and within a few minutes she had reached her apartment complex. Once she paid the driver, she was able to take the elevator to the eighth floor and reach her apartment.

As she walked to Apartment 8C she felt a buzzing coming from inside her purse and stopping in her tracks she dug through the gigantic contraption to find her BlackBerry. Looking at the Caller ID she saw that it was from Fitzie.

Raising an eyebrow, she pressed the green talk button and resumed her walking. "Hey Fitz." She said conversationally as she reached her door and unlocked it.

Silence.

Furrowing her eyebrows she stepped inside her darkened apartment, flipped on the lights and finally took off her three point five inch heels. "Hello? Earth to Fitzie."

There was some static before Fitzie's voice finally came through. "Lizzy? Lizzy, is that you?"

"It's me." Lizzy said as she dropped her purse near the couch and moved to her tiny kitchen to grab a Corona. "What's up? You usually don't call just to chat."

"Lizzy you need to get over to Maryland!" Fitzie said frantically.

The brunette's hand froze on the refrigerator door handle and she gasped. "What? What the hell is going on? Is Katlin alright?"

"No! I mean—yes! Katlin's alright! If you count her in labor as alright!" Fitzie sounded scared out of his mind.

Lizzy's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped. "Holy shit! But she's not due for another two weeks!"

"Yeah, I _know _that." Fitzie said sharply. "But her water broke and—"

"Please tell me she's at the fucking hospital." Lizzy growled as she let go of the door handle, raced towards her bedroom, and pulled out her suitcase. "Because if she's not, so help me God Fitzie—"

"She is! She is! I swear!"

"Has she dilated at all?" Lizzy demanded as she ran to her drawers and threw piles of underwear, socks, and other undergarments into it, refusing to acknowledge the huge pile they were creating.

"Uh, I don't know. Am I supposed to?"

If Fitzie had been in the same proximity as Lizzy she would have slapped the shit out of him. "Of course you do!" She exploded as she threw open her closet doors and started to rifle through different outfits. "Didn't those classes that Kat made you take teach you _anything_ about labor and delivery?"

"Like I paid attention!" Fitzie snorted but then paused and Lizzy could hear muffled noises in the background. "Shit." He cursed coming back on the line. "Lizzy, I got to go. Katlin's demanding to know where I am."

"Wait Fitzie!" Lizzy cried trying to make her friend stay on the line for a few more seconds. "What hospital are you at? I'm getting over there as soon as I can."

"Johns Hopkins. MapQuest it if you have too. But I have to go."

_Click._

--

Twelve hours and six cups of coffee later, Lizzy arrived in Baltimore, Maryland wearing frayed and torn jeans and her gray and purple Northwestern University shirt she got as a college freshman. She wore barely there make-up and her long hair was pulled back into a loose plait with wisps of her nearly blonde hair falling into her face. She was physically and mentally exhausted (as she had spent most of the trip to Maryland on her computer editing an article) and just wanted to go to sleep. But, at the same time, she was excited to see the new baby.

After picking up her luggage, she hailed down a taxi and instructed the driver to take her to the Johns Hopkins Hospital. After a moderate drive (and paying eighteen fifty for fare) Lizzy arrived at the hospital, took out her suitcase, and rolled it into the lobby.

She received some pretty strange looks from the occupants of the main lobby because of her rolling suitcase but she did the same thing she did in her senior year when she had a black eye; she kept her head up high and rolled her suitcase to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Katlin Grey-Fitzwilliam in labor and delivery," Lizzy said and fought the smirk that threatened to rise.

Even though Katlin and Fitzie had been married for nearly a year and a half now, the name still got to Lizzy. She didn't understand why Katlin had hyphenated her last name because it looked even more ridiculous than the 'Fitzwilliam', but whatever floated Kat's boat.

"Third floor, room 317." The receptionist said and without another word Lizzy made her way towards the elevator, pressed the third floor button and within a few moments she was fast walking towards Room 317, anxious to see Katlin and the baby.

"Fifteen…sixteen…seventeen…aha!" Lizzy finally spotted the closed door and knocked on it, hoping that someone was inside.

She heard footsteps approaching the door and it slowly opened to reveal a haggard and pleased looking Fitzie. His tired blue eyes instantly brightened at the sight of his high school friend. "Lizard!" He exclaimed seizing her in a hug. "You made it!"

"I told you I would!" Lizzy laughed, letting go of her suitcase handle and wrapping her arms around her friend, hugging him tightly. "Where's the new baby? How's Katlin?"

"Baby's doing great." Fitzie said proudly. "Six pounds, five ounces. Twenty inches. Delivered at three fifteen a.m. and had a healthy scream. Katlin's fine too. She's sleeping right now." Letting go of Lizzy he pointed towards the bed where a sleeping Katlin lay.

"Where's the baby?" Lizzy asked looking about the room. "I want to see this demon seed of yours."

"Hey, that's my _son_ you're insulting." Fitzie teased as he gestured for Lizzy to follow him. "Nice suitcase too Liz."

"Oh shut up and show me the baby."

Laughing, Fitzie brought her over to a little bassinet-like thing standing at the foot of Katlin's bed and said, "His name is Ashton Kenneth."

Lizzy flashed him a funny look before bending over to coo at the pink baby. "What's with you and funny names?"

"Hey, I resent that. Ashton is a very strong name—"

"I'm not talking about Ashton. I'm talking about the name in general. The kid will be teased in school."

Fitzie shrugged. "I was teased about my name and look how I turned out."

Lizzy stared at him for a few moments before she looked down at the baby. "Don't worry Ashie," She cooed in her baby voice. "Your Aunt Lizzy won't let you turn out to be a lunatic like your daddy."

Fitzie made a face. "Do NOT call my son Ashie."

"Why not? It's endearing."

"It sounds _girly_. My son will not be feminine at all. He will be a sports pro—"

"Which I highly doubt considering he has Katlin's genes and she's a Grade A klutz."

Fitzie opened his mouth to say something but there was a light knocking on the door and the two adults' eyes snapped to the door to see who was here.

And Lizzy felt her stomach plummet.

In front of her stood Will Darcy, holding hands with a waifish blonde haired, brown eyed woman wearing expensive clothes and sky high heels that looked suspiciously like Gucci.

"Will!" Fitzie said happily as he crossed the room to hug his cousin. "You came!"

"Of course I did." Lizzy felt the same tightening in her stomach again at the sound of his voice and looked back at the peacefully sleeping baby. "I had to see my cousin's spawn. And Giana won't make it—something about an approaching deadline at work that wouldn't let her leave. She sends her love and promises to bring lots of presents."

"Hey Fitzie." Lizzy called as she leaned her arms forward to pick up the baby. "Do you mind if I hold the baby?" She wasn't going to sit here and not say anything just because she and Will had an iffy past.

"Yeah go ahead. Mind his head and neck though." Fitzie said flippantly.

Grinning, Lizzy forgot all about Will and Twiggy (Lizzy's name for Will's female friend) and carefully picked up the baby. His tightly shut eyes opened a crack to let Lizzy see his pretty dark blue eyes. "You're so cute." She cooed to Ashton as she positioned him in the crook of her elbow. "You're going to be _such_ a heart breaker when you grow up. The ladies will love you."

"Having fun corrupting my hours old son?" Fitzie teased, watching Lizzy coddle the baby along with Will and the nameless girl.

Lizzy smiled wickedly. "Well _someone_ has too." She noticed Will staring at her and she fought the blush that threatened to overtake her face. She waved. "Hey Will."

Will repeated the greeting and then tore his gaze away from Lizzy to look back to his cousin. "What's his name?"

"Ashton Kenneth." Fitzie said proudly staring at his son with a tender look in his eyes. "Beautiful name, eh?"

"Quite." Twiggy said dryly.

Both Lizzy and Fitzie looked up sharply at this and the smile on Fitzie's face froze. "I'm sorry," Fitzie said tightly and Lizzy could almost _feel_ the dislike pouring from him. "Did I catch your name?"

"Oh yeah," Will looked sheepish. "Fitzie—this is my girlfriend, Victoria Cartier."

_So he has a girlfriend now? _Lizzy thought to herself as she brought the baby closer to her heart. _Should have known._

Fitzie frowned at the name and said. "Isn't that the name of a watch?"

"My great-great grandfather founded it." Twiggy said haughtily.

"We met at Brown." Will hastily cut in, as if that meant anything. "Through a mutual friend."

Lizzy rolled her eyes at the pathetic statement and looked back down at Ashton. _Seems you've upped your standards a bit William. Going after rich bitches now aren't you?_

Unfortunately for Lizzy, Twiggy noticed Lizzy's eye roll and said sharply, "And who are _you?_" Her lip curled in distaste when she noticed Lizzy's wardrobe.

Lizzy carefully put the infant back in the bassinet and walked towards Twiggy, a bright smile on her face. "Hi," she said enthusiastically shaking Twiggy's hand. "I'm Lizzy. Will's ex-girlfriend."

The look on Will's face made Lizzy wish she had her camera on her because it was the perfect mixture of horror and disbelief. Smiling sweetly she bit back a laugh when Twiggy dropped her hand quickly. "I'm sorry, he never told you?" She looked over at Will with innocent green eyes. "Whoopsie."

--

Later that evening, after checking in at a local Best Western and taking a long, relaxing shower Lizzy flopped on her bed and called her sister Janie.

Just like Katlin and Fitzie, Janie and Charlie had beaten the odds and were still together. However, unlike the other pair, Janie and Charlie were _not_ married and had no plans to do so. They were quite happy being lifelong partners instead and had an eighteen month old son named Austin.

"Hello?"

Lizzy smiled at the sound of her sister's voice and said happily, "Someone sounds tired. Put Austin to bed early and enjoy a nice night with Charlie."

Janie laughed. "I'm contemplating that—ow! Austin! You don't pull Mommy's hair."

Lizzy mimicked her sister's laugh and smiled fondly at the sounds of her beloved nephew's laughter. "Put him on the line." Lizzy urged wanting to talk to him.

"Alright." Janie said and faintly, Lizzy could hear Janie tell the baby that his Aunt Lizzy was on the phone.

"Hi Wizzy." Sighed the happy and childish voice of Austin Bingley.

Lizzy had an amusing one minute conversation with her nephew who dominated most of it as he explained (or babbled) about incoherent things that Lizzy couldn't understand along with the mention of 'Mommy', 'Daddy', and 'cookie'.

"Alright Austin." Janie's voice said soothingly. "Can Mommy have the phone back?"

"No."

Lizzy laughed at her nephew's stubbornness and the exasperated sigh her sister emitted. "C'mon Austin. Mommy needs to talk to Wizzy about grown up things."

"Like he knows what 'grown up things' mean." Lizzy called. "He's not even two!"

Finally, after a bit of arguing and bribing, Austin relinquished the phone to his mother upon hearing the front door opening to his father coming home from work.

"The boy loves Charlie more than he loves me." Janie sighed into the telephone and Lizzy could almost see her sister roll her eyes. "This is why I need to have a daughter to spoil."

"Oh hush. You'll have another baby."

"Speaking of babies," Janie remarked. "Tell me about Fitzie and Katlin's baby. First question—is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy. His name is Ashton Kenneth."

Janie snorted into the telephone and Lizzy couldn't help but agree. The name was cute but it didn't seem to match the long and embarrassing last name the child had. "I know. He'll be teased. Fitzie already got mad because I called him Ashie."

"Well there's not much you can nickname the child. Same thing with Austin. We don't call him _Aussie_."

Lizzy rolled onto her stomach and swung her legs in the air. "Katlin told me she had a sixteen hour labor—"

"God bless her. Mine was only three."

Sighing heavily and wondering why Janie liked to interrupt conversations Lizzy continued. "And that she wondered if you, Charlie, and Austin were coming to Maryland to see the baby."

"Believe me, if I had the chance I would be already there but we can't. I don't even know how _you_ managed to get time off work. Isn't it crazy in the Windy City right about now?"

Lizzy tutted at her sister's ignorance. "That's the props of being good friends with your boss. We worked it out but I have to be back by Monday."

"Nice."

Lizzy bit her lip at this point and wondered if she should mention this. "Will Darcy was also there."

There was a long pause and then Janie said sharply. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"How did you behave?" Janie asked wearily knowing that her sister could be downright nasty if she wanted to be—especially in front of old boyfriends.

"I behaved nicely!" Lizzy argued, hurt that her sister would think so low of her.

"What's your definition of _nicely_ Lizzy Rose?" Janie asked, sighing in frustration and Lizzy could almost see her sister shaking her head.

"Well," Lizzy trailed off. "He brought his girlfriend Victoria Cartier, but I call her Twiggy because she looks like a damn twig—"

"A girlfriend? Ah Lizzy—_please_ tell me you were nice—"

"I was! I was very respectful because she _is_ related to that famous Cartier guy who founded the jewelry line."

Janie groaned loudly into the telephone. "And in your language, that means you said something to either offend her or Will. What did you say?"

"Nothing _too_ bad." Lizzy trailed. "I just introduced myself simply by saying my name was Lizzy and then I added that I was Will's ex-girlfriend—"

Janie groaned loudly into the phone. "Lizzy!" She scolded. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"Oh Janie if you saw her you'd want to annoy her too." Lizzy contradicted. "She's a bitch and I only knew her for like, two seconds."

"You still don't _do_ that." Janie argued and then sighed loudly. "Oh Lizzy, sometimes I think you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Hey, don't be getting all _Harry Potter_ on me. I had fun doing it."

"If you insist." Janie said wearily and it was then when Lizzy heard crying coming from the background. Janie cursed softly and said, "I have to go Liz. I think Austin got into something he wasn't supposed too. I'll call you later."

After the sisters said their goodbyes, Lizzy tossed her phone on the beside table and turned her body over so that she was staring at the ceiling. She mused over the events of the day and her thoughts kept returning to Will Darcy.

It had been eight years since she had last seen Will Darcy and in those eight years she had managed to forget all about him; until she saw him today in the hospital room.

Ten years ago at Will Darcy's graduation ceremony, he proclaimed that he loved Lizzy and asked for her to give him a second chance. Lizzy had agreed and they had spent a few happy months together getting to know each other without any secrets but it all had to end sooner or later. They ended things amicably. Will went to Brown while Lizzy returned for her final year at Longbourne High School.

Lizzy saw Will again in the summer of 2010 after returning from Northwestern University. He was in town for a few weeks to see his parents and sister before he headed west to California with Charlie. It had been a bit awkward for the two of them but they managed to get it right a few hours later.

That was the last time Lizzy Bennet had seen Will Darcy until today and the feelings she had repressed for so long escaped the carefully latched box and when she saw him in that hospital room she wanted to pull a _Mean Girls _and attack the girl to the floor.

But she had to stand there and smile as if nothing was wrong.

_Oh grow up Lizzy._ She scolded herself as she rolled onto her side and stared out the dark balcony. _You're not a teenager anymore. Will's obviously moved on so you should too. And it's not like you're going to see him again after you return home._

--

"So Will," Victoria said later on that night in their upscale hotel room at the Ritz as she lounged on the large bed. "You never told me anything about this Lizzy girl. You're _ex-girlfriend_?"

_Shit._ Will thought to himself as he emerged from the bathroom wearing his pajamas. Inwardly, he cursed Lizzy for being herself and telling Victoria that they had a past. He _knew_ that she did it intentionally but managed to make it look like an accident.

_Damnit Lizzy Bennet._

"Well?" Victoria asked.

Will sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed looking into his girlfriend's narrow brown eyes. "Yeah, Lizzy and I were a couple." He admitted. "But that was over _ten years ago._ She's old news. I haven't seen her in eight years either."

"Well then, what was the deal with her in the hospital room? And don't pull that 'just a stroke of luck' bullshit. That's just _too _convenient."

"I had no idea she was going to be there." Will said honestly. "I swear. That's why I paused in the doorway. I didn't expect to see her there holding the baby." He didn't want to mention that he hadn't expected the feelings that he had buried for so long to come out with a vengeance either.

Victoria looked a bit satisfied with that response but she didn't look one hundred percent convinced. "Did you love her?" She asked, scooting towards her boyfriend.

Damnit. The question she HAD to ask him.

He weighed his options carefully. Should he tell her or not? Victoria Cartier was a very jealous person and she might get hostile if she found out that he did love her.

But then again, she might get hostile with him if he _didn't_.

"Yeah I did." He confessed but upon the look of anger and horror on Victoria's normally pretty face he quickly said, "But it was my first _love. _I was seventeen years old, what did I really know? Torie," He said using her pet name and scooting close enough to her so that he could wrap her petite frame into his. "All you really need to know is that yes, I _did_ love Lizzy Bennet but it was ages ago. I only love _you_ now."

That seemed to be the answer Victoria wanted to hear. Smiling widely she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer.

Will eagerly responded to the kiss, glad that she believed him. As his tongue slid against her full lips his mind wickedly brought him back to a time when he had done the same thing to another girl who used to have long brown hair and green eyes.

And no matter how hard he tried to fight the memories away it didn't stop him from wishing that the lips he was kissing now were Lizzy Bennet's.

--

_And I lied again._

_I've given up telling you how many chapters there are left so I'll just keep it a surprise, alright?_

_Many of you will probably be screaming, 'Wah! This is turning into another 'Will chases Lizzy' story! And my answer is no, it's not. Seems like it—but I have some tricks up my sleeve so be warned._

_And before I jet off to bed because I'm about to pass out—YES, Janie and Charlie are NOT going to get married. Katlin and Fitzie ARE so don't be sitting there yelling, "That's cliché!" I like it and its part of the plot. Plus, the REAL Katlin would kill me if I didn't put her marrying Fitzie in this. (: _

_Well, that's about it. Review loves! Maybe we can get to a thousand reviews!_

_--GC _


	23. Repressed and Uninhibited Feelings

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice, it would NOT have taken Elizabeth 300 pages to realize she loved Darcy. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three—Repressed and Uninhibited Feelings **

_Would you just say something, please just anything?  
Because I can't stand that look on your face.  
We're in over our heads; we're in over our heads she said  
__I __beg to differ with all your pointing fingers  
-Baby, You're My Bad Habit—Four Letter Lie  
--_

It had been exactly one year since Lizzy had last seen Will Darcy in the hospital room and she hadn't seen him since.

Until she saw him on her daily log on to Perez Hilton.

Eleven years later, Perez was still kicking and still writing snide comments and doodling on pictures, especially cocaine dots on the nose.

Lizzy had become addicted to reading Perez when she was fifteen years old and heard about him on the news and ever since then she had checked his web page once a day, enjoying reading his comments about stars like Z-list Miley Cyrus or soccer (retired) studs such as David Beckham.

As Perez's website loaded Lizzy busied herself with adding some sugar into her scalding hot coffee and taking a bite from her blueberry bagel while she went to her cupboard to take out some snacks to stuff in her purse (hey, she got hungry sometimes).

When she finally returned to her chair in the small kitchen she saw that the page loaded fully. Scrolling down she saw that Perez updated once.

'WHAT WAS HE THINKING?'

Seeing that this was filed under Icky Icky Poo, Lizzy was expecting P-Nasty to disagree with a male celebrity's fashion (he had been picking on Tom Cruise lately) but she was a bit shocked to see a picture of Will Darcy and Victoria Cartier staring at her instead. A crudely drawn heart was next to Will's face while Twiggy had Perez's signature cocaine spots coming out of her nose.

Raising her eyebrow Lizzy scrolled down to read the article and was shocked to read that Will Darcy had proposed to Victoria two days ago.

_We're betting this will last a year, TOPS. _Perez wrote near the end of his article. _Or he could do the smart thing and leave her for us!_

--

It was a Cartier ring; no surprise there.

Victoria admired the way the three carat diamond ring sparkled when the light hit it just right and marveled at how the beautiful white gold band matched her long, slim fingers perfectly. Her father was right—the ring _did _fit the person and Will was just amazing to pick the right ring for her.

All her friends had been _so_ pleased when she told them that she was now engaged to William Darcy and Victoria couldn't blame them. Will was _everything_ a guy should be; smart, funny, engaging, polite, and incredibly cute.

Relaxing on the cream-colored chaise long she brought out her arm again to look at her ring again. The way Will had proposed to her had been _so _romantic. He had taken her to her _favorite _restaurant (Frederick's Madison) and had the ring hidden in her piece of hot chocolate tart soufflé so that when she cut the first piece the glint of the diamond had sparkled in the dim light.

She brought her long legs up so that her blue silk robe fell a few inches, exposing the white skin on her upper things and stroked the large diamond of her engagement ring. Now the question was—where should the wedding take place? Victoria had always fantasized about her wedding ever since her older sister Dee got married when Victoria was ten years old.

Victoria didn't want her wedding to take place in New York; that was a fact. _Everyone_ that Victoria knew got married in New York, Los Angeles, or Las Vegas and the twenty-six year old was _not_ a conformer. No, Victoria started trends. The leggings that Lindsay Lohan wears religiously? Yup, you guessed it—Victoria started it.

Moving a strand of blonde hair out of her eye she stood up and paced the room a bit thinking of the perfect location for her wedding. She instantly dismissed New York, Miami, Los Angeles, and all the other celebrity choked wedding places. She wanted a place more low-key but still had enough paparazzi to land her either the cover of _Us Weekly _or _Star. _Hell, even a little blurb in _People_ would be great too.

Wait, what about Chicago?

Victoria cocked her head to the side and bit her pink lip thoughtfully thinking about the last time she visited the Windy City. The more she thought about it the more the idea appealed to her. She already envisioned the beautiful church behind a deep blue sky with Will standing proudly next to her, looking incredibly handsome in a custom made Armani tuxedo—

She heard the front door open and a shout of, "Torie? I'm home!"

Chicago it was.

--

It was a beautiful day in the Windy City. The sky was a bright blue and the temperatures were holding well into the mid eighties with a light and comforting breeze.

Lizzy, on the other hand, was enjoying herself at Navy Pier at the Chicago Children's Museum with her two year old nephew Austin. Both of his parents, succumbing to Lizzy's constant demands to let the child stay with her for the weekend, decided to also take a weekend long getaway to the northern part of Michigan letting Austin spend some quality time with his favorite aunt.

"Lookie Auntie!" Austin cried as he pointed towards a huge, play building. "Big!"

Lizzy laughed as she smoothed back Austin's thick, duck blonde hair. "That's right Austin. It _is_ big. Like Auntie's building."

"Boom boom!" Austin shouted. "Crash crash!" He made a swinging motion with his pudgy arm and kicked his feet excitedly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead, admiring his unique baby smell. "No Austin. We don't crash buildings. They're nice."

Austin struggled to get down so that he could go play with the numerous toy buildings. "Crash crash!" He shouted again once Lizzy placed him on the ground and he proceeded to swipe at a building.

Lizzy shook her head in exasperation and pushed the stroller towards him. It was only eleven thirty and yet the boy wasn't slowing down for lunch or a nap. Not only was Austin the mirror image of Charlie but he seemed to have Charlie's endless energy.

She would let him play for another five minutes before they had to leave so that Lizzy could feed him. Janie had instructed Lizzy to make sure Austin had his lunch at precisely twelve o'clock otherwise; he wouldn't be able to go down for his nap. Lizzy wouldn't mind him staying awake though because she had plans to visit the Children's Store and buy him some cute new clothes even though Janie and Charlie begged her not to.

What? She liked to buy clothes, especially for cute children like her nephew.

Her thoughts were broken up though by the sound of her phone ringing.

Sifting through her purse she found her phone and saw that it was a number Lizzy didn't have in her phone book. Wondering who it could be she pressed the green button and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

Static. Silence.

Frowning and wondering if it was Lydia and Katie playing another _Cry Wolf _phone prank on her she said, "Seriously guys haven't you grown up at _all_?"

"Lizzy?" This voice certainly wasn't Lydia's or Katie's. It was deep, male, and distinctly familiar.

Lizzy's eyebrows lifted in bewilderment. "May I ask who is speaking?" She asked curiously while keeping a careful eye on Austin.

"It's Will Darcy."

Lizzy's green eyes widened suddenly and her mouth went dry. How did Will get her number? She had it changed _years_ ago and she certainly didn't give it to Will.

As if reading her mind Will said, "I called Charlie and he gave me your number. Hope you don't mind."

_Of course I do. Charlie's going to get his ass kicked._

"Is there a reason why you're calling?" Lizzy asked.

There was a quick silence and then Will said, "You got quick to the point—"

"What do you need Will?" Lizzy asked in a not so kind voice. "You haven't talked to me in about nine years and you call me out of the blue? I know you better than that. You want something."

He didn't speak for a few long seconds and Lizzy contemplated hanging up the phone but then his harried voice spoke through the phone again. "Look, I'm coming to Chicago soon and I was wondering if you could show me the—finer points of the city."

Lizzy's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her bangs as she moved the phone away from her ear and stared at it quizzically. Say _what_?

"Lizzy?" Will's voice was audible even a few inches away from her ear.

"You want _me_ to show _you_ around Chicago?" She asked dubiously. "Oh c'mon Will, you're a big boy I'm sure you could show _yourself_ around my city."

Will sighed angrily into the phone and Lizzy felt a vague sense of satisfaction knowing that she had caused his anxiety. "_Look _Lizzy. I'm running out of patience because I have to get to work soon. _Will you show me around the city?_"

Lizzy truly was enjoying the power she held over Will Darcy. It made her feel very happy on the inside. Smirking she spoke again. "Hmm, I don't know Will. Maybe. What weekend will this be?"

"Next weekend." Will said promptly sounding pleased that Lizzy was considering it.

Lizzy thought about the next weekend and remembered that the whole family was coming around to celebrate Francesca Bennet's fifty-fourth birthday. She was sure she could take a few hours off.

"Sounds fine to me." Lizzy replied finally. "But it can only be for a couple hours because my favorite man is coming to visit." She glanced fondly at Austin who was building a tower. Will didn't need to know that her 'favorite man' was her nearly three year old nephew.

There was a long pause again and when he finally spoke again his voice was tight. "Oh really? Who?"

Lizzy laughed again. "None of your business Will Darcy. But now, I have to go. Call me when you're near the area and we'll meet up somewhere. Oh, and Will—congratulations on your engagement."

When Will spoke again he sounded flabbergasted. "How in the _world_ did you find out?"

"Perez Hilton dummy. He seems to really like _you_."

--

A week later, Lizzy found herself in Starbucks with an Iced Vanilla Latte and a blueberry muffin waiting impatiently for Will to show up. Checking her cell phone again she tutted angrily and saw that it was now eleven forty-five. Will had promised to be here at eleven thirty and if he didn't show up within the next five minutes she was leaving.

Rolling her eyes at his tardiness Lizzy scrolled through her cell phone and started to play Solitaire intent on beating her record of fifty four seconds.

She had just finished a full game (in fifty nine seconds damnit!) when the door to Starbucks opened and someone else came in. Lizzy paid no attention to said person because she was too busy trying to fight the clock and so far she seemed to be in the lead.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic is a bitch around here."

She continued to not pay any attention figuring that it was being said to someone else but when she felt a hand tap her shoulder she jerked her head up to look into Will Darcy's eyes.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked in amusement trying to look at Lizzy's phone. "Solitaire?"

"Had to do something to pass the time while you were suspiciously absent." She said meaningfully and pushed the muffin towards his side of the table. "And I got you a blueberry muffin. Your welcome."

Will's face split into a beaming smile as he collapsed into the chair and picked up the muffin. "You're awesome Liz. I'm starving."

"I know." Lizzy smirked as she put her cell phone away. Beating her record could wait. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Hah. I've eaten nothing all day today. I've always had a bet going on with Charlie that I will eat an entire large deep dish pizza with no help."

Lizzy raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows incredulously. "So I take it that this will be the only thing you'll eat all day?"

"Exactly. You need to take pictures to prove it if you don't mind."

Lizzy snorted and shook her head while she took a sip of her latte. "I'm getting flashbacks to when we were teenagers. Remember when we all went out to Steak N Shake and you, Charlie, and Fitzie had a 'how fast can you drink your shake' contest?"

Will's lips quirked in amusement. "Hah, oh yeah I remember that. I won didn't I?"

Lizzy choked back a laugh as she set her latte back down. "Yeah _right._ You were in the lead until Fitzie, being the asshole that he is, made both you and Charlie laugh so hard that you morons sprayed chocolate and strawberry all over Janie, Katlin, and I. You guys all lost."

Will cringed at the memory. "Oh yeah. I don't think I've ever seen Fitzie run that fast in my entire life."

"Well I would too if Katlin was chasing after me." Lizzy smiled and stirred her latte thoughtfully. "How's Twig—I mean Victoria doing?"

The raised eyebrows that Will gave Lizzy told her that he noticed Lizzy's slip but said, "She's doing well."

Lizzy nodded her head slowly and shook her latte around to see if there was anything left over. Pouting when she just heard her straw rattle she sighed. "Well guess my business here is done. You ready?"

"Ah yeah. Hold up." Will scarfed down the medium sized muffin in three bites. "Alright."

Lizzy looked at him funnily and said, "I do hope you know that you'll have the biggest stomach ache and you won't be able to eat that pizza."

"I'm a Darcy." Will said arrogantly as they both stood up. "We can eat just about anything and not get full."

"Whatever you say." Lizzy said, shaking her head as she led him out of Starbucks and into the heat of the near-afternoon. "Now, you never did tell me why you were coming to the city anyway. Care to explain so I have a notion why I'm stuck playing Tour Guide Lizzy today?"

Will hesitated for a brief moment before saying, "Torie wants to have the wedding here in Chicago."

Lizzy cocked her head and took this all in for a moment before saying, "Then why didn't you and Victoria come here and choose the church?"

Will was silent.

Lizzy slipped her sunglasses over her face and turned towards Will, her lips set in an amused line. "Does Victoria know you're here?"

"No."

Lizzy chuckled to herself as they continued to walk. "Already lying to your fiancée and you guys have only been engaged for what? Two weeks?" She rolled her eyes but then said, "Is there a reason why you forgot to mention you were in Chicago?"

More silence.

Lizzy wasn't an idiot though. She could put two and two together and within a few seconds her Northwestern education came in handy. She quirked her lips and said, "It's because Victoria despises me, am I correct?"

"She doesn't _despise_ you—"

"But it's enough for you to sneak behind your fiancée's back to scope out churches. C'mon Will don't be a pansy."

"Well I wouldn't have to sneak behind her back if you didn't let it _slip_ that you were my ex-girlfriend." He added a mock glare to that statement.

Lizzy shrugged. "She needed to know and it was the perfect moment! Let me guess—she grilled you about me."

"Yeah. She wanted to know everything about you. I felt as if I were playing Twenty Questions."

"Hmm." Lizzy said thoughtfully as they rounded a corner. "Did you dissect our bedroom adventures for her too?"

Will's eyes widened, certainly _not_ expecting that. "What?" He spluttered. "We never—"

"_Chill_ Will." Lizzy laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Seriously, you're a lot tenser than you were before. Lighten up man; it's just a joke."

"It better be." Will grumbled as he followed Lizzy. "Otherwise I would be in _deep_ trouble."

Lizzy snickered and looked up at Will, the sun making her blonde hair even blonder. "I can _so_ tell who wears the pants in that relationship. Wonder what the Class of 2008 would think when they find out that the Great and Mighty Will Darcy lets his fiancée call the shots."

"I don't know. Guess you'll have to wait for the twenty year." Will smirked as he bumped shoulders with Lizzy who ignored the tingles it left in its wake. "Are you going to your ten year?"

Lizzy snorted in amusement and exasperation. "Hell no. Why do I want to see the people that I absolutely despised in high school? Besides, I already know what's going up with the people I do like. Charley Leigh moved to England four years ago, got married and has two kids. Annie Bourgh lives in South Carolina working as a fashion designer. And even though I don't like Caroline or Marissa I know what's up with them. Caroline actually got married! Shocker I know and Marissa's a doctor for neurology. Personally, I wouldn't trust her with my head because knowing her, she'd remember all the crap I pulled on her in high school and she'd mess with my brain."

Will felt the familiar pang of affection for her as he watched her talk and it just reminded him of the way things used to be when they were teenagers. Sure, he loved Victoria but nobody held a candle to Lizzy Bennet…

"Hey Will, do you mind not staring at my ass?" Lizzy's amused voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up wildly, cheeks flushing. "Yes I know these shorts show them off but there's no need. You do have a fiancée and I can't have her hating me even more than she already does! Now, let's get moving. If you want to eat pizza without waiting an hour for a seat we need to scope out churches."

--

"C'mon Will—one more."

"I can't."

"Yes you can! It's just one more slice!"

"Lizzy, I'll throw up if I eat this—"

The blonde scoffed and shoved the piece of stuffed crust pepperoni, bacon, and pineapple towards Will. "Where's the famous Darcy appetite you were bragging about in Starbucks? Be a champion! Finish it! Think of how amazed Charlie will be when he hears and sees that you ate an entire piece!"

Will looked dismayed as he hesitatingly looked at the large slice of pizza. He picked it up and held it to his mouth not sure if he should go for the plunge or wimp out.

His stomach rolled unpleasantly.

However he had his pride and dignity to protect so screw his aching stomach. Glaring at the pizza he opened his mouth and took a small first bite. Lizzy's cheering gave him the determination to continue and within ten minutes the last slice of pizza was gone.

"Excellent!" Lizzy cheered, thumping her hand on the table excitedly and ignoring the weird stares she was receiving from other people. "Way to go!"

Will hiccupped and felt pizza bile come up from his throat before he swallowed it back down and washed it away with a long gulp of his beer. "Shit." He cursed. "I feel like crap."

"You just ate ten slices of pizza! That's fucking champion! Lizzy snapped one more picture of him and grinned. "I'll admit, I had my doubts but you proved me wrong!"

"I feel sick."

"Is anyone in the mood for dessert?" The waitress came up to their table again and plucked the pizza tray away.

"I'm good." Lizzy replied before looking at a sick looking Will. "What about you?"

Will's glare was all Lizzy needed to see before she looked up at the waitress and said, "Check please."

--

The moon was high in the sky by the time Lizzy and Will walked towards the Continental Hotel where Will was staying. Both were laughing hysterically as Will was repeating a story about some guy at work who messed up the entire system in less than fifteen minutes and Lizzy had her arms wrapped around his waist because she couldn't hold herself up as tears were streaming down her face from her laughter.

"Oh," she choked out. "That's classic. _Beautifully_ crafted and executed. I would have paid good money to see that. You seriously just made my night. Tell me he wasn't fired."

Will laughed once more before trying to sober up. "He was. My boss nearly had a heart attack when he saw what happened. We all had to work overtime to get it right but damn, was it worth it."

"Sounds like it." Lizzy agreed as she wiped away her tears of laughter.

The doorman watched the two in amusement and noted how well the two seemed to interact with each other. _Young love, _he thought to himself as he thought of his wife. "Enjoying your night?" He called towards the two.

Lizzy and Will both looked up to see the elderly doorman smile at them. "Yeah." Will called. "It's wonderful here in Chicago."

"Best city in the United States." The doorman said cheerfully as he looked at his watch. "You two should hurry in inside too soon. My shift's just about to end and we don't want you guys getting accidentally locked out."

Lizzy nodded in agreement and looked at Will. "You heard the man. In you go. You have a flight to catch tomorrow morning."

"Seven a.m. too." Will rolled his eyes but smiled at Lizzy. "Thanks for showing me around Dizzy Lizzy."

"Anytime Will.I.Am." Lizzy lightly punched his shoulder and smiled affectionately up at him. "It was great seeing you again. Come back to Chicago soon."

"I will." He stared down at Lizzy before drawing her into a hug, relishing the feeling of her in his arms again. "And thanks for buying me the Pepto Bismol. I might need that tonight for my stomach."

Lizzy shrugged as she tried to calm her racing heart beat but found it was damn near impossible when her ex-boyfriend was hugging her again. "You were the idiot who wanted to eat all that pizza. And I'll try to send those pictures to Charlie as soon as I can. But I'm not making any promises. We're having the Republicans coming to Chicago within a few days for their primary elections and it's going to be busy at the _Tribune._"

Will shrugged and tried to get the enticing aroma of her hair out of his mind. "Ah, it doesn't matter. But now, I really need to go. See you around Lizzy."

"Likewise." Lizzy replied, pulling away from Will and lightly squeezing his hand before turning around to wave down a taxi. "Night!" She called as a taxi pulled up. Opening the door she turned around one more time to wave before she settled into the taxi and shut the door. Will held up his hand and briefly waved watching the taxi speed away into the night and disappearing.

"Pardon me for being intrusive," the doorman asked suddenly. "But I can't help but ask if you two were ever at one point a pair."

"We were." Will said not caring that he was spilling his past with a man he had met not even two minutes ago. "A long time ago."

The doorman looked astounded, his white, thick eyebrows rising. "And you let her go?"

"Decision we both made." Will said. "It was for the best."

The doorman didn't look convinced but decided not to pry anymore. "Have a good night sir." He said finally holding open the door for Will.

Will threw another lingering glance into the now empty street and nodded towards the doorman. "Good night." He said before entering the hotel and vanishing.

--

_Hope you enjoyed! And yes, I do see an end to this damn tunnel so no fears!_

_And Perez Hilton is the ultimate shit. I will not tolerate anyone saying otherwise because he is __THE __Queen Of All Media. Bow down to his amazing-ness. (:_

_--GC_


	24. Carefully Constructed Lies Crumble

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: It's too late into the story to think of something witty and unless you're a Grade A idiot, you know I don't own Pride and Prejudice. **

**Chapter Twenty-Four—Carefully Constructed Lies Crumble Like Dust**

_I'm here again so stop to tell me something I don't care  
But you're there waiting for the things I've never said  
And I'll never say because I know this smile is fake  
You can't stop my running away__  
-I Belong To The Skies—Hopes Die Last  
--_

When Will returned from his weekend business trip, Victoria couldn't help but worry that something had happened to him that was affecting his entire personality.

When he had landed at La Guardia she had thrown herself into his arms while exclaiming how much she had missed him. Instead of him full-heartedly responding to the hug and maybe even kissing her, he gave her a light squeeze and asked her if she wouldn't mind stopping off at McDonalds because he was starving.

Victoria _hated_ McDonalds. Hell, she hated anything that had to do with processed meat and overly fried, colored foods. Will knew that she hated it and he expected her to sit in a car while he chowed down on a Big Mac and fries, smelling the horrible smells that came with processed food.

But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Things started getting odder around Will. Once a big fan for kisses he was starting to shy away from them. Sure, he would still kiss her but they lacked the feeling that used to be in them. Now they were robotic in a way; a force of habit he did every day and didn't think about.

Will also subscribed for _The Chicago Tribune _and always looked forward to it. Victoria had no idea why on earth Will would want to read a newspaper about Chicago when they lived in New York but whenever he received the newspaper in the mail he would look like Christmas had just come early.

Everything had fallen though one evening in July when Victoria was trying to get Will interested in the guest list for the wedding.

"Who else do you want to invite?" Victoria pressured her fiancé as she tapped the pen against the gleaming mahogany table top. "There's your parents, your sister, your aunts, uncles, cousins—"

"Annie Bourgh's on there, right?" Will asked suddenly. "She would kill me if I didn't invite her."

Victoria had paid enough attention to Will's family to understand that 'Annie Bourgh' was Will's first cousin so there was no reason to be jealous. She checked the list and nodded. "Annie's on there along with Lewis and Catherine Bourgh."

Will nodded and continued to flip through channels on their wide screen TV.

"Anyone else?" Victoria asked, not liking how unfocused he was. This was a big deal! It was their wedding for God's sakes and Victoria only had plans to be married once so this had to be perfect.

Will looked at her, boredom etched on his handsome face before his eyes grew wide. "Shit." He cursed. "Yes, there _are_ a few more people that would savagely beat me to death if I didn't invite them."

_Finally! _Victoria thought wearily as she made another number on the long paper. "Who?"

"Fitzie, Katlin, and Ashton Grey-Fitzwilliam." He called, listing them on his fingers and missing the way Victoria's eye twitched when he mentioned the thirteen month old baby. Ashton and Victoria did not have a good relationship as the last time Victoria saw the child he had thrown up on her.

"Charlie Bingley, Janie Bennet, and Austin Bingley along with Charlie and Janie's parents. George Wickham! Can't forget him, he'd kill me too. Caroline Saville, I guess. She's Charlie's sister and I did grow up with her so what the hell."

Victoria's hand was a blur as it moved across the paper, scribbling down names. "Anyone else?" She asked, pleased that his list was growing.

He thought a bit harder and named the Bennet sisters; Mary, Lydia, and Katie.

"Is that it?" She asked quickly counting how many this brought his list.

Will was silent for a moment and then his eyes lit up and he said, "Lizzy Bennet."

Victoria's hand had been steady until Will said the name and an ugly, black gash appeared on the paper. Her breathing quickened for a moment before she said flatly, "No."

"Why not?" Will asked abandoning the remote control and looking at his fiancée curiously.

"I don't want her at my wedding." Victoria said, a bit louder. "Absolutely not."

Will's eyebrows furrowed as he muted the T.V. and turned his whole body until he was facing Victoria. "What was Lizzy done to you?" He asked.

Victoria slammed the pen onto the table and looked at Will with annoyance shining in her brown eyes. "How about being your _ex-girlfriend_?" She snapped.

"What does her being my ex-girlfriend have to do with anything?" Will retorted coming to Lizzy's defense. "Exes can still be friends."

"But her coming to _our_ wedding? You think she'll just sit there with a smile as we become man and wife? Didn't you ever think that when the minister asks the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' line she _might_ just stand up and proclaim that she can't sit back and watch you marry me because she loves you?"

Will stared at Victoria for what seemed like an eternity before he burst out laughing.

"I don't see anything _funny_ about this!" Victoria fumed, not understanding why Will was chortling. This was a very serious situation!

"I do." Will remarked after calming down from his laughing bit. "Honestly Torie, you _have_ to stop watching those stupid soap operas. Lizzy isn't the type of person to do that and we've _both_ moved on. I've chosen you haven't I? What gain would I receive for ditching you at the altar? No. Lizzy and I are just friends Torie. I _swear._"

Victoria studied his face for a moment as if trying to see if he was actually lying or not. "Alright." She said finally as she wrote Lizzy's name on the list. "She's invited but if you _think_ that at the reception she'll be seated by the high table, you're joking."

Will smiled and returned back to his channel surfing. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

--

"Sammy? NO!"

Lizzy wiped the tears away from her eyes as she saw Sam Winchester's body crumple into a heap on the ground while Dean tried to get there as fast as he could. The Season 2 finale had aired thirteen years ago but it still brought tears to her eyes as she watched her beloved Sammy die.

Just as Dean was starting to babble to a now dead Sam, Lizzy's phone rang. Sniffling Lizzy paused the DVD and flipped open her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy. It's Will."

"Hi." Lizzy said cheerfully, wiping the remainder of her tears away as she stood up. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, nothing much." Will replied. "You?"

"T.V." Lizzy said good-naturedly as she took the popcorn bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink. "Finished all my stuff for work and I decided, hey what the hell? Some TV won't kill me."

Will laughed heartily. "Sounds just like you."

"Is there a reason why you called?" Lizzy asked curiously, the hint of a smile playing at her lips. "Do you have to go look at more churches?"

"No. Not this time. I was wondering if you wanted to spend a day with me again."

"Oh?" Lizzy asked innocently as she opened the fridge to pull out a Mike's Hard Lemonade. "When are you coming out again?"

"I was thinking about going somewhere else." Will said slowly. "How does Cedar Point sound?"

Lizzy choked on her lemonade and felt it sting the inside of her nostrils as she leaned over the sink and spit the rest out. Coughing, she winced at the scratchiness that the drink caused and ran to the fridge to pull out a water bottle.

"Are you alright there?" Will asked in concern, hearing Lizzy's wheezing and coughing. "I understand Cedar Point is a fun place but there's no need to choke on your drink."

"NO!" Lizzy rasped into the phone, clearing her throat audibly. "I was just—flabbergasted that you wanted to go to Cedar Point. Isn't that a bit…juvenile?"

"Lizzy Bennet!" Will cried, horrified that Lizzy could even think of such a thing. "Cedar Point is like Disney World! Everyone can go there and have fun!"

"Must I remind you what happened _last_ time we went to Cedar Point?" Lizzy asked patiently as she took another gulp of water.

Will was silent for a few moments until he sucked in a deep breath and laughed. "Oh _yeah—_"

"_Yeah_." Lizzy mocked. "We're not going down that road again. Besides, Cedar Point is hours away from New York _and_ Chicago genius."

There was more silence on the other end as Will muttered a, "Oh duh."

"Smart move Buster." Lizzy laughed at Will's stupidity. "We don't live in Michigan anymore when it's only two hours away."

"I just now realized that." Will admitted sheepishly.

--

Besides that little drawback, Lizzy and Will managed to 'hang out' every two to three weeks. Lizzy at first admonished Will for spending so much money on air fare to visit her but took it back when Will mentioned that he had Frequent Flier Miles.

Will had only felt a little bit guilty when he flew out to Chicago to visit Lizzy because he had to lie to Victoria by saying that he was on business trips but after the first two visits he pushed it to the back of his mind.

The more time Will spent with Lizzy the more he found himself mentally comparing Lizzy and Victoria. While Victoria was bleach-blonde, fair, waifish, and could be a bit haughty, Lizzy was golden brown haired, slightly freckled, and had more color to her skin. Lizzy was also a very likeable person with her quick retorts, sunny smile, and ability to make people laugh.

And the longer Will was with Lizzy the more he started to fall for her.

He started noticing things that she did. Like the way she would bite her lip when she would contemplate something, the way her eyebrows would furrow when she was confused, or (his favorite) when she would sway back and forth when her favorite song came on in Starbucks.

Will thought he had crushed these feelings for Lizzy long ago when they had broken up for the final time before he had gone to college; but apparently they had only been dormant.

"So, have you chosen a date for the wedding?" Lizzy's voice trailed into his thoughts and he was jerked back to the surface remembering that he was in Starbucks, nursing a double shot espresso.

"Uh." Will was momentarily transfixed by the subtle hint of cleavage that her lightly plunging shirt was showing off. "April 3, 2020." He wasn't even sure if that was correct as he hadn't been paying much attention lately to the wedding plans. For some reason whenever he heard Victoria talk about their upcoming nuptials he imagined Lizzy's face instead of Victoria's at the altar and only realized that he wasn't marrying Lizzy when Victoria mentioned something about her wedding gown (designed by Vera Wang because you _really_ wanted to know what she was wearing).

Lizzy raised an eyebrow and dropped into her chair so that her knees bumped into Will's. "It should have been on April 1." She remarked grinning wickedly. "Bet Fitzie would have loved that."

Will shook his head at the memory of his cousin's merciless pranking; a habit he still hadn't given up on, much to the chagrin of his wife.

"Would have strangled him if he pulled a stunt like that," Will growled and took a large gulp of his double shot.

Lizzy watched him in amusement and leaned over to pull the can away from his hands. "I think your second double shot has made you a _wee_ bit crazy."

Will lunged forward and snatched the can back. "Mine." He said a bit childishly as he cradled it near his chest like it was his firstborn child.

Lizzy laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "Alright then. But don't be complaining when you're way too wired up on caffeine and then I have to take you to the hospital because you're in caffeine shock and then you die a horrible death—"

"You haven't changed one bit Lizzy." Will said, shaking his head at her exaggerated story. "You still can babble like a brook."

"Oh I know. I'm very proud of it too."

--

Victoria was suspicious.

For the past month and a half, Will had been disappearing every two weekends or so claiming he had 'business trips' that required him to leave New York for two days before returning on Sunday.

Call Victoria a liar but she was becoming doubtful that Will was going on 'business trips'. There was no reason for them to be every two weeks and for him to get so excited for them.

Now that she thought about it, he never did mention where his frequent business trips were taking him.

Ignoring her cup of Earl Grey tea Victoria reached over and grabbed her cell phone and looked through her contacts seeing if she had Will's secretary on there. She was sure she did because she had gone through Will's phone once and put all the girls' names on her phone, just in case.

Finally, she found it. Pressing 'Call' she held her phone to her ear and crossed her legs primly waiting for Lorraine to pick up.

"Good evening, William Darcy's office, Lorraine speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Lorraine." Victoria said properly and drummed her long, red nails against the shiny granite countertop. "This is Victoria Cartier, Will's fiancée. May I ask you a quick question?"

"Of course Ms. Cartier."

"May you please tell me what city my fiancé's business trip had taken him? He forgot to mention where he was headed to late Friday evening."

There was a pause and then Lorraine spoke her voice confused. "I'm sorry Ms. Cartier but Mr. Darcy isn't on a business trip at the moment."

Victoria's heart plummeted as she realized Will had been lying to her. Keeping her composure she continued, "Has he had any business trips in the last month or so?"

"No Ms. Cartier. He hasn't had any in quite a while."

"Thank you Lorraine. Good bye." Without waiting for Lorraine to say anything else, Victoria snapped her phone shut and stood up feeling red-hot anger pulse through her. Will had been _lying_ to her for the past month now and she had proof. Seizing her phone again she punched in Will's cell phone and waited for him to pick up.

He was going to get it.

--

For the first time in years Will felt like a teenager again.

Will was twenty-nine years old and realized that every day he woke up; he was getting closer to the big three zero. But today he didn't feel a day over seventeen. He found that being with Lizzy made him feel young again and it was times like this when he kicked himself for breaking up with her in the first place.

"You have to admit it Will, that girl was _totally_ scoping out your ass."

Will coughed and looked over his shoulder to see a woman in her late teens wink at him. Raising one eyebrow he waved back before turning back to Lizzy, a disgusted look on his face. "She doesn't even look nineteen. That's like rape."

"You can't rape the willing." Lizzy pointed out as they continued their walk. "She wanted you Will."

"I'm engaged, remember?" Instead of sounding proud he sounded a bit _dejected_.

"Never stopped anyone before." Lizzy retorted, shoving Will. "Are you alright Will? You seem a bit depressed."

_Because I'm finally realizing that I love you more than I love my own fiancée. _Will thought bitterly as he gazed down at Lizzy. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked her, deliberately avoiding her inquiry.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend Lizzy?" The question had been eating at him for the past two weeks. He didn't understand why a beautiful, smart, friendly girl like Lizzy didn't have a significant other. He had always expected Lizzy to get married before he did so finding out she wasn't even romantically twined with anyone had shocked him.

Lizzy's face puckered for a moment as she seemed to think about this thoroughly. "Nobody interesting right now." She said.

"You haven't met anyone you've liked?" Will pressed wanting to know if the reason why she wasn't dating was because she still had feelings for him.

"No. Haven't found Mr. Right yet." Lizzy paused and looked up so that the dying sun illuminated her face. "Actually to be honest, I'm a bit wary of love right about now."

Will's raised eyebrows told her that she should continue.

"I was twenty-three." She said. "And I was dating this really great guy named Mike Fischer for about two years when he proposed to me. It was really romantic and _really _over the top too. He took me out to dinner and when we were leaving, the waiter handed me a letter and inside of it was a riddle." She smiled ruefully. "Took me four hours to finish the damn treasure hunt as it spanned through our entire apartment but the last riddle led me to the backyard where he was waiting." She rolled her eyes. "I was so shocked that when he asked me the question all I said was 'you're shitting me'."

Will laughed. The statement was just so—Lizzy.

"I did say yes though." Lizzy added. "And we planned for a wedding three weeks after my twenty-fourth birthday. I'll tell you right now, I had so much fun planning my wedding. I enjoyed sampling wedding cakes, trying on white gowns, and choosing the bridesmaids dresses. Mike seemed to enjoy it too." A sad look came into her green eyes and she sighed. "I honestly don't know what happened between us. One moment we were crazy in love and the next, we were arguing like crazy. It was around April when we both realized we didn't love each other anymore and we called it off. He moved on and I guess I did too." She shrugged. "I dated a bit after that but whenever it got too serious, I broke it off. Thanks to Mike, I have a phobia of commitment."

To be perfectly honest, Will hadn't been expecting that. In a way he had been hoping that Lizzy would have said that she didn't want to date since she and Will had broken up but he knew Lizzy wouldn't have done that.

But to hear that she nearly married someone killed him on the inside. What if she and Mike had gone through with the wedding? Would she still be married to him? Would she have children?

"What about you Will?" Lizzy asked after a moment of silence. "How did you and Victoria meet?"

"College." Will said, not wanting to talk about his personal life in front of Lizzy. "I was good friends with her brother Timmy and he introduced me to her. Didn't ask her out until I was twenty-six though."

"Why?"

"I had been in another relationship when I met Victoria and we didn't end it until I was twenty-five. Caught her cheating with my room mate's best friend."

"Ooh." Lizzy pulled a face as they sat down on a nearby bench. "That sucks. So Victoria was the rebound girl."

Will winced at the crude name. "If you want to put it like _that_."

They were silent for a few moments before Lizzy sighed and said, "What about us Will? What do you think would have happened to us if we had never broken up?"

Will's heart rate increased drastically and his mouth felt like a cotton ball. He slowly turned towards Lizzy so that their knees bumped and realized how close she really was to him. "I don't know." He confessed, not knowing what to say with her being so near.

He saw Lizzy's chest hitch in surprise at their close proximity and her head naturally tilted upwards, her eyes fluttering shut. Without realizing it, Will felt himself lean towards her feeling their breath mingling. He let his eyes start to shut and just when their lips were just about to touch—

Will's cell phone started to ring.

Both pairs of eyes snapped open and they jumped away from each other, faces turning a matching shade of tomato red.

_Damn it Will! _His conscience screamed to himself as he fumbled for his cell phone. _What the hell do you think you're doing? You have a fiancée for Christ's sake!_

But he couldn't help but feel annoyance build up inside of him for the person who had interrupted their moment. Grabbing his cell phone he brought it to his ear. "Hello?" He barked trying to settle his dancing emotions.

"Hello William." Victoria's voice was smooth and deadly calm.

If Will hadn't been so worked up at the moment he would have realized that Victoria only used that voice when she was incredibly pissed off.

"Hey." He groused.

"So William," Victoria purred. "You never told me what city you were in for your business trip."

"San Francisco." He lied through his teeth, pissed that Victoria was calling to ask where he was.

"Really?" The deadly voice was back with a menace. "Hmm. Then why did your secretary inform me today that you _don't_ have a business trip at all? And that you haven't had a business trip in a _very long time._" Her voice was escalating with every word she said until Lizzy could hear it.

Will's pissed off demeanor instantly vanished when he realized that Victoria knew that he was lying. "I am on a—"

"Bullshit Will!" Victoria yelled. "Stop fucking lying to me! Where the hell are you anyway? Are you having an affair Will, is that why you've been disappearing every two weekends?"

"Of course not!" Will hissed back, ignoring the scandalized look on Lizzy's face. "I can't believe you would think that!"

"Can you blame me?" Victoria screamed. "Can you blame me Will? I just found out today that my fiancé has been _lying_ to me about his so-called business trips! You better get your _ass_ back to New York Will _pronto."_

_Click._

Will stared at his phone for a moment, abashed. He couldn't believe Victoria had found out that he had been lying to her and in a way, she was right—he didn't blame her for thinking he was having an affair because all the clues were pointing in that direction.

Plus, his near lip-lock with Lizzy didn't help at all.

"Will?" A warm, gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Will stood up abruptly, Lizzy's hand flying off his arm. "I have to go." He said stiffly. "Nice seeing you again Lizzy."

With wide eyes, Lizzy watched as Will quickly walked away and wondered what the _hell _just happened.

--

Victoria was waiting for him when he arrived back in New York. Sitting on her chaise long, she had waited until she heard the front door open and shut. "Victoria?" She heard Will call.

The voice which had once turned her insides to goo now made her seethe with anger. "In here." She said her voice clipped with fury.

It took him all of thirty seconds to make it into the room and Victoria saw that he looked harried. Standing up, she walked towards Will and smacked him across the face. "How dare you." She snarled. "How _dare_ you lie to me."

Will didn't even flinch at the slap and Victoria felt a pang of satisfaction course through her. "I've done nothing wrong." He growled.

"Yes you did." Victoria hissed. "You sat there and told me you were going on _business _trips. And I believed it for a long time Will until I got smart and called Lorraine who told me that you haven't had a business trip in a LONG TIME. So tell me Will, who's the whore?"

"_Excuse me_?" Will's face turned red with anger.

"You heard me! Who's the whore you've been fucking? Don't look at me like that William Jeffrey! I know you've been having an affair because there's no way you would have lied to me if you didn't want me to know something? Who is she Will? And what state have you been visiting?"

Will was furious that Victoria insinuated he was having an affair. He was a man of his honor and wouldn't _ever_ cheat—_never._ "You should know me better than this. I'm NOT having an affair."

"Then who the hell are you visiting that it had to be so secretive?" She yelled.

Will refused to answer, choosing to look out the window instead.

His stubbornness made an already pissed off Victoria become enraged. "WHO?" She screamed. "If it's not an affair, then who are you visiting?"

It only took a second, but something clicked in Victoria's mind and she had an inkling to who it may be.

"It's that Bennet girl!" She yelled, her pale face turning red. "Your ex-girlfriend isn't it?" If that was the case then this was worse than an affair.

Will didn't say anything but the way his posture became erect said everything to Victoria.

She slammed her hand against the wall and felt her chest heave while her eyes started to tear slightly. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. "Why?" She asked. "Why her? I thought you got over her Will! You chose _me_ remember? What the hell does that little slut have that I don't?"

Her last sentence seemed to snap him out of his silence as he crossed the room in two strides to get dangerously close to her face. "Don't you _ever_ say that about Lizzy _again!_" He hissed feeling his hands clench into fists. "She is NOT a slut—"

"So it is that Lizzy girl isn't it?" Victoria straightened up, pleased that she had figured it out on her own. "I knew the moment when I first met her that you weren't over her. Just the look you gave her said enough. But you tried to convince me otherwise and I believed you. But guess what Will? I'M DONE BELIEVING YOUR LIES."

Will didn't say anything for a few minutes, just staring angrily at her. Finally, after a few minutes of silent staring he finally spoke.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving."

With that Will turned away and made his way towards the door again. Victoria's eyes widened as she realized what was really happening. Will was leaving…

"Will!" She screamed. "Get your ass back in here! _Now!"_

"You know what Victoria?" Will stopped walking and turned around again, looking angry, tired, and defeated. "You need to stop thinking that everyone will listen to you. I'm _done _with you and your bullshit."

With that, Will turned back around, opened the door and shut it with a bang.

--

Lizzy was still mulling over said events that had happened over two days ago.

She couldn't believe that she had almost kissed Will Darcy again. The feelings that she thought she had crushed had only been dormant as they had returned with a vengeance. Against her body, will, and better judgment, she had fallen back in love with him.

_But he's engaged Lizzy._ That stupid, sly little voice in the back of her head told her. _He chose Twiggy over you, remember?_

Lizzy scowled and pushed the thought away of the stupid twig that Will called his fiancée. She'd probably vomit when they kissed for the first time as man and wife and hoped Victoria didn't mind cleaning it up.

But then today shook everything up. They had almost kissed today and if it hadn't been for Will's stupid cell phone, Lizzy knew it would have happened.

And she knew she wouldn't have felt the least bit guilty too.

She hadn't felt this way since Mike and it felt good. Lizzy deserved to love someone but unfortunately, it had to be the _one person_ who was completely off limits.

She sighed again and opened her e-mail to send a message to Lydia who was now a beautician at a local salon.

_Ding dong._

Glancing at the computer clock, Lizzy saw that it was quarter to eleven. Wondering who the hell could be at her door at this hour, she stood up and walked to it. Not bothering to look in the peep hole, she unlocked the door and opened it to see Will Darcy standing there looking tired and as if he hadn't changed his clothes in two days.

"Will!" She said in surprise, leaning against the door, green eyes wide. "What in the world are you doing here? Do you realize that it's ten forty-five?"

Will cleared his throat and looked a bit embarrassed by her statement. "Yes, I did realize that."

"It's also Monday too." Lizzy said confusion evident in her voice. "Shouldn't you be at home with Victoria?" The name was painful enough to say but she kept her voice light so that the malice wouldn't show.

Will shook his head. "I left." He said simply.

Lizzy's eyes widened and she felt her grip on the door slacken. "_What_?" She didn't believe it even though her insides were dancing the conga line.

"Long story." Will said and Lizzy knew he didn't want to talk about it. Deciding that was alright she took her hands off the door and said, "So. What are you doing here then? Certainly you didn't drive thirteen hours—you did drive right?—just to come and tell me the news."

"Hell no." Will said and without another word, leaned forward and claimed Lizzy's lips with his own.

Lizzy's eyes widened and she just stood there for a half second before she realized that Will was single again and that she could kiss him as much as she wanted.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she threw herself into the kiss and let Will guide her into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

--

_We're almost done! Review!_

_--GC_


	25. It All Ends Tonight

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: It's too late into the story to think of something witty and unless you're a Grade A idiot, you know I don't own Pride and Prejudice. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five—It All Ends Tonight**

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
--Here Without You—Three Doors Down  
--_

The morning sunlight hit his face making him shift in the opposite direction, groaning slightly. The sound of twittering birds made his ears twitch and he opened up one eye to see what time it was.

Eight fifty.

_Damnit, I'm going to be late. _He thought to himself as he let both his eyes open, fixing on a brown fan on the ceiling.

_Where the hell am I?_ Will asked himself as he sat up in the unfamiliar bed, looking about. The room was a lot smaller than his and it was a bit…messier than the one he shared with Torie. His fiancée had always made sure that their bedroom stayed neat and tidy but this bedroom had clothes strewn on the floor and the closet doors open.

A second later though, it hit him. He was in Lizzy's bedroom. Memories of the night before hit him and he realized why he was in Lizzy's bedroom—

"Good morning sunshine." Lizzy said cheerfully, entering the room already dressed in black pants and a stylish blue top. "Good sleep?"

Will scratched his head, finally realizing that he was naked. "Yeah. Your bed is quite comfortable."

"Thanks." Lizzy said, bending over and picking up the scattered clothes. "Here you go." She said, throwing them at Will. "I'm sure you don't want to walk around my place naked? Not that I wouldn't mind though."

"True." Will said.

Lizzy rifled through her drawers and pulled out a pair of knee highs. "I'll be in the family room." She said and left, leaving Will by himself to get dressed.

Sliding out of the bed, he quickly put his clothes on and left the room to find Lizzy eating a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles on her couch. "Hungry?" She asked and pointed to the cabinet. "Scrounge up whatever you can. I have to go shopping today for groceries." She rolled her eyes good naturedly and watched him poke through the cabinet, a smirk on her face.

"Lucky Charms, Cookie Crisp, Cocoa Pebbles and Puffs, Fruit Loops, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and Cap'n Crunch." Will raised his eyebrows as he checked out all the sugary cereals. "What, no Cheerios?"

"Fuck that." Lizzy proclaimed jabbing her spoon at him. "I like any cereal that makes my milk taste yummy and Cheerios don't cut it."

"I feel like I'm five again." Will chuckled as he grabbed Cookie Crisp and poured himself a bowl. Opening the fridge he poked around and said, "Liz, do you have whipped cream?"

"Yeah. Should be near the back. Why?"

"I like to put a dollop of whipped cream on my cereal." He said conversationally as he put the carton of milk on the counter before searching for the whipped cream can.

"Urgh!" Lizzy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's nasty as hell! Whipped cream with milk and soggy cookies?"

Will laughed at her horrified voice and found the can. "Score." He muttered to himself as he took it out and placed it on the counter. "Yeah, doesn't that sound delicious?"

"Sounds vomit-inducing." Lizzy said matter-of-factly as she took another mouthful of cereal, turning her head away when Will squirted the whipped cream onto the Cookie Crisp. "So gross. You better not sit by me or I'll throw this milk on you."

"You can lick it off then." Will smirked and felt a twinge of satisfaction pass through him as Lizzy's cheeks turned rosy red.

"Bastard." She muttered as she finished her cereal. Seeing his smug smile in her peripheral vision she scowled and held her spoon up threateningly. "Keep it up buddy and I swear I will dump my cereal on your head and kick you out."

Will raised his eyebrows knowing it was an open threat. "Whatever you say Lizzy."

--

"_You have reached the voicemail box of William Darcy. I am not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I will contact you as soon as I can. _Beep.

Victoria's heart lurched in her throat as she clutched the phone closer to her face. "Hey Will, it's Torie. Call me back when you get this message. I love you."

This was one of the fifty messages Victoria had sent Will for the past two hours and each time she called him his phone went straight to voicemail.

She knew that Will was with Lizzy and it killed her on the inside knowing that he had chosen to stay with her rather than stay a night at a local hotel.

She refused to admit that she had lost Will because she was still wearing the engagement ring and he had technically never said they were over. He had just said he was leaving and that meant something, right? It meant he still wanted to marry her, right?

She twisted her ring nervously and stood up, slipping her cell phone into her robe pocket. Walking into the kitchen she tried to prepare another cup of Earl Grey tea but found that she couldn't as she was busy thinking about Will.

She knew that he was avoiding her calls and it was killing her on the inside that he was. Didn't he even care that she was in pain? That it hurt to know that he spent the night with someone other than she? Sighing heavily, she went to go heat up some water for her tea when she paused suddenly, knowing how to get Will to talk to her.

If Will wouldn't come to her then she would come to him and _force_ him to see reason. She knew that once she explained her side of the story Will would come back to her and leave that stupid Lizzy bitch behind.

Ignoring the kettle of water that she had placed on the stove, Victoria plunged her hand into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Dialing in a number she held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

She was going to book a one way ticket to Chicago—_pronto_.

--

After their amusing and spontaneous breakfast, Lizzy left Will alone in her apartment while she went to go take out the trash even though Will insisted he would do it for her.

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, Will decided to go poke around Lizzy's apartment having never really stepped in it before.

He noticed that Lizzy seemed to love pictures; especially pictures of her family. The cream colored walls leading to the narrow bathroom and bedroom were covered in pictures of Janie and Lizzy, Lydia, Katie, and Lizzy, Mary and Lizzy, or the entire Bennet family. There even was a picture of a grown-up Charley Lucas and Lizzy with both of them holding chubby six month old babies and grinning at the camera.

He also noticed that Lizzy wasn't exactly the cleanest person on the planet either. He saw dirty socks lying on the ground and saw a towel thrown haphazardly over the toilet while the toothpaste container was open.

Will smiled at Lizzy's apparent laziness to pick up after himself and it directly contradicted his life with Victoria who loved everything to be neat, tidy, and healthy. He knew that Victoria would have had a heart attack if she had seen the sugary foods that Lizzy had in her apartment and the lack of vegetables. During his adventure in Lizzy's fridge he had seen a lot of energy drinks (especially Rockstars), Yoplait yogurts, chocolate sauces, milk, juices, and minimal fruit. The only thing green he had seen in that fridge of hers was probably a head of lettuce and maybe the molding cheese stuffed in the back of the fridge.

But Will found that he liked how abysmal Lizzy's taste in food was and also found it endearing that she still acted like a child when it came to eating.

Suddenly, Will stepped on something.

Jerking his leg up as if it was on fire, Will brought it back slightly to rest near his other one and bent down to see what he had just trodden on.

It was his cell phone.

Eyebrows rising, he picked it up and brushed it off before inspecting it for any damage. Once he was satisfied that he didn't see anything, he flipped it open to see that it was turned off. He got a flashback to the night before when in his anger; he had shut his phone so that he wouldn't receive any calls (mainly from Victoria). He hypothesized that when he and Lizzy were going towards her bedroom (when Lizzy was trying to pull of his jacket) his phone must have slipped out of his pocket and fallen and in his haste to get rid of Lizzy's clothes, he hadn't heard the thump from a dropping cell phone.

Rubbing it on his thigh to clean it up a bit more he held down the 'End' button and waited for the Welcome page to show up. Once it did, he dropped his phone into his pocket and moved back into the family room just as the door opened and Lizzy appeared.

"Sorry for the delay," she said cheerfully as she shut the door behind her. "I was talking to Mrs. Stonewall, a really lovely woman who lives in the floor below me. Divorced with three kids all put into medical school. She's a real riot and actually makes me food. She's making torte tonight and she always makes more than is necessary, so she brings me up some! Actually, she cooks for me three times a week."

Will looked a bit bemused at this fact.

"I can't cook. I've never been domesticated. Janie was and cooks fabulously may I add, but not me. Mrs. Stonewall likes the company too and what can I say? I'm a sucker for Italian food."

"So what do you do when she doesn't cook for you?"

"Leftovers from her, I walk across the street to the nearest deli if there are no leftovers, or I scrounge up something. I can make macaroni and grilled cheese. Otherwise, I'm a bit hopeless." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"I can't cook." Will confessed. "Neither can Victoria so we hired a cook."

Lizzy cocked an eyebrow. "Lovely."

Will nodded and he felt that morning-after awkwardness that they had tried so hard to keep out finally start to sink in. He knew it was expected and he shouldn't be surprised that it came around because really, would everything be hunky dory the morning after you just had sex with your ex-girlfriend, fully knowing you had a fiancée back in New York?

He didn't think so.

Besides, he still had the matter of Lizzy or Victoria. True, coming out here had been very impulse-y but deep down, he knew it was worth it. He loved Lizzy, and he loved Victoria.

But who did he love more?

He was mulling over this when Lizzy blurted out, "So, what's the reason you came here last night? Not like I'm complaining or anything as it was fucking amazing but," she trailed off for a moment and sat on he edge of her couch, legs crossed at the ankles. "This is the first time really in eleven years that we've been…intimate?" She finished awkwardly. "You know, the whole kissing shebang. What brought it on?"

Will rolled his eyes at her numerous questions. "You're nosey."

"I'm a journalist, it's my job." She said, swinging her legs lightly. "But I ask the questions in this game. Now, spill. I'll be the White Oprah today."

Will shook his head. "The reason why I came here? Believe me, it wasn't to get in your pants—"

"I figured that." Lizzy voiced.

He glared at her and she got the point to shut up. Once she closed her mouth, he continued.

"Torie and I got into a big fight and well, she brought you up (this brought out raised eyebrows from Lizzy) and I didn't like it so I defended you. Things just got out of hand and I got sick of her bullshit so I told her I was leaving so," he shrugged. "Here I am." He thought a bit on this and couldn't just outright say he loved her. It would make him look like an asshole, especially since he was supposed to get married to her in April.

"What did she say?" Lizzy asked. "About me."

Will shook his head. "Ah, no. That I'm not telling you."

"Why?" Lizzy demanded, looking a bit upset. "It involves me so that means I _deserve_ to know."

He ignored Lizzy's request and attempted to switch the subject to something a bit more neutral. Luckily for him, Lizzy saw that he was doing that and dropped the 'I want to know about Victoria' subject. Instead, she dived into another lovely topic.

"So, are you still going to have the wedding?" She asked curiously.

Will flashed her a 'thanks a lot' look and crossed his arms over his chest a stubborn look setting in his jaw. "No offense, but it doesn't and shouldn't concern you."

"Oh, but I think it has everything to do with me." Lizzy said arrogantly, a cocky smirk on her face as she let her nails tap against the top of her couch. "You got into a fight about Victoria _over me. _When you were pissed at her you came _to me_. Who have you been visiting here secretly for about a month or so? Me. So as you can see, I deserve a right to know."

Will glared at her and leaned against the nearest wall, looking more like a fit model than an angry man. "Your logic _sucks_—"

"Tell me Will." Lizzy said smoothly, standing up from the couch. "Did last night mean anything to you?"

Shit! She had him cornered now with nowhere to go. He couldn't sit there and say that it didn't mean anything because that would make it seem like he had didn't like Lizzy, yet he couldn't say that it did mean anything because then it would seem like he was a cheating, lying bastard.

Damn these women.

So Will decided to play dumb a bit because hey, it usually always worked.

"Did it mean anything to you?" He asked innocently.

Lizzy paused in her tracks and looked at him with wide, green eyes. "Do you want to know the truth?" She asked. Upon seeing his affirming nod she continued. "Yeah, it did."

Will froze, fighting to keep his mouth from snapping open. Alright, he hadn't been expecting _that_. "What?"

"I'm not going to lie." Lizzy said honestly. "What happened last night meant something to me. I felt as if—" She paused here and seemed to struggle to find the right words. "I felt as if this _should_ be, if that makes any sense. I felt…complete in a sense. Oh God, I'm horrible with explaining my feelings." She rolled her eyes, stepped forward, and grabbed Will's hand. "Don't freak out." She warned him as she carefully placed his hand near her heart. "Do you feel the way it's beating real fast?" She asked him curiously.

Will nodded, surprised to feel how quickly each beat was coming.

"It's cause I'm around you." Lizzy explained, blushing slightly. "And as a wise author once said, 'you give me heart palpitations'." She sighed again and bit her lip slightly. "I'm just going to get this out into the open; I love you Will and I never did stop. Maybe that's the reason why Mike and I split because I couldn't put my whole heart and soul into the relationship because unconsciously, I was comparing Mike to you and let's face it Will, you were my first love and don't they say that first love dies hard?" Lizzy swallowed nervously and played with her hands self-consciously. "Wow, I just sounded like a complete and utter—"

She never managed to finish that sentence because Will swept her mouth into a kiss so passionate that Lizzy nearly fell over in shock.

After a few moments of blissful kissing, they both pulled back breathing heavily. "I don't think you sounded stupid." Will said, feeling his lips tingle after the kiss with Lizzy. "And to be completely honest Lizzy, I feel the same way. With you, I feel as if I'm myself again. Like I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not."

Lizzy felt her heart squeeze and couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she wasn't delusional, then Will was saying that he loved her and wanted to be with her.

"So what does this mean?" Lizzy asked curiously, treading water carefully around an already dangerous situation. "Does that mean—?"

Will nodded.

Lizzy's insides were dancing for joy and she just wanted to run around screaming at the top of her lungs. Keeping her face neutral though, she smiled widely the happiness shining in her green eyes.

"C'mon." She said, reaching out and taking his hand. "Let's go out to eat. I'm in the mood for something really sweet and delicious."

--

Victoria had no idea where to start.

She had to admit that when she impulsively decided to come to Chicago to search for Will she should have been a bit more prepared. She should have at least confirmed that Will came to Chicago and found out where Lizzy Bennet lived.

After wandering about the city for an hour or so Victoria decided to find something to eat before resuming her search. Picking out a quaint little restaurant tucked between two buildings she walked inside and heard her stomach rumble. Once the waiter seated her, she started to think a bit more, deciding to check out _The Chicago Tribune _to see if they would allow her access to Lizzy's address.

Not even five minutes after she had placed her order (side salad with tea) Victoria looked up to see a head of familiar looking brown hair. Her heart thumping she angled her chair a bit, trying to see more of this person's face. The more Victoria moved her seat the more she saw of the person's face and recognized the bump on his nose.

It was Will. And he wasn't alone.

The woman he was with was pretty in a way. Her dark blonde hair tumbled down her back and her large green eyes were crinkled at the corners showing that she was amused.

Victoria knew without a doubt it was Lizzy Bennet. Sure, she wasn't dressed as sloppily as she had been when Victoria first met her but when you meet the ex-girlfriend of your boyfriend you tend to remember the face.

Anger coursed through her as she saw Lizzy lay a hand on Will's forearm and she clenched her hands into fists. She didn't care _what_ anyone else said; until the engagement ring on her finger was off she was still engaged to Will Darcy and that meant that he was _off limits._

Standing up abruptly, she marched over to Will's table and tapped Will on the shoulder. "Hello William." She said tightly. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

The conversation Will and Lizzy had been having suddenly ceased and both pairs of eyes locked onto Victoria's.

"Torie!" Will cried in surprise and Victoria noticed that his gaze slipped to Lizzy's as he said her name. "What are you doing here?"

Lizzy didn't look too pleased that Victoria was standing at their table and the blonde felt a twinge of satisfaction. "I came to talk to you." Victoria said, laying her hand on Will's hand (and noticing Lizzy's pointed glare) and looking at him with her large, doe colored eyes. "Sensibly that is. I realized that I shouldn't have said all those things and I'm incredibly sorry. Do you mind if we have a chat?"

"No, definitely not." Will said hurriedly, glancing at a displeased looking Lizzy before he stood up to find another chair.

But Victoria wasn't liking how Lizzy was still sitting at the table and she frowned in annoyance. "I meant _alone_." She said, glancing at Lizzy. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked innocently to an irate Lizzy. "I don't want to be in the way but I need to talk to my _fiancé _about important matters." She made sure to stress fiancé so that Lizzy would know that no matter what she thought Will was still _hers._

Lizzy cocked her head to the side and forced a cheery smile. "Of _course_ not. Go on ahead." Standing up she offered her chair to the blonde. "And if my food comes while I'm gone, take as much as you want. It would do you some good to gain some weight Twiggy." Smirking at her last comment Lizzy stood up and walked away leaving Will and Victoria to stare at each other.

--

Lizzy decided to go outside while Will and Victoria talked to clear her head.

Breathing in the clean, crisp air of the late morning, Lizzy ran a hand through her hair and walked about a bit. She noticed a man next to her smoking and she right then and there craved a cigarette. She hadn't smoked a cigarette since she was nineteen years old but it didn't mean that the urge wasn't there anymore. Looking up at the sky she tried to focus on what Charley Leigh had told her years previously when the need to smoke came up. Taking in a deep breath Lizzy centered on remembering what smoking can do to your lungs and kept thinking that until the urge to go buy a cigarette passed.

_Damn you Victoria Cartier._ She thought to herself angrily as she let the wind gently play with her hair. _You have to mess everything up, don't you?_ The last time she had wanted to smoke was when she and Mike separated and she had prided herself on not wanting it ever since then. But then along came Twiggy.

Glancing at the clock, Lizzy saw that a full ten minutes had passed since Victoria had interrupted their conversation. Knowing her turkey sub sandwich had arrived she walked back inside, intending on eating her lunch, but the sight she saw made her lose her appetite.

Will and Twiggy. Kissing.

The world seemed to spin and Lizzy nearly fell over at the sight, her stomach clenching as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. She should have known better that Will would want to go back to Victoria; the girl was his fiancée! But, in her naïve stupidity, she had thought that Will wanted _her_ instead of Victoria. She had thought that Will truly changed, when in reality, he hadn't changed since high school.

She had to get out of the restaurant now_._ She couldn't just stay here and watch the two lovebirds continue, unless she wanted to lose her stomach contents that is. Taking a deep breath she marched over towards the two and cleared her throat loudly, watching the two break apart.

"Lizzy!" Will's mouth dropped open in surprise and his face colored slightly, unlike Victoria who was smirking in satisfaction. "Uh—"

"There's no need to say anything Will." Lizzy said in a tight voice. "I know exactly what's going on. You and Victoria have obviously made up." She took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. Snatching her purse from the floor she said again, "I knew you haven't changed Will. You're still the same no good, conceited, arrogant jack ass that plays with unsuspecting hearts and then throws them away." She hitched her purse over her shoulder and continued with her little rant, careful to keep her voice low and steady to not attract the other diners. "Have a good life Will and who knows; maybe the next time we'll meet things will be different." Moving away from Will, she turned to a smug Victoria and said, "He's amazing in bed. Just thought you should know."

Without waiting for another word to come from either Will or Twiggy's mouths, she spun on her heel and walked out of the restaurant, promising herself right then and there that she would never fall in love again.

Because every time she did she got her heart broken.

--

Two weeks had passed since Lizzy walked out on Will in the restaurant and she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss him. He had attempted to call her a thousand times but she ignored them each and every time. Thankfully though he hadn't attempted to talk to her in person because she knew she would probably walk out on him.

She knew that Janie was worried about her but Lizzy didn't have the heart to tell her what she and Will had done. One, she knew Janie would be _so _disappointed in her and two; she didn't want to relive the memory of the whoreish thing she had done. Of all the stupid things she had done in life, this had to be dumbest one ever and she hadn't even been drunk either.

Urgh.

"Hey Lizzy, it's Jay. Just calling to see what you're up too and how you're feeling. You sounded really upset the last time I talked to you and I'm a bit worried. Call me when you get this message alright? Love you."

Lizzy shook her head in exasperation as she deleted the message and placed her cell phone back in her purse as she walked out of the Tribune Tower after a hard day's work. Massaging the back of her neck, she made her way down North Michigan Avenue deciding to walk a bit as the evening was so nice. It was the first time in a week that it wasn't raining so Lizzy decided to seize the offer of walking in the cool, crisp air of late summer.

As she was crossing the street her cell phone rang again. Jogging slightly to make it across Lizzy took out her cell phone. Without checking the Caller ID she pressed the green button and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"About time you finally answer your phone."

Lizzy nearly froze as she heard the familiar deep voice speak over the line. "What in God's name could you possible want?" She snapped feeling the dreaded butterflies start to reappear in her stomach. "I thought I told you two weeks ago to beat it."

"Then you forget that I'm stubborn and don't listen to commands." Will said patiently, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Is there a reason why you're calling me? Shouldn't you be planning your wedding with Twiggy?" She was losing the battle of trying to keep the malice out of her voice, not wanting to sound jealous.

The amusement disappeared from Will's voice and he soon sounded almost desperate. "I need to talk to you."

"You have _nothing _to say to me. You made your decision perfectly clear in the restaurant two weeks ago." Lizzy snapped, feeling her patience edge away with every word she spoke.

"What you saw isn't what it looked like—"

"Bullshit Will. You know, I'm _so_ sick of your lies. You told me you loved me and you lied. You said you wanted me and you lied. _Nothing_ you've ever told me has been the truth so why should I believe a word you're saying?"

"Because if you truly love me you would."

Lizzy snorted. "I don't love you."

"I'm calling bullshit on that one."

Lizzy scowled and contemplated chucking her cell phone into the nearest trash can. "Oh screw you Will. Just hang up the phone and go back to Twiggy."

"I can't."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and if he had been in front of her, she would have slapped him by now. "Why on earth not?"

"Because I'm standing right behind you."

Lizzy choked on her saliva and whirled around to see an amused Will Darcy standing in front of her, cell phone still to his ear. "Hello Lizzy."

This was right out of a movie in Lizzy's opinion. You know the typical cliché lovey dovey movie where boy calls girl on cell phone, saying he's right behind her. Girl turns around to see boy. Girl runs towards boy and kisses him. Movie ends with a happily ever after.

But this wasn't a movie, this was fucking reality and Lizzy was in no mood to kiss him. She just wanted to slap the cocky smirk off his face.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Lizzy hissed.

"I came to see you."

"Oh for GOD'S sakes!" Lizzy snapped, feeling anger rise in her. "Did you even bother to inform Twiggy you were here? Actually no, don't answer that. I know you didn't. You are _so_ lucky she took you back you asshole, why are you messing things up again?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Like hell you need to." There was no way Lizzy was going to walk home with the idiot behind her. Scowling fiercely at him, she saw a taxi start to pass by and snapped her arm up in the air to wave it. "Taxi!" She bellowed, hoping that it would stop.

Thankfully, the gods were listening to her and the taxi cruised to a stop in front of her. "You just wasted your money flying out here. Goodbye Will." Opening the door, she slipped inside and meant to shut it but Will slipped in afterwards and told the driver to step on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She nearly screeched, scooting as far away as possible form Will so that she was pressed against the taxi door. "Why did you follow me? Damnit Will, are you trying to make my life hell?"

"It's not on my To Do List, so no."

"I bet your hotel isn't even close to my apartment and don't you think that I'm inviting you in."

"I wouldn't expect it." Will said shortly. "But I was running out of options Lizzy. You wouldn't take my calls—"

"Because I know what I _saw—_"

"You saw nothing." Will explained simply. "Lizzy, what you saw in there—"

"Needs no explanation." Lizzy interjected, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. "This is like a damn repeat of high school."

"Lizzy—"

"We had sex Will." Lizzy hissed. "And I thought this would be different, but _nope_ you were just playing with me all along."

"I wasn't." Will interrupted her. "For once in your life Lizzy just shut up and listen to someone else talk, alright?"

Lizzy didn't say anything but the glower on her face made it perfectly clear that she wanted Will to drop dead.

"After you left, Victoria tried to persuade me to take her back and I refused, saying I was sick of all the shit she's been pulling on me. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw you coming back in and Victoria saw it too because not even a second later she leaned forward and kissed me. I was trying to pull back, I _swear_ I was but it was too late by then; you had already seen me and left."

Lizzy's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, continuing to stare at Will. "I have a hard time believing—"

"We broke up Lizzy." Will barged on. "I told her I was done with her and she threw the engagement ring at my head." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the beautiful engagement ring that had once adorned Victoria Cartier's finger.

Lizzy hardly dared to breathe.

"It took me nearly two weeks to find a different apartment and move in but by that time I was desperate to see you again. I swear on everything good in this world that I wasn't kissing her. When she kissed me all I could think of was your lips and how I wanted Victoria to transform into you."

And Lizzy knew he was telling the truth. Feeling a wide smile replace the scowl on her face she silenced him with a kiss.

Will's eyes widened when he saw her draw near and thought of the worse but when he realized that her eyes were shutting he understood what she was about to do.

His arms wrapped around her neck and drew her close to him never breaking the kiss. Never did it dawn on them that the cab driver was watching them. _Young love, _he thought to himself fondly, stopping at the stop light.

After a few minutes of blissful kissing, the two broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other, eyes closed.

"I missed that." Lizzy remarked, opening her eyes to stare into Will's blue ones.

"Is that all you missed about me?" Will teased, brushing away a strand of her dark blonde hair.

"How'd you know?" Lizzy smiled as she leaned against the glass window of the door and biting her lower lip.

"Luck." Will said fondly, staring at _his_ Lizzy while watching the light turn green. "Liz, does this mean we're back together again?" He asked curiously, hoping that she would say yes.

Lizzy laughed, her green eyes lighting up with amusement. She opened her mouth to speak but Will's attention was focused on bright lights that seemed to be coming closer. Squinting his eyes Will peered at the brightly lit object and made it out to be a semi-truck that was barreling towards their taxi; clearly ignoring the red light.

And it was aimed to hit Lizzy's window where she leaned against it, smiling at Will.

The light was blinding now and Will knew that there was no way to avoid the car crash that was destined to happen.

Eyes widening he lunged towards a startled Lizzy. "Lizzy watch out!" He screamed as Lizzy's head swiveled to the side to see the front part of the truck crash into the right back door.

The horrible sounds of metal crunching against metal met Will's ears and he felt unimaginable pain rack through his body as circles of black clouded his vision. Lizzy's scream was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to the warm darkness.

--

_CLIFFIE! Aha, I love them. Enjoy my pretties and don't try to kill me too much for this. _

_--GC _


	26. Face Down

**Face Down**

**Disclaimer: It's too late into the story to think of something witty and unless you're a Grade A idiot, you know I don't own Pride and Prejudice. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six—Face Down **

_I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here  
-From Where You Are--Lifehouse  
--_

Excruciating and mind blowing pain licked the insides of Will's body like a fire would to a forest. He heard muffled, urgent voices from above and he moaned in pain, unable to move his body.

"—awake!"

"Good God—_how_?"

Will groaned again feeling something warm trickle down his forehead. Where the hell was he? Why was he lying on the ground? Where was Lizzy? He tried to get up but he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Stay put buddy, an ambulance is coming."

Will slowly opened his eyes to see three men and a woman standing over him. Chills racked through his body and he shivered violently, teeth chattering.

"The poor man is freezing!" Someone shouted urgently. "Donna, get the blanket from the backseat! The last thing this guy needs to catch is the flu!"

Will groaned again. "Izzy." He croaked, unable to say anything else.

"What did he say? Hey man, can you repeat that?"

"What's your name?" Another voice asked that seemed to be screaming in his ear. "Will D-Darcy." He choked out, feeling his body tingle and numb.

"I'm Chet, Will." The man who spoke this was red-haired and was crouched near Will's head. "And these are my two sons, Bill and Aaron. My wife Donna is getting a blanket for you."

Will felt his eyelids start to get heavy again and he knew he didn't have a lot of time left before he passed out again.

"Lizzy." He said, his eyes fluttering.

"Who's Lizzy Dad? Is it a girlfriend?"

"I don't know Bill. Will? Who's Lizzy? Will?"

It was too late by then. Will had tumbled into the warm and inviting darkness again.

--

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fact: If that beeping didn't stop anytime soon Will would rip it apart with his bare hands.

Conclusion: The beeping should stop if it valued its life.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's it.

His arm felt strangely heavy as he blindly reached for the offending object but found that he could only lift his hand a few inches before it collapsed.

Frowning, Will opened his eyes to see what was holding his arm down but something bright blinded his already sensitive eyes.

Shifting slightly, he jumped nearly a foot in the air when he heard a shriek come from his left.

"WILL!" Someone squeaked. "You're awake! Mom! Dad!"

_Giana? _Will thought to himself in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes to see his sister's familiar long blonde hair. _Aren't you supposed to be in California?_

He heard footsteps running and he squinted to see some blurry shapes run in.

"William!" A tearful, feminine voice squeaked and the comforting, familiar smell of his mother's perfume reached his nostrils. "Oh my God!"

Will moved his head slowly and opened his eyes wider to see his mother standing over him, tears tracking down her face. "Will!" Anne Darcy sobbed, bending towards Will and throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought we lost you."

"Where am I?" Will asked groggily.

"At the hospital," a familiar man's voice said tightly as if holding back tears. "Do you remember anything at all son?"

"Getting in the taxi with Lizzy." Will said slowly, the haze of fog still thick in his memory. "Talking to Lizzy. Really bright lights—" He paused and looked at his family. "I was in an accident, wasn't I?"

His family stared at each other quickly; an action that did not go unnoticed by Will. He drew up his own conclusions.

"How bad?" He asked in concern wanting to know if Lizzy was alright. "Don't hide it either."

"This should wait another day." Anne cut in, shooting her daughter and husband dirty looks. "You need your _rest_ Will."

"Don't treat me like I'm five Mom!" Will hated how tired his voice sounded. "How bad was the accident?"

Giana spoke up, biting her lip as she did so. "The witnesses who saw it said they were dumbfounded that anyone could have survived it."

"Georgiana Ava!" Anne scolded as Will's heart thudded, causing his heart monitor to accelerate. "He did NOT need to hear that!"

"Oh for the love of God Mother!" Giana shouted back. "Will isn't a child anymore!"

"He does not need to hear that though!"

"So what are you going to do Mom? Sugar coat what happened?"

"What _did_ happen?" Will inquired, not liking being kept in the dark.

His mother and sister, heated in their argument, did not hear Will's question. "When he was better I would have!" Anne defended herself.

"Yeah, because that makes _so_ much sense. Good idea Mother—"

"That is _enough._" Matthew Darcy snapped. "Enough arguing, damn it! Will just woke up from a horrible accident for God's sakes! Can't we keep the arguing at bay for _five damn seconds?"_

Anne and Giana fell silent until Will said, "Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Darcy." An unfamiliar voice said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

It was a doctor, that much Will could tell.

"Sore." Will said truthfully, feeling his entire body ache.

The doctor chuckled and checked his vitals. "I would imagine so. One broken arm, three fractured ribs, a shattered kneecap, one neatly broken leg, and numerous cuts and bruises. You were very lucky Mr. Darcy. It could have been _so_ much worse."

"What about the others?" Will asked urgently, not really caring about his injuries. "There was a taxi driver and my friend Lizzy in the accident. Please tell me they're okay."

"I don't know." The doctor said calmly, checking over Will's casts. "But I'm sure they are okay too."

Will smiled weakly, imagining a banged up Lizzy complaining about being trapped in the hospital and not being allowed to get up—

An inhumane, loud wail broke through Will's thoughts and his entire family jumped.

"What in the world was _that_?" Anne asked breathlessly, clutching her husband's arm in fear and glancing at the door.

The doctor didn't look fazed as he asked a wide-eyed Giana to close the door. "Probably just a patient." He said trying to soothe the Darcy family. "This is Intensive Care."

"How much pain is that patient in?" Giana whispered as she took one fleeting glance towards the noise before shutting the door.

But Will didn't buy into that story. There was no way a person in pain would make that kind of noise. This was a more personal and emotional cry that came with losing a loved one.

--

Three hours later, after spending nearly the whole afternoon being fussed after by his mother, Will was finally left alone as Matt Darcy persuaded his wife and daughter that nothing would happen to Will if they went out to dinner for an hour.

Will was just dozing off when there was a knock on the door. Will jerked awake, sleep still blurring his eyes. "Yes?" He called groggily, feeling a stab of pain shoot through his broken arm. He cursed.

"W-Will?" A muffled, tearful voice floated through the closed door. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Will said, confused as to who the person was. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and there stood a red-nosed, puffy-eyed Charlie Bingley.

"Charlie?" Will asked in astonishment, not believing the sight in front of him. "What the hell man? Have you been crying?"

Charlie didn't say anything but continued to stare at Will as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Are you going to say anything?" Will demanded.

"You're alive." Charlie whispered to himself and crossing the room in five long strides he drew Will into an awkward hug. "You're _alive._"

"Of course I'm alive. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" Will stipulated. "And what's with all of the sentimentality? This seriously isn't you at all."

Charlie pulled away and Will saw tears in his light blue eyes. "We saw the crash." Charlie explained. "It was all over the news, even in _Michigan, _but we didn't think anything of it until someone from the hospital called and we took the first flight, leaving Austin with my parents. Oh God Will, how in heaven's name did you survive?"

Will stomach flipped as the memory of Giana's proclamation assaulted him. "How bad was it?" He asked, knowing Charlie would tell him.

"The entire passenger side was crushed into smithereens."

Will's mouth went dry as he remembered the bright lights appearing right behind Lizzy's head and he shuddered.

"Charlie, have you seen Lizzy?" He asked hopefully, wanting to see her again. He wondered if she was more beat up than he was and he could picture her showing off her numerous bruises as a sort of trophy.

Charlie's eyes widened at the question and he looked away. Will's heart thumped erratically and he knew something bad had happened.

"How bad is she hurt?" Will asked, his voice garbled. "Charlie, _tell me_."

"She's hurt bad." Charlie whispered, not able to look Will in the face. "Real bad."

"Will she be okay?" Will asked urgently, feeling his heart race steadily increase and the numbness to his chest start to come back. "CHARLIE!"

"No." Charlie said softly, roughly wiping away the tears that were tracking down his face. "She won't."

Will didn't understand what Charlie was saying. "Can't surgery help?" He asked desperately. "Is she in IC—oh my God." Will finally caught on. There was a buzzing noise in his ears and the room started to spin. His throat tightened. "NO!" He said loudly. "She's _not _dead."

Charlie tired to lay a comforting hand on Will's shoulder but he knocked it away. "Don't touch me! You're fucking _lying!_"

"This isn't a joke!" Charlie's voice was cracking with grief as more tears poured down his face. "Why the hell would I joke about something like this Will?"

And Will knew that Charlie wasn't pulling his leg. The horrible truth sunk in—Lizzy, _his_ Lizzy, was dead.

He couldn't grasp it though. Lizzy had been alive, smiling, and healthy the last time he saw her. How could she be dead? How could her heart not be beating anymore? How could her warm, supple skin now be ice-cold and hard? How could her beautiful green eyes not see anything anymore?

"She was dead on arrival." Charlie's rough voice broke through Will's frantic thoughts. "The truck crashed into her, broke her neck and spinal cord. The doctor said she died quickly so at least she didn't suffer." He spoke the last part bitterly. "Small comfort."

If that was supposed to make him feel better it wasn't working. Will felt tears start to form in his eyes and he wiped at them roughly, ignoring the sting from the numerous cuts on his face. The physical pain he was enduring didn't even cover the emotional pain that he was suffering.

"Janie?" Will's voice was thick, trying and failing to hide his grief as he thought of Lizzy's sister; her best friend.

Charlie's eyes closed in horror. "Janie had the worst job. She had to identify the body."

Something clicked in Will's mind. "I heard a horrible scream—"

"Janie seeing the body. She fainted right after they took the cover off and I had to finish." Charlie swallowed heavily. "It was the most horrible sight I've ever seen. Worse than anything I could have imagined."

Will closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore. "Her parents?" He asked, knowing that this would kill Francesca and Ben Bennet.

"They're coming back from Monaco as we speak." Charlie said. "I haven't told them about the accident only that it was an emergency." The next words he spoke were bitter. "How horrible is this that I have to be the one to tell Lizzy's parents that while they were vacationing in celebration for their fortieth wedding anniversary their daughter died?"

Will couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear hearing anything more about Lizzy. "Leave." Will muttered, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes. "I need to be left alone."

--

The next two days passed by quickly for Will but he didn't feel anything. He was emotionally detached, unable to think or feel.

He had a load of visitors within those forty-eight hours. Victoria had shown up and although it had been a messy break-up Will felt some affection towards her again. She had brought over some of his favorite chocolates and a huge bouquet of flowers. When she had shown up she instantly began to take action; bossing around nurses and ordering them to bring the best pillows for him.

Janie had shown up with red-rimmed eyes, saying thickly how glad she was that he was alive but she wasn't fooling anyone. Will knew that if Janie could pick who survived, she'd choose her sister.

Fitzie and Katlin had also visited and it had been the first time ever that Will had seen his cousin cry, and he hoped to God he never would have to see it again. He wasn't used to his always smiling, eccentric cousin with red eyes looking half-hysterical.

The doctors were very confident that Will would make a full recovery after a few months of intense physical therapy, but all Will wanted to know was if there was physical therapy for a broken heart.

After a week in the hospital, Will was finally discharged but it came with a price; he missed Lizzy's funeral.

Giana had gone instead and told Will that he should have been glad he didn't go because it had been horrible. Francesca Bennet had to be sedated because of how hysterical she had been and Giana said that even though Lizzy had been cleaned up, she looked awful.

"She was so pale." Giana said, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. "It was just unnatural to see her like that as she had been so bouncy and full of life. Janie wrote the most beautiful eulogy and there wasn't a dry eye in the church when she finished." She let another sob escape her lips but tried to cover it up with a weak cough. "Really, you should be glad you didn't go. At least the last image you had of Lizzy was her smiling. For the rest of us, it was her in the coffin."

But that didn't satisfy Will. He had wanted to pay his last respects for the girl he loved; wanted to gaze at her face one last time before they nailed the coffin down for all eternity.

--

After the funeral Will continued to have a steady stream of visitors, including Francesca and Benjamin Bennet. Will felt horrible seeing Lizzy's parents and he knew his mother did too.

"I can't help but feel so guilty." Anne confessed to Will as she was bringing his dinner tray up to his old room. "Francesca and Ben lost a child while mine survived. The grief they must be suffering, the poor people. I can't even imagine what they are going through."

George Wickham even showed up, the first time Will had seen him in nearly seven years. The two men had a two hour conversation in which Will learned that George was now the manager for an upcoming band called _The Scorpions, _he had been married but divorced two years later with a sixteen month old daughter and was now dating someone else.

It had been a great conversation but once he left Will couldn't help but wonder when the next time he would see George would be. It took George nearly seven years and for Will to almost die for him to catch up on times.

Will just hoped that the next time wouldn't be when George was in an accident.

--

Two weeks had passed since Lizzy's funeral and although Will was recovering fine physically, he knew he would never recover emotionally.

His parents and sister were worried about him as he hadn't smiled in a long time and if he laughed it was forced. They tried their best to get Will back but they kept running into brick walls as Will refused to let them help him.

Will just wanted to go back home and grieve in his own way but his mother wasn't letting anything like that happen. Anne Darcy seemed to think that Will if her son went home he would try to harm himself so she refused to let him leave.

But Will grew even more depressed as time progressed, not wanting to do anything but just sit in his room and stare at pictures. He was also suffering from insomnia thanks to frequent nightmares and his doctor had prescribed him sleeping pills that Will hoped would finally let him sleep again.

His doctor specifically told him to only take one pill but Will found that he kept waking up in the middle of the night so he secretly increased his dosage to two pills. He found that he now was able to sleep at night without having the dreaded nightmares of seeing Lizzy's corpse, battered and bruised, invade his mind.

But after a month of this, Will found that the nightmares were returning and he increased the dosage again to four, ignoring his doctor's warnings on an overdose.

Will didn't tell anyone but he wouldn't mind overdosing on the pills and departing the world. Without Lizzy, life just blended together; it brought him no joy, no love, no happiness.

He wasn't _living_ anymore, just _breathing._

_--_

Later that night, just before Will went to bed, he glanced at the white pills on his bed side table and sighed heavily. He sincerely hoped that taking four pills would get rid of the nightmares for good so he could have at least eight hours of sleep.

Cupping the pills in his hand and without a second thought, Will downed the pills and chased it down with water. Settling himself into his childhood bed, he reached over and turned off the light, waiting for the drugs to begin their magic.

--

_He was in a nice place. The sky was a deep, forget-me-not blue with the sun shining brightly. It looked like he was in a sort of pasture or field. Emerald green grass shined in the yellow sun that didn't warm his face. Looking straight ahead, Will noted that the field seemed to stretch in all directions._

_Scratching his head in bewilderment, Will looked around and saw that nobody was here. "Hello?" He called loudly, hearing his voice echo throughout the bare place. "Is anyone here?"_

_There was no answer._

_Puzzled, Will started to walk forward, his eyes taking in every inch of the terrain. One thing Will noticed was how silent this place was. There were no birds or animals. Every so often, Will would spy a random tree but there was no life living in them._

_The sun seemed to be only for decoration too because even though it shined brilliantly, Will did not feel it warm the top of his head. Eyebrows furrowing, Will continued his walk, hoping to find someone soon._

_He walked for what seemed like hours when he spied a hill in the distance. He decided to climb it, hoping that the extra boost in altitude would help him find a way out of here and maybe, he could find someone in this godforsaken place._

_Quickening his speed, he basically sprinted towards the hill and with his long strides he managed to climb the hill faster than possible. Breathing heavily Will collapsed onto the ground, hands laced behind his head and breathed in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart._

_From his position at the crest of the hill, Will could see that the field really was endless—and empty._

_Until he saw something move in the distance near a large tree._

"_Hey!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and waved furiously. "Hey! Stop!"_

_He ran down the hill as fast as he could, tripping and stumbling as he went. "Hey you!" He yelled again as he gained momentum. "Wait up!"_

_As he drew near, he saw that this person was wearing a long, trailing white dress with their long, dark blonde hair loose around their slim shoulders._

_When he was only a few feet away from this person, he noticed that said person was a she and that her head was turned away, hands clutching the front of her dress._

"_Hey!" He said, gasping for air as he finally stopped running. "Who are you?"_

"_You don't recognize me?" The voice, a very familiar one, sounded faintly amused. "That hurts Will, it really does."_

_Will's heart started to thump like crazy and his mouth went dry. "L-Lizzy?" He croaked, not daring to believe the sight in front of him. _

_The girl slowly turned around and for the first time in nearly a month Will was staring into Lizzy's smiling face._

"_Lizzy!" Will cried, seizing her into a hug, holding back the tears in his eyes as he took in a deep breath of Lizzy's familiar scent. "You're alive?"_

_Lizzy laughed and pulled away from Will but just enough so that she could still stroke the skin on his cheek. "Hi."_

"_Where are we?" Will asked, looking around the place anxiously. "Shouldn't we try to find a way out of here to go back home? I know everyone will be so glad to see you." He tugged on her hand, trying to make her come with him._

_Lizzy's face was sad as she continued to stand where she was. "I can't leave."_

"_Why not?" He demanded, feeling horror mount in him. "You're alive! I know that everyone would love to see you again. Austin's been asking about you, wondering where you've been."_

_Her look of anguish intensified as she looked down so that her long hair covered her face. "He'll forget about me." She said softly. "He's two."_

"_But you have to come back—"_

"_I __can't_." _She stressed. "I'm dead Will. I'm not really supposed to be here either." She confessed, looking a bit embarrassed by this confession. "But I pulled some strings and well, here I am."_

"_Where the hell are we?" Will pressed._

"_Limbo, I guess." Lizzy shrugged. "Most of us don't come here."_

"_What am I doing here then?" Will asked, eyes widening at the word 'limbo'. "Does that mean I'm dead?" This had to be a dream. He just took his sleeping pills and last time he checked, four sleeping pills didn't kill a full grown man!_

_Lizzy shook her head. "No. You're in between life and death though."_

"_HOW?"_

_Lizzy shrugged, brushing her hair out of her face and hooking it behind her ear. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you've lost the will to live and seriously, are you trying to overdose on sleeping pills?" She sounded faintly annoyed and he felt his face turn slightly red._

"_How do I get out of this?" He asked her, trying to switch the subject to one he could understand, or attempt to._

"_You have a choice."_

"_What choice?" Will asked urgently, not comprehending anything as his mind was still trying to grasp the fact that he was DYING._

"_You have two options." Lizzy said, distancing herself from Will so that there was space between them. "You can become wake up from this and live out your life. You would die as an old man."_

"_And the second option?" Will inquired, not liking the distance between them._

_Lizzy sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face and held out one unblemished hand. "If you take the second option, you will peacefully die in your sleep."_

_Will's eyes widened at the second option and he swallowed nervously. "If I choose the first option, would I ever see you again?"_

_Lizzy sighed. "I doubt it Will. If you choose the first option, you'll die old and by that time I'll be a distant memory. You won't want to see me. Most likely, you'll want to find family."_

_Will couldn't handle the vista of not seeing Lizzy ever again. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again._

"_And if I choose the second," he said slowly. "Would I be with you?"_

_Lizzy smiled, showing off rows of white teeth. "Yes. But Will, there's something I want you to know. No matter what decision you make I will always love you."_

_Will understood that he had the option to just wake up and continue on with his life. He was still young, only twenty-nine years old. He had his whole life ahead of him._

_But as he stared at Lizzy, his insides screamed at the prospect of losing her again. He also knew that he couldn't ever love anyone else like he loved Lizzy Bennet._

_His decision was made._

_Looking at Lizzy straight in the eye, Will leaned forward and grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers through hers. Lizzy laughed with joy and squeezed his hand, staring at him with so much love that if anybody else was witnessing this they would have to turn away._

_Without another word, Will enveloped Lizzy into a hug as a bright, white light enveloped the pair and they disappeared to a place where they could be together without anything blocking their way._

_--_

Giana carried two steaming cups of coffee along with a bag of cookies to Will's room. She had been returning home often for the past couple weeks, wanting to check up on her brother who wasn't doing any better.

He was hurting still, especially since he found out that Lizzy had died and he hadn't smiled or cracked a joke since then. Giana hated how depressed her brother was and missed his quirky nature and his brilliant smiles.

Climbing the last step, she spied Will's shut door and with her shoulder she nudged it open. "Ahoy there Wills." She said cheerfully, setting the mugs on Will's dresser and throwing the cookies on his bed. "You've been sleeping pretty heavily, it's already ten thirty." Bringing her coffee to her lips, she took a sip and put it back down.

He didn't answer her.

Frowning, Giana moved towards his bed and lightly shook him. "Hey Mr. Sleepyhead! Get—" She suddenly stopped as she realized how still Will was. She stumbled backwards in horror, her back colliding painfully with Will's book shelf. Her breathing increased until her chest was heaving. "Will?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes pricking with tears. "Oh God."

Stumbling away from the book shelf, Giana grasped the wall for support before turning around again to stare at her brother's still form, tears clouding her vision.

As she was about to turn away again, Giana saw something on his face that she hadn't seen in nearly a month.

He was smiling.

--

**FIN.**

_Yes, my dear readers, I'm done. No more chapters for this story will be posted anymore._

_I'm sure many of you would love to strangle me for making Lizzy and Will die, and if I were a reader I would want to shoot myself too. But you have to understand that when I first planned out this story, this was the ending I saw that was possible. This story was not about finding your happily ever after; it was finding love and seeing how far you would go for it, and to show that not all stories end on a good note._

_I love Elizabeth and Darcy just as much as the next person and I do enjoy cutesy little endings but there's so much someone can take of it and I for one wasn't going to let this story end like that._

_For this, I must apologize for killing off Jane Austen's finest couple and I am sure she's probably rolling around in her grave right about now._

_Once again, thank you for putting up with my rants and tirades and my long gaps between updates. But I would also like to thank you as the reviewers and readers, for reading this story and commenting on it. All praise and criticism have been happily received, I assure you of that._

_So, for the last time, this is GC. Peace out._

_--_


End file.
